Leo's Twin Brother
by purpledolpin05
Summary: A Lab Rats 2012 and Pair of Kings crossover. Leo finds out that he actually has a twin brother, Hilo Tutuki. Now, he, the Bionics, Marcus, Donald, Tasha and 3 OCs are off to find Leo's twin in KinKow Island from his abusive father. They met the Three Kings, Mikayla on the way, became friends, and went through many crazy adventures. Brase, Brakayla, Janelleo, Adam/Sakura/Boz, Marlie
1. Chapter 1: I have a twin!

**Chapter 1: I have a twin?!**

_**Purpledolpin05: Hi! This is a crossover of Pair of Kings and Lab Rats 2012.**_

_**This happens in an Alternate Universe where Brady never left, and Leo has a twin brother, Hilo Tututki. Mr. Tutuki and Tasha Dooley divorced and Tasha took Leo while Mr. Tututki had Hilo. And Marcus is a human and lived with the Davenports with Douglas.**_

_**Pairings: Brady x Mikayla, Bree x Chase, Janelle x Leo, Tasha x Donald, Adam x Sakura**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SAKURA, MY OC.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Takes place in 2014]<strong>

**Another day in Mission Creek…**

Marcus, Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, Janelle and Sakura are at the Living Room.

"I don't get why we have to stay here while my mom and dad go for a 'honeymoon' trip!" Sakura Snowflower complaint. She is 14 years old with cat ears and cat tail and looks pretty much Asian.

"And my mom and Big D are out for lunch!" Leo added.

"Uncle Dougie has a blind date too…with Perry." Sakura said as she and Janelle shuddered.

"Ooh! Can we use Chase as a bench press again!" Adam raised a hand.

"NO!" Chase said scooching 10 feet away from his brother.

"Don't worry babe." Bree smiled as she and Chase blushed. It's been a week since they dated and it was creeping the rest out whenever they make out.

"Maybe we can play hide-and-seek! Adam will count first!" Bree said as she ran off to hide.

"No fair! You know how I can't count pass 5! What comes after 5?" Adam groaned.

"6" Chase and Leo pointed out.

"Dude, you really gotta work on your math!" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! 1…7…8…2…4…3…6…5…10 and uh…9?" Adam counted.

Leo dragged his best friend, Sakura, to hide in Mr. Davenport and Tasha's room.

Leo had to hide under the bed, while Sakura, who is lucky to fit in a wardrobe.

It look a while but Adam found the rest, Sakura was the last to be found.

"Where is Kura?" Adam was trying to find her.

"Gotcha!" Sakura jumped out of the wardrobe and tackled Adam.

"No _wonder_ you two were voted 'Class Couple'!" Marcus snickered.

"Aw~ You look so cute~" Bree snapped a picture with her phone.

"Hey guys. Look what I found…Leo. You might want to see this." Chase saw some documents fallen from the wardrobe.

"What is it I need to see. If you tell me that it is Big D's tiger PJs, count me out!" Leo said as he went over.

_Name: Leopold Francis Dooley and Hilo Andreno Tutuki_

_Mother: Tasha Angela Dooley_

_Father: Nikolo Akuno Tutuki_

_Birthdate: 28 August 1998_

"Hey look! There's two pictures of Baby Leo!" Adam said.

"I can't believe it…I have a twin brother?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Your mom has some serious explaining to do!" Bree said folding her arms on her chest.

"Yeah! You have a brother who rhymes with 'Milo' !" Adam added as Chase and Marcus frowned.

"Leo! Where are you going?!" Janelle called out for Leo who was packing his bags.

"If I have another brother, then I need to find where he is!" Leo said as he stuffed in a T-shirt.

"You don't even KNOW where he lives!" Janelle pointed out.

"You're right I don't." Leo stopped.

"But trust me, I'll find him someday… This is so weird. My mom always told me that my dad died when I was a baby…" Leo thought as he sat on his bed. Janelle went over and comforted him.

"Maybe she was right, or wrong." Janelle hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime in a faraway tropical island of KinKow<strong>

"Nothing beats a morning than a walk around the village huh?" King Brady asked his triplet brothers.

"Yep!" "Definitely!" King Boomer and King Boz nodded.

"Good morning your Highnesses!" A short boy ran over to the Kings excitedly.

"Morning Hilo." Brady remembered the boy, it was Hilo Tutuki, a local who was 'King for a Day' a few years back.

"Would you like to read my new comic?" Hilo said showing them some cartoons drew by him.

"Thanks Hilo." "That's nice of you." "Yeah thanks." The king Trio said.

"HILO TUTUKI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! You're supposed to be doing your housework, you rotten boy!" A man who looked similar to Hilo yelled as he hit the boy with a baseball bat.

"Morning my Kings. I'm sorry. My son is a reckless child!" Mr. Tutuki said as he dragged his son by the ear.

"Dude, what just happened?" Boz asked as he peeled a banana and ate it.

"I don't know." Boomer said blinking.

"Neh! Maybe family issues." Brady guessed.

"Probably! We should be back at the castle." Boomer said.

"Yeah, otherwise Mikayla is gonna yell at us if we are out too long." Boz added.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Davenport Mansion…<strong>

It was late, Tasha Dooley-Davenport and Mr. Donald Davenport had finally arrived home.

"I hope the kids are asleep by now." Donald said as he opened the door for his wife.

But the kids were in the Living Room, waiting for them.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Donald yelled.

"You should be asleep. It's past curfew!" Tasha said crossed.

"Yeah, at least we don't keep secrets." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, mom. Do you have something to say?" Leo asked his mother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Tasha said.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me I had a twin brother?!" Leo asked.

"How did you found this out?" Tasha asked worried.

"This noon. In the wardrobe of your room." Chase said handing over the documents.

"Mr. Davenport, did you know about this?" Bree asked.

"Yes. But I agreed to kept it as a secret." Donald nodded guiltily.

"Why mom. Why did you lie to me that my dad died and I had a twin?" Leo asked.

"Honey, you and Hilo were too young to remember this. But Nicolo is an abusive husband, so when you two were born, I tried to take you two with me but I only managed to save you. Hilo lived with him since and he took away Hilo to some island. I'm sorry Leo…" Tasha admitted as she burst into tears.

"I believe you mom." Leo apologized and hugged his mom.

"This calls for a Mission: Rescue Milo!" Adam said.

"His name is Hilo, you dud!" Sakura hit Adam's arm playfully.

"Adam's right, with my GPS signal and Marcus's wifi Hotspot, we just might be able to reunite Hilo with Tasha and Leo." Chase said nodding.

"Alright, I'll find Hilo with my DavenLocater. I don't want to brag: But I'm AWESOME!" Donald said as he took out a laptop.

"Wait, so you guys have a titanium fence, a robo-butler, and you hide laptops under the sofas?!" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Donald nodded.

"That's my girl!" Adam sighed as he gazed at Sakura.

"Okay, after we get Hilo, I say we just bring Adam for the mental disorder treatment!" Bree frowned.

"Agreed!" Chase nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes…<strong>

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Donald screamed.

"Got what?" Sakura asked.

"Is it a recipe for chocolate muffins?!" Adam asked eagerly.

"No. I found out where Hilo is." Donald said happily.

"Where is Hilo, Donald?" Tasha asked anxiously.

"He's in some tropical island called…KinKow Island." Donald read.

"It's also impossible to get there. The island does not have an airport." Chase informed them.

"I don't care. From now on, we do whatever it takes to find my brother. Now who's with me?" Leo said determined as the rest raised their hands.

"Then, let's go to KinKow Island!" Sakura cheered.

"Maybe I'll finally get a pet pig!" Adam smiled as Bree frowned.

"Then, let's pack up people! We're going to KinKow!" Sakura clapped her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update if I can get 5 reviews…Thanks for reading and please leave a review.<strong>

**Next up is Chapter 2: KinKow Island**


	2. Chapter 2: KinKow Island

**Chapter 2: KinKow Island**

_**Thanks for the fave, follow and 3 reviews. So here you go, Chapter 2.**_

_**To kidflash0110: Thank you so much. Hope you'll like it!**_

_**To BeautifulSupernova: Okay, here you go.**_

_**To Angel234564: Okay, I'll add in more Brase if I can.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

"_Where is Hilo, Donald?" Tasha asked anxiously._

"_He's in some tropical island called…KinKow Island." Donald read._

"_It's also impossible to get there. The island does not have an airport." Chase informed them._

"_I don't care. From now on, we do whatever it takes to find my brother. Now who's with me?" Leo said determined as the rest raised their hands._

"_Then, let's go to KinKow Island!" Sakura cheered._

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER…<strong>

**The coasts of KinKow Island…**

**-=CRASH=-**

**A private jet had crash landed. [Just so you know, the jet might look small but it has secret compartments of hiding blueprints, and 4 capsules (one for Marcus).]**

"OW! MY HEAD!" Chase rubbed his forehead.

"This is why we should never let Leo, Adam or Sakura handle the driving!" Tasha grumbled.

"What are you talking about? My girl's a genius!" Sakura's father, Harushi smiled with pride.

"Oh no! Ohnoohonohonohono!" Chase said worried.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Bree asked.

"I'll leave this island as soon as we find Hilo. But unfortunately the damages of the jet is so bad we might be stuck here for months!" Donald said as the rest nodded.

"Well, at least we still have the food." Douglas said.

"The jet is badly wrecked. And that means, we're never getting out of here! Brace yourselves! Bionic people do not drown easily!" Chase panicked. Unfortunately, Chase glitched and used Uncontrollable Molecular Kinesis and drown the food supplies down the ocean.

"Look what you did! You drowned our food supplies!" Douglas yelled.

"I say we cook Chase first!" Sakura pointed at Chase.

"NO!" Bree defended her boyfriend.

"Right, there is more meat in Mr. D!" Sakura nodded.

"Hey, I'm glad that we have arrived at the Island safe and sound. Now let's count up. Tasha, Leo, Janelle, Bree, Marcus, Chase, Douglas, Lily, Haruhi, Sakura, me…wait. Where is Adam?!" Donald freaked out.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, look! I found the local Football team!" Adam waved over as they saw him handcuffed by some strange looking people.

"Adam you idiot! That's not the Football team!" Chase frowned as Marcus face palmed.

"Really? Do they have this?" Adam exposed his Laser Vision and the guards were shocked.

"Leave my son alone." Douglas yelled.

"He is my son too Dougie!" Donald and his brother were at it again.

"Alright, solders, bring these trespassers and the odd metal substance to the Kings." The leader said.

"Let us go!" "We're not trespassers!" Tasha, Lily [Sakura's mom] and Bree cried.

"I'm the Worlds' most famous scientist, Donald Davenport. C'mon! Don't you know Davenport Industries?!" Donald pointed out but the guards shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the Kings and Mikayla…<strong>

"My Kings. My dad just sent me an urgent message." Mikayla said coming into the castle.

"Is it about our wedding?" Brady asked but Mikayla glared at him.

"Ooh! Rough brake!" Boz mumbled.

"Okay, what is it?" Boomer asked.

"My dad found trespassers in our Island Coast earlier and we need to identify if they aren't terrorists. 2 of the suspects had some kind of sorcery so we need to be extra careful." Mikayla reported as the kings went with her.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while, they went to the dungeon and saw 11 strangers: 5 adults, and 6 teens.<strong>

"You must be the people in charge here right? Let us out!" Chase said.

"I'll ask the questions here. Who are you?" Boomer asked.

"There's like the 11 of us here, so are we gonna introduce one by one, cuz it'll take some time." The shortest cat eared girl said.

"Are you here to harm our island? I'm warning you, we will punish you if you ever do harm to our home." Mikayla said as she threw some knives at the wall.

"I don't know who that Knife Girl is, but I LIKE HER!" Sakura smiled.

"This girl here likes my lady, so we shall execute her." Brady said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura jaw dropped.

"I said I liked her style! I'm not gay!" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh…in that case, you are relieved from the execution." Brady said.

"We heard that you had sorcery, explain yourselves." Mason asked.

"Look, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Marcus here are Bionics. They are gifted not witchcraft. Except Sakura's family there." Donald explained.

"Hey, Don, in my defense, we have 'Bending'." Harushi pointed out.

"We mean no harm, we're just here to find someone." Bree said.

"Okay, look. I received coordinates that someone who we are looking for lives in the island." Chase answered.

"What are you looking for? The Bat Medallion?" Mason asked.

"What the heck in a 'Bat Medallion'?!" Harushi asked.

"What? All I ever wanted to do is to find my long lost twin, is it even wrong?" Leo exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, black one." Boz said.

"The pain hurts so much, doesn't it?" Marcus tried to win them over by faking a cry.

"Oh man up Marcus! You'll never get a girlfriend!" Adam said.

"Very well, as Kings, we decided to throw them…" Brady, Boomer and Boz announced.

"_Please let this be an execution!" _Lanny prayed.

"A feast!" Boz smiled as Lanny fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>That night at the Feast…<strong>

"So let me get something straight, you are all from this 'Mission Creek' and you're looking for a missing long-lost twin?" Mason chatted with Donald and Harushi.

"Yes. Will you help us?" Donald asked Mason who was a few inches taller than he is.

"Very well." Mason agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime…<strong>

"Hey look! This guy can cook!" Boomer said pointing to Douglas who was making Fish n' Chips.

"I know! This guy can cook!" Adam agreed.

"I agree, this chip is low fat and contains 10 percent sodium! It's more healthier than the chips Adam ate all the time." Chase nodded.

"Boz?" Boomer turned and saw his brother and Adam eating the lot.

"Can't…...talk. Must eat!" Adam and Boz said stuffing some food in their mouth.

"Great, Adam's found a new BFF who eats…" Bree said sarcastically.

"Yeah, the three Kings are driving me crazy. One time, King Brady and Boomer dropped seaweed on my hair!" Mikayla said.

* * *

><p>"I had to tolerate with my two brothers. I even have to share a room with them! And every time they prank each other, I'm the one who gets pranked!" Bree added.<p>

"You know, Leo. Being on an island to find your brother is a wonderful idea. I'm proud of you." Janelle and Leo were sitting by the bench outside the castle.

"I'm glad you came along. It means a lot to me." Leo smiled at Janelle.

* * *

><p>"Hey AD!" Sakura smiled she went over to Adam and the guys.<p>

"Hey 'Kura!" Adam blushed.

"Hi Your Highnesses." Sakura bowed to the three kings.

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Chase and Marcus frowned.

"Yep! Run along to Bree, you lover boy!" Sakura send Chase off to Bree.

"Alright. But do not complain when we get too romantic!" Chase said sarcastically.

"So, your name is Sakura, right? You seem tiny for your age!" Boz joked.

"Thank you, you seem too tall for your age." Sakura joked back.

"I hear that you talk to apes." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I was raised by apes when I was little." Boz answered.

"Cool! Just Like Tarzan! I can talk to animals too!" Sakura was interested.

"You already are animal! You just gave me a wedgie!" Marcus complaint.

"Thank you so much Mucus." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"IT'S MARCUS!" Marcus yelled.

"Yeah whatever. Can I use your Wifi Hotspot to play my Facebook games?" Adam asked as he took out his phone.

"Is this what I am to you all?! **A WALKING, TALKING WIFI ACCESS TRANSPORT**?!" Marcus exclaimed as he raised his hands to the air.

"Yep!" "Pretty much!" "Uh-huh!" "Totally!" Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sakura agreed.

"Your password happened to be 'ILoveJulieHamzah'…" Chase said hacking in the wifi access.

"Wait…you have a crush on my BFF Juju?" Sakura asked.

"Juju?" Brady, Boz, and Boomer asked.

"So, I nicknamed Johan 'Jojo' and Julie 'Juju'." Sakura raised her hands.

"You give nicknames to everyone. Like 'B-reeze', 'Chase-breath', 'AD', 'El Little', 'Mucus'." Adam said.

* * *

><p>"I don't really have a good feeling about those new people." Mikayla frowned at the kings and the Lab Rats.<p>

"Believe me Mikayla, 8 troublemakers are worse than 5. And I mean: Adam, Chase, Leo, Marcus and Sakura." Bree rolled her eyes.

"They drive you insane all the time?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen Marcus one time when Adam nearly baked him into cookie." Bree added.

"The disadvantages of living among troublemakers." Mikayla shook her head as she and Bree hi-5.

* * *

><p>"King Brady, do you know this 'Hilo Tutuki' he's my twin. We were separated since birth." Leo asked as he and Janelle came in a few minutes later.<p>

"Yeah, I do." Brady nodded.

"No wonder you remind me of someone. Except that Hilo hadn't hit puberty yet." Boomer said.

"Great! Do you know where is he?" Janelle asked.

"Easy _fangirl_. We saw him a few days ago." Boz said.

"That guy is awesome!" Marcus laughed as he pointed at Boz.

"He nailed you Twinkle Fungus!" Sakura laughed along.

"Marcus. It's Marcus okay?!" Marcus frowned.

"We can show you around the island tomorrow." Boomer added.

"That'll be…AWESOME!" Adam laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you've liked it. Favorite, Follow, Review or PM me your ideas.<strong>

**Next ****Chapter 3: Finding my long-lost brother****, and…**

**Chapter 4: Adventuring the Dark Side**

**Can some of you readers give me some ideas on how to continue? Leave your ideas in the reviews or PM me.**

**Sakura: Get that mask off Syed, I know it's you! *wrestled Brady across the room***

**Brady: Owowowow!**

**Chase helps Brady to get Sakura off him.**

**Sakura: Oops. It's a real face. Sorry. You look JUST like my friend Syed when he dressed up like Justin Bieber!**

**Chase: But they look nothing alike!**

**Purpledolpin05: Thanks for reading, make sure to review so I can update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting my long-lost brother

**Chapter 3: Finding my Long-lost brother**

**Purpldolpin05: Hi! This is Chapter 3, hope you'll like it! Thanks for the 150 views, and 5 reviews**

**To RandomGirl: Okay, here you go!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Here's the update, hope you will enjoy it.**

**~I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS~**

* * *

><p>(Leo's P.O.V.)<p>

So, now that we're on KinKow Island, I'd better start finding my long-lost younger twin, Hilo. Adam, Bree, Chase, Sakura, Marcus decided to go adventuring with King Brady, King Boz, King Boomer and Mikayla. Janelle agreed to find Hilo with me. The guard Mason decide to follow us too in case we get lost.

"Hilo Tutuki lives by that cottage near the edge of the town with his father." Mason pointed to that small little cottage.

"HILO YOU ROTTEN GARBAGE! GET OUT! I want to gamble with the guys now!" Nikolo, who I assumed my actual father, yelled at a boy who looked like me. He hit Hilo with a pan.

I gripped my fists, but tried to be calm so I don't expose my Bionic arm to the townsfolk.

"Yes dad." Hilo nodded as he ran out the house.

"Poor guy. That is abuse!" Janelle said.

"Are you ready for this Leo?" Janelle asked me.

To be honest, I am quite nervous. But I felt as ready as ever.

"Good luck Leo." Mason gave me a push.

I bumped into Hilo as we fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Hilo said rubbing a bruise from his forehead. I had a hunch that that monster did it to him.

"It's okay…I didn't see you too." I apologized.

"Are you Hilo Andreno Tutuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Hilo looked at me.

"I'm Leo Dooley. Can we talk?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Are you one of those people who will bully me? If you are, just make it quick." Hilo sighed.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Leo, your twin brother." I introduced myself.

"No way! I can't believe it!" Hilo seemed to take that news right away.

"See, we're two peas in a pod." I smiled.

"If you are my twin, then do you that secret handshake I made up in case I ever became a spy?" Hilo asked. NO WAY! He knows my secret handshake too?

Hilo and I handshake before he squealed happily that we are related.

"So, if our mom is alive, where is she now? Dad always says mom got eaten by tigers when I was a baby." Hilo asked.

"Our mom is as happy as ever. She is a news reporter." I said.

"No way! That is so cool!" Hilo said beaming.

"I like comic books and cartoons." We said at the same time.

"*gasp* Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!" We exclaimed.

"Leo, I get it, you found your brother." Janelle smiled as she came out.

"Who's that?" Hilo asked.

"My girlfriend, Janelle." I smiled as I put an arm on Janelle.

"Woah, easy Leo. We're not even dating yet." Janelle said coolly.

"What brings you here Leo?" Hilo asked.

"I came to rescue you from that monster. We can go to Mission Creek, Big D would love that idea." I said.

"Who's Big D?" Hilo asked.

"He's our step-dad and the best one you'd ask. We even have 3 siblings: Adam, Bree and Chase." I added.

"I wish I can meet them." Hilo sighed.

"Well, gotta think quick." I thought.

"we should probably arrange dates where we can meet each other again. I'm living with the Kings temporary until the jet is fixed." I said.

"The KINGS?! They are the heroes of the island! I got to hang out with them once 2 years ago! I drew cartoons of them all the time!" Hilo smiled. I cannot help containing my joy and excitement.

"How about tomorrow, the Kings are inviting me and the rest out to the jungle. Maybe you'll finally get to meet our mom!" I suggested.

"Really? That would mean the world to me!" Hilo squealed excitedly.

"By the way, what is mom like?" Hilo asked me.

"She's the sweetest but can be annoying." I said describing mom.

"I've always wanted to have a mom who will love me. I mean, my dad, he's a nightmare." Hilo said.

"Did you ever thought of leaving?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but I can't. He's the only family I've got." Hilo shrugged.

"Well lil' bro. you have a new family now. What do you say?" I gestured my hand as we shook.

"My dad usually gambles all day, and only goes hunting in the weekends. So it is much easier to meet up. Ooh! It's time for me to hang by the castle to spy on the Kings!" Hilo grinned as he grabbed a binocular from the bushes and ran to the castle.

"Don't tell anyone that I have a stash of binoculars in that place." Hilo whispered.

* * *

><p>Mason, Janelle, Hilo and I went to the edge of the castle. Masn went back on patrolling but Janelle kept an eye on us in case we screw things up.<p>

I observed Hilo as he spied on the kings. Never had I seen a guy who's so innocent and cheerful.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that you almost hit a coconut tree, King Boz!" Chase said.<p>

"C'mon. I lived didn't I?" King Boz said.

"You had bruised yourself!" Mikayla said sternly.

"Yep! And it was very impressive." Boomer and Brady added.

"You could have been killed!" Bree and Mikayla scolded.

* * *

><p>"AND IT'S WORTH IT!" Adam said.<p>

"Who's that Porcupine-Man, the lovely lady and the tall Gorilla with the Kings?" Hilo asked.

"That'll be Chase. The lady is Bree, and she's dating Chase. The big one is Adam" I added.

* * *

><p>"Wohoo! Who knew swinging like a monkey is awesome!" Marcus cheered.<p>

* * *

><p>"And that weird mole-hog?" Hilo turned to me.<p>

"Marcus. He's sort of our step-cousin." I said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Hey Mr. Davenport! Look at my arm!" Adam ran to Bid D showing that he broke an entire arm.<p>

Man! **Never have I seen Big D so freaked out**. Hilo and I laughed.

"Talk about 10 ways to freak out Mr. D!" Sakura joked as the rest laughed.

"That one is Sakura, and yes, she is half cat." I answered before he asked.

"Uh oh! I have to go now Leo. It's fun hanging out with you! See you tomorrow!" Hilo said as he ran off.

"Bye Hilo!" I waved.

"Bye Leo!" Hilo waved back.

* * *

><p>After a while, we meet up the rest.<p>

"So, how'd it go with Hilo?" Bree asked.

"Good news, Bree. Hilo has a case of crush-itis on you." I said faking a laugh.

"Looks like I have some competition." Chase joked as Bree hit his arm.

"C'mon AD, King Boz, I have to get you two healed!" Sakura dragged Adam, who was blushing, and King Boz, to the Medical Room.

"Great news. Hilo and I planned to get him to know you guys." I smiled.

"Good! We're gonna have a fan boy behind us all day." Brady and Boomer exclaimed sarcastically.

"But should we tell him about our Bionics?" Chase asked.

"Probably we should, in case he ever saw Chase with Molecular Kinesis." Janelle said nodding.

"Or Adam blasting up the rooms with his Heat Vision." Bree added.

"Or Bree turning Invisible again." Chase teased as Bree blushed.

"Okay, I'll go tell mom. She'd be thrilled." I smiled as I ran to find mom.

I can tell you, tomorrow is gonna be the BEST DAY EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hoped you've liked it.<strong>

**Adam: Um…does anyone know how to put this back? *comes in with a wrecked bathtub***

**Chase and Bree: Oh my god! *jaw dropped***

**Sakura, Boomer, Boz: Wohoo! A new surfboard! **

**Bree: I'm surrounded by idiots!**

**Chase: Tell me about it…**

**Adam: Fine, Titanic Jr it is! Bree is Rose and Chase is Jack! **

**Chase: That is not what I meant…never mind… *goes cosplaying with Bree***

**Boomer: Next one is ****Chapter 4: Adventuring the Dark Side.**

**Sakura: also, please give us some suggestions. We'll give you credit for that!**

**All: Please review ASAP! Bye! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4: Adventuring the Dark Side

**Chapter 4: Adventuring the Dark Side**

**Purpledolpin05: Here is Chapter 4, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**To kidflash0110: Okay, I'll try. I hope you will like it ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS**

* * *

><p>As Leo had planned, he invited his younger twin, Hilo out for adventuring the island parts with the Three Kings.<p>

"Hilo, I'd like you to meet our mom." Leo introduced Hilo to Tasha.

"Mom!" Hilo hugged Tasha immediately. Hilo had longed for a mother's love since he had never met his mom since he was born.

"This here is our step-dad, Big D. He has a huge ego by the way." Leo introduced Hilo to Donald.

"And Douglas, the fun loving uncle who COOKS!" Leo pointed to Douglas.

"And an ex-bad guy who is way and the better looking genius!" Douglas said beaming with pride.

"He's funny." Hilo whispered.

"And this here is Marcus, the 'mole hog' step cousin who I still don't like!" Leo said as Marcus glared. Hilo snickered at Leo's comment.

"These are the super awesome step-siblings. Adam, Bree, and Chase." Leo introduced Hilo to the three Bionics.

"Hi." "Hello." "Hey there."

Adam wore a white T-shirt with a red hoodie attached and some jeans. Bree tied her honey-brown hair into a ponytail, she wore a bright yellow shirt and some shorts. Chase wore a white T-shirt with some green colored words on it that says 'Mission Leader' and some trousers.

"You're pretty, can I have some of you hair?" Hilo asked as Bree tried not to be freaked out.

"Looks like I have some competition…" Chase laughed as Bree hit his arm.

"This one here, whom you've met, the love of my life, Janelle. A.K.A. your future sister-in-law." Leo smiled as Janelle hit Leo's arm at his joke.

Janelle wore an orange shirt and some black shorts. Her bushy hair was the same as always.

"And this here is Mr. and Mrs. Snowflower and Sakura, my best buddy at video games." Leo pointed at Sakura and her parents.

Sakura wore her usual white colored turtle-neck T-shirt and blue trousers. She wore her favorite blue cap and her jet black hair was let down to her mid-back. She was barefoot but she didn't care much.

"What's up!" Sakura waved over.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids. Who's up for an adventure in the jungle!" King Brady asked as he came downstairs.<p>

"There are no kids here." Leo piped in.

"I was talking about Kura. You're 12 right?" King Boomer joked.

"I'm 14 for the love of Raava! And Syed take off that facial mask!" Sakura pounced on Brady.

"Why does she keep attacking me?!" Brady asked.

"You looked JUST like my friend Syed when he dressed up like Justin Bieber." Sakura pointed at Brady.

"I told you, we look nothing ALIKE!" Brady pointed out.

"Then she's in." King Boz agreed.

"My Kings. Where are you taking them?" Mikayla asked as she stood in front of the gates.

"A romantic moonlight stroll around the island." King Brady flirted with Mikayla.

"It's daylight." Mikayla pointed out.

"So it is." Brady said chuckling.

"What else are you doing that does not involve King Boz from dying?" Mikayla crossed her arms.

"Bungee jumping!" Adam piped in.

"And Trash-bag Skydiving." Sakura added.

"Ooh! How about Human Bulls-eye Bounce?" Adam added Boz seemed interested.

"I still think you should follow, Mikayla." Bree frowned, being grossed out by the guys.

"Very well. If you insist." Mikayla gave in and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later with the Kings, the Bionics, the Twins, the Guard Girl and the OC,<strong>

"Nothing is more romantic than a date around the island." Brady pretended to place an arm around Mikayla, by which she shoved him away.

"With children around?" Marcus joked as Sakura hit him.

"So, Hilo. What do you wanna do? Bungee jumping, or Human Bulls-eye Bounce? The last part was Adam's idea." Leo asked.

"I have a better idea." King Boz piped in.

* * *

><p>"Yo King Brady, and King Boomer, I think I left my armpit food pocket at the castle! So um…Sakura, King Boz, Leo, Hilo and I are going back." Adam came up with an excuse.<p>

"Okay, be back soon, okay?" Mikayla and Bree frowned.

"We shall meet again soon beautiful women!" Hilo blew an air kiss to Bree.

"What sort of excuse was that?" Sakura asked as she hit Adam's arm roughly.

"No it is true, I do have an armpit pocket full of chocolates. They taste funny." Adam said as he pulled out some Milky Way bars.

"Let's go to the Dark Side of the Island." Boz whispered over to the rest.

"The what side?" Leo asked.

"The Dark Side. It's filled with dark magic and the Tarantula People live there. I got captured by the Razor Hawk once and King Brady and King Boomer saved me!" Hilo explained.

"What?! This was NOT written on the webpage of your island!" Leo yelled as he turned to Boz.

"I say we travel by vines." Boz said as he grabbed a vine.

"Ooh! Me first! I wanna get hit by that tree of termites!" Adam waved as he swung down the valley through vines.

"You are going to have fun knowing him." Leo warned Hilo.

"I've never traveled by vine. I wasn't there for Vine-Travelling Lesson yesterday since Bree was *shuddered* lecturing me about boys and asking me about Chase." Sakura said. Hilo and Leo nodded too.

"Here, I'll show you. You just grab a vine and swing from branch to branch." Boz showed them as he pushed Hilo and Leo down the vines first.

"WAHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Leo cried.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Hilo screamed in joy.

"Ready?" Boz asked Sakura.

"I've changed my mind! I'm starting to have second THOUGHTSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sakura shouted as Boz pushed her down the vines.

"Wohoo!" Boz screamed as he swung from vine to vine.

"Hey, it's not so bad after all!" Leo smiled.

"King Boz is right. I just let the vines take me." Hilo smiled at his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while…<strong>

"Look at the view!" King Boz said as the rest gazed at the scenery in awe. Unlike the Light side of the Island, it was rather dark and gloomy.

"It's so cool…" Sakura said smiling.

"Hey look! I found something to eat! Bananas anyone?" Adam gestured them a banana each.

"Adam, where'd you get them?" Leo asked.

"By the rubbish bin near the castle this morning." Adam said as Hilo and Leo choked.

"Neh! As long as it's food." Adam shrugged as he peeled one and ate. Sakura just rolled her eyes and offered the twins some chocolate she bought over.

King Boz fed himself with his feet. Hilo kept recording what the King did while Leo gagged.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the others…<strong>

"Hey, has anyone noticed Leo and the others have been gone for almost an hour?" Janelle asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah!" Mikayla nodded.

"I barely see anyone with you here." Brady flirted with Mikayla as she ignored him.

"Ew!" Mikayla shuddered.

"Let me try to locate them with my GPS signal." Chase suggested.

"Well?" Bree asked.

"They're on the Dark Side of the island!" Chase panicked.

"Wait, you guys have a DARK SIDE OF THE ISLAND?!" Janelle shrieked.

"Tasha will KILL us if we lost Leo and Hilo!" Bree said.

"That is NOT on the brochure we received!" Marcus pointed out.

"And even worse, King Boz is taking them. They might ran into Razor Hawk, or worse! The Tarantula People!" Mikayla worried.

"Then, what are we waiting for, speed us there Bree!" Boomer said.

"Oh sure! Leave me the bone-breaking job!" Bree added sarcastically.

"Let me check their coordinates." Marcus said as he used his Bionics.

"You're just saving Sakura so you can make her tell Julie your good side!" Chase frowned.

"Drop it!" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Marcus and Bree will super-speed us to the Dark Side." Chase instructed.

"I call dibs on Bree! Guys on Marcus!" Janelle and Mikayla said.

"No fair! Boomer is 3 times my size!" Marcus argued.

Neither of them argued back as Marcus complaint about Boomer's weight as they speeded off to the Dark Side.

"Who knew travelling on your backs would be so cool!" Boomer said.

"I think my back just had a 'Boomer' sized dent!" Marcus raised an eyebrow as he pressed his left hand on his back.

"I just hope King Boz and the rest haven't bump into trouble yet." Mikayla said as she flattened her shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard some identical screaming.

"Oh no! Some girls are being attacked!" Mikayla gasped.

"Those aren't _girls_, that's Leo and Hilo!" Bree said.

"Oh no! They've been caught by a Pterosaur!" Chase warned as he grabbed Brady's binoculars as the King's face turned purple.

"That's not a dinosaur, it's a Razor Hawk!" Mikayla said grabbing Brady's binoculars and causing him to temporary chocked.

"What? I thought we dealt that thing last time with Hilo!" Boomer said frowning.

"Bree, Marcus, we have to save them." Chase whispered.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to super speed back to grab some ropes." Chase said as Bree arrived 3 seconds later with some long thick ropes.

"Now what?" Marcus asked.

"We need to find where that bird is." Janelle finished as she looked at the Kings.

"The tree that crazy bird lives in is over there the tallest one." Boomer and Brady pointed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

"I cannot believed you got us into this mess Leo!" Adam groaned.

"Oh sure. Just cuz Janelle says 'I'm trouble' it ain't my fault, 'Kay?!" Leo argued back.

"What are those?" Boz asked.

"Breakfast!" Adam sighed in relief as he grabbed one egg.

"Those are the Razor Hawk's eggs. Fun fact: Baby Razor Hawks eat the first things they see." Hilo said remembering his brief adventure there about a few years ago.

"How do we get down now, Mission Specialist?" Sakura turned over to Leo.

"I don't know! I have never been taken captive by a mama dino before! Sure, I've been close to supper for a bunch of Alien Perry's Eggs it ain't saying we can escape now!" Leo said throwing his arms in the air.

"Wait…that's it! What if I melt the eggs like the time I melted Alien Perry's eggs?" Adam asked.

"That is a brilliant idea Adam!" Boz nodded.

"Hilo, King Boz and I will try to make a rope ladder to get down here." Leo said.

"What about me?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Leo, you'll keep an eye on Mama Razor!" Leo instructed as Sakura frowned. She hated being the least helpful among boys.

Adam tried to melt the eggs with his Heat Vision, while Sakura noticed the Razor Hawk was flying back.

"Oh no! Mama Hawk is back! Is the rope ready yet?!" Sakura turned to them.

"Nope!" Hilo said as his voice was a bit scared.

"Well then, new plan! We ride on Mama Hawk!" Sakura said.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!" Adam yelled.

"Extreme is my middle name. and two, we don't have much of a choice! Hand me the rope!" Sakura said as Boz tossed her the rope.

"Your middle name is 'Yuki'!" Adam corrected.

"It's pronounced 'Extreme'!" Sakura shouted back as she tossed the rope onto the Razor's neck and jumped up the Razor Hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for, hop on!" Sakura turned to the guys.

"How did you do that?" Hilo asked.

"I have like 30 pets at home, my Uncle Khan was an adventurer arrested 2 times for setting free captured animals and flying animal hybrids are sort of in my department." Sakura said as she helped up the guys.

"Not a word about this to anyone okay?" King Boz said as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Deal! Now…Hop on! We'll have to jump when we're close to surface okay?" Sakura said.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Hilo asked.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime under the Razor Hawk's tree…<strong>

"LEO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Janelle shouted.

"Hey! I found Adam's jacket!" Chase said grabbing a jacket.

"How'd you know it was his?" King Boomer asked.

"Sniff it." Bree shuddered as she hand the jacket to the kings who gagged.

"Yep! It's Adam's alright!" Boomer concluded.

"I hope they're alright…" Janelle worried.

"If we're too late, they'd be eaten by the baby chicks." Brady said remembering his journey of saving Hilo with Boomer.

"Oh no! does that mean they're…" Mikayla and Bree clasped a hand on their mouths.

"MUCUS!" they all heard screams.

"I can still hear Sakura calling me!" Marcus said as he was about to cry.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" King Boz shouted from above.

"You'll always be in our hearts Boz…" Brady and Boomer were about to cry too.

"Chase I'm alive okay?" Adam said.

"Don't talk Adam, we know you're dead!" Chase said half sobbing.

"No seriously, we're alive." Hilo and Leo said.

"You're lying, you're spirits!" Marcus cried.

"Okay, if I were a spirit, can I do this?" Sakura smirked as she gave Marcus a slap on the cheek.

"IT'S YOU! YOU'RE ALL SAFE AND ALIVE!" they all group hugged.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" Janelle said half sobbing as she hugged Leo.

"I missed you bro!" Brady and Boomer did a handshake with Boz.

"I'm so glad you're alive! How'd you get down?" Bree asked.

"It was Kura's idea to ride the Razor Hawk like a boss!" Adam pointed out.

"See! Watching Harry Potter ain't a bad influence at all!" Sakura smiled as she gave Adam a nudge.

"Right, next to Wizard Swears that is?" Marcus joked.

"Shut up you demented boggart!" Sakura frowned and Wizard Swear at Marcus.

"Way to go girl!" Boomer and Brady nodded.

"Speaking of which, I better get back home. Dad gets mad if I went out too long. Bye Leo! See you later my Kings. Farewell beautiful maiden!" Hilo waved at Bree as she frowned again.

"So, how are you gonna explain to your mom that you went to the Dark Side?" Chase crossed his arms after sending Hilo home.

"That shall be a mission-" Leo and Adam frowned.

"-We will never return from!" Sakura finished.

"But c'mon. They did safe my life!" King Boz corrected.

"And kicked some Razor's butt too," Leo corrected.

"By the way, Mama Razor and I exchanged our secret pudding recipes. I'll try banana and cow's milk later!" Sakura grinned.

"See, we had an adventure!" Adam pointed out.

"What did you do all day? Besides having dating issues?" Sakura taunted.

"How would you know?" King Brady frowned as he stared at Mikayla guiding their way home.

"I've got a lifetime of knowledge from my friend who, like you, desperately tries to get a girl out of his league!" Sakura said.

"So, want to go surfing tomorrow?" Boomer broke the silence as the rest cheered except for Janelle, Bree, Chase and Mikayla.

"I think I've had enough for the day." Bree, Janelle and Mikayla said faking a smile.

"Me too." Sakura raised her hand.

"Okay then, Guys' Day it is tomorrow!" King Boomer said as the guys agreed.

"And us girls are gonna stay 100 feet away from you!" Bree said scooching away.

"I'm with Honey Queen (Bree), Guard Girl (Mikayla), and Hermione 2nd (Janelle) here." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Whoo! Longest chapter ever! I hope you've liked it.<strong>

**Adam: Who's up for a pole for the next chapter?**

**Brady: What do we have?**

**Sakura: No idea. Anyone wanna leave an idea in the reviews may do that now!**

**Boz: Neh! What shortie says. *eats a banana***

**All: Make sure to favorite, follow, review or PM the author your ideas. That's all for today! Bye! *waves***


	5. Chapter 5: Girls' Day Out gone wrong

**Chapter 5: Girls' Day Out gone wrong**

**Purpledolpin05: Just a random one-shot of the girls having their day out but with a twist of events that is…**

_To Angel234564: You're welcome._

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, I know it should be a crossover. And yeah, Sakura nicknames Marcus all the time._

_To kidflash0110: Okay, I'll give it a go. But Adam might be having a trouble…[Read more]_

_To PrincessSparkleKitty: Yes, classic Marcus. And okay, here you go._

**~I DO NOT OWN AYTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS~**

* * *

><p>(Sakura's P.O.V.)<p>

Remember when I said yesterday I wanted to spend my day with the girls and far from the boys? Yeah, I'm having second thoughts…

Mikayla invited a friend of hers, Candis, over. And may I just say: I thought I was long gone from girly girls…

Candis has wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She sounds like a chipmunk version of my cousin Catherine (Cathy for short). Janelle and Bree seemed to hit off with Candis right away. Mikayla and I tried to run away but too late…

Candis took us out shopping and my mind drifted to wherever the guys are. Is it too late tfor me to cross-dress and changed my name to 'Arukas' so I can hang out with the guys?

"I hate shopping!" I let out a groan. NOTHING **KILLS** ME MORE THAN HANGING OUT IN THE MALL AND MAINLY THE **TEENAGER** **GIRLS** **DEPARTMENT**!

"Tell me about it…" Mikayla nodded.

"Hey Mikayla~ I think this dress would look cute on you~" Candis showed us a pink dress with frills.

"Oh Candis…you _shouldn't _have…" Mikayla faked a smile.

"Come on girl. Try it on!" Bree and Candis pushed Mikayla into the dressing room.

"Oh poor Mikayla!" I waved apologetically over at her.

"Sakura, don't worry, I've got one dress for you too~" Candis shoved me a dress.

"Ha. Serves you right!" Mikayla giggled.

**OH COME ON!**

I glanced at the dress: It was short, about knee cap length, it was white colour with some sky blue and lime green fabric at the waist. To be honest, it was okay looking but I think I'm not ready for the girliness yet...

"It's okay I guess…" I said smiling. Usually, I do not enjoy hanging out but Candis reminded me of Mazlee, an old buddy of mine. Those two must be twins separated at birth! Hehe…

"It's alright, I'll get my own clothes." I said forcing a smile.

I picked out a white shirt with black printed words that said '**Real girls aren't perfect; Perfect girls aren't real. If you want a 'Perfect Girl', get yourself a Barbie Doll, Psycho!'**

"What are you looking at?" I asked aggressively at some other boys glancing at me.

"Sakura, that is no way to talk to cute guys. Put on that dress and we'll go show the guys the dresses." Candis ushered me as I groaned.

Minutes later, I came out and saw the rest dressed up. Candis was wearing a hot pink dress with a matching hat. Bree's honey brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a yellow sundress. Janelle wore a powder white sundress with some daisies pattern on it. Mikayla picked out a magenta dress.

"God Killed a load of Burping Bisons! I look stupid!" I exclaimed as Candis dragged me out.

"One more thing. Tada!" Candis thought for a moment as she snatched my cap away.

"Hey gimme back my hat!" I was about to yell.

"Better." Bree and Janelle teased.

"Shut up you unicorn turds!" I mumbled.

"She is awesome." Mikayla giggled.

"Look, you have to embrace your 'nature' someday. Now let's go to the beach." Candis said dragging me down. I was wearing HIGH HEELS! Seriously, who gets around with THOSE?!

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, we are walking by the beach<strong>

"I hate shoes." I said kicking away those feet-killing accessories.

Unfortunately, the 'feet-killing items' conveniently knocked out Chase, who was by the beach. The other one hit someone I don't know.

"OW?!" Chase yelled.

"Thank you very much." I smirked as Chase glared at me. Mikayla and Bree giggled.

"Sorry sweetie." Bree went to Chase as they kissed. I gagged.

"Hey ladies~" Leo came over to hug Janelle.

"What are you doing, besides using Chase as the surfboard?" I asked nudging Adam.

"Nope…yeah…" Adam admitted as he blushed red. Huh? Why would he flushed red, Nah, maybe under the hot sun all day gets you 'red' like a smoked cuttlefish!

"Wow Mikayla you looked so…so…" Brady stuttered at Mikayla.

"Pretty?" "Cool?" "Awesome?" Adam and I finished his sentences as we both laughed.

"Who is this tall guy?" Candis popped up.

"Adam, my best buddy." I said smiling.

"Hi." Adam waved.

"Hey look, it's King Boomer, Marcus, and King Boz." Janelle pointed to the other two kings and one Marcus.

"Sweet Selena Gomez! What happened to you?!" Boomer asked us.

"Girls' Day Out." I replied.

"I look hideous don't I?" I asked as I let out a sigh.

"Nah. You look nice." Adam complimented as I felt his heart rate increasing.

"Yeah, Adam's right, you looked cute actually…for a girl." King Boz joked as he ruffled my hair.

"Shut up!" I blushed red.

"You look pretty Bree~" Chase and Bree were telling each other 'how much they love each other' while we ran away from those mushy duo. Leo and Janelle were dating too, so we left the dating four teens there but they somehow followed us.

Candis and Bree gossiped about girly things. Janelle and Leo were holding hands.

"So, what are gonna do tomorrow?" King Brady tried flirting with Mikayla who tried to ignore him as much as possible. Now THAT, is a role model!

"This is so unfair, so far, Adam has used me a skipping rope, his football and his hockey stick!" Chase complaint.

"But you've never looked more fit and handsome~" Bree said as Chase blushed.

"Thanks babe~" Chase kissed Bree on the cheek.

"Ew!" I exclaimed gagging.

"Seriously guys?! **Get** **a** **room**!" Marcus added as he hi-5ed with King Boomer.

"You can cheat off me, I have 'Just get married already'!" King Boomer said as the guys laughed.

"I gotta admit, Julie would be impressed by your gentleness Marc!" I said.

"So, are you letting me have her?" Marcus asked.

"I'm okay with it…except her brother Johan," I said stabbing his back. How I enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a while later…<strong>

We sat around a campfire while Bree and Janelle tried waking Candis up after she fainted seeing Adam used his Heat Vision to lit up the fire.

"Who's up for a campfire song?" I asked grabbing a guitar.

"Okay." The rest nodded.

"Wait a second…THAT'S MY GUITAR!" King Brady recognized the guitar.

"Correct. We have a _whiner_!" I said as Mikayla laughed.

"Let me play the first song, okay?" Brady said as I hand over his guitar.

King Brady sang 'Live like Kings' a song he wrote, Marcus sang 'Crush' by David Archuleta, Leo and Janelle sang 'Right Here, Right Now' from High School Musical, Bree and Chase sang 'You are the Music in Me' from High School Musical as well…[Gotta admit, they are all talented, minus King Boomer *cough*-Sorry, Boomer-*cough*]

Adam and King Boz tried singing 'I'm Only Me when I'm with You' by Taylor Swift and I have to admit, it's cute, since they rapped halfway through.

Mikayla and I sang 'I knew you were a heart attack' a mashup song of 'Heart Attack' and 'I knew you were trouble'. Mikayla sang Taylor Swift's part and I sang Demi Lovato's part.

We had a lot of fun, and we all sang 'Good Time' by Owl City. Boomer tried to sing but Leo shoved an entire apple in his mouth.

"Thanks guys." I nudged Adam and King Boz on the shoulders.

"For what?" They asked.

"From saving me from those girl-zillas!" I added as I laughed.

"I still have a heel sized dent on my face." Chase exclaimed.

"Speaking of 'dress' you might wanna keep it." Janelle added.

"For what? Storing a compartment of 3 water skins or grenades? Good idea." I replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>At night...<strong>

"Anyway, g'night guys." Marcus said yawning as he went back to his capsule. It might not be so embarrassing if Mr. D had placed their capsules in the same room Leo sleeps in, then yes. I swear I can still hear him talking about Julie midnight sometimes. But then again, Marcus is just another endearing buddy who I dislike.

"Night AD." I smiled.

"Night 'Kura." Adam smiled.

"Good night King Brady and Boomer." I waved over to the top.

"Night." The two waved.

"Where's King Boz?" I wondered.

"Boo!" King Boz swooped down from the ceiling. He was tangled in vines and outside the windows.

"Jesus! You scared me!" I half yelled as I almost water bend the water from the vase to cut off his vines.

"What the heck are you doing here outside my window?" I whispered and not wake up my parents.

"It's my castle?" He replied.

"That does not mean I like someone being another Eddy!" I said.

"Man, saying Eddy reminds me of how I missed Eddy." I muttered.

"Who's Eddy?" Boz asked.

"An annoying cyber butler of Mr. D's. He is funny, and creepy at the same time. He even spies on people in the washroom." I said.

"Can't believe a tomboy like you wear that to sleep!" Boz chuckled. I looked at myself: A long sleeved cyan blue nightgown.

"Why you're hot?" that slipped out of my mouth as I freaked out on the inside and also nervous.

"Huh?" Boz wondered. Is it me, or does he look a teensy bit decent looking?

"I mean you're an appealing guy. Man. Guy. Man. Guy-man?" I mumbled as I looked away.

"Just get up and sleep! Good night King Boz." I said blushing. Man! I hate guys!

"Okay, good night." He winked as he crawled his way up the castle.

Did I just blushed and act nervous in front of a guy?! That is so weird… I didn't bother much as I shut my eyes tightly and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Hope you've liked the chapter. [Looks like Sakura has a bit of guy trouble ^^]<strong>

**Bree: Great. What's for the next chapter?**

**Leo and Hilo: Maybe a bit of Tarantula vs Bionics actions, or how about Spike vs Lanny.**

**Bree: Count me out.**

**Leo: Too late-**

**Hilo: We already signed you in.**

**Bree: Ugh! Anyway please fave, follow, review or PM some ideas for purpledolpin05.**

**Hilo: Give some ideas for this story.**

**Bree, Hilo, Leo: Okay, that's all for today. Bye! *waves***


	6. Chapter 6: Captured by Tarantula People

**Chapter 6: Captured by Tarantula People**

**Purpledolpin05: Thank you to **kidflash0110 **and **vampirehunter555 **for this chapter and next chapter's idea. There's Part 1 and Part 2 of this story.**

**Sakura: Shout out time!**

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Okay, I hope you will like this one.

To Guest: Go Brase! XD

To Angel234564: Alright, I hope you will enjoy this chapter

**~I DO NOT OWN ANTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS~**

**-=Dedicated to **kidflash0110 **and **vampirehunter555** for the awesome idea of this and the next chapter=-**

* * *

><p>It's been an entire 3 weeks since the Lab Rats have been stranded on KinKow island.<p>

So, one day Janelle and Sakura went to Mr. Davenport and asked him if he required any minerals on the island.

"So, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, how's the repair going?" Bree asked.

"Not good. We are running low on tools, and it seems almost impossible to fix this jet! We need a lot of iron and minerals." Donald replied with a worried look.

"How about we just use natural minerals." Douglas asked as he wrote something on the blueprints.

"Great. There is a volcano nearby. How about we use the volcano rocks as fuel instead?" Harushi asked as the men agreed.

"Can I go and get those?" Sakura asked.

"No way. It is far too dangerous and that volcano is active. You could get killed." Donald told her.

"That's why we're sending the boys to collect the fuel." Douglas added.

"But I want to help!" Bree and Sakura groaned.

"Sorry, girls, but it is not a girl's job for rough labor work." Donald replied as he wrote something on a blueprint.

"Sorry, sweetie, but volcano is active." Lily, Sakura's mom, reasoned her.

"Promise me that you girls won't go anywhere near that volcano. It's close to the Tarantula People territory." Mason said sternly.

"Yes sir." Sakura and Bree stood still as if Mason was an army commander.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while with the 4 girls who were in Mikayla's room…<strong>

"I hate it when my daddy won't let go patrolling the Island." Mikayla sighed.

"Welcome to the 'The guys I know won't let me do anything I want because I'm just a little girl' Club." Sakura said sarcastically.

"The Kings went 'Lava Hunting' with the guys, so we have ABSOLUTELY nothing to do!" Bree exclaimed.

"Wait! What if, we, the girls, go hunt for the lava rocks. That will show the guys that we can do it!" Sakura stood up.

"Are you crazy?! It is a dangerous trip up the volcano!" Mikayla pointed out.

"Fine. We'll just come back before dawn. I'll lie to my parents that we went up for something..." Sakura planned.

"But we are 4 lovely girls on a dangerous trip!" Bree said as Janelle nodded.

"Fine. Make that 3 lovely girls and 1 guy. I used to cross-dress for Halloween last year, got really good at it!" Sakura smirked as she tied her hair up and hid it under her cap.

"It's true, last year, she went as Harry Potter!" Bree added.

"Thank god you haven't hit puberty girl!" Janelle gave in. Sakura was 158cm and thank god she looked like a boy.

"Fine. But I suggest we bring some weapons." Mikayla smiled as she opened her wardrobe of weapons.

"I can see how Brady admires you." Bree faked a smile.

Mikayla hid a machete under her dress. Bree grabbed a small dagger. Janelle took an arrow and a bow. Sakura just hid 5 sets of water skin and a rock bracelet under her jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, the girls managed to dress Sakura up like a boy.<strong>

"I'm curious why of all things must you borrow me King Brady's clothes?! I look so ugly! I would slap myself if I see myself in a mirror!" Sakura frowned.

"Because that was the smallest set I can find. And it was what he wore before they went out!" Bree said.

"And you look as if you were a shorter version of him." Janelle teased.

"It also smells like cookies!" Sakura yelled.

"Great, all Sakura needs is to act just like King Brady." Mikayla added.

"Alright! Let me try…**What up Mikayla? You look smokin'!**" Sakura mocked Brady.

"Even if you are dressing like Brady, he is still unappealing." Mikayla shudder.

"Yep! She's in." Bree laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, the 4 girls were passing by the front gates when they were blocked by Mason.<strong>

"King Brady, where are you going with Bree, Mikayla and Janelle?" Mason asked sternly.

"Uh…we're hanging out?" Sakura tried her best to talk like King Brady.

"My King, is your voice okay? I thought you went out with King Boz and King Boomer?" Mason asked.

"He did but he forgot that he wanted a drink?" Janelle continued.

"Yeah it is! I just drank a heck lot of cactus juice with pickles and helium, it's my favorite! It's the side effects." Sakura lied.

"We're actually going around for a walk." Mikayla lied as Sakura placed an arm around Mikayla.

"Yeah, like a guy surrounded by pretty girls…so I can show off to my bros." Sakura acted roughly.

"Okay…then. Be back soon." Mason blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, in the Dark Side of the Island…<strong>

"I cannot believed Mason thought you were Brady!" Janelle said as the girls came down from the volcano with 4 sacks of coal.

"I know right? Who knew you would look so much like Brady with cat ears and cat tail." Bree laughed.

"Whatever, I just hope we can get back so I can punch the lights out of the boys." Sakura rolled her eyes. Mikayla snickered at her comment.

The Tarantula People were looking out for the Kings. One of them spotted Sakura, who they thought was King Brady. They went to their Tarantula Shaman and informed about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime…<strong>

"We're back Mason. Did you missed me, Mikayla?" King Brady asked as he came in covered in coal.

"My Kings, welcome. Why weren't you with my daughter?" Mason asked.

"What? I have been out with the guys all day." Brady was confused.

"You went out with the girls, except for Sakura. Mikayla says she's ill." Mason told them.

"What? Sakura is sick?!" Adam asked, growing worried.

"Let's go see her." Chase said as the boys charged in Sakura's room.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Adam shook Sakura's bed only to find a big coconut and some straws under the blankets.

"OH NO! SAKURA'S TURNED INTO A PLANT!" Adam shouted.

"No, she must be out." Marcus said.

"That won't make sense. Mason said that Sakura's in bed all day, and that he saw Brady out with the girls…Mason also said that you were closed with Mikayla!" Boomer said pointing at Brady.

"I swear, I haven't touch her all day!" Brady exclaimed as the guys shot him dirty looks.

"Mason even said that Brady was acting odd." Chase pointed out.

"Wait…if Sakura's missing and you were with us the whole day…that means…" King Boz wondered.

"You don't mean…Sakura was disguising as King Brady all day?" Chase asked.

"Big D did say that she wanted to do the volcano-collecting. But we came home empty handed." Leo added.

"That is because we were playing 'Human Bulls-eye Bounce' all day!" Marcus yelled.

"OH NO! That means the girls are in danger!" Leo shouted but Boomer covered his mouth.

"We have to find them fast!" Chase said as the guys went to find the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time with the girls…<strong>

_Rustle…_

"Did you hear something?" Sakura's cat ears perked up as she turned over to Bree.

"Maybe it's a squirrel." Janelle said assuring her.

_Rustle…_

"Did you heard that?" Bree asked with a tone of startled feeling.

"Girls, I think it's best to be prepared." Mikayla warned as she took out her machete.

"Um…girls, I can feel some vibrations out here. I can tell that we aren't alone." Sakura said as she placed a hand onto the ground.

"What do you mean?" Janelle asked.

"It means they're other people out here. WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED! RUN!" Sakura said as the girls ran.

"What should we do?" Mikayla asked.

"OH NO! THEY'RE COMING!" Sakura exclaimed as they ran faster.

**-=BAM!=-**

A trap fell from the top of the trees and caught them.

The girls looked up and saw themselves trapped by the Tarantula People.

One Tarantula person spoke to their leader.

"_Sir, we've caught King Brady." _The Tarantula solder said.

"_**Bring him to me." **_The Tarantula Shaman nodded.

"The leader wants to see King Brady, 'Kura." Mikayla translated.

"I am half animal, I can understand. Thank god I'm not King Brady" Sakura pointed out.

"But they think you're the King!" Janelle and Bree said.

"Oh crabsticks…" Sakura frowned.

The Shaman took off Sakura's hat as the girls gulped.

"_**This isn't the KING! IT'S JUST A GIRL!" **_The Shaman yelled.

"_What should we do sir?"_ The Tarantula whispered.

"_**Don't worry, we'll hypnotize those girls to lure the Kings." **_The Shaman smirked.

The Tarantula Shaman hypnotized the girls. Their eyes turned darker and their face was emotionless.

"_**You are now under our spell. Now bring me the Triplet Kings of KinKow and the Bat Medallion at midnight. GO!"**_ The Tarantula Shaman instructed as the four girls nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: What do you think will happen next? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but review me what you think of Part 1. By the way, do you readers have any ideas of what the boys need to cure the girls?<strong>

**Candis: True Love Kiss of course~**

**Boomer: HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET HERE?!**

**Chase: I don't want to know!**

**Chase: Anyway, review or PM the authoress some ideas.**

**All: That's all for now! *waves***


	7. Chapter 7: Finding the Cure

**Chapter 7: Finding The Cure**

**Purpledolpin05: Well, here's Part 2. I hope you'll like it.**

To vampirehunter555: Thank you so much.

To Angel234564: Okay, I hope you'll enjoy it.

**~I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS~**

**-=Dedicated to **vampirehunter555**, **kidflash0110, **and **PrincessSparkleKitty **for the awesome and amazing ideas=-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

"_So, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, how's the repair going?" Bree asked._

"_Not good. We are running low on tools, and it seems almost impossible to fix this jet! We need a lot of iron and minerals." Donald replied with a worried look._

"_Why not use volcano rocks? There're plenty around here." Harushi suggested._

"_That's why we are sending the boys to collect the volcano coal." Douglas said._

"_But we want to help!" Bree and Sakura groaned._

* * *

><p>"<em>How about I disguise myself as a boy and you 3 will follow me?" Sakura asked.<em>

"_I can't believe you dressed me up like BRADY?!" Sakura groaned._

* * *

><p>"<em>I cannot believed Mason thought you were Brady!" Janelle said as the girls came down from the volcano with 4 sacks of coal.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait…if Sakura's missing and you were with us the whole day…that means…" King Boz wondered.<em>

"_You don't mean…Sakura was disguising as King Brady all day?" Chase asked._

"_Big D did say that she wanted to do the volcano-collecting. But we came home empty handed." Leo added._

"_That is because we were playing 'Human Bulls-eye Bounce' all day!" Marcus yelled._

"_OH NO! That means the girls are in danger!" Leo shouted but Boomer covered his mouth._

"_We have to find them fast!" Chase said as the guys went to find the girls._

* * *

><p><em>The Tarantula Shaman hypnotized the girls. Their eyes turned darker and their face was emotionless.<em>

_"**You are now under our spell. Now bring me the Triplet Kings of KinKow and the Bat Medallion at midnight. GO!"** The Tarantula Shaman instructed as the four girls nodded and left._

* * *

><p><strong>At the castle [During evening]…<strong>

Mikayla, Sakura, Bree, and Janelle arrived back.

"Girls! You're back!" King Brady rushed to hug Mikayla who shoved him away.

"Sakura, I missed you!" Adam hugged Sakura.

"I mean as a buddy…heh heh…" Adam was nervous around Sakura because Bree and Chase were giving them some looks.

"And why won't I be surprised that Sakura looks like Brady!" Boz joked.

"Where have you been?!" Chase demanded.

"We were out to collect the volcano rocks. Bumped in the Tarantula people halfway but they let us out…" Sakura shoved over the sacks of rocks over to Chase who groaned at the weight.

"Like how?" Hilo asked.

"Because they don't attack pretty girls." Bree smiled.

"What? Why didn't we find any volcano rocks?" Leo lied.

"Because we're playing all day!" Adam said as King Brady smacked him.

Just then, the sky turned orange as the sun set.

"Look at that sunset." King Boz said in awe.

"It's so pretty, like Janelle." Leo smiled.

"Girls?" Marcus waved over.

"Attack the Kings." Mikayla spoke in a monotone voice. Her eyes turned pale hazel brown as she attacked the Kings with her machete. Bree's and Janelle's eyes turned into a darker shade of brown. Sakura's eyes turned pale green.

"What's wrong with the girls?!" King Boomer shrieked as Janelle shot him with arrows.

Sakura kept attacking King Boz with her water-bending.

"Chase, what is wrong with the girls?!" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Do you think it's the Triton App?" Leo asked Chase.

"It can't be. Bree is the only Bionic among the girls." Chase said.

"Guards! Secure my daughter and the three girls!" Mason said.

Mikayla attacked her father with her machete.

"Grab the Bat Medallion." Janelle said to Bree as Bree went to the vault and stole the Bat Medallion.

"My Kings, hide in you rooms, hurry!" Mason warned as the Kings ran.

"Grab the Great Book and meet us in our rooms." King Brady said as Marcus

"They must be under a spell that's it!" Marcus guessed as the boys ran for their dear lives.

"Is it too late to be your friends, ladies?" Lanny was interested in the four girls who were under the Tarantula's Curse.

Janelle shot some arrows at Lanny, who hid behind the walls.

"Search the Kings and we'll return to our Master." Bree turned to Sakura who nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while with the Kings and the Bionic Boys…<strong>

"We need to find out what is wrong with the girls." King Brady said as Chase flipped through pages, trying to find answers.

"Wait, didn't they say they ran into the Tarantula People?" Chase remembered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Tarantula People." Hilo said as he found the page regarding the Tarantula People.

"I found it! They're under the Tarantula's Curse." Hilo and Leo read aloud.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" King Boomer asked.

"It's kind of like they're under the Tarantula's spell. What do you Kings have against the Tarantula People?" Marcus asked.

"We may, or may not, get into trouble with them sometimes…" King Brady whistled innocently as Adam gave him a glare.

"They wanted the Bat Medallion and the Kings to revive their leader, Kaita the Bat Rider." Chase figured it out.

"Does it say something about a cure?" King Boomer asked.

"I'm not so sure." Chase scratched his hair.

"FIND THE CURE NOW!" Adam yelled.

"I'm not walking the aisle with a Tarantula assassin! I mean Janelle!" Leo yelled as he shook King Boz.

"King Brady, where are you~ I've got a surprise for you my King~" Mikayla's voice echoed from downstairs.

"It's Mikayla. I'm coming, my love!" King Brady grinned but Boz covered his mouth.

"The girls are under a spell and Mikayla is obviously trying to lure you King Brady!" Hilo pointed out.

"They're upstairs in the Kings Room." Sakura's voice spoke.

"Oh no! we're trapped!" Boomer was beginning to freak out.

"Take the book and let's run!" King Boz said as the boys ran off from the back door and into the courtyard.

"I've got you surrounded boys, there's no way out~" Bree smirked as she turned Visible.

"Hand me the Kings, or surrender." Janelle aimed her bow and arrow at King Boomer.

"Adam, we have to knock them senseless." Leo whispered.

"Sorry honey, but it's for a good cause!" Chase apologized as Adam knocked her out. Leo shot laser from his fingertips and nearly hit Janelle.

"Sorry Janelle, I love you. But I hope we're not breaking up!" Leo yelled as they ran away to the beach.

* * *

><p>Adam, King Boz, and Marcus looked out for the girls while the rest were searching for answers. Marcus had to scanned through the area to secure if Bree was Invisible.<p>

"I found the cure! The way to cure the Tarantula's Curse is an act of True Love." Leo read.

"What's it mean?" Adam asked.

"It mean since the Tarantula's Curse is powerful and mainly controlled by Hate and Anger. We have to kiss them or make them remember something happy!" Chase explained.

"My Kings! What are you doing here?" Mason asked. He was badly wounded, along with Donald, Lily and Hasushi.

"We've been kicked out by Sakura, Bree, Mikayla and Janelle who are under a spell and they needed to be kissed or remembered something happy to be back to normal." Hilo said.

"It's too dangerous, they outnumbered the guards but they won." Mason said.

"We're the only ones who make it out alive, the rest were in prison." Donald added.

"My little girl blood-bended the guards." Harushi groaned in pain.

"Wait, has anyone seen sweet cousin Lanny?" Boomer asked.

"He's hiding in the kitchen." Lily replied.

"Wait, that gives me an idea. Huddle up guys. I have a plan!" Leo thought of a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while with Lanny<strong>

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Mikayla yelled as Sakura prepared an execution.

"No please. I'll do your laundry. I'll sharpen your toes! Just please spare me!" Lanny begged.

"I loathe you since day one. Kill him Sakura." Janelle said as the four girls laughed. Sakura lift up a sword.

"Not so fast ladies!" King Brady's voice shouted as King Boz swing down a vine and snatched away Sakura's weapon.

"You capture King Boz, Sakura!" Mikayla said as Sakura ran after the strawberry-blonde king.

"Right on time." Bree smirked as she tied King Boomer, Adam, Leo, Hilo, Chase and Marcus up.

"Who shall we kill first, Mikayla?" Bree asked.

"Let's begin with this! You do the honors Janelle." Mikayla pointed at Leo as Janelle sharpened her arrows. Adam released them with his heat vision as they ran.

"Hey Mikayla! Lookie lookie!" King Brady waved as he ran away.

"I'll catch King Brady. Stay here and look guard girls. Don't let them distract you." Mikayla ran after King Brady.

"Janelle! It's me, Leo. Remember our first study date? Where I froze you and my mom in a block of ice?" Leo distracted Janelle.

"Say happy things you idiot!" King Boomer yelled.

"Right. Remember how we first met? Janelle, I ran into the girls' room after drinkin' too much water at the Dance 2 years ago, remember?" Leo said as Janelle's dark brown eyes turned a bit light into her usual shade of dark walnut brown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Janelle was washing her hands in the Ladies' Room when Leo ran in._

_Leo was stunned by Janelle's looks and stuttered._

"_This is not the Men's Room." Janelle said._

"_I…" Leo stuttered._

"_No seriously, get out!" Janelle faked a smile as she kicked Leo out._

* * *

><p>"Leo, it's working!" Chase cried as he ran away from Bree's flying daggers.<p>

"Janelle, I really love you. Unlike most girls, you're funny, smart, pretty, cool! You're the best girl a guy could ask for. C'mon. the sweet girl I know is in there somewhere. Wake up!" Leo said as Janelle's eyes turned into her usual shade of walnut brown as she fainted in Leo's arms.

* * *

><p>"Bree, you don't have to do this. You're good. Don't let the Spell affect you." Chase tried to reason her.<p>

"You seemed _cute_, too bad I'm going to kill you." Bree said coldly as she was about to hit Chase with a dagger.

Chase grabbed Bree and kissed her right on the lips. Bree returned back to normal and kissed Chase back with pleasure.

"Seriously?! **Get** **a** **room**!" Boomer gagged.

**Meantime with Mikayla…**

* * *

><p>Mikayla kept throwing weapons at King Brady and unfortunately, he was trapped.<p>

"Looks like you have nowhere to go, my King." Mikayla smirked.

"Mikayla, before you kill me and all that, can I say something important?" King Brady said.

"Speak." Mikayla said coldly.

"Mikayla, I know you're all evil now. But I'm cool with that. I just want to say you're the most beautiful, and amazing girl I've met. Remember the time you kissed me when I turned evil?" King Brady said as he planted a kiss on Mikayla's lips.

Needless to say, Mikayla was back to normal but she DID slap Brady on the cheek when she returned back to normal.

"Why did you kiss me?!" Mikayla demanded.

"You were under a spell." Brady shrugged.

"If you want to kiss me again, you need to do better than that!" Mikayla wiped her lips on a curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>[I decided to do Sakura last because she's the most difficult to guess what she calls 'True Love']<strong>

"**AHHHHHHHH!" **

"It's King Boz!" Mikayla said.

The rest rushed to find King Boz only to find Sakura trying to kill him by drowning him.

"What's wrong with Sakura?!" Mikayla and Bree asked.

"The four of you were under a spell, happy?" Boomer said.

"Where is her Prince Charming when you need him for True Love's kiss?!" Hilo exclaimed.

"But she doesn't _have_ a true love." Chase said.

"Sakura, you're killing Adam and Boz!" Bree called out.

"You're under a spell, don't let the spell control your mind." Leo explained.

"Sakura! I have something to say, you're my best friend. You're cool and awesome and nice!" Adam admitted.

'**Is he trying to confess his love?' **Bree wondered.

"THAT'S IT! HE DIES AFTER THIS!" Harushi yelled as Mason tried to hold him still.

"Easy man." Mason held him.

"HE IS HITTING ON MY DAUGHTER!" Harushi yelled.

"And I just want to say I really care for you…like a friend." Adam said blushing.

"**SERIOUSLY?! IS HE REALLY THAT OBLIVOUS?!" **Hilo and Leo frowned.

"And how about the time we rode the Razor Hawk? It was really cool that you thought of it!" Boz said.

"Or that one time Chase and you were playing video games and defeated Bree and Adam!" Leo said.

"C'mon Sakura! I know my friend is in there. Where is she?" Adam grabbed Sakura and hugged her.

"AD, YOU STINK!" Sakura's monotone voice turned normal as she gagged.

"SHE'S BACK!" Harushi and Lily cried as her dad pushed Adam hard against the wall.

"_That sound…He hit really hard!" _Sakura blinked with an (O.e)ll

* * *

><p><strong>After a while…<strong>

"Look, King Boz, Adam. I am truly sorry I tried to kill you with my blood bending." Sakura bowed and apologized.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, apology accepted." Boz smiled as he ruffled Sakura's cap, making her cheeks flushed red.

"Boys, since you did nothing and played all day. Tasha and I agreed that you should all be punished. Bree, I'm proud of you." Donald said.

"WHAT?!" The boys jaw dropped.

"At least we're Kings and aren't in trouble." King Boomer laughed.

"My Kings, since it _was _your fault that Mikayla and the girls were mind-controlled by the Tarantulas, you have to rebuild the castle tomorrow." Mason said sternly.

"Is it because I kissed your daughter?" King Brady groaned.

"**YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER**?!" Mason yelled.

"Never-mind!" King Brady whistled as he ran away from Mason.

"That's right! KEEP RUNNING!" Sakura yelled.

"**WAS THAT AN ENCOURAGEMENT**?!" Brady's voice yelled.

"**NOPE**!" Sakura yelled back as she, Adam and King Boz laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime at the Tarantula Territory…<strong>

"_**Stupid Kings. They ruined our plans!" **_The Tarantula Shaman yelled.

"_What should we do sir?" _One Tarantula Person asked.

"_**We'll get our revenge on them next time…" **_The Tarantula Shaman said in an angry tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Well, that is all for now.<strong>

**Sakura: Next up is Chapter 8, not sure what plot yet but it's up to you readers to decide.**

**Bree: Yeah, until next time.**

**Chase: Oh! By the way, who are your favorite characters so far?**

**Bree: Not to mention, favorite pairings.**

**All: Don't forget to leave a comment! Bye~ *waves***


	8. Chapter 8: Heart and Troll

**Chapter 8: Heart and Troll**

**Purpledolpin05: I decided to write one episode based on the TV plotline but with addition of the Lab Rats cast, and a lot of Sakura's craziness. Also the longest chapter yet!**

**[By the way, Hilo won't be appearing in this one]**

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks, I'll use that idea later. ^^

**Purpledolpin05: Chase. Do the disclaimer please.**

**Chase: Okay, purpledolpin05 DOES NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Pair of Kings. But she does own her OC, Sakura and her parents. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One day, King Boz was in his room surfing the Internet [With Marcus as the Internet Access of course] King Boz was chatting with his ape uncle.<strong>

"Really?! Am I treated as a human or just another walking, talking Wifi Access Transport?!" Marcus mumbled.

"Mornin' King Boz!" Leo announced as the boys and Sakura entered.

"Wanna play 'Junk yard Treasure Hunt'?" Adam asked.

"I thought we agreed to play football?" King Boomer asked as King Brady showed him a football.

"I thought you said soccer not American Football!" Sakura pointed out as she grabbed a soccer ball. Since Sakura was born and raised in Malaysia since young, she only played soccer and not much with American Football.

"Fine. We'll combine the games and make 'Junk Yard Football Hunt'!" Adam said.

"Brilliant. I'll hide the ball in the garbage cans." Leo joked.

"Who're ya talking to?" Sakura asked.

"My uncle Seezer." Boz replied.

"Hi there." Sakura and Adam waved over.

***Bling***

"Who's it from?" King Brady asked.

"Did Uncle Seezer hit mud on the screen again?" Boomer asked.

"No. I got an email from 'she-who-must-not-be-named'." Boz replied.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? Or S-1?" Sakura asked.

"Who the hell is 'S-1'?" Brady asked.

"An evil girl who liked Chase." Adam answered.

"It's from his crazy ex, Sasha." Boomer read.

"Calm down Uncle Seezer. He hates Sasha." Boz explained as the ape uncle made a tantrum.

"Easy there. Have a banana smoothie and I'll talk to you later." Boz said as he ended the call.

"See. This is why I hate Mikayla. Because she looks, smells, and sounds like Sasha! That girl broke my heart and she is mean!" Boz replied.

"Hey, don't you insult my girl." Brady warned.

"You're not even dating her yet!" Chase and Leo said.

"No one is that mean!" Boomer said.

"Here. I'll read the e-mail." Brady snatched the laptop.

"_Hey human zit," _Brady read.

"Well, that was insulting." Adam snapped.

"Please, King Boz is better-looking than a zit!" Sakura said aloud. The rest looked at her.

"That was just a metaphor." Sakura added in sarcasm.

"_Ever since I moved to Tini-Kini, things have amazing." _Boomer read as Boz took a deep breath.

"Easy…" Adam said holding him still.

"_Since I'm the prettiest girl here, they named me their Queen." _Brady continued as Boz stood up and got mad.

"Hold him still." Leo said.

"_Needless to say, all the cute boys are throwing themselves at my feet."_ Chase read.

King Boz stood up and yelled things in Ape. He made a huge tantrum and start throwing things around. He was about to break the Vase.

"Have you no mercy on the Vase? Put it down!" Adam shouted. Boz put down the Vase and hit other things around the room.

"What's he saying 'Kura? Translate!" Marcus asked.

"I am not allowed to use that kind of foul, horrible, bad language!" Sakura said frowning.

"Good morning my Kings." Janelle and Bree came in with Mikayla who was holding a fresh tray of breakfast.

Boz made another tantrum and kicked the tray off Mikayla's hands. The girls sort of freaked out and hide.

"Sakura. TRANSLATE!" Janelle yelled.

"I TOLD YOU! HE'S SAYING A LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE!" Sakura yelled as she hid under the pool table.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later…<strong>

"Boz? Come down." King Boomer and the rest looked up the ceiling where Boz monkey-cursed his ex while eating.

"Woah! He has GOT to teach me that trick!" Adam said smiling.

"You can't just hang upside down eating bananas all day!" King Brady added.

"She was supposed to be miserable…Now let me eat my bananas." Boz cried.

"Looks like it's going to take a while." Chase rolled his eyes.

"And I thought Caitlin was the Drama Queen!" Leo added.

"So what if Sasha's life is better off without you?" Boomer tried to reason his brother.

"Did it ever occurred to you that you're way better off without her?" Brady added as their brother came down.

"I'm listening!" Boz said.

"All you have to do is convince her you're better off without her. Simple." Chase came up with the solution.

* * *

><p><strong>About 3 hours later…<strong>

"What happened to you 3?" Marcus asked the Triplet Kings.

"Well, let him tell you all!" Brady nudged Boz.

"I kinda told Sasha that I'm full-King, with Brady and Boomer as my assistant, Mason as a sasquatch pet, Lanny is a troll who grants wishes, Mikayla as my girlfriend." Boz piped out.

"YOU WHAT?!" the rest jaw dropped.

"I also told her that Adam was my butler, Chase, Leo, Marcus were my Servants, and Bree was my personal maid." Boz said.

"Well, how did she take the news?" Sakura asked.

"She said she's coming over." Boomer said.

"WHAT?!" Mason asked.

"Tomorrow." Boz added nervously.

"DOUBLE WHAT?!" Leo yelled.

"Luckily I am not involved." Sakura and Janelle giggled.

"Actually, he also told Sasha that Janelle is his personal maid and Sakura was his bodyguard. And he also told her that Sakura was a…guy." Boomer and Brady said snickering.

"TRIPLE WHAT?!" Sakura yelled with her eyes twitching.

"No way. There is no way we can pull this off." Chase said.

"C'mon. Please~" Boz made those puppy eyes.

"Okay. Just this once!" the rest nodded.

"I am _still_ not doing this." Sakura groaned.

"PLEASE~~" More puppy eyes.

"F…fine!" Sakura shut her eyes and looked away flushing red.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"Okay, is everything all set?" Boz asked.

"Yes, we are all making ourselves look stupid." Brady exclaimed.

"And just because we're impressing your ex, who you are still _pathetically_ in love with." Boomer added.

"How is the rest dressed up?" Brady asked nervously at Mikayla.

"Okay." Bree nodded. She was dressed like a maid and so was Janelle.

"What's up, bros?" Sakura came out dressed like a boy. Her hair was tied to the back.

"You look so cute, you look just like a boy!" Bree and Janelle squealed as she hugged Sakura.

"Love you too, sisters! Now I'm a guy okay. And I go with 'Arukas', 'Aru' for short." Sakura cleared her throat.

"I _should_ probably wear shoes. but then I _won't_ be able to feel the vibrations..." Sakura hesitated.

"**Sorry shoes**!" Sakura grinned as she kicked out the shoe soles that landed on Boomer's face.

"So, I'm just standing here and don't say anything all day?" Mason grumbled.

"You can make it through man. Stay strong." Brady said.

"Are you sure you need me to pose as your girlfriend?" Mikayla groaned.

"Where is Lanny?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, There is absolutely no way on earth will I be your troll! I don't even look like one!" Lanny complaint as he showed them a picture.

"Wow…Look at the _resemblance_!" Sakura said blinking.

"See? We looking nothing alike!" Lanny added.

"Yes. Wait til' you see the resemblance! _Spooky~_" Boz said as the guards opened the gates as a girl walked in.

"Wow…it's like…looking into a mirror!" Mikayla mumbled as Bree and Janelle faked a cough.

"Yo! Where's the Lady Shed. Mama's gonna make a boom-boom!" Sasha yelled.

"And I thought Sakura was the worst!" Chase was disgusted.

"Who the heck is that rude and nasty _hag_?!" Sakura asked as Boomer pulled her ponytail.

"I mean, milady, may I help you with your heavy, lovely _bags_?" Sakura bowed.

"Kill me _now_…OW!" Sakura yelped as Brady nudged her back.

"I beg your pardon, Aru'?" Brady asked glaring at her as he stomped her shoes.

"I mean, _how_ is your trip here?" Sakura lied again as Adam and Sakura helped with the bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later…<strong>

"Your Ladyship, please have a seat." Adam faked a smile as he helped Sasha in.

"Really? We get to sit on the Kiddies' Table?" Boomer and Brady frowned.

"Damn you King Boz." Marcus cursed under his breath as he served them some tea.

"I'll go sit with them. In fact, I'll go sit in my room." Mikayla said as she was about to walk away.

"Nonsense! Come sit here, girlfriend!" Boz glared as Mikayla sat down.

"Ahem. May I be excused for a few minutes, sire." Sakura asked as Boz nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes, Boz faked his break-up with Mikayla and got back with Sasha.<strong>

"Pst, honey, what are you doing?" Bree asked Chase.

"I'm suspicious of Sasha. Something is wrong with her." Chase said.

"Dudes, I have my suspicious too on her." Sakura came in, along with Brady, Boomer, Mikayla, Adam, Leo, Marcus and Janelle.

"She's mean. I had to throw up while cleaning the washroom!" Leo gagged.

"I can sense that she is a liar." Marcus said.

"Right, coming from a big-time liar, it's all in the experience." Bree added.

"I say we split up and find some evidence that Sasha is evil." Adam said.

"Bree, you can turn Invisible so that you can spy on her servant. Mikayla can spy on him as well." Leo said.

"Marcus, Brady, Boomer, me and Chase can search her ship for clues." Leo added.

"I'll stay over with her to find if I can have some evidence." Janelle said.

"And I'll stay with King Boz to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sakura and Adam said.

"But Sakura will do the hard-work, you _are _the bodyguard after all…" Adam said as Sakura glared.

"Knock it off, guys. We have to be quick, careful, and mostly make it out alive." Leo said as they nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>[Time Skip]<strong>

**Scene: King Boz faked his 'Chocolate River Hunting'**

"What up dude? Oh right, I mean, your Highness sir…" Sakura bowed as she entered.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Covering myself in chocolate so that I can tell Sasha I went chocolate hunting." King Boz asked.

"Cool! Strawberries!" Adam smiled as he grabbed a strawberry coated with chocolate and ate it.

"Forgive him. He's not very bright." Sakura frowned.

"Look, Aru. Didn't we have something to tell Boz?" Adam asked Sakura..

"We think Sasha's evil." Sakura spoke.

"What? Why would you say she's evil? True, she may have broken my heart, but still, she's nice." Boz shot back.

"Well, you're wrong. Sasha is just using you!" Sakura said glaring.

"What proof do you have?" Boz asked crossing his arms.

"Not much…but I'm telling the truth!" Sakura yelled.

"Stop feeding me bad information about my Sasha!" Boz shot back rudely.

"Sakura, I mean, Aru, and I are trying to protect you!" Adam said.

"Well, the way you've been acting is not friendly." Boz yelled.

"At least I do not let Aru here do something they don't want." Adam yelled as he stormed off.

"You hurt Adam's feelings! Boz, you are such…UGH!" Sakura's face flushed red as she water-bended the chocolate from the pails and splashed on him.

"Enjoy your coco-dip. I'm out of here." Sakura yelled as she went away.

* * *

><p>"AD? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.<p>

"I'm fine…it's just that I…don't like seeing you doing something you don't like." Adam said blushing.

"Aw. That's so sweet. But don't you think we were a bit too harsh on Boz?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, we should probably apologize." Adam said calmed.

"Great." Sakura smiled as she gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

[But since Sakura was dressed like a guy, many people thought Sakura and Adam were gay.]

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the boys…<strong>

Brady and Boomer decided to go infiltrating Sasha's boat by the good-old 'Ninja Style'. [FAIL]

"You guys make weak ninjas _look_ good." Leo frowned.

"Hey look what I found." Chase spotted a list.

"It's a To-Do list." Marcus said as he took a list.

"1. Rob the Vault" Chase read.

"2. Dump Monkey Boy." Boomer read.

"I knew it! Sasha's using Boz!" Brady exclaimed.

"Wait, what about Lanny? Sasha might kidnap him since he's the wish-granting troll?" Leo asked.

"What are we waiting for, we have to stop her!" Brady said as he and Boomer ran their way to Lanada.

"Wait, we need to hand this list to Mikayla and Bree." Chase said.

"I'll do it." Marcus super-speeded to Bree and hand her the list.

"Hey look! I think we found more evidence." Leo said opening up two bags filled with gold stolen from the Vault.

"Let's get these to Mikayla. You contact Janelle and we'll meet up at Sakura's room." Chase said as Leo called Janelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later…<strong>

"Sasha~ I'm back with chocolates~" King Boz said coming out the courtyard in chocolate.

"Even coated in chocolate, you are still an oddball." Sakura giggled.

"Ooh! WALKING TALKING CHOCOLATE COATED STRAWBERRY!" Adam jaw dropped.

"Boz! Look. Adam and I were so sorry that we've been mean to you." Sakura apologized.

"Apology accepted. And you were right, I've kind of been a jerk." Boz smiled.

"You think? I had to sneak her into the Men's Room." Adam added.

"King Boz. We have something to say. Sasha's evil." Mikayla, Bree, Janelle, Leo, Marcus and Chase came to the courtyard.

"Why is everyone making stories about Sasha? Do you have any proof?" Boz asked.

Chase opened the bags as gold dropped.

"It could be hers…" Boz said.

"I found this list." Bree showed him the To-do list.

After a while Boz started crying when he found out he was used and dumped again.

"Look, we don't have much time. Sasha and her boyfriend are kidnapping Lanny." Marcus said.

"I'll travel by vines. Plus, I'd be crying and I don't want you to see me." Boz said.

"Wait up!" "I'm coming too." Adam said running after. Sakura followed.

Marcus, Leo, Bree and Chase followed along while Janelle and Mikayla alerted the guards.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while at Lanada<strong>

Brady, Lanny and Boomer were captured and were about to be ran over by the mini speeding train. They blamed Douglas for adding the rockets.

"Now grant our wishes or die!" Sasha pointed a knife at Lanny.

"I told you I'm not a troll!" Lanny said.

***BAM!***

It was Adam, and Sakura. Sakura had kicked Sasha's sword away.

"That was for breaking my friend's heart!" Sakura yelled as Adam laughed.

"Where's Boz?" Brady asked.

"On his way." Sakura said.

"That's Kura for you alright." Adam grinned.

"HELP ME OFF THIS TRACK!" Lanny, Brady and Boomer yelled as Adam helped.

At that moment the train was speeding fast towards them.

"CATAWAMPUS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Lanny yelled.

"DOUGLAS IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Boomer and Brady exclaimed.

Boz came down from the vines and Sasha tried to manipulate him.

"FOCUS DUDE! [the boys]" "GET YOUR HEAD OF THE HAG [Sakura]!"

"Oh no! the train's coming!" Brady and Boomer panicked. Boz tried to untie the knots.

"USE YOUR HEAT VISION ADAM!" Sakura yelled as she trapped Sasha in a water whip.

**Right at that moment, Mason came over and stopped the train as it flew up to the sky.**

"Do I get a Squashie Snack now?" Mason asked.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again~" Sakura mocked. The rest looked at her.

"What? I watch Pokemon too. Let me have some joy!" Sakura pointed out.

Mikayla, Bree and Janelle arrived at that moment. Bree hand-cuffed Sasha. Janelle shot some arrows at Sasha so she won't escape.

"Janelle. You, have never failed to impress me." Leo admitted as he panted his way to Lanada.

"Thanks Leo. Sasha and Morris, you are under arrested for burglary, attempted murder of two Kings and one prince." Janelle said winking at Leo. Mikayla arrested Morris as well.

"Woah, did Mikayla capture Sasha or did Sasha captured Mikayla?" Boz joked.

"THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!" The rest yelled.

"Yeah, Mikayla's prettier." Brady added.

"And stronger and _way_ better." Bree and Janelle finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay…this was the only episode I watched so far in Pair of Kings that was related to Season 3. So I've hoped you've liked it. I enjoyed writing Sakura and Adam's 'moment'<strong>

**Bree: I'm thinking of a mission in the next chapter. What do you think?**

**Chase: By the way, who's your favorite character so far? **

**Lanny: we get it. You're popular!**

**All: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM the authoress some ideas. That's all for now! *waves***


	9. Chapter 9: Missions, Kings and Volcano

**Chapter 9: Missions, Kings and Volcano**

**Purpledolpin05: Enjoy Chapter 9.**

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks for the vote!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS**

**-=Dedicated to **PrincessSparkleKitty **for her wonderful ideas for this chapter=-**

* * *

><p>One day, Donald and Douglas told Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and Leo to gather up for Bionic Training.<p>

"Ok guys. Although we are not having our Lab around to train you. But we are still continuing your Bionic Training." Donald began.

"Which reminds me, WHY are those trespassers here?!" Douglas asked as he pointed at Sakura, Mikayla, Janelle and the Triplet Kings.

"They came for a tour. I agreed to let them by charging them 5 bucks." Chase said raising a hand.

"I have a question. What's a 'mission'?" King Boomer asked.

"They save the world from danger. Like real life super-heroes." Janelle explained.

"Cool! What have you done?" King Brady asked.

"Saved a sinking submarine, stopped a high-speed train from blasting Welkervile into a stain, save the world from the largest solar flare, rescue Dr. Evans from the North Pole, and…going on Missions in outer Space." Sakura listed.

"Wow! that is so unbelievable and amazing!" Mikayla said blinking.

"Back to the topic, we have to continue your training." Donald spoke.

"But how? They have no Lab, no mission suits, nothing." Leo pointed out.

"Nonsense we still _have_ the Mission Suits. Oh except for Marcus and Leo." Adam said as Leo and Marcus glared.

"That is what troubled me most. But since you are in an environmental area. I think it is best if we train you according to the climates." Donald said.

"Sweet!" Adam and Leo fist bumped.

"Without your Mission Stimulator, Sakura. I might need you to train them." Donald turned to Sakura who was smiling.

"I have been waiting for this moment for the past 2 years!" Sakura laughed as she fist-bumped Leo. Adam smiled at his friend, who had been literally wanted to join the Bionics for their missions.

"No fair! What about us?" King Boz groaned as Chase and Bree snickered.

_***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***_

"Big D what is going on?!" Leo asked.

"I just received a Mission Alert on the island. It says here that there's a volcano eruption about to happen." Donald said.

"That is impossible. Volcanos don't usually erupt unless there had been an earthquake." Douglas said.

"Hey! Don't judge me Dougey!" Donald yelled.

"Donny!" "Dougey!" "Donny!" "Dougey!"

**Suddenly, they felt the ground rumbling really hard but stopped 1 minute later…**

"EARTHQUAKE!" King Brady and King Boomer exclaimed as they hid under a table.

"It was not an earthquake. The magnetic field seem to be unaffected." Chase explained.

"Boz, what usually happens after an earthquake?" Brady asked.

"Lemme see…tsunamis and volcanic eruptions." Boz answered.

"Guys. I need Bree and Chase to suit up and check how is the volcano." Donald turned to the Bionic teens.

"Okay." "Alright." Bree and Chase nodded as they suit up in their Capsules.

* * *

><p><strong>After some time at the edge of the volcano…<strong>

Bree was able to control her Invisibility and managed to turn her and Chase invisible.

"What do you see, honey?" Bree asked Chase.

"I can see a bunch of odd men dressed in weird clothes…" Chase said observing.

"Oh no. it's the Tarantula People." Bree recognized them.

"That means the Tarantula People are causing the volcanic eruptions. We need to get back to Mr. Davenport and tell him what we saw." Chase said as Bree super-speeded Chase back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>10 SECONDS LATER, AT THE CASTLE…<strong>

"Mr. Davenport, Bree and I just found out why the volcano is erupting." Chase said.

"What was it?" Leo and Hilo asked.

"The Tarantula People are behind it. But I do not understand why." Chase and Bree answered.

"Maybe it's their revenge. Remember the time they hypnotized you girls to kill us?" King Boz guessed.

"They said they wanted the Bat Medallion and the three Kings to revive their leader." Janelle nodded.

"I'm guessing the Tarantulas are doing this in trade of the Kings and the Medallion or the lives of the citizens." Mikayla guessed.

"I'm not trading myself to the Tarantulas, are you insane?" King Boomer objected.

"Yeah, I mean, I do not want to die before the Bra-Kayla marriage." King Brady flirted with Mikayla but was given a glare from Mason.

"In that case, I need Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Marcus to stop the Tarantulas from doing any harm to the citizens. We need to leave now!" Donald said as the Bionics nodded.

"My Kings, we need you to be in your rooms. You'd need all the protection you can get." Mason said.

"Janelle, I need you to stay here and be safe, okay?" Leo said to Janelle as they hugged.

"I want to help out." Sakura stepped out.

"Are you crazy? It is dangerous, Sakura." Mikayla reasoned her.

"Mikayla is right. You could get killed." Adam added.

"I do not want to sit around eating bananas than letting the islanders get killed!" Sakura said throwing her arms in the air.

"She does have a point." Janelle mumbled.

"Look, I am trying to protect you Sakura. It's too risky. And I do not want to lose you ever again!" Adam said sternly as he hugged her.

"F…fine. But promise me you'd live okay?" Sakura agreed.

"I'd be in the room with Mikayla and Janelle. Later!" Sakura said dragging the kings and the other two girls along.

* * *

><p>"Wow. I cannot believe you'd take their news so calmly. This is so unlike you Kura." Janelle said.<p>

"I think it is best if we warn the citizens, we might able to dig up a channel to let the lava flow to the river. Boz, I need you to show me where is the nearest river that is close to the volcano. We might be able to stop the lava from burning the forest." Sakura said planning her strategy.

"I'm impressed, Sakura." Janelle clapped her hands.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Boomer asked.

"Cartoons, history textbooks, spiritual guidance." Sakura replied.

"Oh boy. I can see where you're going with this…you're gonna join them and not sit here aren't you my Kings?" Mikayla asked the three Kings who were grinning.

"Well, if we are quick enough we can stop them. Janelle you get your bows and arrows, Mikayla you're the best swords-girl I've met. My parents, Douglas, Tasha and Donald are on their way to warn the locals. So we have to act fast! Now, who's with me?" Sakura stood up. Hilo nodded immediately as he grinned with excitement.

"I'm in." "Me too." "Me three." The three Kings agreed.

"I guess I'm in." Mikayla and Janelle sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit later at the volcano…<strong>

Chase was telling the rest about his idea, but Adam, of course, just had to screw things up by walking up to the Tarantula People.

"Excuse good sirs, I'm looking for my missing cow, have you seen it?" Adam asked as the Tarantulas weren't so happy to have company.

"_**Give me the kings or I shall unleash the volcanic lava on KinKow!" **_ the Tarantula Shaman threatened as he was about to throw in the Flame Amulet, which will cause the volcano to erupt.

Marcus noticed they had a special black gem that appears to be causing the volcano eruption.

"We have to grab the black gem. I think it's what they're using to cause the volcanic eruption." Marcus whispered.

"So, we just attack them?" Leo asked as Chase nodded.

Adam immediately started to shoot lasers at them along with Leo. Some Tarantula people were terrified and ran away.

Chase and Marcus began to fight them while Bree tied a few of them with a rope with her super speed.

The Bionics were able to outnumber most of the Tarantula people except for the Shaman. The Shaman had kidnapped Leo and pointed a knife at him.

"_**Hand me the Kings or this boy shall die." **_The Shaman said as the Flame Amulet rested upon his neck.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Chase, Bree, Marcus and Adam freaked out.

***BAM!***

Someone had knocked out the Tarantula Shaman.

"Hey guys. Need some help?" King Brady and King Boomer asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Chase asked.

"We're here to help you." King Brady said as Janelle shot an arrow at the Tarantula Shaman against the floor.

The Tarantula Shaman grinned evilly as he dropped the Flame Amulet into the volcano as the ground vibrated violently. The temperature rose quickly as everyone felt the lave flowing out of the volcano.

"Where is Sakura? Shouldn't she be with you?" Adam asked worried.

"She and Boz are on their way. But for now, we have to stop the volcano from reaching the village." Mikayla replied.

"I can cast a Force Field but I don't think it is strong enough." Chase said as he started casting layers of Force Field to sustain the flowing lava.

Adam used his Pressurized Lung Capacity/ Super breath to cool down the lava and temporary trapping them in a solid state.

Marcus used telekinesis to shift rocks and giant boulders to shield the lava. The rest helped by moving rocks to conceal the lava.

"C'mon…where are Sakura and Boz?" Boomer asked worried.

"Guys, I don't think we can fight any more…" Chase panted as the flowing lave never seemed to stop flowing.

At that moment, King Boz came swooping from vines to vines along with Sakura, who was leading a tsunami with her waterbending. She was able to stop half the lava and froze them into ice.

"Stand back." Sakura called out as she tried to distinguish the fire. Bree ran to the town area to grab cans of fire extinguishers and the rest tried to stop the volcano in some way.

"I don't think neither of us can hold the lava any longer. Bree, Marcus, super-speed yourselves to town and get the locals to safety." Chase said panting more.

"We can't give up now." King Boz replied.

"He's right. We have to do all we can. Janelle, King Boomer, King Brady and Mikayla will get some help." Adam said.

"Find my parents! I am not as strong as my dad or as powerful as my mom, but I am sure I can stand the lava." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, in case we don't make it out alive, there's something I wanna tell you!" Adam shouted out.

"Geez! We're about to be burned to death, so please don't you'd just ruin it!" Sakura said focusing on stopping the lava.

**More gas leaks filled the air**

A few boulders were falling down and were about to knock Leo, Hilo and Boz.

"Look out!" Sakura called out as she earth bended the rocks away.

Sakura began coughing terribly as she was the closest to the volcano. She lost her focus and fainted.

"SAKURA!" Adam cried out.

"Adam, we cannot stop now!" Leo yelled.

"Leo's right." Hilo said.

"Sakura, do you need to get to safety?" King Boz asked.

"No. I came here to stop the lava, and I am not giving up now. Even though I cannot fight, but I'll do my best to help." Sakura said as she coughed more.

"You're hurt, okay? You cannot fight now!" Leo and Hilo yelled.

"As long as I'm alive, I will fight." Sakura said.

"Why are you always so stubborn? You're always pushing yourself past limits. You know you're not strong enough yet you're always endangering yourself! You are not just hurting yourself, but also people who cared about you!" Adam yelled as he turned to her.

"At least I'm doing what is right. I don't want those innocent people to die!" Sakura glared.

"But I care about you, and I do not want to see you getting hurt!" Adam shouted out.

"_**Ugh! I've been stuck in the middle to soap operas!" **_the Shaman frowned.

"Fine. I'll stay put." Sakura paused as she sat down.

"You've burnt up your foot really badly, Kura." Hilo examined.

"I'll be fine, okay?" Sakura faked a smile.

"But for now," King Boz carried her in bridal style "I'm carrying you."

"Whatever." Sakura felt her face burning red but avoided eye contact with the king.

* * *

><p>A bit of a while later, Adam, Chase and Marcus were about to collapse.<p>

"I can't stand much longer…" Chase groaned.

"You can do this guys." Hilo cheered.

"I don't have the confidence. It's too hard." Adam said panting.

"I can't handle it anymore!" Marcus panted.

"You can do it!" King Boz encouraged.

"I believe in you." Sakura said as the three boys decided not to give up and kept fighting against the lava.

* * *

><p><strong>At that moment, the ground cracked open, revealing Sakura's parents, Mason, Mikayla, Janelle, Tasha, Donald, Douglas, King Brady and King Boomer.<strong>

"Dad! Mom!" Sakura cried out.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY GIRL?!" Harushi asked King Boz.

"Long story, dad. But volcano burnt my feet." Sakura said.

"C'mon, we have to help them." Lily persuaded her husband who gave the strawberry-blonde king an 'I-got-my-eye-on-you' glare.

Harushi channeled the lava from the volcano to another direction, while Lily cool the temperature by bending the water from the clouds, and the river nearby.

It took about an hour, but the volcano was finally stabilized.

"We did it!" Adam smiled as he hugged Marcus and Chase but shudder after a second.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT…<strong>

"Guys, I am very proud of you." Donald smiled as Tasha gave them a hug.

"Aw! Thanks!" Adam smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport." Marcus, Bree, Chase and Leo smiled.

"Sakura, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Harushi yelled but hugged Sakura.

"What your father meant to say is that we're glad you're okay." Lily hugged her family.

"Hey you." King Boz came in.

"Hey who? Hey me? Oh…hi." Sakura stuttered but waved back.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving Hilo, Leo and me." King Boz smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing… Adam was the best though." Sakura blushed red.

"What am I? chopped liver?" Marcus and Chase asked sarcastically.

"Yep." Adam and Sakura nodded as the rest laughed.

"Is it me, or does a certain girl here has a crush on my brother Boz?" King Brady mumbled out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the hospital ward… [Adults Bonding time]<strong>

"Harushi, calm down!" Douglas was calming the overly protective father.

"THERE IS A BOY WITH MY DAUGHTER! GOD KNOWS WHAT HE'D DO TO HER?!" Harushi yelled.

"It's just King Boz." Mason said grabbing him still.

"KING OR NOT I KNOW A GUY HITTING ON ME DAUGHTER WHEN I SEE ONE!" Harushi yelled.

"But honey, look. She's having a good time…" Lily tugged her husband.

"I suppose you're right." Harushi hesitated.

"I think she's going through the time of where romance blooms." Tasha giggled.

"Yeah, she's not gonna be young forever." Donald replied.

"I know… But if that kid [Boz] EVER does anything to my girl, I shall turn him into a rug in my living room!" Harushi mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Whew! I hoped you've liked it.<strong>

**Brady: OW! SHE'S ATTACKING ME AGAIN!**

**Sakura: *That is what you get for accusing me having a crush! [Attacks him]**

**Janelle: Oh man…**

**Bree: anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas to the authoress here.**

**All: that's all for now. Please leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	10. Chapter 10: Truth, dare and Magazines

**Chapter 10: Truth, dare and Magazines**

**Purpledolpin05: Just a simple one-shot about the gang again.**

To PrincessSparkleKitty: I'm glad you liked it! ^^

**Purpledolpin05: Boz, do the disclaimer please.**

**King Boz: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 DOES NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Pair of Kings, she only owns Sakura and her parents**

* * *

><p>Sakura was finally discharged from the hospital and was more than glad to be able to walk again. She sighed in relief as soon as she went into her room along with her parents.<p>

"Hey Sakura~" Bree, Mikayla and Janelle came in grinning.

"Hi girls. What's up?" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura~ I heard you were discharged from the hospital today." Candis smiled as she made her way in as Sakura felt a chill down her spine.

"Yes I am. But I think I want to go hang out with the boys." Sakura gave an excuse so she can be away from Candis.

"Not so fast." Janelle held her hoodie shirt from her back.

"What's up now?" Sakura asked groaning.

"I'm here for an exclusive interview. Let's begin." Candis pulled out a camera.

"No interviews!" Sakura shoved the camera away.

"I like her." Mikayla giggled.

"I have to go find Adam, I promised him I'd go 'Jump Rope Ski Diving' afterwards with the boys." Sakura said flattening her blouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the guys…<strong>

The boys were watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

"Okay, I am never going to the bathroom and night AGAIN! Who knows if that big snake will attack me!" Adam shuddered.

"There is no way a serpent that big exists." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"I'd like the flying car better." King Boz laughed.

"That was awesome!" Leo and Marcus jumped.

"Seriously? That was the best!" Boomer added.

"Now who's up for movie 3?" Brady asked as he held up 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' DVD.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to go see someone right now." Adam said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You meant Sakura right?" Leo and Marcus asked.

"Maybe…" Adam denied as his cheeks flushed red.

"Well sit down here right now, and kill some time with and the latest issue of…Ladies' Life Monthly." Leo grabbed a book as the boys stared at the short boy.

"Hey, if you wanna get a girl, you gotta _think _like a girl." Leo said.

The only reason Leo was begging the boys to stay and read Ladies' life Monthly was because he and Janelle had planned to find out how Adam truly feels about Sakura and who does Sakura liked.

"Now Question 1. For a romantic date, would you rather have… (a.) a foot massage, (b.) a night away from your mother, or (c.) a surprised kiss on the cheek?" Leo began as Adam and King Boz, groaned.

"I'd take number 3." King Brady replied in a dreamy tone.

"My turn. Now for question 2. When you're in gift shop looking for a present for your lover, would you choose- (a.) a classy silver watch, (b.) a really nice football jersey worn by a football player, or (c.) a new video game that is popular?" King Boomer asked.

"B." the boys all said in unison.

"But I want to see Sakura…" Adam groaned as he hid his face under his palms.

"Exactly how many questions are there in that book?" King Boz asked.

"100." Leo replied.

"_Joy_." Marcus exclaimed in a fake enthusiasm.

"Now Question 3, for your ideal lover, what do you like about him/her? (a.) his/her looks, (b.) how rich they are, or (c.) their unique personality?" Chase read.

"C." Adam said.

_**This was not going to end so well. This is going to be a looonggggg night!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the girls…<strong>

Candis and Bree were chatting about clothes while Janelle talked to Mikayla and was asking for some advice of how Mikayla keeps her hair so nicely. Sakura was ignoring them while sketching something on her notebook.

"Sakura, wanna play a game?" Bree asked.

"What game?" Sakura asked as she stopped her sketching.

"How about…Truth or dare." Mikayla said.

"Sweet!" Sakura smiled as she went over, forgetting to close her book.

"Candis. Stop texting and come over here." Mikayla called out Candis who stopped texting.

"Okay…" Candis kept her phone in her handbag.

"Mikayla, truth or dare?" Janelle asked.

"Truth." Mikayla said.

"Do you like King Boomer or King Brady?" Candis asked as the girls giggled.

"-" Mikayla muttered quickly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bree asked.

"I said I liked King Brady." Mikayla said blushing.

"I knew it." Janelle squealed.

"Go Team Bra-Kayla." Candis added.

"Candis, you next." Mikayla asked.

"Truth." Candis said nodding.

"Would you rather…go for a forest hike or go for an extremely mind-blowing Garbage Hunt!" Sakura asked.

"The first one." Candis said shuddering.

"Janelle, truth or dare?" Bree asked.

"Truth." Janelle said.

"How did you meet Leo?" Mikayla asked.

"It wasn't easy though. But 2 years ago at our school dance, I was in the washroom when Leo barged in by accident." Janelle said describing while Sakura laughed.

"Bree. Truth or dare?" Mikayla asked.

"Dare me." Bree smirked.

"I dare you to…go upstairs to the Kings Room and give all the boys, _including_ the Kings, an extremely painful super speed Bionic wedgie." Sakura said.

After a few seconds, Bree came down with a grin.

"Done!" Bree grinned.

"Sakura, you're last." Janelle gave Sakura a look.

"I'd take truth AND dare!" Sakura laughed.

"Okay. What's the most impulsive thing you have ever said in front of a guy?" Bree asked while the girls snickered.

"The time I called King Boz 'hot'." Sakura said looking down on the floor with both hands on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the boys…<strong>

"How many more are there?!" Adam asked groaning.

"Good news. You're halfway there!" Chase replied.

"Question 51. When you're buying a purse/wallet, would you choose…(1.) the pink Gucci handbag, (b.) A pair of new Jimmy Cho's shoes, or (c.) a plain but classy black wallet?" Leo read.

"C." Boz replied boredly.

"Who the heck would ever choose PINK?!" Brady asked.

* * *

><p><strong>[AWKWARD SILENCE…]<strong>

"YOU CALLED KING BOZ A WHAT?!" Mikayla and Janelle jaw dropped.

"I need details!" Candis said gesturing her camera.

"Details, yes. Cameras? NO!" Sakura said grabbing the camera and threw it downstairs, conveniently knocking down Prince Lanny who was talking to his pet fish Yamakoshi about plots to get rid of the Kings.

"So? When did it happen?" Bree asked eagerly.

"Remember that one time Candis took us out for a day but we bumped into the guys?" Sakura spoke.

"Yeah. You knocked out my boyfriend." Bree frowned as she crossed her arms.

"It sort of happened at night. I was about to sleep when he came swooping down and startled me. I was nervous and said 'Why you're hot?' by accident." Sakura mumbled.

"Candis will decide the dare." Janelle spoke blankly.

Candis grinned at Sakura while Sakura was secretly freaking out on the inside.

"Sakura, I dare you to…go to the Kings' Room and kiss King Boz right on the cheek for exactly 10 seconds. Now get out there Cinderella! And I shall film the rest." Candis said while the rest were freaking out too.

_**SHE IS SUPPOSED TO KISS ADAM! **_Bree freaked out.

"Oh well, like you said Bree, a plot twist is always making things interesting." Mikayla shrugged.

Janelle dragged the girls along to see how things are going on.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while with the boys…<strong>

"Now for the 100th question!" Leo read in an excited tone.

"For your wedding engagement day, would you (a.) have a surprise party for your fiancé, (b.) go out and hang with your friends, or (c.) have 'the talk' with your mother." Leo read.

"B." King Boomer replied majorly bored out.

"The first one!" Marcus and King Brady yawned.

"Who would want C?!" Chase asked shuddering from one of his previous experiences of Mr. Davenport giving the Bionics 'the talk'.

"That's all for now. And may I just say Brady scored 92 percent of a chance for being a love doctor. Chase and Boomer were 87 points. Adam has 100 points, which surprised me most. Boz had 90 points, and Marcus has 84 points." Leo shut the book.

"How exciting…" Marcus exclaimed in a fake happy tone.

Sakura walked in at that moment. Most guys hid their boxers with a pillow.

"Okay, that was a surprise." King Boomer exclaimed in shock.

"Sakura is so cute~" Adam blushed red.

Sakura went to the strawberry-blonde king and grabbed King Boz by the shirt.

"What did I do now?" King Boz asked nervously.

"_Was this for making her dress like a guy?" _King Boz wondered.

Sakura leaned in and gave the king a kiss on the cheek.

_**Well that was unexpected…**_

Candis squealed as she snapped some photos. Adam mentally jaw dropped and looked as if he could kill King Boz at that moment.

After a few seconds, Sakura stopped kissing King Boz.

"Sweet Mother of Jesus! What was that for?!" Marcus asked.

"GAHHHHH!" Adam freaked out.

"Now before you freaked out, it was Janelle's idea." Leo said pointing at his girlfriend.

"What? Candis was the one who dared Kura to kiss King Boz!" Janelle pointed at Candis.

"It was just a silly game of truth and dare." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"BUT YOU KISSED HIM FOR THE LOVE OF COWS!" Adam said shaking Sakura violently.

"So? I kissed you the time you were under the Triton App!" Sakura rolled her eyes again as more people gasped.

"Who haven't you kiss today Kura?!" Marcus asked sarcastically as the half cat Asian smacked Marcus on the arm.

"It's a long story." Leo and Janelle piped.

"But you cannot kiss any guy you see!" Adam pouted as he sat on a chair.

"You're just upset because I didn't give you a kiss huh? Well fine!" Sakura smiled a little as she gave the tall Bionic a peck on the forehead, leaving him as stiff as stone.

"I will do that in my TV show tomorrow! And an exclusive look on the Kings and the boys reading Ladies' Life Monthly!" Candis grinned.

"Excuse me boys, but I have some _unfinished _things to do." Sakura smirked while cracking her knuckles before she chased after Candis.

"Brady, can you tell me what is going on?" Boomer asked.

"Neh. Classic love triangle. Boy like girl, girl likes other guy." Brady replied.

"Speaking of which, can you tell us how that cat-eared girl hooked up with Adam?" Boomer asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all for now. [It's not one of my best though…but I do enjoy writing Sakura's 'enjoyable' time with the girls.] Anyway, what do <strong>_**you **_**think Boz and Adam?**

**Boz and Adam: *blushing red as a tomato***

**Marcus: Up next is**

**Chapter 11: Spike is**** back!** **,**

**Chapter 12: The Bat Rider's Bride ****, **

**Chapter 13: The Sirens' Revenge,**** and…**

**Chapter 14: No Rhyme or Treason**

**Chase: Review or PM the authoress here some ideas and/or what you'd think will happen in the following chapters.**

**Spike: REVIEW NOW OR I'LL TURN YOU DUNDERHEADS INTO A TOMATO CAN!**

**Chase: How did Spike get out? I'M NOT EVEN HAVING MY COMMANDO APP!**

**Marcus: A Cellular Duplicator plus the classic 'Adam and Leo screw things up' combo. *shrugs***

**All: That's all for now! Thank you for reading! *waves***


	11. Chapter 11: Spike is Back!

**Chapter 11: Spike is Back!**

**Purpledolpin05: Well, here is Chapter 11, featuring our favourite Commando App, Spike!**

To Guest: Yes it is.

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank! I hope you will like this too!

To kidflash0110: Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SAKURA AND HER PARENTS**

**-=Dedicated to **kidflash0110 **for their awesome idea for this chapter=-**

* * *

><p><strong>One day, Chase was trying to invent some new inventions. Unfortunately for him, a quiet moment with himself never lasts until Adam, or Leo, or both comes over and screw things up…<strong>

"Hey Chase. What toys are you playing this time?" Adam asked as he came over, along with Leo.

"Do you have to interrupt whenever I am concentrating on something?" Chase asked frowning.

"Yes. And if I don't have a brother to bully, there won't be joys for me in life!" Adam shrugged while Leo nodded.

"What about Sakura?" Chase smirked.

"What _about_ me?" Sakura asked as she stopped over.

"Nothing!" Adam, Leo and Chase stood stiff. [Mainly because they saw a wooden cane in her hands.]

"You seen Marcus?" Sakura asked as she gently patted the stick against her palms looking around.

"Over there behind poles." Chase pointed.

"Oh thank you! MARCUS! YOU OWED ME 10 BUCKS FROM LAST NIGHT'S CHERADES CONTEST!" Sakura yelled at Marcus who was running away.

"What on earth was that all about?" Adam asked blinking.

"Dunno." Chase blinked.

"Needless to say, it must 'Marcus Hunting Day' for Sakura." Leo explained.

"What's that?" Adam asked taking a small invention.

"Don't touch that!" Chase yelled.

"What does it do?" Adam asked mocking his brother. Leo snickered.

"This is a Cellular Duplicator. I invented it so that it can help duplicate the exact same type of crops and increase the harvest." Chase explained.

"How does it work?" Adam asked poking it as the machine zapped Chase and another Chase was made. The machine had broken to bits.

"Look what you did?! You made a clone of myself!" Chase yelled.

"What up munchkins!" the Clone barked.

"Is that…Spike?" Adam asked as he felt goose-bumps covering his skin.

"Yeah! Got a problem?!" Spike yelled.

"How is it possible?! I thought you were just an App!" Chase asked.

"Jokes' on you. Now that I'm away from ya, I'm gonna rule this place like a boss! Seen my gal, Sakura?" Spike said spitting on the floor as he stormed off. [Spike has a crush on Sakura BTW]

"Chase, make the antidote…NOW!" Adam yelled.

"We have to find Spike. God knows what he is up to!" Leo dragged Adam along.

"I cannot let Sakura get together with Spike!" Adam said joining.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime, Mikayla was doing her Solo Patrol accompanied by King Brady who was annoying her…<strong>

"AHHHHH!" Marcus came running past Mikayla for his dear life.

"Hi guys. Have you by any chance seen Marcus?" Sakura asked stopping by.

"Over there." Brady pointed.

"And I thought our island's rules were weird…" Mikayla mumbled.

"Weird how?" Sakura asked.

"Before a guy asks a girl out, he has to survive the night in the jungle with the girl's father." Brady replied.

Chase walked by and flirted with Sakura.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" The person who looked like Chase asked.

"SPIKE?!" Sakura asked as she flushed red at the Commando App. It was bad enough that Spike had feelings for her, it was much worse the time [a week before Chase dated Bree] when Spike came on Chase's study date with Sabrina, and that she and Adam were pranking Chase.

"Yep, the one and only." Spike winked before he left.

"Who is 'Spike'?" Brady asked hiding behind Mikayla and Sakura.

"An evil and nasty part of Chase. When Chase is in danger, he turns into Spike. Kinda like an evil twin." Sakura explained.

"He's kind of cute." Mikayla muttered.

"SAY WHAT?!" Brady and Sakura jaw dropped.

"Guys! Have you seen Spike? Chase split himself in two and now Spike's on loose!" Leo asked while panting.

"He just ran off. And sentence of the day: **Mikayla thinks Spike is **_**CUTE**_!" Sakura replied gagging.

"WHAT?!" Adam was the first to be shocked.

"We have to find Spike! God knows what will happen if Spike breaks, wrecks or even destroy KinKow!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

"Wait, do have to explain this to Bree, so she won't get jealous and all?" Boomer asked.

"Yes. I'll call Janelle and Bree and we'll have a search party. Oh! And get Marcus out with Chase to work on the split-Spike-and-Chase-back-to-one cure!" Sakura frowned as she took out her phone and called her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while with our favorite Commando App…<strong>

So far, let's just say Spike had done damages to some shops, argued with Mason, and even broke free some captured fugitives.

Prince Lanny was plotting to drop the chandelier on the kings [Boomer and Boz] when a certain Commando App came in.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Boz waved.

"Who is this Chase you speak of? I'm Spike! And what are you looking at chimp?!" Spike glared at Boomer.

"I don't like this Chase…" Boomer whimpered.

"Chas-I mean Spike. It is rude to talk back to the Kings here. Co-kings to be exact!" Boz defended.

"Co-King?! *evil laugh* you make me sick! Get out of here before I do THIS! *breaks a fancy couch with his bare hands* to you, carrot top!" Spike yelled as Boomer and Boz gulped.

"We're not leaving." Boz insisted.

"Very well! If you're not leaving, then good bye!" Spike gave the kings a Royal Wedgie before he kicked them out of the castle.

"Well, Chase. I am impressed!" Lanny came out clapping his hands.

"The name is King Spike now!" Spike yelled as he put on the crowns and sat down cockily.

"Oh my god, never had I been so amazed by your greatness! Teach me, my great leader!" Lanny was impressed by Spike's wickedness. Spike was flattered much and needless to say, the kingdom had been overrun by a Commando App.

* * *

><p><strong>After some time with the Kings, the Bionics, Janelle, Mikayla and Sakura…<strong>

"Chase, do you have the antidote already?!" Brady asked.

"Why are you so nervous? I still need 2 to 5 hours to complete this cure!" Chase complaint as he was testing out some potions.

"In a matter of 2 TO 5 hours, Spike would have blown up KinKow already!" Bree said.

"Or drown KinKow…does your kingdom have a plug that drowns the kingdom?" Boz asked aloud.

"Nope." Boomer shook his head as Boz sighed in relief.

"DO IT NOW!" Janelle and Sakura yelled.

"Why?!" Chase yelled.

"BECAUSE I cannot stand Mikayla falling head over heels with Spike!" Bree pointed at Mikayla who was a bit daydreamy about Spike.

"Alright, we're on it woman!" Marcus frowned.

"But for now, someone has to distract Spike while I do the work!" Chase pointed out.

"Maybe the girls can go hang with Spike?" Marcus hummed.

"**IF YOU HAVE NOT MADE THE ANTIDOTE BY THEN, US GIRLS MIGHT AS WELL BEEN MARRIED OFF TO SPIKE!"** Sakura yelled.

"So, will you do it?" Leo asked.

"Please~~" Adam does his puppy eyes.

"Do you guys have to puppy-eye me every time we have to do something?!" Janelle groaned.

"Yes." Boomer nodded.

"On one condition," Sakura pointed.

"What is it?" Brady asked.

"I am going to need…Boz, Boomer, Leo and Adam to disguise themselves as girls. Bree, Marcus and Chase will work on the cure!" Sakura pointed at the 'selected sacrificed victims'.

"We're not even girls!" Boomer said.

"Not without Douglas's Cyber Mask!" Bree hummed as she helped the guys with the Cyber Masks disguises.

After a while, the boys were girls, and the rest were laughing their lungs off.

Boz had turned into Ginny from Harry Potter [It just had to be done!], Boomer was Rebecca, Adam was going as Sakura [he insisted], and Leo was disguised as China Anne McClaine [from A.N.T. Farm] and claims that he was Lea, Leo's 'sister' from Chicago

"I'm going too." Sakura said coming out dressed as a guy again.

"You're going as Arukas?!" Leo asked.

"Yep! I'd figure hedgehog there will think something's wrong with the 2 of me." Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later at the beach…<strong>

Spike was having a party as the girls/boys-as-girls came.

"All hail King Spike." Lanny said as some citizens unwillingly bowed to the Commando App.

"Oh Spike~" Sakura shouted with her usual feminine voice as she kicked Adam outside.

"Sakura, my queen has arrived!" Spike went up to the fake Sakura and placed an arm around Adam's waist.

"Oh hoho…slow down there cowboy!" Janelle mumbled.

"Hello ladies, the name is Spike and you are…" Spike flirted with the guys who he thought were girls.

"Sakura's twin, Aru." Sakura coughed.

"I'm uh…Bo- (Janelle hits him) Ginny!" Boz/ Bo-Ginny lied.

"Rebecca 'Awesome' Dawson." Boomer lied.

"I'm Mikayla." Mikayla blushed.

"And I'm her twin, Brakayla!" Brady popped up dressed like Mikayla with the Cyber mask.

"Brady?!" Mikayla asked.

"Isn't that one of the Kings' names?" Spike asked eyeing 'Brakayla'.

"It's my _nickname_. Brady is so, so _cute_ with my sister!" Brady lied stomping Spike on the foot.

"I am Lea, and this is my girl-I mean! My _brother's_ girlfriend Janelle!" Leo muttered.

"Yes, how could I not _forget _I'm _Leo's_ girlfriend!" Janelle nudged Leo.

After an hour of partying, Spike was talking to Mikayla who seemed to like him.

"Do something!" 'Brakayla' yelled as 'she' wrestled 'Arukas'.

"Alright, you're up AD!" Sakura smiled as she kicked Adam out.

"Spike, can we talk?" Adam asked.

"Sure thing babe. Is it a kiss?" Spike smirked as he puckered up much to Adam's disgust.

"Pst! SIS! I HAVE TO TALK TO YA!" Sakura came out and dragged Adam away.

"Guys, we're done with the antidote. Unfortunately, we only have one try on it." Chase whispered.

"And where is it?" Leo asked.

"Here. It's a lipstick by the way." Bree handed over.

"Wait, you need one of us to kiss Spike?" 'Brakalya' freaked out.

"Yes, only then one of us will have to capture him and trapped him in Chase." Marcus told them.

"Great, I'm done with crossdressing so _Chase_ will do the job!" Adam faked a smile as he put the Cyber Mask on Chase and turned him into Sakura.

"You want me to kiss my Commando App?!" Chase yelled.

"It'll be like kissing a mirror!" 'Bo-Ginny' added while the rest laughed.

"Surely you don't mind kissing yourself!" Janelle giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while at the castle…<strong>

"Sakura! There you are! Now pucker up my love. We're getting married!" Spike smirked as he went to kiss Chase.

"MARRIED?!" Chase shrieked.

"She must be so excited." Lanny lied.

"Great, not only Chase has to kiss his commando App, he's marrying himself too!" Mikayla muttered while 'Brakayla' was relief.

'_Ew…I'm gonna regret this day for my life!' _Chase frowned.

"Excuse me, Spike. I have to put on my uh…lipstick!" Chase lied as he applied the Antidote-Lipstick on his mouth.

"Since when do you put on lipstick?" Lanny asked.

"Since the day you were errand boy!" Sakura muttered.

Spike leaned in to kiss 'Sakura' for a minute, while Chase was gagging, throwing up in his throat. Spike peeked open to see his date, but only to find a revolting-looking Sakura.

After a few seconds, Spike was fused into Chase's body. Chase turned back into himself.

"Great! Chase is now a married man…to himself." Adam joked.

"I'll divorce myself now, so I'm single again." Chase gagged as he slapped himself.

Much later, gossip spread around the island and said that Chase's 'evil twin' was scared off by the three kings, and that Bra-Kayla lives. And this gossip was brought to everyone by none other than King Brady himself.

"So, Chase. What's it like kissing and marrying yourself?" Leo asked. The rest snickered.

Chase has punched Leo and the rest was history. **XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hope you've enjoyed this one. I know I did when I did the guys dressed like girls… ^^<strong>

**Douglas: When do I get to make a cameo?**

**Sakura: Soon Douglas, soon…**

**Marcus: Anyone next up is ****Chapter 12: The Bat Rider's Bride**** what do you readers think might happen?**

**Sakura: Well, remember to fave, follow, PM or review your ideas!**

**Douglas: That's all for now, bye! *waves***

**[Sakura is currently chasing Marcus because he owed her 10 bucks from a Charades Contest]**


	12. Chapter 12: the Bat Rider's Bride

**Chapter 12: The Bat ****Rider's**** Bride**

**Purpledolpin05: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I hope you will enjoy it.**

To kidflash0110: Thank you. I hope you'll like this chapter.

To Angel234564: Okay, here you go.

To Guest: yes, I shall write more about Hilo soon.

**Purpledolpin05: Marcus, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Marcus: Okay. Purpledolpin05 DOES NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Pair of Kings, she only owns Sakura and her parents, and the plot**

**-=Dedicated to **kidflash0110** for the ideas=-**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: It was another normal morning at KinKow, nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to ruin such a nice day…<strong>

"Dad! Mom! Can I go to see the giant waterfall?" Sakura asked her mom as she jumped up and down like a hyper Chihuahua.

"And who is following you? A little girl on her own can be dangerous." Harushi asked.

"But dad! I can handle myself! I know how to fight and defend!" Sakura whined.

"Prove it." Her dad crossed his arms. Sakura turned over to Chase and stab him a few times in the back with her fingers before he stood stiff.

"What! Did you do to me?!" Chase asked.

"Chi-blocking. It lasts about…*counts fingers* 2 hours!" Sakura said.

"I _have_ been taking chi-blocking lessons with Aunt Haruhi." Sakura grinned.

"Fine. You can go. But I have to help Donald and Douglas on their repairs of the jet." Harushi hesitated.

"Alright, Tasha and I will chaperone. You can invite some friends. But only 3 of them okay?" Lily smiled.

"Great! Oh thank you so much mom!" Sakura hugged her mother.

"You sure you'll be alright, Lily?" Harushi asked his wife.

"I'll be fine, okay? I'm going to be back by dinner." Lily said assuring her husband.

* * *

><p>Much later, Sakura had invited Mikayla, Janelle, and Bree. Bad news is that, the three Kings insisted on coming along.<p>

They stopped by a waterfall and admired its beauty.

"It's so pretty…" Janelle said in awe.

"Yeah, It is pretty! But if you've seen something once. You've seen it a million times…" Sakura shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Really? How can you not enjoy such a breathtaking scenery?" Bree rolled her eyes.

"She said that the time we were at the Grand Canyon." Janelle said.

"Because, I'm thinking of all the cool things I can do here! Jump Rope Ski Diving, Icy Archery Slice-and-Dice or River Boat Rock-down…" Sakura listed a few extreme stunts while Mikayla rolled her eyes at the daredevil.

"Ooh! Can we do River Boat Rock-Down!" Boomer asked.

"Alright girls, let's sit by here and enjoy the peace and quiet. No husbands, no gadgets…" Tasha smiled as she applied some sun tan lotion on her arms.

"I agree, it is a great time to enjoy a day without any responsibilities." Mikayla nodded.

"I think I'm gonna swim…You coming Janelle?" Bree asked Janelle.

"Yep!" Janelle nodded as she put on a pair of T-shirt and shorts.

"Sakura, you coming?" Bree asked but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait…where are the three kings?" Mikayla realized they were missing.

"Um…Bree?" Janelle tugged Bree's shirt as the 4 ladies looked up and only to find Sakura and the three kings on the sheer drop of the waterfall.

"HEY GIRLS! I'M GONNA JUMP NOW! 1! 2! 3!" Sakura waved.

"Oh no…" the rest frowned.

"JEROMINOOOOO!" Sakura shouted as she jumped from the top, dragging the kings along.

"Don't worry, she knows how to handle herself." Lily assured them.

Right before the young Asian landed, she created a surfboard made by ice and swam her way back to shore. King Boomer and King Brady, on the other hand, landed flat on the face on the rocks. Boz managed to survive and swam back to shore too.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Boz and Sakura fist bumped.

"A little help?" Brady asked.

"I think I just broke a few ribs!" Boomer groaned.

"Oh right." "Sorry dude!" "Oh dear…" a few rushed up to help.

Having 2 nurses/healers are alright. Lily healed Boomer's wounds, while Brady was stuck with Sakura.

"Ah~Thanks for healing my ribs, Madam Lily." Boomer sighed as he was glad to be standing again.

"No problem." Lily smiled.

"Have you no mercy, kid?! Ow! My spine!" Brady yelled.

"Dude! Stop moving!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she chi-blocked the king to stop moving so she can heal him faster.

"You could have just said it gently!" Brady groaned as he stood up again.

"Way to go, Kura!" Mikayla giggled.

"That is no way to treat your boyfriend!" Brady pointed out.

"Okay kids, cut it out." Tasha chuckled.

"Shush!" Sakura shushed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel that we're being seen." Sakura wondered. She looked at the dark forest nearby with a tint of suspicions.

"Maybe you're just a bit too tired." Tasha said.

"No. I know what I can sense is real. I think we should leave now." Sakura snapped.

"I think she's right, we should get going." Mikayla, Janelle and Bree nodded.

"Oh! Nonsense! It's not like the Tarantula People are going to pop out of nowhere and kidnap us?" Boomer said sarcastically throwing his hands in the sky.

At that exact moment, a few Tarantula People jumped down from the trees and ambushed them.

"Run! Get out of here!" Mikayla fought some Tarantula people.

"King Boomer, king Brady, Tasha! Go and get help!" Lily yelled as she fought a few Tarantula people.

* * *

><p>Tasha and the two kings ran away as fast as they could to the castle while the rest were kidnaped by the Tarantula People.<p>

"_We need all 3 kings and the Bat Medallion to free our leader!"_One of them yelled.

"_**Wait! Take that lady here!" **_The Shaman pointed at Lily, who was struggling through the ropes.

"What are you doing?!" Lily asked worried as one of the Tarantula person brought her to the Shaman.

"MOM! Unhand my mother NOW!" Sakura yelled.

"_**This lady looks just like our leader's fiancée, Mira." **_The Shaman said after observing.

"What is he saying?" Boz asked Mikayla.

"He says Lily looks like the Mummy's dead fiancée, Mira." Mikayla translated.

"Who?" Bree asked.

"It is said that years ago, Kaita the Bat Rider was in love with a Kinkow local named Mira. Mira loved him too and they decided to marry. Unfortunately, Mira died a few days because she was accused by the locals and died due to her illness. Devastated, Kaita declared war with KinKow." Mikayla explained.

"But Mira is not my mother. Kaita cannot marry her!" Sakura yelled.

"_**You, shall marry our leader by night." **_The Shaman said.

"I'm not this Mira. I am married and I have my own daughter." Lily said.

"_**You're marrying our leader and that is final. Do what we say or we shall kill your daughter and the rest!" **_the shaman threaten.

"No! Don't do anything to my daughter!" Lily cried.

"_**Do we have a deal?" **_The Shaman asked.

"Yes, I promise, just don't harm those innocent people…" Lily cried.

The Shaman took Lily outside and declared.

"_**This woman shall be married to our great and powerful leader by nightfall. Prepare the wedding!" **_The Shaman announced.

"WHAT?!" Sakura freaked out the most.

"Sakura, calm down." Boz gripped Sakura.

"Mom, why are you marrying their leader?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, but they said that if I don't they'll kill everyone, including your father." Lily cried.

"What are we gonna do now?" Janelle asked.

"We have about less than 12 hours." Mikayla counted.

"Bree, I think you have to go back to warn my brothers." Boz said.

"Boz is right, you're fast enough to warn the rest." Janelle nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" Bree asked, worried.

"Hurry, leave now." Lily assured them.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later, at the Castle…<strong>

Bree dashed in and panted.

"Bree, what happened?" Chase asked.

"Where's my wife?" Harushi asked.

"Where's Sakura?!" Adam freaked out.

"Tarantula people are making Lily marrying Kaita the Bat Rider. Janelle, Mikayla, Boz, 'Kura and Lily are back at the Tarantula's territory." Bree explained.

"WHAT?! NO ONE MARRIES MY WIFE! THAT IS IT! WE'RE WRECKING THAT WEDDING!" Harushi yelled.

"Easy man. We don't know how." Douglas said.

"I don't care. I love my family, and no weirdo is going to hook up with my lady for the next million centuries!" Harushi gripped his fists.

"But we can't just barge into the Tarantula Territory. They'll announce war!" Mason pointed out.

"They're making my wife marrying that Bat Rider by night!" Harushi yelled.

"Let's not forget, we still have the Bat Medallion." Brady said as he reached for the Bat Medallion, that was…gone.

"Where is the Bat Medallion?" Boomer freaked out.

"Right, I forget that the Shaman made us girls stole the Medallion the time we were mind-controlled." Bree remembered.

"I say we should plan our strategy, we must not let them know our element of surprise." Marcus said as the rest agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>By the evening at the Tarantula Territory…<strong>

The girls were helping Lily putting on the traditional Tarantula wedding gown.

"Are you sure Bree would be back soon?" Janelle asked Mikayla.

"I'm sure. Bree's the fastest girl ever." Mikayla assured them.

"Hey guys." Boz smiled embarrassedly as he came in.

"King Boz, do you mind coming in? I need to talk to you. Girls, go out please." Lily said.

"Are you sure you're gonna marry Kaita? He's the one who killed my parents." Boz sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Boz." Lily gasped.

"It's okay, I understand that you're doing it to protect your family." Boz nodded.

"Yes, especially my daughter, she is all I have." Lily said looking at her daughter.

"Promise me you'll look after Sakura, okay?" Lily turned to Boz.

"Me? Why? I don't even _like-like _her. We're just good friends…" Boz mumbled.

"But I can tell that Sakura likes you. As her mother, I know she has strong feelings to both you, and Adam." Lily said.

"Um... I wasn't completely aware of that." Boz didn't know how to respond.

"Promise me you'll protect her okay?" Lily asked.

"Okay I think…" Boz muttered as he flushed red.

"_**It is time for the ceremonial wedding of Kaita our mighty and powerful leader, and his wife-to-be Mira."**_ The Shaman declared.

"Mom, don't go!" Sakura hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to…" Lily faked a smile.

"_The Prisoners must stay here until the wedding is over." _The Tarantula people locked King Boz, Sakura, Janelle and Mikayla inside the hut.

"MOM!" Sakura called out but the Tarantula guards were keeping an eye on them.

"Kura, calm down." Janelle tried to calm Sakura.

"Janelle is right, we need to bust out of here." Mikayla nodded.

"Fine…if I get my hands on those Tarantulas I will break their necks and dissect them to two!" Sakura grumbled.

"Oh no. looks like we have company…" Boz said noticing a few Tarantula people coming inside.

"Are you guys okay?" the first and second one asked.

"Some of them speak English." Mikayla explained.

"You get over here and we'll show you how 'okay' we are." Janelle glared.

"You really don't remember us? Maybe you'll remember this!" the third one tried to kiss Mikayla before being thrown against the floor.

"Brady?" Boz was surprised.

"And us too." The other two and a few more revealed who they are: It was Chase, Marcus, and Adam. Bree turned Visible, and Leo revealed himself under Mr. Davenport's Invisibility Cloaks.

"We cannot stay here too long. The guards will suspect." Marcus warned.

"Well, we need a diversion, your father is on his way." Douglas told them.

Sakura and Bree immediately ran out and chi-blocked a few Tarantula people and dragged them inside.

"Quick, put on a Cyber Mask or one of their clothes. Well? What are you waiting for?" Bree said.

"Never have I been more amazed by you honey." Chase was smitten.

"Let's get a move on." Leo whispered as the rest came outside, mostly dressed like Tarantula people.

"Mira, my queen, you have returned." Kaita's voice spoke, revealing the Bat Rider in his human form.

"Oh no. the wedding's starting." Mikayla said.

"_**Kaita our mighty leader, do you take this woman, mortal or immortal, to be your bride?" **_The Shaman asked.

"I do." Kaita smiled.

"_**And do you, Mira Tsuki, take our noble leader, to be your bridegroom?" **_The Shaman asked.

"Mom, don't." Sakura whispered to herself.

**At that moment, Harushi ran in and shouted for their attention.**

"LILY, DON'T! Look mister, Lily is my wife, and I am not handing her over!" Harushi yelled.

"I…I…I can't." Lily stuttered as she shook her head.

"What do you mean YOU CAN'T? Who is that man?!" Kaita demanded.

"Look, I'm not Mira. That is my husband." Lily said.

"_**My leader, Mira is just having some memory loss. That man is trying to lure your bride." **_The Shaman tried to trick the Bat Rider.

"No, I'm Lily Lance-Snowflower. I'm not the 'Mira' you're looking for. The real Mira died years ago." Lily explained.

"That's not true! You're lying!" Kaita yelled.

"I'm sure that Mira would not want you to be angry or sad. Mira loved you with all her life. I am very sorry about your loss." Lily tried to talk to Kaita.

"That dude killed our parents, what are we gonna do about that?" Boomer pointed out as Boz and Brady nodded.

Lily tried to tell Kaita that she isn't his fiancée but it did not end so well when Kaita decided to kill Harushi.

"If I can't have Mira, you can't have your husband!" Kaita pointed a knife at Harushi as the father's chest started to bleed.

"DAD!" Sakura cried as the Bat Rider suddenly couldn't move. It was a bright full moon night and that was when water benders draw power from the moon the most.

"_Did I just blood-bend…"_ Sakura thought as she lowered her hand, causing the Bat Rider to drop his knife and bowed. Lily ran up to her husband and healed him.

"Okay, we knock everyone here senseless!" Chase said.

"Alright! My favorite hobby!" Adam smiled as he hit some Tarantula People senseless.

Mikayla and Janelle fought hand-to-hand combat, Bree speed-tied them together.

"Where's Big D, Hilo and Douglas?" Leo asked as he showed everyone a very familiar device.

"Wait…is that…" Marcus and Chase recognized.

"My old Attack Orbs, yes." Leo smirked as the Orbs attacked the Tarantula people.

One of the Orbs attacked Marcus.

"Seriously? Do you still hate me?!" Marcus yelled running.

"It just had to be done!" Leo added.

Everyone was badly outnumbered by the Tarantula People when Donald, Douglas and Hilo arrived.

* * *

><p>After a bit while later, the Tarantula People were knocked out. Kaita was still struggling to move his limbs.<p>

"So, what do we do now?" Mikayla asked.

"We'll have to wipe out their memories." Marcus told them.

"Alright, induce amnesia!" Adam said as he hold one Tarantula person while Boomer prepare to hit that Tarantula person with a wooden bat.

"No. we'll use the Neuro-Scramblers!" Donald tossed them Bree and Chase each a Neuro-Scrambler.

"What's this do?" Brady asked as he flashed himself, forgetting what happened a minute ago.

"What about this murderer?" Sakura asked coldly.

"We'll freeze him and have him sent to my remote Facility." Donald said.

"Wait…" Boz said as he grabbed the Bat Medallion from Kaita who growled at the king.

"Okay, you can freeze him now." Brady said.

Douglas froze Kaita into a block of ice with Donald's Cyro-Blaster.

**[A/N: If you can guess which episode it's from Chase will give you a hug ^^]**

"Good job Douglas, you invented ice!" Hilo clapped his hands.

"It's not ice, it's a cyro-blaster." Donlad corrected.

"In a fancy way of saying… '_ice'_." Leo added.

"Ugh…" the Davenport elder groaned.

"Can someone tell those people they're making ice?" Hilo and Leo frowned as the youngsters laughed.

"How long are we erase their memories?" Janelle asked.

"About 1 day ago." Marcus said as he zapped a few Tarantula people.

"Mom, dad! I'm glad you're okay! I'm so sorry I blood bended!" Sakura hugged her parents.

"It's okay, I'd be dead if you didn't!" Harushi laughed.

"Yaya, Mr. Snowflower's okay~" Adam hugged them too.

"Hands off if you want to live." Harushi glared while Adam gulped.

"I understand, now let's go back okay?" Lily smiled a little as they all left.

* * *

><p>"Um…King Boz? What did my mom told you just now?" Sakura asked curiously.<p>

"N…nothing. Just stuff." Boz lied.

"Really? Okay then!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay, here's Chapter 12, I hope you have liked it. <strong>

**Brady: Next up is ****Chapter 13: the Sirens' Revenge**

**Marcus: review or PM the authoress here what do you think will happen or give out some ideas.**

**Adam: What M-Dog says.**

**All: that's all for now, make sure to leave a review, fave, follow or PM your ideas. Bye! *waves***


	13. Chapter 13: No Rhyme or Treason

**Chapter 13: No Rhyme or Treason**

**Purpledolpin05: I had to switch the chapters, but I hope you'd like this chapter too. My second chapter based on Pair of Kings TV plotline, with more humor and craziness.**

**And the previous answer was: *Ding! Ding!* Episode Avalanche!**

**Sakura: shout-out time!**

* * *

><p>To Angel234564: sure I'll try to add more Brase moments if I can.<p>

To LRLover333: Thank you so much. And the answer is…Correct! *shoves Chase over*

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Yeah, my favorite scene too. Here you go! *shoves Chase over*

To RandomGirl: CORRECT! Hug up Fangirl! *shoves Chase over*

* * *

><p><strong>Me: done hugging Chase?<strong>

**Chase: *nods***

**Me: great! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Chase: Fine. Purpledolpin05 DOES NOT own Pair of Kings or Lab Rats 2012, she only owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It was another morning at KinKow Island, King Boz, King Boomer, Marcus, Adam and Sakura were hanging out when they paused and looked over at King Brady who was dressed like…something weird.<strong>

"What? It's Halloween already? I knew I should have dressed like a ghost today!" Adam asked while Marcus and Boz face palmed.

"It's not Halloween!" Marcus yelled.

"Okay, I don't know what that was, but I can say that it was a big mistake." Boomer said.

"What are you supposed to be?" Boz asked. Sakura was already laughing uncontrollably behind with her hands pressing against her stomach and her head throwing back.

"Mikayla loves the ocean, so I am dressed like the king of the Ocean. That way, she'll have to love. It's called _logic _bro! Look it up!" Brady bragged.

"No! That is called _desperation_. Look _that_ up!" Sakura said before she laughed again.

"Doubt my sea love plan if you will, but I just left her the _greatest _gift in her room. Once she sees it, we'll be making waves!" Brady said.

"Enough with the sea-puns." Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"What lunatic left a life octopus under my pillows?!" Mikayla demanded as she came into the courtyard holding a bucket with an octopus inside.

"Ooh! Octopus!" Adam cheered.

"Oh." Mikayla frowned as soon as she saw Brady.

"Obviously you're read the note." Brady added while Sakura grabbed a note inside.

"Laminated it. I was thinking!" Brady added.

"_I wish I had 8 arms so that I can hold you tight. –Love, the Little Merman."_ Mikayla read aloud. Sakura was having a bit of half disgusted, half amused expression on her face.

"How desperate can you get?" Boz asked aloud.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Mikayla asked.

"Come up fair, bro. you're drowning!" Boz added.

"King Brady, why are you always trying to flirt with me? I think it is creepy!" Mikayla asked.

"You think this is bad?!" Boomer asked.

"Boomer's right, you're not the one standing _behind_ him!" Marcus and Adam added.

"Those tights are showing off Triton's great barrier reefs!" Boomer said sarcastically.

"You _do_ _not_ want to see that." Mikayla snapped before Sakura let out a groan.

"I'm sorry Mikayla, what were you saying? I was thinking up of names for our kids, so far I have: Maxim, Brooklyn and Mikayla Jr." Brady said flirting with Mikayla.

"Okay, that's it! I want the flirting, the…trendy baby naming, and the weird animal offerings to stop." Mikayla said crossed.

"Ok, so I offered you a live animal once." Brady pointed out.

Behind Mikayla, the door opens and a pelican walked in.

"PELICAN!" Adam exclaimed loudly. Brady ushered the pelican outside.

"I beg your pardon?" Mikayla asked.

"I mean…Pelican is a kind of bird!" Sakura shut Adam's mouth.

"King Brady this is it! If you don't stop flirting with me, there's going to be some big changes on our relationship!" Mikayla snapped.

"Sweet! I am ready!" Brady cheered.

"I mean, our relationship are now qualified as 'Employer and Employee'." Mikayla said as she left.

"Is this thing even real?!" Boomer asked.

"Let's poke it!" Boz grabbed a twig.

At that moment, Lanny passed by beaming.

"Ah! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I don't even hate the Kings today!" Lanny said happily.

"AH! IT'S ALIVE! GET IT OFF ME!" Adam exclaimed as the octopus was on his arm while Sakura pulled the octopus away, sending the poor sea creature flying to Lanny's face.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

Boomer, Boz, Adam, Chase, Leo, Hilo, (who just arrived) and Marcus were coming downstairs when they saw Brady hiding behind the throne seat.

"YO BRADY!" Marcus yelled into Brady's ears as the king jumped up.

"Why are you hiding there?" Chase asked.

"And pull up your pants, I can see your outer things." Boomer added. Brady quickly pulled up his pants and turned around.

"I'm hiding from Mikayla. Alright, it is too hard not to flirt with her! When I saw her this morning, her hairs glistens like a…baboon's butt!" Brady said.

"But could I tell her that? No. Because some people just cannot take a compliment." Brady added.

"It's just so hard, guys! Every time I'm around Mikayla she makes me feel so good." Brady continued.

"I feel the same when I'm with Bree." Chase agreed.

"I feel the exact same thing with Sakura." Adam smiled.

"Look, the next time you see Mikayla and feel like you're gonna blurt out some of that stuff, bite your tongue!" Boz advised.

"Yes, at this early stage, maintain maximum aloofness! Some girls act like they're not interested in you, when they really are into you!" Boomer added.

Mikayla, Sakura, Janelle and Bree walked in the castle at that moment.

"Hey guys!" Janelle waved over as Leo gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mornin' babe, you look lovely today!" Chase hugged Bree.

"I got a new dress. What do you think?" Mikayla asked as she spun around.

"Oh Mikayla you look like-" Brady was about to say something when Boz went up and hit him on the foot, Boomer shut his mouth.

"Your hair looks different too!" Boomer added.

"Yeah, I got a new shampoo." Mikayla said.

"king Brady, I'm glad you weren't flirting with me now. And I was thinking maybe we could hang out, as friends. Wanna go to the Poetry Slam tonight?" Mikayla asked.

"Poetry? You just said we were friends!" Boomer added.

"On KinKow Poetry Slam is a true Slam. If the islanders don't like the poem, they'll slam the poet out the stage!" Mikayla explained.

"That sounds awesome." Sakura was intrigued.

"Sounds like a blast!" Brady muttered.

"Awesome! We'd love too!" Hilo and Marcus finished Brady's sentences.

"Great, see you later." Mikayla said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

Mikayla took the rest of us to the Poetry Slam.

"_The butterfly kisses the sky, The sky kisses the butterfly." _One guy was reciting his poem.

I'm not much of a fan of poetry, but I'm willing to give it a go.

"Oh my gosh, this is lame." Boomer groaned. Hilo and Leo were snoring.

"Boring!" Boz and Adam exclaimed. I saw Marcus letting out a yawn, Janelle was intrigued. No doubt, she IS in drama club after all…

"Just wait." Mikayla said as the rest kept watching.

Two guards body-slammed the poet down the stage and that was when the guests cheered.

"That was AWESOME!" I cheered.

"Learning can be fun!" Boomer and Brady exclaimed.

"What did I tell ya? And they say KinKow has no culture!" Mikayla added.

"And next up is…Mikayla Ma-Kool-la!" The announcer said as quickly applause.

"Hi, my poem is called…'Little Island Girl'." Mikayla said as she tossed away her scroll.

_Toes in the sand, machete by my side,_

_Volcanos blowing up, That is how I ride,_

"She is going to die out there any second…" Boz rolled his eyes.

_I know you look at me and say 'I despise her'_

_My rhymes blowing up, like a geyser!_

At that moment, two people came to body slam Mikayla when she threw them down.

"She bites, she rhymes, is there anything she can't do?" Brady exclaimed.

"She can't stand you." Leo pointed out.

_I may look sweet with my fresh many-pany,_

_But don't step to me, yo! Cuz your girl's part yeti!_

Mikayla got kicked out, but she said it was fun. Man! Poetry is my new hobby!

The rest was well, until BRADY flirted with her again. Needless to say, that was the end of our night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day…<strong>

"Revenge is best served with an octopus!" Lanny smirked as he was about to drop a bucket of octopus on the three Kings when it backfired.

Meantime, the three Kings arrived back to the castle. Mikayla was giving Brady the silent treatment all day but remained cheerful and friendly to everyone else.

"Hey Boomer, do you want to go to tonight's Poetry Slam?" Mikayla asked Boomer.

"Is Santa jolly?" Boomer was excited.

"I wanna come too! You coming, AD, Boz?" Sakura raised a hand.

"Yep!" Boz smiled.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on?" Brady asked.

"Just because I am not friends with you, doesn't mean Boz, Boomer and I can be friends." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Uh…yes it does, rule number one of the Bro Code: If you're not friends with obne brother, you're not friends with the other one." Brady said.

"I thought rule number of the Bro Code is: If you sprinkle while you tinkle, then be a sweetie and wipe the seatie." Boomer paused.

"I have no idea what that means." Sakura said blinking.

"All of you can't be friends with Mikayla!" Brady pointed at the rest.

"Okay, I have tried to be professional but this is going too far!" Mikayla snapped.

"Oh yeah, you think my brothers and my friends are going to just sit back and do nothing?" Brady asked.

"I'm okay with it." Boomer sat down.

"Popcorn?" Adam gestured Marcus some popcorns.

"Technically not all of us! Bree and Chase are snogging." Leo raised a hand.

Mikayla and Brady ignored each other all day.

* * *

><p><strong>That night, everyone, minus King Brady, snuck out of the castle to the Poetry Slam.<strong>

"Hey Boz!" Adam waved over.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Boz asked as he sat between Adam and Sakura.

"Glad you could come!" Marcus smiled.

"Um…quick question, how DID you two snuck out?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Rodger and Mahama are covering up for us!" Boomer replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with King Brady…<strong>

"I don't know how you two are doing it! But I WILL beat you at Staring Contest!" Brady said as he thought Rodger was Boz, and Mahama was Boomer.

* * *

><p>"Smart move." Mikayla nodded.<p>

"Hey guys!" Bree and Chase waved over.

"What took you so long?" Boz asked.

"I was busy preparing for a poem." Chase bragged.

"Put a sock in it, pal! That old madam is up next!" Sakura shut Chase up while Bree giggled.

"_The storm was cold and scary, His chest was strong and hairy!"_

"I'm betting 5 bucks if that lady gets kicked out within 5 minutes!" Marcus smirked.

"I'm betting 3 minutes!" Leo said.

"I'm betting 1 minute!" Adam pulled out 5 bucks.

"45 seconds." Chase hands over 5 dollars.

"I'll bet 30 seconds." Boz nodded.

"I'm betting 5 seconds!" Hilo raised a hand.

"Meh. Less than 20 seconds." Bree shrugged.

Within 15 seconds, the old lady was body slammed down.

"Haha! I win the bet, pay up losers!" Bree laughed as the rest unwillingly handed her 30 bucks total.

"Woah! That was close!" Janelle lets out a sigh.

It didn't take long until Brady found out where the rest were and showed up.

"Really guys?! Did you really think you and Boomer could fool me for a second?" Brady demanded.

"Well, we HAVE been here for 1 and a half hour!" Boomer said.

"I just can't believe my brothers would betray me by hanging out with my girlfriend!" Brady said.

"I am NOT your girlfriend!" Mikayla stood up.

"You tell him, girlfriend!" Sakura and the old lady shouted as they winked at each other.

"I'm just gonna sit back and see how this plays out." Adam said grinning.

"Look, I took a poll, and 80 percent of Kinkow is okay if you're hanging out with a girl who your brother is not dating." Boomer shrugged.

"Ooh~" Bree and Chase wooed.

"Mikayla likes hanging out with us." Boz said.

"and since you're the King of us, you'll have to get used to it." Boomer added.

"How dare you! I might not be able to stop you from being Mikayla's friends, but what about this?! As King and Mayor of Culture and Taste, I hereby decree that Poetry is now illegal! You're all under arrest!" Brady shouted as guards rushed inside. Everyone scrammed outside the door.

"I knew Brady was jealous, but I never knew he was THIS OVERZEALOUS!" Bree shouted.

"You're that jealous of us being friends with Mikayla?!" Boz asked.

"If you're not friends with Mikayla, you're not friends with neither of us!" Boomer yelled as the two kings left, dragging the gang along.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"Any men, women or…pelican, reciting poetry will be arrested…I am so proud of you, my King. Your attack on the arts will silence the voices and that would lead to your exile of demise!" Lanny read the new rules aloud.

At that moment, Boz and Boomer came inside. Brady tricked them into agreeing to sign the contract of the new Banishment of Poetry reciting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that night everyone met in the forest.<strong>

"Boomer. I can't believe you threw a secret Poetry Slam here in the woods!" Mikayla said beaming.

"We also have a frozen yogurt stand!" Boomer added.

Boz, Adam, Sakura, Chase, Leo and Hilo were having a Speed Frozen Yogurt competition. Adam and Sakura, Chase and Boz, versus Leo and Hilo.

"And…times up! Looks like Sakura and Adam won the guys." Bree counted.

"Heck yeah!" Sakura laughed.

"AWESOME!" Adam laughed too.

"Ugh…Brain freeze!" Leo and Hilo groaned.

"I'm so glad that you gave the idea of having a secret Poetry Slam!" Marcus grinned.

"Welcome to the Secret Underground Poetry Slam! King Brady will not silence us! We will be heard." Boomer began.

"What?" An old lady asked.

"I said we will be heard!" Boomer repeated.

"What?" the old lady was still confused.

"I MEAN WE WILL BE HEARD BY ANYONE BELOW 90! Now let's begin with…Chase!" Boomer announced. Sakura and Janelle were giggling.

"Chase, what CAN you say that won't bore people?" Janelle asked arching her eyebrows.

"Chase has brain freeze right now!" Bree raised a hand as she fed Chase some warm water.

"What was _IN_ that froyo?!" Boz asked.

"It was made of milk, water, and a little help from Mr. D's Cyro Blaster!" Marcus shrugged.

"Actually, I used _a_ _lot_!" Adam raised his hand while Marcus face palmed.

"and now my turn! My poem is called: differences between before and after marriage." Sakura stood up. [Adapted from a joke book I found in my school once]

_**Before Marriage**_

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Like it or not, I'm stuck with you_

_**After Marriage**_

_Roses are dead, I am blue,_

_You get on my head, and I will sue you!_

_**Before Marriage**_

_Everytime he brings you to Shangrila!_

_**After Marriage**_

_You want to go? He says 'Don't want lah'_

_**Before Marriage**_

_You enjoy their looks_

_**After Marriage**_

_You enjoy their cheque books_

_**Before Marriage**_

_He opens his car door,_

_**After Marriage**_

_He opens his mouth and snores,_

_**Before Marriage**_

_She was your Ideal,_

_**After Marriage**_

_She becomes your Ordeal._

"So, do you REALLY want to get married?" Sakura finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with King Brady…<strong>

"Who needs Mikayla when I have…you, Peli-Kayla." Brady was talking to a pelican.

"My King! Sorry to barge in your…love nest. But…I have some announcement to make!" Lanny barged in.

"Did you that a poetry slam is banned as we speak. There's a secret Poetry Slam, and guess who gave the idea?" Lanny said.

"King Boz and King Boomer!" Lanny finished.

"WHAT?! IS SHE WITH HIM?!" Brady yelled as Lanny nodded.

"That's it! Call for the guards and the rest of the poets!" Brady said.

"GUARDS! RELEASE THE ATTACK DOGS! IT'S FEEDING TIME!" Lanny shouted.

"Lanny, I do not want people to get the wrong impression of me." Brady said.

"YOU'RE DATING A PELICAN!" Lanny pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later…<strong>

"Alright then, King Boomer shall go next." The announcer spoke.

"You're reciting poetry?" Mikayla asked.

"Surprised, little Island girl?" Boomer smiled.

"My poem is called…'My Brother, the Meanie King'." Boomer said.

"_My brother is a meanie, his head looks like a beanie,_

_Cause his brain is really teeny, some say he is a weenie,_

_Now I'm friends with the girl he misses, _

_While he is at home getting pelican kisses,_

_But to his surprise is that he doesn't realized that he would just be her friend,_

_And all this would end,_

_And we could all win,_

_Because I miss him."_

Boomer was about to finish when Brady knocked him off stage.

"NO FAIR! IT WAS MY JOB TO KNOCK THEM OUT!" Adam protested.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Boomer asked.

"You were trashing me in your poem!" Brady pointed.

"Dude, did you not hear the last part 'Because I miss him'?" Boz said.

"Oh. I must have screamed _over_ that part." Brady said.

"Boomer almost had the perfect poem, but you just had to Leo-ed things up!" Marcus added.

"Don't turn my name into a verb!" Leo yelled.

Brady and Boomer fought while Boz tried to calm things down but turned into a threesome fight.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The old hag said.

"Stop it!" Mikayla yelled.

"Seriously, what kind of boys fights like that?!" Sakura added as she mocked them.

"Yeah, what they said, have you no dignity?" Janelle asked.

"No!" Brady objected.

"I will not be having dignity when the whole kingdom knows you've been betrayed!" Brady yelled.

"But not by you, by my heart." Brady continued.

"_The heart that wants someone I know I can't have,_

_A heart that would rather annoy that girl ,_

_Then be broken by her,_

_You know, I'd apologized for my heart,_

_But 'It' and 'I' can never part."_

Brady finished his poetry and the rest applaud.

"King Brady was reciting poetry! Arrest him!" Lanny shouted as he swung down a vine but hit the frozen yogurt truck instead.

"Dude, you got to work on your landing skills." Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"You just got Fro-Yo. Yo!" the tough poet said beaming.

Sakura hit Lanny again by swinging down the vine.

"And that's how it'd done boys, YOLO!" Sakura said winking.

"Guys! Help me!" Brady said as two guards arrested him.

"Fight the power!" Brady said.

"You ARE the power!" Boz and Boomer snapped.

"Well then, HELP the power!" Brady shouted as he was taken away.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, at night…<strong>

Boomer, Chase, Bree, Janelle, Marcus and Leo all walked in the castle, only to find King Brady being on chained to his seat.

"Hey guys, don't you think this has gone too far? This ankle bracelet is SO itchy!" Brady said.

"Wait til you have to drag Mahama in the bathroom!" Boomer added.

"EW!" Janelle and Bree shuddered.

"You know, I guess I deserved this…I'm just jealous of you guys hanging out with her." Brady sighed.

"C'mon, I just think of her lik." Adam said.

"And she is not my type." Marcus snapped.

"We're already attached to our girlfriends." Leo and Chase raised their hands.

"It's just so easy for you to talk to her Boom. I always get nervous around her." Brady said.

"That is because you _do_ like her." Janelle said.

"Okay, let's just be honest, word says you were dumped by a pelican." Boomer said.

"Hey, in my defense, I broke up with her." Brady snapped.

"Actually according to Sakura, your pelican there is a _guy_." Bree pointed out as the scene went awkward for a while before Leo and Chase laughed.

"But any who you are pardoned, the person who wants to see you is outside." Boomer pointed.

Brady fell onto the floor and yelled at Mahama for a while.

Outside the plaza stood Mikayla.

"Mikayla you look so-" Brady began but Mikayla shoved a spoon of frozen yogurt into his mouth.

"Look, I have something to say, so please don't interrupt." Mikayla spoke.

"I love your poem, it was so beautiful and honest…You were honest, and now I am going to be honest with you. I missed having you as a friend and I think deep down, you're a really great guy. Deep, deep…down. Whew! Glad we're friends again. Good night!" Mikayla said before she went away.

"Brain freeze." Brady groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with Prince Lanny…<strong>

"Alright, let's see what this is all about…" Lanny muttered as he walked up the stage in the Poetry Reciting Centre.

"_One leg, two legs, three legs, four,_

_Who's that knocking on my door?_

_Five legs, six legs, seven legs, eight,_

_It's that octopus that I hate,_

_But I'm on the land now,_

_And where is he?_

_If he knows what's good for him,_

_He's deep in the sea!"_

Lanny recited his poetry.

**SPLAT!**

"**OH COME ON! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" **Lanny yelled as an octopus fell onto his face and hit a table before fainting.

**[Anyone ever wondered: how is that octopus there? Well…]**

"And that, my boys, is how you master Octopus Archery Slingshot: Blindfolded Style!" Sakura told Adam, Boz, and Hilo.

(O.e) was the expression on Boz and Hilo's faces.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Adam clapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I know I was supposed to write 'The Sirens' Revenge' but it was delayed because I have no ideas of how I will write that chapter so it might be delayed.<strong>

**Bree: and the next few planned chapter that the authoress here may or may not type.**

**Babysitting Blues**

Leo accidentally turns everyone in the castle into babies, and now the Kings, Leo, Janelle and Sakura have to make the antidote.

**Face Off**

A random one-shot of the Lab Rats telling the Kinkow gang of their previous Winter Dance

**Hilo's Side of the story**

Hilo's past few years living with his dad

**Body Swapping Madness**

After having an argument and breaking one of Mr. Davenport's new inventions, Brady and Sakura swapped bodies. Matters got bad when Brady was supposed to have a date with Mikayla that day! So now, Sakura has to fill in on Brady's date. But things were worse when the whole gang thinks Sakura liked Brady more.

**Chase: which chapter should the authoress here write first? You can vote now for faster updates.**

**Brady: Wait I'm supposed to switch bodies with WHO?!**

**Sakura: *throwing up***

**Chase and Bree: anyway, please favorite, follow, review or PM the authoress here some ideas.**

**All: that is all for now. Bye~ *waves***


	14. Chapter 14: Body Swapping Madness

**Chapter 14: Body Swapping Madness**

**Purpledolpin05: Here is Chapter 14, I hope you will like it.**

To RandomGirl: Thanks for voting

To kidflash0110: Okay, here you go.

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks, it made much sense of the octopus part.

To Angel234564: okay, I adjusted a bit of the plot, but I hope you will enjoy it.

**Purpledolpin05: Okay Donny, do the disclaimer!**

**Donald: It's DONALD!**

**Purpledolpin05: Whatever...**

**Donald: Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012 or Pair of Kings, she only owns her OCs: Harushi, Lily and Sakura. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It was another new day at KinKow Island. Most of the locals were doing their daily routine activities. Chase was busy concentrating with on one of Mr. Davenport's new inventions.<strong>

"Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" Their quiet moment were interrupted when Sakura and King Brady came out to the plaza arguing.

"Okay, what is it now?" Chase and Donald asked.

"Well, Sakura here, told me that I'm not manly enough to be Mikayla's boyfriend and that I'd screw up on our date this noon!" Brady pointed out glaring at the half cat Asian.

"Okay, I get it. Can you stop arguing? I am trying to work on Mr. Davenport's invention." Chase was annoyed that Brady and Sakura often argue over the smallest matter.

"Sorry." "Sorry dude." The duo sighed.

"I'm just saying, if I were a boy, I'd be 10 times a man you'd knuckles be and go for extreme sports!" Sakura said sneering at the king.

"Are you insulting me?" Brady asked.

"I'm just being honest. You boys are wimpy, I'm not talking about you Mr. D!" Sakura raised her hands.

"You're just jealous because you never went out on a date." Brady shot back.

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura glared over cracking her knuckles.

Sakura immediately pounced on Brady and the two began to fight.

"No guys! NO!" Chase and Donald began to panic when one of them was about to knock over the invention. Chase ran over to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>=ZAP!=<strong>

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

The last thing I remembered was insulting Brady, fought him, crash into Chase and I was zapped by something. I let out a groan as I opened my eyes.

To my surprise, I saw myself a few inches away, and Chase staring over and gapping.

"Ugh! What happened?!" I heard myself spoke.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HECK?!" Chase freaked out.

"Guys…what just happened? If I'm there…then who…" I stood up and looked at a shattered mirror.

I had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Wait a second…did I turned into….BRADY?!

"Okay, I think I need my kingly rest." Chase stood up and I dragged him over to the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL! IF I AM CHASE?! AND WHO ARE YOU?" 'Chase' asked shaking me.

"Sakura. And if you're Chase, and I'm you…that means…" the two of us eyes at 'Sakura'.

"This is why I am against you two fighting. Wait…why do I have cat ears?!" 'Sakura' asked shrieking.

"Chase, you turned into **Sakura**?!" Brady laughed.

"WHAT?!" Chase jaw dropped.

"We have to swap back ASAP!" I freaked out as I grabbed Mr. D by the collar.

"I'll check the machine…Um, guys, I think we have a problem…" Chase worried.

"What?" Brady and I asked.

"The machine is broken, so I have to mend it." Mr. D said.

"So I'm stuck in your body?! Nice going Chase!" Brady rolled Chase's hazel eyes.

"I feel weird." I groaned.

"You feel weird?! _I _feel weird!" Chase snapped.

"Someone has to fix this mess! I'm not going on Brady's date with Mikayla as BRADY!" I added.

"And I cannot go on Chase's date with Bree when I am supposed to date Mikayla!" Brady lets out a groan.

"It's temporary but for now, not a word about this to anyone. I'll contact you when I am done mending the machine." Mr. D said as the three of us went outside and not to disturb Mr. D.

"Sakura, I need you to fill in on my date with Mikayla. I already made a list." Brady shoved me a list.

"It says 'Buy 300 grams of potassium powder, 2 packets of magnetic generator'. This is not YOUR list, it's Chase's what-to-buy on the Science Fair!" I pointed out.

"It's here." Chase pulled out a list from my/Brady's pocket.

"A romantic picnic with violins and roses?" I read frowning, then I threw it away.

"Just make my first date with Mikayla _memorable _and do NOT mess it up!" Brady warned.

"Fine! But that is not the way to say in front of a girl posing as a boy!" I rolled my eyes.

"And Brady, I need you to make MY date with Bree romantic! AND DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Chase pointed at Brady. Chase is protective of Bree and I can respect that.

"That leaves you lonely all day." Brady said pointing over at Chase.

"Yes, so it is settled. Brady will go on Chase's date, I will go on Brady's date, and Chase will stay back all day. Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chase?" I asked Chase.

"How do you keep your hair so nice and tidy, when your body smells like a trash can?" Chase asked.

"I hate you, jerk. By the way, afterwards Candis is taking the girls out." I added.

**Much later on Brady's date with Mikayla **

"Okay, Mikayla, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mikayla came out.

"Nice dress. Blue brings out the graceful nature of you." I commented.

"Thanks, that was very nice of you." Mikayla blushed. Ugh! I just wanna puke!

First of all, I don't want a friend who dates another friend. It's all awkward and embarrassing and it's bad enough I have to deal with the Brase and Janelleo shipping on the gang. If Brakayla comes true, I'll throw up until I die! Not that I hate Brady and Mikayla ogether, but there is only so much mushiness you can take!

**Behind the castle…**

"Brady calm down!" Chase dragged Brady to the side.

"Did you see what Mikayla's wearing?! It's cute, it's super cute… THE PAIN!" Brady can't help himself.

"Morning Chase~" Bree came out kissing Brady on the cheek.

"Uh…you look pretty." Brady muttered.

"Hey Mikayla! How about a double date?" Brady thought as he waved over.

"Great idea!" I agreed. A perfect opportunity to goof around in Brady's body…

* * *

><p><strong>Much later [Normal P.O.V.]<strong>

King Boomer, King Boz, Adam, Marcus, Leo, and Hilowere walking about the castle when they saw Sakura(Chase) sitting by the bench eying the Brakayla/Brase double date.

"Hey Adam, why don't you ask Sakura out?" Leo joked.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Adam denied.

"Look at that poor girl, she's so lonely." Marcus sneered.

"I say we set her up on a Hang Glider Human Bulls-eye Bounce!" Hilo asked as Boz and Adam were interested in anything beyond dangerous extremes.

"Hey Sakura." Boomer went over.

"Where?! I mean, yeah?" Chase asked.

"We're going for Hang Glider Human Bulls Eye Bounce. Care to join?" Hilo asked.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Chase frowned.

"Sakura, you've acted unusual today. Usually you would join us." Boz added.

"I mean, I have to go out for Girls' Day with Janelle and Candis." Chase faked a smile before running away.

"What is wrong with her?" Boomer asked.

"Neh, girls stuff maybe. That, or she is avoiding you guys like plague!" Marcus snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later on the Double Date…<strong>

"Um…so, what do you think of the food here?" Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"It's nice. Have you tried the Seaweed soup? It's made of KinKow special seaweed." Mikayla spoke.

"Lemme drink some water…PFT!" Sakura spit on Brady.

"What was that for?!" Brady asked glaring.

"Okay, let's order something to eat." Bree smiled embarrassedly while signaling the waiter.

"I'd like the Sweetheart Special Combo." Bree said.

"I'll take the honey-glazed BBQ drumsticks!" Brady said.

"I'd like the Seafood Noodles." Mikayla smiled.

"Brady? What would you like to order?" Brady cleared his throat while hitting Sakura on the foot.

"I'd take a 20 pound steak!" Sakura smirked.

After eating lunch, Sakura managed to throw up half the food on Brady and made it look like 'an accident'. She tried to be more of a gentleman in front of Mikayla, but it was hard, since she was a girl herself only stuck in the body of a king.

"That's it! Guys' chat!" Brady dragged Sakura away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Brady asked.

"Ruining your date." Sakura snapped.

"Why are you punching my royal face?" Brady yelled as Sakura began to punch Brady's actual body.

"That's a payback for forcing me to date Mikayla!" Sakura glared as she slapped herself.

"My king, are you okay?" Mikayla frowned.

"I'm just so tired I need to slap myself awake! Wake up Brady! Wake up!" Sakura shouted, drawing more attention from the citizens.

**Meantime outside the restaurant…**

"Ugh! What are those 2 goofballs doing?!" Chase face palmed at Sakura punching herself and Brady yelling at her.

Chase decided to go inside and dragged the other two by the ear outside.

"What are you two doing?!" Chase asked.

"Payback for going on his date." Sakura replied as she punched her face a few times.

"Guys, we just need to wait for Mr. Davenport's call, then we'll be back to normal. Which will be a big relief from me, I cannot survive Girls' Day!" Chase snapped as he pulled the arguing duo by the hair.

"Fine, I'll stop messing around." Sakura let out a sigh.

At that moment, Candis and Janelle saw Chase(Sakura) by the restaurant arguing with Sakura (Brady) before entering the restaurant to pay the bills.

"Mikayla, Bree, Sakura! Are you girls ready for our Girls' Day?" Candis asked as she dragged Bree, Mikayla and Chase outside.

"I changed my mind, I want out! Sakura, I mean Brady will fill in!" Chase shield himself behind Sakura.

"Oh my heroine." Sakura added sarcastically.

"My buddy's joking, she'd love to join!" Sakura added pushing Chase away.

"Nice one Brady." Bree giggled as the girls waved them good bye while Sakura saluted 'Loser' to Chase.

So now we have Sakura and Brady hanging with the guys doing dangerous stunts all day and Chase, being stuck as Sakura, stuck with the girls on pedicure, dress-up and etc…

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later…<strong>

The boys [plus Sakura] were done playing Zip Line Vine Travel when Brady and Sakura were dragged away by Chase.

"AH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY-I MEAN YOUR BODY?!" Sakura yelled at Chase. Chase was wearing a flamingo pink dress with frills, he had Sakura's hair tied into a neat ponytail and there was a hot pink streak on her hair, he was also wearing some high heels.

"Long Story! Candis. Girl Madness." Chase said panting.

"Wow! You look beautiful Sakura!" Adam exclaimed. Boz blushed a bit too.

"Are you kidding me?! You look like Rainie Yang on that one scene of the Pink Panther Dance in 'Hi My Sweetheart'!" Sakura yelled as she shook Chase.

"Gotta admit, you do look like a girl~" Marcus laughed.

"Knock it off knuckleheads!" Chase snapped.

"Stop ogling, show the girl some respect." Sakura yelled.

"Ahem! Mr. Davenport had sent me the text, we have to get back ASAP!" Chase whispered.

"GTG! TTYL! BRB!" Chase said as he dragged Sakura and Brady away.

"Guys! Guys! Did you just saw Sakura? She ran away before our mud skin treatment!" Candis asked.

"She just dragged Brady and left." Boomer said.

"Is it me, or is she hanging out with Brady more today?" Marcus asked.

"Make sense. Do you think she has a crush on Brady?" Leo asked aloud.

"Ew! I thought she likes Bo-I mean someone else?" Janelle added.

"Wow! not exactly an ideal Double Date isn't it?" Bree and Mikayla frowned at Adam's comment.

"Let's follow them!" Hilo grabbed a binocular from a bush.

"Since when do you talk GIRL?!" Sakura asked.

"Candis." Chase snapped.

"Oh!" Brady and Sakura frowned.

Much later with Donald, who had successfully finished mending the machine.

"Alright, I have fixed the machine." Donald grinned.

"Wait, what if it glitches? What if it goes wrong?" Chase paused.

"Like what?! Are you suggesting Brady ending up with Sakura's cat features and Chase's tiny doll-like body?" Donald said sarcastically.

"SWAP US BACK NOW!" Brady, Chase and Sakura yelled.

**=ZAP!=**

"It's great to be King agai-WHAT THE HECK?!" Brady opened his eyes and saw himself stuck in Sakura's body.

"Oh boy." Chase frowned as he was stuck in Brady's body.

"Oh heck no! I'm in Chase?!" Sakura yelled.

"Mr. D…" Sakura gripped Donald on the shoulder.

"FIX IT NOW!" Sakura yelled.

"Does Brady's body always smell like a junkyard?!" Chase questioned as he sniffed himself.

"STOP GOOFING AROUND!" Sakura yelled louder.

"Fine." Chase and Brady nodded.

"Now I have to date Bree!" Sakura muttered angrily.

"And I have to date Mikayla!" Chase shuddered.

"Why am I stuck in the body of a girl?" Brady yelled.

"Hey guys!" Adam called out.

"Double heck no." Brady muttered.

"Boys, where have you been?" Leo asked.

"They are helping me with my invention." Donald lied.

"See? Case closed. Happy?" Brady added sarcastically.

"Thanks for coming. Get out!" Donald shoved the teens outside.

"Back to dating, shoot!" Sakura mumbled.

"Sweetie, how do I look?" Bree spun around in her new sun dress.

"You look really beautiful..." Sakura spoke shoving her hands in her pockets.

Chase, Sakura, Mikayla, and Bree went back for 'dating'. Unfortunately, Mikayla was a bit upset that Brady [Chase] kept complimenting Bree or giving out too nerdy facts. Chase [Sakura] was the only person who could relate to boredom.

"Damn you Chase!" Brady cursed under his breath as he spied on how his date was.

"Sakura!" Tasha called out.

"Yes Tasha?" Brady asked trying not to freak out.

"Oh! So now you're at that age where you start liking and avoiding boys?" Tasha asked grinning.

"What?! No!" Brady denied. Brady was already a guy himself.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it starts out like this all the time. Now let's find a nice place to have 'the Talk'." Tasha said dragging Brady away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brady was freaking out.

"Now, Sakura, when a man and woman love each other they…" Tasha began.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later…<strong>

"And that is where babies come from!" Tasha finished.

"ARGH!" Brady screamed as he ran away.

"Girls…they grow up so fast!" Tasha smiled.

"Wait Tasha! Did you just gave my daughter 'the talk'?!" Lily jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime…<strong>

"Mr. Davenport! Have you fix the machine yet?!" Brady yelled.

"Almost…" Donald said mending some wires.

"Mr. D! Are you finished yet?!" Sakura ran inside hiding from some of Chase's fangirls.

"What brings you here?" Brady asked.

"How come Chase has an army of fan girls? I had to deal with them on the Internet already!" Sakura demanded as she panted.

Chase was the last to come inside. He was busy scribbling something and walking.

"What happened to you, lil' nerd?" Brady asked.

"Don't ask! I just finished arranging all your kingly activities, helped the economic and politic problems, and cleaned up the attic, which stunk!" Chase began.

"Alright! I'm finished!" Donald exclaimed.

"What's the worst that will happened if it didn't?!" Brady raised a hand.

"Probably walking down the aisle with Bree." Sakura added frowning.

"Or being asked out by guys!" Brady joked as the duo fist bumped.

**=ZAP!=**

Chase opened his eyes and checked the mirror. Gladly enough, he was himself again!

"Guys! Did it work?" Chase asked.

"Oh no! I think my kidneys just switched sides!" Brady exclaimed.

"Sweet Skunk-fish! Yahoo!" Sakura hugged herself.

"Back to me-mode!" Sakura grinned as she let her tied up hair fly loose, kicked off the heels.

"Note to self: NEVER swap bodies with a girl!" Chase shuddered.

"GOTCHA!" Candis opened the doors as the gang rushed inside.

"Brady! First you ask me out, now you're ditching me. I need an explanation now." Mikala crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'm not lying anymore! Brady, Chase and I swapped bodies!" Sakura admitted.

"What?" Boomer and Marcus asked.

"This morning, the three of us swapped bodies. Sakura was Brady, I was Sakura, and Brady was Chase." Chase began.

"By noon Mr. Davenport tried swapping us back, but we ended up the other way round. Brady was me, Chase was Brady, and I was Chase." Sakura continued.

"So now, we've swapped back." Brady ended.

"So wait, Sakura, you don't like King Brady?" Janelle asked.

"Never in a million years!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Wait, so you're saying I dated Chase and Sakura earlier?" Mikayla blinked.

"And I gave Brady 'the talk' by accident?" Tasha asked gapping.

"And I wasn't dating Chase the entire day?" Bree jaw dropped.

"Yeap!" The body swapped trio nodded.

"So Mikayla, how about another date? Since ours got ruined by those two." Brady flirted.

"You gotta do better than that to ask me out!" Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Brady groaned.

"And if we were hanging out with Sakura all day trapped in boy mode…GAHHH!" Leo realized that Sakura went to the Men's bathroom with them earlier.

"Nothing needs to be _that _clean, boys!" Sakura coughed.

"ARGH!" The guys freaked out.

"No wonder why she told us to put a shirt on." Adam remembered a part where Brady[Sakura] told them to keep their shirts on while playing 'Shirts and Skins'.

"So, this lil' thing kept you swap bodies?" Boomer was curious and touched the machine as the machine fell onto the floor.

"NO BOOMER NOOOOOO!" The rest yelled.

**~ZAP~**

"Wait why is my hair blonde?" Marcus [Candis] asked.

"Hey look I'm Leo!" Adam [Leo] grinned.

"Am I stuck in Sakura?!" Janelle [Sakura] asked.

"Ew! Adam! Your body stinks!" Mikayla [Adam] yelled.

"Ew! I feel so old and 50-ish!" Candis [Donald] shuddered.

"I feel like I'm 17!" Donald [Bree] asked.

"Why am I stuck in MARCUS?!" Sakura [Marcus] yelled.

"I feel grossed out!" Boomer [Chase] shouted.

"Does it always stink in your body, Mason?" Hilo [Mason] asked.

"Sweet Mama Sasquatch!" Mason [Janelle] screamed.

"Wow! Is your body always so puny?" Boz [Hilo] asked.

"ARGH!" Bree [Boomer], Tasha [Boz], Lanny [Brady], Brady [Lanny], Chase [Tasha] and the rest of the castle subjects had swapped bodies. The worst was Yamakoshi, and Douglas who had swapped bodies.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN THE FACE OFF!" Chase yelled.

"What?" Hilo asked.

"I'll tell you next time, right now let's mend that machine!" Chase groaned as the gang had to start off from the scrap.

**Purpledolpin05: I hoped you've liked it…**

**Bree: I'm NOT swapping my body again!**

**Sakura: Easy sister!**

**Marcus: Next few upcoming chapters! **_**Chapter 14: Face Off**_

**Boomer: and a few more undecided chapters! You can vote for them.**

_**Babysitting Blues**_

_Leo accidentally turns everyone in the castle into children, and now the Kings, Leo, Janelle and Sakura have to make the antidote._

_**Hilo's Side of the Story**_

_Hilo's past few years living with his dad._

_**Bionics on Campus**_

_Tasha decides to send the kids back to school, along with the kings. What madness will happen?_

_**Sakura's First Date**_

_Sakura's out on a date, but the question is: Who's the guy she is going with? [Vote]_

**Boomer, Sakura, Marcus, Bree: Okay, remember to fave, follow, review or PM the authoress here your ideas. That's all for now! Bye! *waves***


	15. Chapter 15: Face Off

**Chapter 15: Face Off**

**Purpledolpin05: Hi there fanfiction! here's Chapter 15, and the first Lab Rats Flashback episode.**

To Angel234564: Sure, I'll use your idea!

To Guest: Thanks for the vote.

To Guest: We'll just have to wait and see who Sakura's going out with... ^^

**Purpledolpin05: HEY LANNY!**

**Lanny: WHAT?!**

**Purpledolpin05: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lanny: Fine... Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012 or Pair of Kings, she only owns Sakura and her parents!**

* * *

><p>After the incident where half the castle citizens swapped bodies which happened yesterday, the Triplet Kings, the guards, the Makoolas, Candis, Hilo, the Snowflowers, Janelle, Hilo, and the Davenport-Dooleys were asked to gather at the plaza. The kings were asking about Chase since he told the rest about the 'Face Off'.<p>

"This is the Stone of Truth, or more likely known as the Memory Stone, it has the ability to let everyone see your memories. You just place your hand on the stone." Mason said as Adam randomly placed a hand on it as the screen showed some clips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback [Episode: Sink and Swim]<strong>_

_We see an image of Adam (under the Triton App) and was about to kill Chase. Sakura ran up and gave Adam a kiss on the lips as the Bionic broke free from the Triton App._

* * *

><p>"Aw~~~~"<p>

"Whoops! Hehe…wrong flashback!" Adam denied as he shoved away his hand. Sakura's face turned into a crimson red blush.

"OMG so you _DID_ kiss Adam!" Candis gasped.

"Oh shut up! That was my first kiss…" Sakura hid her face under her long black hair, embarrassed of how she gave her first kiss to Adam.

"Back to topic, what is 'the Face Off'?" Hilo asked.

"Okay, I'll show you how! It happened a week before I dated Chase." Bree place a hand onto the rock.

"Yeah, she went to the dance with this Jake and Chase got jealous!" Sakura snorted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bree's Flashback begins~<strong>_

**We see Marcus, Adam, Chase, Janelle and Sakura hanging out in the corridors. Sakura was also talking to two Muslims: an older brother with spikey raven black hair, and a younger sister with long and silky hair.**

**Bree was talking to another boy before walking over to her friends.**

"Guys! You would never believe what just happened!" Bree began.

"What? Is it about the time I pranked Marcus in Spanish class?!" Sakura gapped.

"I knew it!" Marcus yelled while Adam laughed.

"No… Jake Chambers just asked me to the Winters Dance!" Bree squealed as she giggled.

"That's so cool!" "That's cute~" Janelle and Julie giggled.

"Jake Chambers?! _THE JAKE CHAMBERS_?!" the Muslim boy, Johan asked as Bree nodded.

"Who's Jake Chambers?" Chase joked while the rest laughed.

"The only boy who's ever talked to since people find out we're Bionics." Bree said.

"Hey I talk to you!" Johan and Julie interrupted.

"Back to subject, apparently no one wants to go out with me." Bree rolled her eyes.

"I hear ya!" Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, no one wants to date me either." Chase agreed. The rest snickered. All of them knew that Sabrina had a crush on Chase.

"Who are you going to the dance with, Johan?" Chase asked.

"No one." Johan shrugged.

"What about you Julie? It's okay to be alone when you're a guy; for a girl, it's just sad." Chase muttered.

"I'm with Marcus." Julie grabbed Marcus by the arm. She does NOT want to go out with Chase.

"Leo's asked me." Janelle raised her hands.

"Haha! Looks like you're on your own!" Adam teased.

"What about you? Who are you going with?" Chase asked.

"No one…" Adam replied before going away.

"He could have just asked me…" Sakura frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Pause=<strong>_

"So wait, you wanted to ask me to the dance?" Adam asked.

"Nope, I was talking to the Vase!" Sakura replied in sarcasm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Continue~<strong>_

**The gang walks away when they saw Jake walking towards Bree.**

"Hey Bree!" "Oh! Hey Jake!" Jake and Bree smiled at each other.

"_**Attention students, this is your Principal, Principal Perry! Please report to the hallway where Bree Davenport is making a fool out of herself in front of a boy she has a crush on!" **_

**Adam was impersonating Principal Perry while the students began to laugh at Bree and Jake, by which Jake walked away to avoid the awkward situation.**

"Why did you do that?!" Bree yelled.

"Hey if Perry were alive, she'd want me to do this." Adam said.

"Principal Perry is not dead! She's home with a flu!" Bree snapped.

"You don't know that! She could be dead by now!" Adam added while Sakura giggled.

"And that is how Adam chooses to honor her." Sakura added.

"Adam! Why are you always embarrassing me? Can't you just embarrass someone else?" Bree demanded.

"I could," Adam said before turning over to him and pants the shorter Bionic, revealing Chase's boxers.

"Heart boxers? Really?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"EW!" Sakura gagged.

"But I could do better than that!" Adam continued.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Pause=<strong>_

"Until this day, I swear I still have nightmares of those heart boxers!" Marcus raised a hand.

"I ran out of laundry that day and that was the only boxers I could find." Chase snapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Continue the Flashback~<strong>_

**We see Bree, Johan, Julie, Janelle and Sakura walking down to the Lab. Chase and Marcus were mending some inventions.**

"I am so sick of Adam!" Bree complained.

"Yeah, you're doing just fine on your own." Chase added.

"I have to agree, Adam has been a jerk. But not as a jerk as…that! *points Marcus*" Sakura nodded.

"HEY!" Marcus yelled, feeling very offended.

"I think Marcus is sweet." Julie defended. Johan was giving Marcus a glare.

"Don't worry, Marcus and I have the perfect solution." Chase began.

"Like what? Running away to Mexico and change your names to Marceline and Chasity?" Sakura joked, but was received some glares.

"No. I've been working on Mr. Davenport's Cyber Masks." Chase continued.

"Now the Cyber Masks and Cyber Cloaks!" Marcus added.

"That's not an upgrade!" "Johan's right! That is you two being nerds!" Sakura and Johan shot back.

"These perfectly manipulate the body of the person and sounds like them. Now you can impersonate Perry and get revenge on Adam!" Chase explained.

"Skip the talking and let's get to business!" Bree and Sakura shouted.

**Chase and Marcus inserted a few of Perry's info and Bree turned into Perry. Sakura gasped in shock but was mostly convinced that the prank better work!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Pause Bree's Flashback=<strong>_

"Wait, so you know about this?" Adam turned to Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura nodded but apologized to Adam.

"Now it's my turn!" Leo placed his hand onto the rock.

"No fair!" Bree shot back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Leo's Flashback begins~<strong>_

**We see Donald dressed casually and checking some files when Leo and Douglas walked inside.**

"Nice tux Donny!" "Yeah! People could ALMOST take you seriously dressed like that!" Leo and Douglas spoke as Donald showed a bit of an annoyed and offended look.

"I gotta go! I have a big meeting and I want to get there early so I can fire whoever's late." Donald said leaving.

"He forgot his briefcase." Leo pointed out.

_**Douglas rummaged through Donald's briefcase and found some paperwork regarding something about finding a Number Two for the Davenport Industries.**_

"That must mean the Davenport Industries is looking for a Vice President!" Leo thought aloud. "Look at the finalist!" Leo pointed at some names.

"Me too!" Douglas beamed.

But that can only mean one thing: One of them might be the new Vice President of the Davenport Industries.

"Oh no! Donny might be back! Put this thing away!" Douglas said as Leo placed the paperwork back.

"BUSTED!" Douglas snapped a photo with his phone and was capable of bribing Leo.

"This competition ends now!" Douglas laughed.

"Lemme see that!" Leo grabbed Douglas' phone.

"Whatever! You'll never crack my code." Douglas scoffed

_**Leo throws the phone into a glass of water**_

"HEY!" Douglas yelled.

"Hi. I'm Leo Dooley, Davenport's 'Number 2'." Leo faked a smile.

_**=Leo's Flashback Ends=**_

* * *

><p>Up to that point Janelle and Hilo were laughing.<p>

"Okay, my turn now." Bree placed her hand onto the stone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bree's Flashback begins~<strong>_

**Next day at Mission Creek High School…**

**Sakura, Janelle, Marcus, Julie, Johan, Chase and Bree were standing by the hallway having a chat when interrupted by Adam's 'Honors' for Principal Perry.**

"_**Attention students, this is Principal Perry. You know? Pantsuit, love cats, hate you? Anywho, I may be sick at home, but I want you all to know you make me sick! Good day." **_

"Ready for payback?" Chase asked Bree.

"Make him suffer!" Johan grinned.

"Oh yeah! It's Perry Time." Bree nodded as she walked away and transformed into a familiar hideous looking principal Perry.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Bree asked in Perry's voice.

"Principal Perry! I thought you were home sick?!" Adam was most shocked.

"I am, but I ran out of people to give the virus to, so I'm spreading it over here." Bree said as Adam was disgusted.

Sakura, Julie and Janelle were already laughing behind.

"I heard that you were embarrassing students, so now it's time to embarrass you!" Bree said.

"Nice try but I've been embarrassing myself for years! You can't beat the master." Adam chuckled.

_**Sometime later, Bree called out Adam. Adam came outside dressed like Chase while the school laughed.**_

"Oh come on! Why aren't you helping me?!" Adam groaned.

"Sorry AD, you're on your own!" Sakura said smiling embarrassedly.

"As much as I feel bad for Adam, I really don't, but he deserved that." Marcus laughed.

_**~Flashback ended~**_

* * *

><p>"Way to go Bree." Brady clapped.<p>

"Where's Douglas?" Tasha asked.

"Suffering from Principal-Perry-phobia." Sakura replied.

"Alright Bree. Time to show some memories!" Leo placed his hand onto the stone again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Leo's Flashback Begins~<strong>_

**We all see Donald, Janelle and Leo working on something in the Lab when Douglas came in with a fresh cup of hot drink.**

"Care for some hot coco, brother? I even made these little marshmallows that spelled 'D' for Donald." Douglas asked.

"Thanks." Donald took the mug and drank it.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Just showing appreciation for my dear brother." Douglas snapped.

_**Leo drags Douglas aside**_

"What are you doing? If you keep snooping like this, Big D will find out!" Leo whispered before ushering Douglas away.

"Now, where were we…_Dad_?" Leo smiled at Donald.

"Oh no you don't! He was my brother before he was your step-dad!" Douglas yelled.

"Daddy, evil uncle is scaring me." Leo acted scared.

_**=Pause=**_

* * *

><p>"Leo, are you hiding something?" Tasha asked while Leo tried not to freak out.<p>

"Leo's baby talking is HILLARIOUS!" the three kings laughed.

"Shut up!" Leo blushed red.

"I think it's cute." Janelle cooed her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Continue Leo's Flashback~<strong>_

"Okay what are you two hiding from me?" Donald asked.

"We found a file in your briefcase about 'finding a number two'." Leo admitted.

"Yeah, aren't you looking for a Vice President?" Douglas asked.

"Vice President?" Donald was confused.

"Yeah. In your short list for Number 2." Leo said.

**Donald and Janelle thought for a while.**

"Oh…right. Right…_vice_ _President_." Donald said.

"But don't worry. We're totally cool with you considering both of us." Leo said calmly.

"Right…you're choosing between your brother, and a 16 year old wimp." Douglas said.

"Well, since my secret is out. I will test you two to see who is capable of being Vice President." Donald said.

"Now we shall move on to phase two: selecting the winner." Janelle added.

"Alright! May the best man win." Douglas added sarcastically.

"Yeah! May the best man _who took your kids and tried to kill you _win!" Leo said.

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

* * *

><p>"What happens next?" Hilo asked.<p>

"Next is Bree's humiliating date!" Marcus announced as Bree smacked him.

"And Markie-kins here's first date~" Sakura teased Marcus as his face flushed red.

"STOP CALLING ME MARKIE-KINS!" Marcus yelled.

"Markie-kins?" Mikayla snickered.

"Only Julie calls me that!" Marcus grumbled.

"Alright, back to the flashbacks!" Bree giggled as she placed her hand onto the rock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bree's Flashback~<strong>_

**It was evening at the Davenport-Dooley Mansion. Marcus already left to pick up his date, Julie.**

**Bree comes down to the living room, wearing a red dress and matching heels. Sakura was arm-wrestling Chase.**

"So, how do I look?" Bree asked.

"Beautiful." Chase said as he blushed red, but lost to Sakura.

"Haha! I win!" Sakura grinned.

"Anyway, Jake just called, he said he'd be here any minute~" Bree hummed excited.

"Jake?! _THE_ JAKE CHAMBERS?!" Chase asked.

"Shut it!" Bree glared as Chase shrugged before sitting down.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Bree turned to the cat girl.

"Well, I'm leaving with Chase later, I was assigned to play songs later…I _burnt_ the last one." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Pause=<strong>_

"Why'd you burn off your dress?" Boomer asked.

"Because I hated it, it was too pink…and I hate pink! Plus, I needed a fuel for the BBQ party last night." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well said." Boz agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Continue~<strong>_

**Adam came into the living room.**

"I cannot believe Principal Perry came back from the dead to humiliate me! I'm starting to think Perry's not a good person!" Adam groaned.

Sakura, Bree and Chase snickered.

"You haven't told him?" Bree asked Chase who shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Adam asked.

"Well, a prank is no fun. Unless you take credit of it..." Bree began.

"Huh?" Adam was still confused.

"It wasn't Principal Perry who embarrassed you. It was Bree." Sakura said before pointing at Chase "It was also half Chase's idea!"

"HEY! Sakura was also at fault!" Chase yelled as he stood up.

**Bree demonstrated to Adam with the Cyber Mask and morphed into Principal Perry.**

"Aren't I gorgeous?" Bree asked in Perry's voice.

"Woah! Bree?" Adam was stunned as Bree nodded.

"Gotta admit! Best! Prank! Ever!" Adam grinned as he hi-5 Bree.

"Thanks! I'm rather proud of myself!" Bree said as she adjusted the button and spoke in her normal tone.

"Even though it was my idea." Chase bragged while Sakura hit Chase's arm playfully.

**At that moment, the doorbell rang**

"That's Jake! How do I look?" Bree asked nervously.

"Do you want me to be honest or tell a lie?" Sakura asked.

"Like an Eastern European Swim Coach." Chase admitted.

"Loose the Cyber cloak sister." Sakura piped in.

"Good point." Bree tried to turn back to herself but was stuck as Perry.

**More door knock is heard**

"Uh Be right there!" Bree said in her normal voice.

**Chase checked her Cyber Mask.**

"I believe the conclusion here is: You're stuck." Chase spoke.

"What?! I can't go to the dance with Jake as PERRY?! Ugh! What am I going to do?!" Bree freaked out.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Jake asked as he knocked the door.

"Just a sec!" Bree called out.

"Adam, do not open that door!" Bree warned.

"Why would I? okay! Because this is gonna be funny!" Adam grinned cheekily as he opened the door.

"AH! Principal Perry, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Um…yelling, screaming, riffling through their meat!" Bree lied in her Perry Accent.

"Where is Bree?" Jake asked.

"Bree's not here. She's in…the bathroom!" Sakura lied.

"Could you excuse us?" Bree dragged Chase away.

"Now Perry is gonna get Bree and let's all sit down and have a nice cup of 'DO-NOT-HURT-MY-BFF' tea, with a teaspoon of 'I-GOT-MY-EYE-ON-YOU' !" Sakura yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Jake asked Adam.

"Absolutely!" Adam nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Pause=<strong>_

"What sort of treat is that?!" Boomer asked sarcastically.

"It's the good old 'YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY FRIEND OR I SHALL RIP YOU IN HALF' treatment I give to my friends' boyfriends." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And you wonder why no one took our daughter to the Winters Dance?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"She got that from me." Harushi raised a hand.

"Two minds think alike." Mason agreed as Harushi and Mason fist bumped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Continue~<strong>_

**Moments later, Chase came upstairs to the living room disguised as Bree, while Bree was still stuck in Principal Perry.**

"Wow! you look beautiful!" Jake blushed.

Sakura was beginning to understand the situation and started to hide her laughter.

"Knock it off dork." Chase snapped in his usual voice before adjusting his voice to Bree's.

"I mean, nice sweater, I think I have the same one." Chase lied.

"Wait, what just happened?" Adam asked as Chase rolled his eyes and Adam understood.

"You know what? I'd just sit back here and see how this plays out!" Adam grinned.

"Bree, tell him what you told me, that you're sick, and you're DYING to go to the dance with him." Bree nudged Chase.

"Right, I'm really sick!" Chase faked a cough.

"And I am sick of you too." Sakura said sternly towards Jake.

"I get that, Bree's not sick, she's super into you!" Adam grinned.

"No I don't!" Chase shot back as the duo began to fight.

"STOP IT!" Bree yelled as Chase and Adam stopped fighting and glanced over to Jake, who was a bit freaked out.

"Would you excuse us for a sec?" Bree dragged Chase aside and had a conversation.

**After a few minutes, Bree convinced Chase to pretend to be her.**

"Alright, let's go to the dance _dude_!" Chase rolled his eyes. Sakura nudged his back.

"I mean…_shall we_?" Chase acted girly and poised.

"I'll chaperone!" Bree followed them outside.

"Me too!" Adam accompanied.

"I'll go too!" Sakura grabbed a parcel.

"HEY JAKE! IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO HOLD BREE'S HAND!" Adam shouted as Chase ran back in to fight with them.

_**~Flashback ended~**_

* * *

><p>"I don't know which is funnier: Chase dressed like Bree; or Bree dressed like a 50 year old…" Boz asked aloud as a few laughter were heard.<p>

"Okay, time for my turn!" Bree placed her hand onto the stone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bree's flashback~<strong>_

**Mission Creek High School**

"Dude! Is that your van parked outside?! You better go check it, I think someone just put a dent onto it!" Adam ran up to the DJ.

"Oh! Can you put this back in shop class?" Adam gave a mallet to the DJ who ran off.

"You did it didn't you?" Johan asked. [Adam told Marcus, Julie and Johan about the situation]

"ALRIGHT! Let's start the party!" Adam said to the mike.

"With a slow dance ballet!" Adam added as he played some slow music.

Marcus danced with his date, Julie. Julie tied her hair into a ponytail, she was wearing a powder lavender dress and violet heels.

"Shall we?" Jake gestured his hand to Chase, who hesitated for a while before accepting the offer.

Chase was awkward around Jake but Jake placed his hands around his (male) date's shoulders and danced.

"Don't they make a _lovely _couple?" Johan asked Adam who nodded. Bree gave Johan a glare.

_**~Flashback ended~**_

* * *

><p>"My turn now." Donald placed his hand onto the stone.<p>

_**~Donald's Flashback Begins~**_

**We see Donald and Janelle in the lab with a covered metal tray with Leo and Douglas sitting by the table.**

"Now, my number 2 will be traveling to many countries so it is important to get used to local cuisines." Donald explained.

"I do love a good meal!" Leo grinned.

Janelle open up the tray, revealing a large bowl of disgusting food mixed together.

"What is that?!" Douglas asked.

"You know, if I told you, you won't enjoy it!" Donald grinned.

"Begin!" Janelle announced.

_**The camera zooms in as we all see Douglas and Leo eating the disgusting cuisine.**_

"You know what I love about this? It's that I thought I swallowed it, but it came crawling back my throat!" Douglas whimpered.

**Much later, Janelle and Donald were experimenting Donald's Neural Network on Douglas and Leo.**

"Now, my number 2 will be there for me when I require him for experiments." Donald explained.

"What are we testing?" Douglas asked.

"Mr. Davenport's new Artificial Neural Network. It will be used on trains and machines by using human's response. Needless to say, the slightest movement of Leo will give energy to Douglas, and vice versa." Janelle explained.

"Begin." Donald announced as Leo and Douglas kept zapping each other.

Janelle grabbed her cellphone and took several pictures of Leo and Douglas.

"Hey! It worked!" Donald exclaimed in glee.

"No it doesn't!" Douglas glared.

"Don't move, if we stay still, we won't zap each other!" Douglas whispered.

Donald threw Leo a basketball and the duo were zapped again.

"Why'd you do that for?!" Douglas yelled

"Sorry, it was a reflex!" Leo apologized.

"This is so hard not to enjoy…" Janelle giggled.

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

* * *

><p>"So you enjoyed seeing your boyfriend suffer?!" Leo turned to Janelle.<p>

"Yep, you totally deserved it!" Janelle hummed.

"What?! You guys were eating Rat Eye Stew?!" Sakura shouted as the rest gagged.

"Step aside, my turn!" Bree placed her hand onto the rock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bree's Flashback Begins~<strong>_

**Adam came running over to Bree, Chase, Marcus and Johan**

"Hey guys!" Julie came inside the hall dragging Sakura.

"Ugh, I look stupid don't I?" Sakura groaned as she came into the hall. A part of her hair is tied up with a royal blue ribbon. She was wearing a light cyan dress with dark green straps, her dress was also a bit frilly that falls from the chest to her low thighs and the pattern of the frills were from lime green to sky blue.

**[References for Sakura's dress can be seen as the cover image of this story]**

Adam's jaw literally fell onto the floor when he saw Sakura.

"See? Even AD thinks I look ugly!" Sakura pointed at Adam.

"No! I think you look really…pretty!" Adam mumbled.

"Hey there my Cherry Blossom." Johan waved over.

"What's up Champion!" Sakura waved over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Pause=<strong>_

"Sweet Selena Gomez! Who knew Marcus had a date?" Boomer asked aloud.

"Don't judge me." Marcus flushed red.

"I have a question, why does your buddy call you 'Cherry Blossom'?" Brady eyed Sakura.

"It's a nickname we gave each other as kids! 'Sakura' literally means 'cherry blossom' in Japanese, and Johan literally translates 'Champion' in Malay!" Sakura replied.

Adam and Boz were flushed red and nose bleeding.

"Back to the memories please." Hilo raised his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Continue~<strong>_

**We see Jake Chambers walking into the hall.**

"So, are you ready to dance again?" Jake asked Chase.

"Just gimme a sec to run to the can. I mean, the trash can, in the Ladies' Room. Yep! I am all lady." Chase lied before running away.

"Run like the wind, girl!" Sakura and Johan shouted.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked her to the dance, why would a Bionic girl like her be into a regular guy like me?" Jake frowned.

"No wait! She's into you, she's REALLY into you." Bree assured Jake.

Jake looked pretty much grossed and freaked out.

Bree walked over to the gang. Adam was grinning like a Chessire cat.

"Having fun?" Johan teased.

"This is the worst night ever! I'm trapped in Perry's body, which by the way, is stinky outside as it is inside!" Bree groaned.

"And the best of mine." Adam smiled.

"It's not funny at all." Julie frowned.

"Bree, I'm giving you a heads up by saying I can feel Perry's vibrations." Sakura suddenly told Bree before Bree ran to hide.

**At that moment Principal Perry came into the school hall, wearing a yellow jacket and blowing her nose.**

Seeing Bree suffer made Adam, Marcus and Johan laughed more. Sakura hit their heads with a fist to silent them.

**We see Chase coming into the hall**

"Cindy Vorces forced me to try on lipstick! I am done doing this for you!" Chase glared at Principal Perry and said in his regular voice.

"And why did you change your clothes?" Chase asked again.

"What are you talking about? and why is your voice higher than usual?" Principal Perry asked.

"Enough with the jokes Bree." Chase frowned.

Chase saw Julie and Sakura behind him giving him a signal that Bree was hiding.

"Why did you call me Bree? Something is going on around here…" Principal Perry suspected.

"Hi Bree, maybe I should just go back home…" Jake came inside.

"Oh no you're not! C'mon! I wanna dance lie the girl I am inside!" Chase adjusted his voice to Bree's before he dragged Jake and danced crazily.

"That poor guy is gonna die out there!" Adam commented as Marcus snickered.

**Bree tried to sneak out of the hall when she was caught by Principal Perry.**

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" Principal Perry demanded.

"Uh…I can explain…" Bree stuttered.

"My long-lost twin sister showed up after 11 years, she better have a _really_ good explanation!" Principal Perry growled.

"You are a twin?!" Bree asked curiously.

"Don't try the amnesia trick at me! You owed me 1 car, 1 canoe and 2 boyfriends! You can keep the boyfriends but I want the canoe!" Principal Perry demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Bree muttered.

"Now I'm gonna give you REAL AMNESIA!" Principal Perry yelled before she took off her jacket and attacked Bree.

"Oh _Amnesia_…is that somewhere near _Indonesia_?" Adam asked aloud. Sakura was practically laughing her ribs off behind.

"Amnesia means 'loss of memory'!" Johan and Marcus explained.

_**~Flashback ended~**_

* * *

><p>"I never knew there were the 2 of Perry!" Janelle blinked her eyes.<p>

"I'm just gonna say it: Thank GOD we've never met the next Perry!" Leo exclaimed.

"Okay, my turn to show you what happened after the Electrocution." Donald placed his hand onto the rock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Donald's Flashback Begins~<strong>_

**We see Leo and Douglas sitting in the Lab, bruised and exhausted. Donald and Janelle approached them.**

"Now, Janelle here will explain Phase 3." Donald spoke.

"In the corporate world, you're gonna learn how to swim with the sharks." Janelle began.

"So, when I pushed this button-" Donald took out a remote.

"Okay, that's it! You win!" Leo exclaimed leaving his seat.

"No, you take it! At least when Krane gave me an electric shock, he explained _why,_" Douglas exclaimed pointing at Leo.

"So neither of you wants to be my Vice President?" Donald asked.

"NOPE!" Leo and Douglas shook their heads in unison.

"Good! Because I was never looking for one!" Donald grinned.

"What?!" "Come again now!"

"But we saw your list of number 2!" Leo added.

"I was looking for a number 2 for the Davenport Industries Softball team, but that spot was just taken by none other than Janelle." Donald points over to Janelle.

"It you weren't looking for a VP in the first place, why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked.

"I ATE A RAT'S EYEBALL FOR YOU!" Douglas exclaimed gagging.

"It's because I don't like any of you looking into my confidential files," Donald explained.

"Plus, it was funny watching you two suffer!" Janelle added.

"Leo, I normally would expect this behavior from Douglas, but you? Look, there will be a time for me to let you two handle my industries, but now's not the time." Donald said.

"Right, Leo's been a bad boy today." Douglas points over to Leo.

"But it was Douglas who taught me that." Leo defended.

"Not only that, but you two stole my Cyber Cloaks." Donald looked at them.

"Mr. Davenport." Janelle interrupted.

"Not now Janelle, my locator says that the two Cyber Cloaks and active, I have no choice but to shut them down." Donald switched off the Cyber Cloaks.

"But Mr. Davenport! It was Chase and Bree using the cyber cloaks!" Janelle exclaimed.

"Oh…their loss." Donald blinked.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

><p>"Now it explains why Chase turns back to normal!" Adam grinned.<p>

"Guess it's my turn now." Adam placed his hand onto the stone.

_**~Flashback Begins~**_

**We see Chase slow dancing with Jake Chambers; whilst Bree was being wrestled by an out of shape Principal Perry. Marcus was dancing with Julie.**

_**Suddenly Bree turns back to her usual self**_

Principal Perry stopped fighting her and stared at Bree in shock.

"Su…uh…I hear you're looking for a canoe!" Bree faked a smile.

"AWESOME!" Johan, Sakura and Adam exclaimed.

_**Moments later, Chase turned back to himself. But it was only a few seconds before Jake was shocked by his date.**_

"EVEN MORE AWESOME!" Sakura laughed as she snapped some pictures.

"What?" Chase asked before looking at himself and a shocked Jake.

"Thank you for the magical evening." Chase faked a smile and pat Jake before Jake runs away freaked out.

"Alright folks, we'll end this dance with another slow dance!" Johan announced.

Adam glances over at Sakura.

"Um…Sakura? Can I have this dance?" Adam stuttered.

"Sure!" Sakura winked as she dragged Adam away to waltz.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

><p>The three Kings were laughing so hard and uncontrollably.<p>

"That was the most amusing and hilarious flashback I've ever seen." Hilo laughed.

"I still preferred 'Thank you for the magical evening' best!" Mikayla giggled.

"Young love~" Candis sighed as she stop filming.

"I cannot wait to air this on KinKow Gossip news tomorrow!" Candis went away.

"Exactly how long has she started filming?" Sakura asked Hilo.

"Maybe from the part when Adam kissed you." Hilo guessed.

"Oh heck no! She better not have filmed…HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Sakura thought for a while before running after Candis.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Whoo! Done with Chapter 15, I hoped you've liked it.<strong>

**Adam: Aw! You missed out typing where Bree found out about Jake and August Parker at the pizza shop!**

**Sakura: Yeah, that guy was gay! Who knew?!**

**Brady: Anyway, here's the next upcoming chapter: **_**Chapter 16: Hilo's Side of the Story**_

_**Chapter 17: Bionics on Campus**_

The Lab Rats and the Kinkow gang were enrolled into school again. Things changed when a few boys start flirting with the girls and the boys grew jealous.

**Boomer: and the next few chapters, you can vote which one comes first.**

_**Babysitting Blues**_

Leo accidentally turns everyone in the castle into children, and now the Kings, Leo, Janelle and Sakura have to make the antidote.

_**Sakura's First Date**_

Sakura's out on her first date with a guy. [Can you guess who?]

**Boz: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas to have faster updates.**

**All: that's all for now, please leave a review! Bye! *waves***


	16. Chapter 16: Hilo's Side of the Story

**Chapter 16: Hilo's Side of the Story**

**Purpledolpin05: This is basically a one-shot about Hilo's life before he met the Lab Rats, and how justice is finally served. **

To Angel234564: Sure, I hope you'd enjoy this chapter too.

**Purpledolpin05: Hilo, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Hilo: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Pair of Kings, she only owns Sakura and her parents, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries were heard at the night. Inside the Tutuki cottage, Hilo was being hit and abused by his father, Nikolo. Most of the residents nearby know that Hilo and his father had a complicated father-son relationship but dare not do anything to help Hilo. Mainly because most of the people there thought that Nikolo was the 'fatherly figure' and Hilo was the 'bad behaved son'<strong>

"**OUCHHH! Stop it!" **Hilo cried as his father whipped him with a belt.

"**YOU UNGRATEFUL TRASH! YOU'VE BEEN MEETING YOUR MOTHER AND THAT OTHER SON HAVE YOU?!" **Nikolo hit his son again.

At that moment, several guards rushed in and arrested Nikolo. Adam, Leo and Chase ran inside to check on Hilo.

"Nikolo Tutuki, you are under arrested for abusing your son, Hilo." One guard said as he arrested Nikolo.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Chase checked Hilo's injuries and gasped.

"What are we waiting for? Let's bring him to Kura and her mom!" Leo shouted as Adam carried the fainted Hilo.

"Don't worry Hilo, you'll be alright…" Leo assured Hilo as he joined Adam and Chase back.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later…<strong>

Hilo's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He saw Leo, Lily, and Janelle.

"You're awake! I'll go tell mom!" Leo smiled before running outside the hospital screaming.

"Your boyfriend is quite a screamer, Janelle." Lily commented.

"How're you feeling, kiddo?" Donald came inside as Tasha hugging her son tightly.

"I'm okay…" Hilo smiled.

"You broke a few ribs, and your body condition were not so well when we rescued you." Chase said coming in along with the Bionics.

"Yeah, luckily Lily and Sakura were able to nurse you back to health." Donald added.

"What about my dad?" Hilo asked nervously.

"He's arrested." Tasha assured her injured son

"Don't worry, that man will finally get what he deserves at the Court." Bree added.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, everyone had gathered at the Court.<strong>

"Today we are here to prove our injured victim, Hilo Tutuki, who has been said to be abused by his father, Nikolo Tutuki." The Jury spoke.

"We shall let Nikolo speak first." The Jury points over at the father, who was tied up in chains.

"I have ALWAYS been a good father since my wife abandoned me, but my son, he's a bit mental. Lately he's been very misbehaved and would snuck out every day and comes back late at night. He also likes to cut himself. That's all." Nikolo tried to win the Jury and the other royal judges over.

"I OBJECT!" Leo stood up. "I'm the victim's twin brother, and I can prove to you that my brother is innocent!"

"Very well, now it's our victim's turn to speak." The jury turns to Hilo.

"I'm not that good at speaking…" Hilo muttered.

"Fine then, bring out the Stone of Truth!" The jury instructed as a guard took out the memory stone as Hilo placed his hand onto the rock.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hilo's P.O.V.)<strong>

Hi there I'm Hilo Andreno Tutuki. And this is my story.

I never knew my mother, or that I ever had a brother when I was a kid. It was always me and dad. When I was a baby, my dad was irresponsible and would never look after me. I had to be independent on my own since I was 3.

When I was a kid, my dad told me that my mom was eaten by tigers and that she didn't love me.

"_Daddy, how come everyone else in my class has a mummy but me?" 5 year old Hilo asked his father._

"_You wanna know why?! Your mother was a filthy no-good b**ch! She never loved you! She got eaten by tigers! Serves that a**hole right!" Nikolo stood up and slapped his son._

My dad is an alcoholic, he often comes back drunk and moody. He'd always yell at me and sometimes hit me. My arms and limbs were often covered in bruises and injuries. He's also a gambler who spends his days gambling in our house and kicks me outside all day.

I don't have much friends at school, needless to say, I have none at all. I only have imaginary friends that I could express my thoughts too. People think I'm a loner, and that was fine with me. I am used to being alone, no one would understand the things I had to go through…

"_Hey Hilo! Do you want to play hide-and-seek?" A brunette girl asked Hilo._

"_Sur-" Hilo wanted to say yes._

"_Milley, Why are you talking to that Tutuki? He's a loner and a weirdo! Besides, he likes being lonely!" another girl with braids dragged the girl away._

In front of other people, my dad acts like he's the best father a kid could have; but when it's just me and him, he would whip me with his belt, or use me as a punch sack. The pain I had to go through is unbearable, I had to always do the best in everything and be the 'perfect' son my dad wants; whenever I lose or fail, he would hit me with a frying pan or a baseball bat.

But despite that my dad abuses me, I'm still an optimistic boy. I've found hobbies in drawing comics of our brave kings. Most people discouraged me that cartoons are a waste of time, but to me drawing means the world to me.

The pressure and pain my dad gives me is too much. On the outside, I might be just an odd, weirdo and a loner. But inside, I'm just a fragile boy who longs for a caring family who really loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal P.O.V.)<strong>

By the time Hilo was done with his side of the story, all (minus his dad) were bawling in tears.

"I pity this kid so much, isn't that right, Boom? Boz?" Brady admitted while rubbing away his tears, Boomer was sniffing his nose.

"I feel your pain Hilo!" Boz whimpered.

"THIS IS SO SAD!" Adam cried and blew his nose onto Marcus' sweater.

"Hey don't be so unhygienic!" Marcus snapped before being grossed out.

"Tissue?" Sakura coughed before gesturing a tissue over to Boz.

"Thanks." Boz grabbed the tissue before Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" Boz asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's cute when a guy is sensitive…" Sakura said as she flushed a bit red.

"Hey Kura, will it kill ya to hand this sweater sniffler a tissue?!" Marcus waved over.

"Alright _Mucus_." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME MUCUS!" Marcus yelled.

The Jury pounded his gravel and hushed the rest silent.

"Councils, do you find the suspect or the victim innocent?" the jury asked the few councils.

After a few minutes of discussion, the councils sent a represent to give the jury their final decision.

"Our councils find Mr. Nikolo Tutuki guilty, and to pay for his crimes, he shall be sentenced to a lifetime in Prison. Mr. Hilo Tutuki shall now be under his mother's care." The jury pounded his gravel, making the final decision.

"WHAT?! How can this be?! Did you make a mistake?!" Nikolo grabbed the jury by the sleeve and demanded.

"Take him away, Mason." The jury announced as Mason took Nikolo to the dungeons.

"Well, I guess now you're part of _our _family now kiddo!" Douglas went over to ruffle Hilo's hair.

"Hands off Dougie, he's my step-son." Donald defended.

"Welcome to your new family, Milo!" Adam hugged Hilo.

"It's H-I-L-O!" Chase and Bree corrected.

"Glad to finally have you in the family!" Leo smiled at Hilo.

_Hilo Andreno Dooley, has a nice ring to it don't you think?_

_So, is this what it's like to have an actual family? I liked it…_

The new Davenport-Dooley family members group hugged. Leo even dragged Janelle in for a hug.

"Hey what about us?" Brady protested.

"You're not even our family!" Marcus corrected.

"You can always hug a tree." Sakura giggled.

"You little rascal!" "You whiny brat…" Brady and Sakura glared at one another.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys happy now?" Tasha asked.<p>

"Yep!" all the kids nodded.

"Good, because starting next week, you kids are all going back to school over here." Tasha said.

"What?!" "Oh come on!" "No fair!"

All the kids protested, even Mason agreed that the Kings should join the gang too.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I'm done with this chapter, and I'm more than glad to see Hilo being finally home with the Davenport-Dooleys.<strong>

**Chase: Next chapter is - **_**Chapter 17: Bionics and Kings on Campus**_

The Lab Rats and the KinKow gang were enrolled back to school again. But when 3 guys start to hit on Mikayla, Janelle and Bree, Brady, Leo and Chase started to grow jealous.

**Marcus: Yeah, and here are some few other unwritten chapters**

_**Babysitting Blues [Chapter 18]**_

Leo accidentally turns everyone in the castle into children, and now the Kings, Leo, Janelle and Sakura have to make the antidote.

_**Sakura's First Date**_

Sakura's out on her first date with a guy. [Can you guess who?]

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when King Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Sakura's Birthday [Will be posted by 13 December 2014]**_

The gang are planning a special birthday surprise for Sakura's 14th birthday.

**Sakura: Well, that's all for now. Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

**All: That's all for now! Goodbye! *waves***


	17. Chapter 17: A Surprising Show-Up

**Chapter 17: A Surprising Show-up**

**Purpledolpin05: A one-shot of how KinKow gang and Lab Rats gang received 2 surprising visitors.**

** Sakura: SHOUT OUT TIME! **

To Angel234564: Thank you so much, I almost cried when I was typing that chapter too…

**Purpledolpin05: Eddy, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Eddy: Okay! This authoress here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings or Johan and Julie Hamzah, she only owns her OCs. Enjoy nerds!**

**-=Dedicated to **PrincessSparkleKitty** for her ideas, I hoped you'd enjoy it=-**

* * *

><p><strong>Far away in Mission Creek, at the Snowflower Mansion.<strong>

"I can't believe Sakura and the rest went away without even telling us!" a 14 and a 16 year old Muslim siblings sighed. A fire ferret went up to the Muslims and chirped sadly.

"I miss your owner too Furball…" Johan muttered.

"C'mon abang [Brother in Malay], let's go over to Mr. Davenport's house and check for some clues!" Julie dragged her brother to the Davenport Mansion.

"Morning Eddy." Johan waved over to the robot butler.

"Oh! It's just you two!" Eddy frowned.

"Enough Eddy, can you please tell us where did Mr. Davenport go?" Julie asked.

"Nope! There is n

othing you can do to change my mind." Eddy denied.

"I will wreck your motherboard to pieces!" Johan grabbed a badminton bat.

"They're at KinKow Island to find Leo's long lost brother." Eddy admitted.

"How do we even find them?" Johan asked while Julie went to pack up some things at Sakura's house. [Yes, the two of them are living in Sakura's house during the holidays and are under the foreign exchange programmed]

**After a while, the two siblings were at Mr. Davenport's old basement of unwanted inventions.**

"So, what should we take here?" Johan asked.

"Anything that is easy to take and useful. Eddy says he is gonna transport us to them." Julie turned over to her brother.

"Like this?" Johan grabbed a nightlight.

"Why do you need a nightlight that big?" Julie frowned.

"You know me, I don't like sleeping in the dark!" Johan mumbled.

"Maybe we should take the Invisibility Cloak and the Bionics' Protective armor suit, for protection." Julie took a few of used inventions.

"What's this pen do?" Johan grabbed a pen before being zapped.

"That would be useful. Gimme that!" Julie snatched the pen and stuffs it down her bag-pack.

"Alright, dweebs! Are you ready to go wherever this garbage takes you?" Eddy asked as the two Muslims stood in front of Mr. Davenport's old transporter.

"Yes." "yeap!" the two of them nodded.

"All you need to do in give out the coordinates or insert which destination you're going." Eddy explained.

"I wish to go to Kinkow Island where our friend Sakura is." Julie typed in as Eddy turned on the machine.

There was a huge flash of light as the two siblings vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments later, at the island of KinKow.<strong>

It was another Saturday morning at Kinkow.

_**=-~0~ZAP~0~-=**_

A flash of light glowed from the guest room.

"Hhm? GAH!" Sakura entered her room after showering only to find the two Muslims in her room.

"What's with the yelling, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"It's Johan and Julie!" Sakura gasped before hugging her two friends.

"Nice to see you too, Kitty!" Johan shrugged.

"What is up with the racket?" Donald asked coming into the room, along with the Bionics.

"Julie?! What are you doing here?" Marcs asked half blushing.

"Nice boxers, Marcus!" Johan chuckled at Marcus's Mickey Mouse Boxers before the bionic hide his boxers with a pillow.

"Julie and I transported ourselves here to find you!" Johan explained.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream!" Sakura squealed excitedly before punching Johan's gut.

"You're supposed to hit yourself, not me…" Johan whimpered.

After a while, Harushi and Lily had explained to Mason about Johan and Julie.

"So, what did you packed?" Chase asked.

"A lot, thanks to the bag that can store a lot of things but weights very light Mr. Davenport gave me last Christmas." Johan and Julie replied.

Julie open her bag as a ferret popped out and pounced itself onto Sakura.

"Furball! Okay I missed you too…Alright stop licking me." Sakura giggled as her ferret kept licking her cheek.

"Anyway, since you're new here, might as well introduce you two to our new friends!" Sakura smiled.

"Why are there 2 Leo?" Johan asked.

"This is my twin brother Hilo." Leo introduced Hilo to the two Muslims.

"This here is Mason, Royal Advisor and Head Guard." Janelle points over to Mason.

"This one is Mikayla, Mason's daughter and the BEST swordsgirl ever!" Bree smiled at Mikayla.

"And the Triplet Kings. This here is King _Barley_!" Sakura introduced the two siblings to Brady.

"KING _Brady_!" Brady hissed.

"The name's Boomer, co-King. Nice to meet you!" Boomer waved.

"And this one here is King Boz Parker, third co-King of KinKow and former king of Mindu. He's one of the greatest person you'd ever meet." Sakura paused for a while before introducing Boz to the two Muslims.

"Thanks, Kura. You two must be Johan and Julie, Sakura's told me a lot about you." Boz shook Johan's hand.

"Really? Because she has not told me about any of you at ALL." Johan muttered half glaring at Boz.

"_Abang_, why you're jealous? Worried that you're Sakura's number 1 best friend spot taken?" Julie joked.

"Yeah, this little cherry blossom is like the sister I've never had." Johan added.

"dude, you HAVE a sister." Marcus pointed out.

"Shut up Commander Eyebrows!" Sakura and Johan snapped.

"No, I mean the one I _didn't_ have." Johan added as Julie slapped her brother on the shoulder.

"I guess we're stuck here for now." Julie shrugged.

"Yep! But it's a good thing too." Johan laughed.

"I cannot wait to show you two around!" Janelle grinned.

"I'd love to." "Sounds awesome." The duo smiled back.

"But that will have to wait, I just talk to your parents. They agreed to let you two stay, but they also said they need you kids to be back to your academics." Donald finished calling and went over.

"What?!" "_Joy_…" Johan was freaked out while Julie expressed her sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Sorry for not writing the 'Bionics and Kings on Campus' but I had to switch the plots a little here and there. But I promised that the next chapter will be up any time soon.<strong>

**Sakura: You know that right girl!**

**Bree: Remember to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas for faster updates.**

**Janelle: What she said.**

**All: That's all for now, thanks for reading! *waves* **


	18. Chapter 18: Bionics and Kings on Campus

**Chapter 18: Bionics and Kings on Campus**

**Purpledolpin05: This is my version of 'Kings on Campus' with the Bionics more craziness, courtesy by Sakura. And some plot changes.**

**Sakura: SHOUT OUT TIME!**

To Angel234564: Alright, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Purpledolpin05: Chauncey, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Chauncey: Okey-dokie! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings or Julie and Johan, she only owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way, pairings in the chapter may include:**

**BraKayla, BrAse, JanelLeo, JoDis [Johan x Candis], MarLie [Marcus x Julie],**

**TriSa[Tessa x Tristin], some AdUra [Adam x Sakura], and Bozura [Boz x Sakura]**

**-=Dedicated to **Angel234564 **and **PrincessSparkleKitty** for the ideas=-**

* * *

><p><strong>Today was the day everyone else went back to school. Boomer, Brady, Johan and Adam groaned the most because they have no interest in academics.<strong>

"Relax, school's not that bad! The village school here is quite unique." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mikayla!" Bree shrugged.

"I cannot wait to ace every test and be the superior intelligent student of all!" Chase bragged.

"Jerk." Sakura muttered.

"Why're you hesitating?" Janelle asked.

"Where's my friend, I do not wanna miss the first day of school!" Mikaula mumbled.

"Is she a brunette?" "Is she cute?" "Is she into Kings?" Boomer, Brady and Boz asked.

At that moment, a blonde boy came inside the castle and huggsed Mikayla.

"Is 'she' a GUY?!" Boomer added.

"Tristin!" Mikayla went up to hug her friend.

"Who and what the heck is that?" Brady was instantly jealous of Tristin.

"That is a human, Also known as: _living_ _things_." Sakura explained slowly, while the rest were laughing out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes, the gang had arrived at the Village School.<strong>

"Where are the classes?" Chase asked.

"There's only one here, we have different grades mixed together." A girl named Tessa explained while Mikayla was talking to the professor to let the gang join in.

"Wait a sec, which grade am I in? Because sir, there's something wrong with our papers, it says we're all to be in _Meerkat_" Chase complaint.

"Well Mr. Davenport, since you and your friends are newly enrolled here, you all have to start with the Meerkats, then the Eagle, and lastly the Jaguars." The Professor explained.

"I'm the smartest human alive, next to Marcus no offence, why may I ask must I be in Meerkats?!" Chase asked.

"Smart or not, off to your seats. And that includes you my Kings." The professor told everyone.

Mikayla, Lanny, Hilo, Tessa and Tristin were all in Jaguars. Even Candis was in Jaguars which surprised the Kings most.

"Where are the Meerkats students?" Leo asked as the professor pointed over to a group of kids who should be in elementary school.

"Hi! My name is Chauncey, bananas make me gassy!" a young boy gestured a banana to Boomer and Boz.

"Nice to meet you Chauncey, wanna split halfsies?" Boomer asked as Chauncey gave him and Boz three splits of banana.

"Hi there kids, do you want some candy?" Sakura shared the children some sweets.

"Huh, can't believe a rough person like you could be so sentimental around children!" Boz teased.

"Oh shut up, Boz!" Sakura blushed a little.

* * *

><p><strong>After class time…<strong>

It was recess and everyone was enjoying their lunch outside.

"Hey there, girls." A few boys walked up to Janelle, Bree and Mikayla.

Those boys were obviously trying to hit on those three girls when Chase, Leo and Brady got jealous.

"So what should we call you, other than 'gorgeous'?" one flirted with Janelle.

"Sorry there but I already have a boyfriend." Bree frowned as she grabbed Chase.

"I'm already taken." Janelle snapped before Leo took Janelle by the hand and glared at the boys.

"Back off from my girlfriend!" Brady placed his arm around Mikayla.

"I am NOT your girlfriend!" Mikayla snapped before she walks away.

"Burn!" Johan teased.

"Oh haha! What about you then? Have you ever had a crush on a girl?" Brady rolled his eyes.

"Nope!" Johan shook his head.

Candis passed by as Johan was instantly smitten.

"Who on earth is that heavenly angel?" Johan asked dreamily.

"You were saying?" Brady gave Johan a look before Johan denied blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>After school…<strong>

Despite of only being enrolled in Village School for the first day, Chase has become one of the most popular boys and had received 10 love letters after being there for 2 hours.

Right now, the Kings are doing their homework. By that, I mean, they had other people to do it for them. Except Boz who seemed capable of finishing his own homework.

"I have a question: What is the difference between 'ancient' and 'accident'?" Adam asked.

"Easy. Ancient means old, like…this vase." Boz took the vase before breaking it.

"And…this!" Sakura punched Marcus in the shoulder. "is an accident."

"Ow?" Marcus groaned.

"You're welcome?" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"I like your idea of expressing 'accident'." Adam laughed.

"Alright, I'm done with the homework!" Boomer grinned.

"You never even touched it!" Johan snapped.

"Hey Mikayla-sempai! Where're you going?" Sakura asked Mikayla who was walking away.

"Tristin and I are going Hang Gliding." Mikayla smiled.

"I'm joining too!" "Me too!" Janelle, Leo, Chase, and Bree all left.

As soon as Mikayla and the rest left, Brady had a frustrated look on his face.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Brady asked as Adam and Sakura were spraying some water and fire extinguisher on Brady.

**[A/N: Which episode was this quote from? If you could guess it Marcus will give you a hug]**

**"I was trying to extinguishing your rage!"** Sakura replied.

"I hate it when Mikayla's with another guy!" Brady muttered. "Any ideas?"

A few of the scholars pointed out their suggestions, one girl was holding some chemicals.

"No, we cannot use chemicals, but I like the way you think." Brady added.

"You know, if you don't have any school, Tristin might be gone." Adam muttered.

"You know what they say: you can't beat them, join them." Johan shrugged.

"You two are coming with me." Brady grabbed Johan and Adam before they ran out.

"That was a rush." Julie blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later… [While Brady was stuck with Adam as Hang Gliding mates]<strong>

Sakura, Hilo, Julie, Boz, and Boomer seemed to like the Meerkat children and were accepted by them too.

"Do it again! Do it again!" the children were clapping their hands at Boz who as playing the violin with his feet.

"That was utterly disgusting yet unbelievable." Marcus commented half frowning as he stood by a tree with his hands folded.

"I call it _music_ to my ears! You people have no taste!" Sakura punched Marcus lightly on the gut.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Chauncey taught me how to call the Meerkats when we need help!" Adam ran over.

"Squeak Squeak Squeak! Meerkat!" Boomer called out as a few kids ran towards them.

"Is it parachute time?" Chauncey asked.

"Yep!" Boomer ran outside.

"Now that, was cute." Sakura commented while feeding her pet, Furball.

"I did not sign up for childcare!" Marcus grumbled. Since he was a Bionic human [Pretend he's not an Android], he's never actually liked kids.

"Marcus, do you want to play tag with us?" A little boy named Mike asked.

"I don't like children." Marcus said coldly.

"Please~" Mike gave those cute puppy eyes.

"Alright." Marcus gave in and joined the kids.

"Alright kids, wanna meet my pet Furball?" Sakura asked before showing her ferret to her new classmates.

"It's so cute!" one little girl with curly brown hair, Laurel, squealed.

"Do you want to pat her?" Sakura gestured her pet over to the little kids.

"Me!" "I wanna!" "I do!" the three little kids, Kenny, Ira, and Jim raised their hands.

"Here you go, and don't worry! She doesn't bite." Sakura smiled at them.

"Those kids seem to like you." Boz commented as he popped out of nowhere, hanging upside down on a tree.

"I see they have liked you too." Sakura joked back as she saw a few kids [Alec, Benny, Daniel, Ed (made up a few kids' names) and Chauncey] trying to eat with their feet.

"Quick question, is it fun to eat upside down?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! Wanna join?" Boz asked.

"Fine." Sakura smiled as she climbed up the tree and sat on a branch.

"Bananas?" Boz gestured over a banana.

"Thanks." Sakura peeled the banana and ate it.

**…**

"So um…how good are you at impersonating animals?" Sakura asked.

"Better than you are, loser has to pay up one dollar." Boz snickered.

"Really? I can talk to spirit animals."

"Spirits don't count! Now pay up!" Boz chuckled as Sakura groaned and handed over a dollar.

"I can talk whale." -Boz

"I can speak raccoons." - Sakura

"I can talk to snakes." –Boz

"Well I can speak to apes." -Sakura

"I know all animal language!" -Boz

"Fine you win!" Sakura concluded before giving the king a dollar.

**…**

"So, how are you enjoying Kinkow?" Boz asked.

"Oh, it's really nice here. Somehow I just wish there can be a way for you guys to come over to Mission Creek, or Malaysia." Sakura replied half chewing a slice of banana.

"We have a hot air balloon here." Boz mumbled.

"What? You do? I've always wanted to ride on a hot air balloon! I saw a movie once 'The Journey', it's a Malaysian made movie!" Sakura gapped.

"Really? What's it about?" Boz asked.

"It's a story about a Chinese father who is a conservative man, his daughter Bee and Benji, Bee's fiancée. The father, Uncle Quan and Benji had to travel all the way around Malaysia to invite Uncle Quan's childhood classmates! The story is mainly themed about family love." Sakura began to describe excitedly, but paused after a while. "Am I too talkative?"

"A little, but I'd like to see that sometime." Boz grinned over.

"I guarantee you'd like it alright!" Sakura winked. "Johan cried in the middle of the movie!"

"Who cried?" Hilo asked. Boz and Sakura looked up and saw Hilo on the topper branch.

"Exactly how long have to been up there?" Boz asked.

"Long enough to hear your conversation." Hilo grinned before climbing down the tree.

"Wow, we seriously need to put a bell on that boy!" Sakura mumbled.

"Look! Boz and Kura got the cooties!" Chauncey shouted.

"Boz and Kura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A few kids teased.

"Alright, time to let the kitty inside me go loose!" Sakura smirked before she went off to play with the kids.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Julie giggled.

At that moment, Marcus came back, dressed in a meerkat costume.

Boomer was the first to laugh.

"What happened to you?" Hilo asked.

"Those kids made me dress up like this." Marcus frowned.

"I think it's cute." Julie complimented.

"With the little bow, and Meeko the Meerkat's pink hat!" Boomer joked.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while, the other teens were done hang gliding. Johan was washing his helmet after Adam puked onto him.<strong>

"Hey guys!" Candis went over before Johan fainted at the sight of the blonde.

"Is that kid okay?" Candis asked.

"He's fine." Leo lied.

"Good, because I just heard from Jenna, who heard it from Emily, who heard it from Chel, who heard it from her cousin's boyfriend Davis, who got it from his twin sister Deliah-" Candis began.

"Straight to the point please." Tristin was getting dizzy.

"Alright_ Tristin,_" Candis gave the other blonde a glare "I got this vid from Hilo." [Tristin is Candis' cousin in this story]

Candis showed the rest a video of Boz and Sakura's conversation.

Adam's face grew a bit upset and destroyed Candis' iPad at the spot.

This time, it is Brady's turn to 'extinguish Adam's rage'. But Brady's plan failed as Adam glitched and his Blastwave made Brady flew 10 feet into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day…<strong>

The three kings went to school dressed classily.

"As kings, we all declare that school will be off for an entire month!" Brady announced.

"But my kings, education is important!" the professor said.

"Those who are against me shall go to the dungeon." Boz added.

"Later kids!" the professor left.

"Oh man! I just got up to Jaguars!" Chase added. Only Chase had been the first to skip grades within 24 hours, the rest were either stuck in Meerkats [Adam, Boomer, Boz, Brady, and Sakura who insisted on staying with the kids] or jumped up to Eagles.

"Chase, I love you and all, but sometimes you can be a pain in my neck." Bree commented.

"Tristan, here is a ticket to Sumatra so bye-bye!" Brady handed Tristin a ticket.

"It's a one-way ticket." Tessa pointed out.

"He's a king, not a travel agent." Boomer snapped.

"Now let's head off to the beach!" Brady cheered as he pushed Mikayla outside. Followed by some other teens who congaed their way out of school.

"Alright kiddos, let's go to the beach!" Boomer smiled.

"I'm not going." Julie crossed her hands. "_You_ promised to play parachute with them."

"And we can't go to the beach without our parents." Chauncey said pouting.

"Too bad, I'm leaving." Boomer turned around.

"No you can't! Meerkats don't leave their pack! There's no 'I' in meerkats!" Adam defended.

"But there is an 'I' in beach." Boomer walked away as Boz followed.

"Boz! I can't believe you…Traitor!" Sakura yelled.

"It's okay kids, you still have us." Janelle tried to comfort the kids.

"Where do you think you're going, Meeko the Meerkat?" Sakura stopped Marcus.

"Uh…beach party?" Marcus shrugged.

"I want you to stay over and play with the kids." Johan said.

"No." Marcus frowned.

"Do this for the kids or I _will_ upload that vid of you kissing a picture of Julie taped onto a mop last Sunday on the Internet!" Sakura blackmailed Marcus.

"I _hate_ you." "Hate you back, kid."

[Insert Fire/battle backdrop]

"Is something wrong with those two?" Julie asked Bree.

"It's how they bond." Bree shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later…<strong>

"Finally with Tristin gone, it'll be just me and Mikayla…" Brady was relieved.

"Hey your Highness." Tristin came in.

"Tristin? Aren't you supposed to be Yeti Riding?" Brady asked.

"It's Yeti Hunting." Tristin corrected.

"Tristin, what are you doing here?" Mikayla asked.

"I blew up Sumatra so I can spend more time here with the girl I liked! So, what do you think of Laser Tag Archery?" Tristin asked.

"She hates it." "I love it! I'll go call Tessa!" Mikayla grinned before running off.

"This wouldn't have happen if you'd given us a month off. I like you!" Tristin hugged Brady.

"I like you too?" Brady frowned as Mikayla and Tristin went away.

"I like you too Brady, how's about a hug?" Boz asked as Brady placed a palm on the brother's face and wiped it away.

"My kings, here's your mail." Lanny came into the hall and threw the box onto the floor and stomp onto it a few times.

Boomer open the box and exclaimed "It's too horrible to look at!"

"It's an owl, one of the many enemies of meerkats!" Boomer explained.

"They're sending me a message." Boz whimpered.

"Boom, Boz, you should be hanging out kids that aren't 8." Brady snapped.

"Chauncey will be 9 at June." Boz interrupted.

"I care about Mikayla but she only cares out extreme sports and dangerous things…that's it! I got an idea!" Brady's face lit up.

"Yep!" "Great idea." Boz and Boomer agreed.

"I'm gonna be the man Mikayla wants!" Brady grinned.

"Huh? I thought you're giving up!" Boomer shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day Brady was trying to win Mikayla over by boasting about his [Fake] stunts and got dragged into the mess… His brothers were dragged into the mess too. Yet somehow, Johan volunteered for Geyser Launching.<strong>

"Hey AD! Glad you could make it!" Sakura waved over.

"Shh! Be quite! We can't wake them up!" Julie hushed.

"What are we doing?" Adam asked.

"Face painting." Chauncey grinned cheekily.

Leo's face was filled with pink neon paint and a few Hello Kitty stickers. Marcus had applied some lipstick on Leo's cheeks. Julie giggled while snapping some pictures.

Bree was adding some 'final touches' on Chase by using Donald's hair growth cream. Chase's hair had grown up down his shoulders. A few little kids were braiding Chase's hair. Janelle snapped some pictures.

"Kids, if you may do the last dibs: Waking them up with the good old Face Pie." Marcus gave the kids some pies.

"1…2…3! Now!" Marcus announced as the kids threw pies at Chase and Leo, waking them up.

"YOU LOOK LIKE MY SPANISH TEACHER!" -Chase

"YOU LOOKED LIKE MY PRE SCHOOL JANITOR!" -Leo

As soon as Leo and Chase woke up, they literally screamed at each other, freaked out by the way they looked. After a few minutes, the pranked duo were chasing after their prankers.

"Gotta admit, Marcus. You sure know how to prank!" Julie giggled.

"It's a gift." Marcus winked.

"We all love Marcus! You're our hero!" the kids all group hugged Marcus.

"So…think Chase and Leo will find us here?" Adam asked. Sakura, Adam and Chauncey were hiding under some bushes.

"If you keep talking out loud: yes." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Adam whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later, Boomer and Boz went into the woods where the gang and the kids were and signaled them.<strong>

"Squeak Squek Squeak-Meerkats!" Boomer and Boz signaled.

"I know you're here guys." Boomer shouted.

Chauncey, the kids, and the rest came out from their hiding spot.

"Just waiting to ambush you!" Chauncey shoot some spit balls at the two kings.

"Ow! Okay! Enough. Look, I'm very sorry I ditched you guys." Boz apologized.

"You better be, or you'll be eating a _whole_ lot of mud pies." Sakura glared over as she cracked her knuckles.

"But right now Brady and Mikayla are in trouble." Boomer continued.

"Meerkats don't abandon their pack. I guess we can help out…" Hilo shrugged.

"And like you said: there's no 'I' in meerkats, but there is a 'we'!" Boomer added.

"Wow, he really needs us, and not just for spelling lessons." Chauncey blinked.

"What do you say, meerkats?" Chauncey turned to the pack of kids and teens.

"SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!" the kids all agreed.

"Okay, we'll need 1 stop." Boomer muttered.

"Potty break." Chauncey added.

"2 stops it is." Boz nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with Mikayla and Brady…<strong>

"I know why you're doing crazy stunts, King Brady." Mikayla spoke.

"Y-You do?" Brady asked nervously.

"I's obvious, you wanna be like Tristin." Mikayla concluded.

"Oh that. Man crush, hehe…" Brady blushed.

"But you know, King Brady, if you look past your fears and the island, you're actually a brave guy." Mikayla smiled as she gave Brady a nudge on the arm.

"Oh…so you're not interested in Tristin." Brady blinked.

"Nope! I was just trying to matchmake Tristin and Tessa. Tristin had a crush on Tessa since 7th grade." Mikayla explained.

"Did it work?" "Yeah, Tristin started dating Tessa this morning."

At that point, it made much more sense now to Brady.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK WITH HELP!" Johan's voice yelled from the bottom. Boz and Boomer had arrived to save them.

"Need not to scream brother? You sound just like-" Julie snapped.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Johan, and Tristin screamed at the sight of Chase and Leo's makeover.

"That." Julie frowned.

Up to that point, Brady and Mikayla had lost balance and fell off the cliff.

"Yes! 2 birds!" Lanny grinned.

"Alright kids, it's parachute time!" Boomer and Boz announced as the kids, Sakura, Bree, Janelle and Adam set up the parachute for Mikayla and Brady to land safely.

**=THUMP!=**

**Brady and Mikayla had landed safe and sound**

"So this is what it's like to kiss the ground." Brady smiled in relief as he kissed the floor.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Johan joked.

"I'm not kissing the ground." Mikayla gave Brady a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"She _loves _me!" Brady beamed with pride.

Everyone left the geyser, not noticing Lanny had been squashed underneath.

"Am I king yet?" Lanny groaned in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day…<strong>

"Hey AD, Boz! Care for some snacks?" Sakura gestured over some banana fritters.

"Thanks." Adam grinned.

"What are these?" Boz asked.

"Fried worms" Sakura answered as Adam and Boz choked.

"Just kidding, they're bananas." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"You little rat!" Boz nudged her shoulder playfully while Adam ruffled her cap.

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed Marcus, turns out you really like kids." Johan clapped his hands.<p>

"Oh haha…" Marcus raised an eyebrow but smiled at the kids.

"You'd make a great father one day." Julie added.

"Really? Ha ha I think so too…and you'd be a great mother too…" Marcus blushed.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's been 3 hours and you two aren't able to wash off the paint!" Janelle giggled as Leo washed off his face paint.<p>

"Easy for you to say: YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS **LONG** HAIR!" Chase yelled as Bree gave the clever bionic a haircut.

"Hey look, your hair colour just turned jet black." Leo added quickly.

"WHAT?!" Chase freaked out. His spikey hair turns black.

"Don't worry, it only lasts for…1 day." Boomer read the label.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I'm done with this chapter, what did you think of Marcus having a soft spot on kids?<strong>

**Bree: Next chapter will be Babysitting Blues!**

**Janelle: And a few upcoming possible chapters.**

_**Sakura's Birthday -13**__**th**__** December [Will be a collab of Sakura's first date and her birthday]**_

The gang are planning a special birthday surprise for Sakura's 14th birthday. So in order not to let Sakura suspect anything, they shoved one guy over to take her out on a date. [You can guess who's the 'lucky' guy in the reviews]

_**Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

**Julie: please remember to fave, follow, review or PM the authoress here your ideas.**

**All: that's all for now. Don't forget to leave a comment, and guess your answers right. Bye! *waves***


	19. Chapter 19: Babysitting Blues

**Chapter 19: Babysitting Blues**

**Plot: Leo turns everyone into kids, now Leo, Janelle, Boz, Brady, Boomer, Adam and Sakura have to babysit them until the effects wear off…**

To Angel234564: Thanks, but I'm sorry I couldn't add that much scenes

To Beautiful Supernova: Congrats! You got it right ^^

To PrincessSparkleKitty: I'm glad you liked Marcus and his bonding with the children.

To vampirehunter555: Thank you. I hope you'd like this one.

**Boomer: Pairings may include: JanelLeo, Bozura [Boz x Sakura], Adura [Adam x Sakura]**

**Sakura: OI! *blushed***

**Purpledolpin05: Marcus, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Marcus: Alright, Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, or Johan and Julie! She only owns Sakura and her parents. Enjoy.**

**Age Gaps:**

**Candis [Candy], Mikayla [Kayla]-7 years old**

**Chase [Chasey], Bree [Bee-Bee]-6 years old**

**Johan [Jojo], Donald [Donny]-5 years old**

**Julie [Juju], Mason, Harushi-4 years old**

**Tasha, Douglas [Dougey]-3 years old**

**Hilo, Lily-2 years old**

**Marcus [Marky], Lanny-1 year old**

* * *

><p>"Great going Leo! You just HAD to <em>Leo<em>-ed things up, don't you?" Sakura's voice yelled from the castle.

"Me?! Why is it MY fault?!" Leo shouted back.

"You turned Mikayla into a 7 year old kid!" Brady yelled.

"That is ALL you cared about?" Boz and Boomer frowned.

"Remind me how it happened again…" Adam asked.

"Ugh…" Janelle frowned at the tallest Bionic

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_**It was about an hour ago, everyone was busy with their own things. Donald and Douglas were arguing, Tasha and Lily were having a chat, Harushi and Mason were arm-wrestling, Lanny plotting revenge, Mikayla and Bree practicing hand-to-hand combat, Marcus writing songs, Hilo was drawing cartoons, Johan was practicing soccer, Candis was texting, Julie was reading Twilight, and Chase was conducting experiments. **_

_**Everything was fine at first. Chase was trying out some serums to create a type of harmless chemical that will help in growth of harvest crops.**_

_**That is, until Chase left the lab to wash his hands after his experiment.**_

_**Leo, Adam, Boz, Brady, Boomer, and Sakura were having a friendly game of 'Hide and Seek' and dragged Janelle into the mess.**_

_**Leo was about hide under a table and used Donald's invisibility cape, but accidentally dropped the serum onto everyone and turned them into toddlers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT MOMENT<strong>

"Oh…so that's what happened! Nice going Leo." Adam blamed Leo. "Well, none of this would have happened if YOU haven't asked us to play hide and seek!"

"**You** were the one who wanted to play hide and seek!" Leo shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Janelle shouted.

"Janelle's right, for now we have to look after the children version of our friends and parents." Sakura said.

"How long do we have until the effects wear off?" Boomer asked.

"Let me check…About 24 hours at least." Janelle read the label on the test tube.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" the kings all jaw dropped.

"DONNY IS PULLING MY HAIR!" they all heard a cry. It was coming from a 3 year old Douglas, who was tugging Adam's pants.

"DOUGIE WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK MY TOY CAR!" a 5 year old Donald pouted.

"Huh?" Adam was confused.

"I gotta go potty!" 3 year old Tasha was hopping.

"I'm hungry!" 4 year old Harushi grunted.

4 year old Mason had just thrown up on 7 year old Mikayla/Kayla's shoes.

Lanny and Marcus [Marky] crying, well, what do you expect? He's a baby.

"I'll go handle the potty break kids." Boz frowned, taking Mason, Chase, Marcus and Johan to the washroom.

"and I'll go get the mop." Sakura ran off.

"I'm making the snacks." Janelle and Leo went away.

"Oh! Boomer, Brady and Adam, I need you to help take care of Bree, Chase and my parents while I'm mopping." Sakura shouted.

"What?" Adam looked over at Sakura's current 2-4 years old parents.

"I hate girls! She's got the cooties!" Harushi grunted.

"He not nice!" Lily huffed.

"Oh boy…this is going to take a while…" Boomer frowned.

"Wait, one of them is gone…BREE!" Brady counted.

"Hehe…" Bree turned Visible before super speeding halfway across the room.

"Where's Chase?" Brady asked.

"Look up!" 6 year old Chase shouted as Brady looked up only to find a trashcan over his head before the 6 year old Bionic dumped trash onto the raven-haired king.

So now, we have 3 Bionic glitching kids/toddlers/babies, one crybaby Lanny, 2 mad geniuses [Donny and Dougie], 2 dangerous weapon prodigies [Mason and Mikayla], 2 hyperactive boys on sugar [Hilo and Johan], 2 arguing yet married couple [Harushi and Lily], 1 tattletale Tasha and 1 page-ripping bookworm [Julie].

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just great…<strong>_

**About 3 hours later, the Kings, Leo, Janelle, Adam and Sakura were taking shifts taking care of the toddlers.**

**[A/N: Who invented Fisto Roboto and in which episode was Fisto Roboto mentioned? Whoever can guess it right will get a cookie ^^]**

"Hey Boomer, Adam, Brady! It's your shift now! And beware, one of them had just re-invented Fisto Roboto…Chase had somewhat got his hands on your 'remaining' pieces of your King Cruiser and just turned it into a gumdrop bazooka!" Leo came outside the Kings Room/current nursery for the kids. Boz was also done with his shift and was choking on gumdrops.

"Fine…" Brady groaned.

"Oh! Janelle says that you two can go have some snacks." Boomer added.

Leo went to find Janelle. Boz was sitting near the edge of the castle plaza eating bananas.

"Hey Boz!" Sakura shouted into the King's ear.

"OW! You startled me for the love of Mindu!" Boz exclaimed rubbing his left ear.

"Hey, you scared me once, now we're even." Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Hey 'Kura, Marky [Marcus] just peed his pants, so you're on diaper duty…What are you two doing?" Adam popped his head out, while extending his arm carrying Marky.

"Oh right, I better go now…Bye Boz!" Sakura chuckled nervously before going away.

"You do realize that my shift begins 1 hour later, right?" Sakura said rolling her cyan green eyes, while changing Marky's diapers.

"But none of us know diaper duty…" Adam smiled goofily "Now I know what it's like being a parent."

"No doubt! But I like kids, so I don't mind." Sakura winked at Adam. "Plus, right now, we're all their big brothers and sisters."

"What were you and Boz doing out there just now?" Adam asked.

"Just scaring him and stuff." Sakura shrugged as she was done changing diapers.

The three of them heard a scream from upstairs.

"You better go back there, Brady and Boomer must have met Fisto Roboto. I'll just look after the baby." Sakura giggled. "I mean, how hard is it to look after an adorable version of that mole-hog Mucus?"

"Okay bye Kura!" Adam waved as he went away, hiding his mild expression of jealousy.

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing? Yes you are, yes you are!" Sakura was cooing the Bionic baby to sleep but Marky threw up on her shirt.

"Oh my…" Sakura frowned. "Who's the worst jerk when he grew up to 16? You are, yes you are…"

* * *

><p><strong>It was nightfall and the Kings, Adam, Leo, Sakura and Janelle were exhausted. Janelle and Sakura shared a room, while Adam was going back to his capsule [which he shifted all the capsules to the Kings' room], Leo on the other hand had dozed off.<strong>

"Good night dad!" Sakura kissed her 4 year old father on the forehead.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Adam joked as he puckered up his lips.

"Very funny AD! But fine…" Sakura slapped the Bionic on the shoulder before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Janelle, Kura? Can we sleep with you two tonight?" Bee-Bee tugged the two older girls.<p>

"What's wrong, girls?" Janelle asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare and wet my capsule!" Bee-Bee whimpered as tears filled her dark almond brown eyes.

"Okay" "Sure." The two older teens smiled at the Bionic girl.

"Can we sleep with you too?" Candy asked as the girls all gave Janelle and Sakura puppy eyes.

"Alright." The two of them smiled lightly.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to hit the hay!" Boomer yawned as he lay down onto his bed.<p>

"Me too." Brady yawned.

"But I'm scared of dark…" Jojo whimpered.

"I'll turn on the nightlight for you okay?" Boz turned on an unusual nightlight.

"G'night!" Boz jumped onto his hammock and started snoring.

"What do you want Chasey?" Adam peeked open an eye to find his younger brother.

"I just had a nightmare…I was having an exam and I don't know anything, then a big snake was about to eat me…I'm scared." Chasey cried.

"It's okay, Chasey, big brother's here for you." Adam picked up his brother with his arms and gave him a small hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning… [9 hours to go]<strong>

"What's up now?" Boomer asked aloud.

"What the heck?! All we kings ever did was go to sleep!" Brady yelled.

The castle was filled with 5 glitchy Bionics. Bee-Bee was attached to a long strapped chair, Chasey kept falling down whenever he climbs up or down, Marky was sawing the table to shreds, Leo was wearing protection gloves made of hard platinum metal, and Adam was speaking backwards in. The other adult/kid-turned children were running around like Chihuahuas.

"Sakura, Janelle, explanation. Now!" Brady turned to ask the two girls.

"Something is going on their Bionics! Bee-Bee turns invisible and visible every time she sneezes, Chasey can't see anything, Leo cannot control his lasers, Marky cannot stop drilling holes with his Wolverine-like fingers and Adam talks backwards!" Janelle panicked.

"Oh no…Which light did you three turn on last night?!" Sakura asked as she pulled Brady on the shirt.

"I was the one who did it and it was this light." Boz pointed over at a nightlight.

"HEX NO! This is NOT a nightlight, It's the L.E.M.P!" Sakura exclaimed as she shut the LEMP down.

"A what? Speak English girl!" Boomer asked.

"That thing is a giant glitch machine! The last time I checked Leo turned that thing on and the next day it was a nightmare! AD talks backwards, yes. Bree was a non-stop speed rocket, and Chase was blind! What in the name of Raava have you done?!" Sakura freaked out.

"Down Calm, Sakura!" Adam assured.

"Alright, AD. I'll calm…" Sakura sighed.

"Until then, you three Kings look after the rest, okay?" Janelle told the three Kings.

"Alright, we need to find a way to cure them. Any ideas Leo?" Janelle turned to Leo.

"I remember something about curing the glitches…C'mon, Kura. Put our minds together and think!" Leo concentrated thinking.

"AHA! I remember something about Mr. D's funeral song." Sakura exclaimed.

"Good one. Keep thinking." Leo nodded.

"He said something like 'I WAS SO YOUNG'!" Sakura joked.

"I remember now! we have to get them into Chase's capsule with both hands onto the sides to cure them!" Leo exclaimed.

"You better go in first Leo." Janelle hushed her boyfriend into the capsules.

**After an hour, the Bionic toddlers were back to normal and so were Leo and Adam.**

"Good, you all are done." Boomer grinned.

"I hope that might be all and that they won't glitch again…" Janelle sighed in relief.

"Alright, I believe it's you girls' turn to change Lanny's diapers!" Brady shoved over Lanny.

"Oh…_joy_" Janelle faked a smile.

"I'll look after the girls now and you boys go take the little boys out for Boy Day! Now off you go! And take Lanny with you!" Sakura shoved the baby over to the boys before kicking them outside.

* * *

><p><strong>After some time…<strong>

"Whew! Finally done with the laundry! Thank you so much for helping girls!" Janelle sighed after drying up the washed clothes.

"You're welcome!" Kayla, Bee-Bee, and Candis smiled as they went back playing play dough.

"Ugh! Those boys is driving me crazy! First I had to deal with baby Marky, then the glitch shock, now I had to hang up 10 diapers each from Lanny and Marcus." Sakura grumbled.

"Just relax while the quiet moment lasts for…at _least_ 10 minutes!" Janelle smiled slightly.

"Alright…I guess you're right Jan'!" Sakura grinned back.

Several minutes later all the boys came back

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Adam charged over to tackle the girls.

_**SMACK!**_

"Adam Charles Davenport. Sneak attacks don't work when you yell them out loud!" Sakura dragged Adam on the back and threw him onto the floor.

"My back…" Adam groaned while the little girls all giggled.

"I told you they'd all know! Hey!" Boz walked over while Sakura's face start to grew pink.

"Ooh~ He's cute! Kura is that the guy who drove you crazy?" Bee-Bee asked.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" 4 year old Julie asked.

"Or does he drive you crazy that you _like _him!" Candy whispered before Sakura shut the blonde's mouth.

"Kids…always saying wrong things…heh heh…" Sakura was embarrassed.

"That's not true, I read her diary last night when she's asleep and Kura has a crush on-" Candy continued before Sakura shut her up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, everyone was in the throne room…<strong>

"Addie?" Chasey walked over to Adam.

"What is it, Chasey?" Adam asked his brother.

"I made you this!" Chasey hand over a card with a picture of Adam and Chase hugging with something scribbled onto it that says 'To My Big Brother'

"Thanks. That was really nice." Adam stuttered before hugging his brother.

"Aw! Are you crying?" Sakura teased.

"Yeah…this is the sweetest thing Chase has ever given me…I was always bullying him and now I just feel bad…" Adam said sniffling a little.

"Glad you knew that, and now you deserved this too!" Sakura gave Adam a hug.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Who wants to play kick the can?" Sakura asked everyone.<p>

"What's that?" "Sounds boring!" "Never heard of it!" the three kings frowned.

"It's really fun! Now come on!" Leo agreed.

"Who wants to see Leo's face covered in dirt?" Adam asked.

"Me!" Chasey, Mason and Harushi got up.

"Yeah! We might be able to see Leo throw up mud" Janelle encouraged.

"Me!" "Me!" Donny and Dougey all raised their hands.

"- and see the can kicked into his ear and out of the other?" Sakura added.

"I do!" all the girls and boys were all agreeing to play.

"What, say what now?" Leo blinked.

"Yay!" all the kids, even Lanny and Marky all wanted to see Leo suffer.

**After playing Kick the Can for an hour, something strange happened. Everyone grew back to their original selves.**

"May I ask why are we all covered in dirt?" Mikayla was the first to ask.

"Why am I wearing a diaper?" Lanny and Marcus shrieked.

"Long story, but Leo messed things up!" Brady pointed to Leo.

"But since none of you had us killed, I'm quite proud of you being responsible." Donald nodded slowly.

"Well, at least he didn't know about our glitches yet…" Adam hummed. "Saved it!"

"WHAT?! You're grounded Leo." Donald pointed at Leo.

"OH COME ON!" Leo exclaimed.

"Now, who wants to see Leo eating mud again?" Harushi smirked.

"YEAH!" all of them nodded.

Halfway the game, Chase fell down.

"Care for a lift?" Adam gestured as he pulled Chase up.

"Thank you Adam." Chase coughed.

"What happened when we were babies and why is Adam being so nice to Chase?" Douglas asked.

"Let's just say, those two are bonding." Leo replied grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Bree: and Question to the readers: which moment of this chapter was your personal favorite?**

**Mikayla: Next Chapter will be about Sakura's birthday and [first date], as readers, you all get to vote either Adam or Boz. Votes will end by Friday.**

**Janelle: and a few upcoming chapters**

_**Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Elevator Bonding**_

A one-shot of Sakura and Marcus get stuck in an elevator that happens a few months back

_**Hot Air Balloon Ride**_

The gang on a hot air balloon ride, what happens when the hot air balloon was punctured in midair?

**Candis: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM the authoress your ideas.**

**All: That's all for now, bye! *waves***


	20. Chapter 20: Sakura's Birthday

**Chapter 20: Sakura's Birthday**

**Plot: It's Sakura's birthday, the gang prepared a surprise party for her. The gang sends one of the guys to take her out on a date.**

To LRLover333: Correct! Here's your cookie!

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Marcus barfing on Sakura was quite funny wasn't it?

To Beautiful Supernova: thanks for the review and vote.

To Angel234564: Okay, I'll try to use your ideas if I can.

**Pairings in this chapter includes:**

**Adura, minor Bozura, Brase, Brakayla, Janelleo, Marlie etc.**

**Purpledolpin05: Julie, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Julie: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, my brother or me. She only owns Sakura, Lily and Harushi Snowflower**

* * *

><p><strong>It was 13th of DecemberSakura's birthday**

"Okay guys, remember our plan of Sakura's surprise party?" Chase reminded.

"Yes, we throw her a party, but we need someone to distract her half the day." Brady rolled his eyes.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Adam asked as the whole gang of teenagers eyed him.

"You." Bree said.

"Yu? That Japanese kid? Nice guy." Adam nodded.

"No. I'm talking about YOU!" Mikayla pointed over.

"What?! Me? I've never been on a date!" Adam felt nervous but happy.

"Well, here's our chance! Get out there man and show her the man you are!" Johan pushed Adam over.

"But I don't know anything about dating!" Adam freaked out.

"Don't worry, she's waiting for you at the plaza already." Marcus added.

"HAVE FUN!" Hilo teased while he pushed Adam outside.

"And here are the flowers!" Boomer hand over a bouquet of flowers.

"So, who's in charge of the party?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm her BFF, I'm in charge!" Bree said writing something on her list.

"Hey! I was friends with her before she was friends with any of you!" Julie snapped.

"You're her _female_ BFF, I'm the _male_ one, okay? Gimme the list!" Johan snapped.

"Why not you all work together?" Leo asked.

"Okay." All the gang agreed.

* * *

><p>Adam walked out to the castle plaza and saw Sakura waiting for him with a curious look upon her face.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" Adam smiled.

"Oh…hi AD, you're the one who gave this love letter to me?" Sakura asked handing over a pink letter.

Needless to say, that letter seemed too mushy and girly.

"What kind of idiot wrote this?" Adam frowned. [Culprit(s): Candis, Chase, Bree, Julie, Marcus, Brady]

"Wanna hang out or something? I just thought of the idea of combining bowling and paintball!" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled.

"Does that sorta count as a date?" Adam asked.

"Maybe…as long as you don't touch me. Dad says I'm not allowed to date until I'm 16." Sakura shrugged.

"That's like 2 years away." Adam thought.

"I think my dad meant _cat_ age, so that's…80 years old!" Sakura counted.

* * *

><p><strong>At the castle…<strong>

"Abang! Where were you for the past 2 hours?" Julie tugged her brother on the shirt.

"I was making a call for our old friends." Johan replied. "Even our old teachers like Miss Ayu or Mr. Middleton!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime on the date…<strong>

**[References to Legend of Korra Season 1 Episode 5: Spirit of Competition]**

Sakura and Adam were having their date at a café, drinking some fruit juice.

"Burp!" Adam accidentally burped and covered his mouth in embarrassment while blushing.

"Burpp!" Sakura burped back.

"BURRPPPP!" Adam snickered as he burped louder.

"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!" Sakura burped back as the two laughed.

While the other costumers and workers had an overly grossed out expression on their faces.

Much later, the two of them went Mud Wrestling, Bungee Jumping, Trash bag Skydiving, Human Bulls-Eye Bounce, and anything that is completely dangerous [You name it, they do it]

"Thanks for spending an awesome birthday with me, AD!" Sakura smiled as the two of them just finished watching Big Hero 6.

"That was an awesome movie!" Adam smiled.

"Yep! My favorite is Baymax, he is so cute!" Sakura giggled.

"Okay, I think this has got to be the best first date ever!" Adam grinned. "The two of us shared a lot of 'first times' together huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked as she walked backwards, facing him.

"First time going to high school, first time as Biology lab partners, first time dancing together, first time pranking Chase, first time you kissing me, and the first time we went on a date…" Adam listed.

"Okay, anything but listing in that 'k' thing!" Sakura hits Adam lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later…<strong>

"Shouldn't my daughter be home by now?" Harushi grumbled. "Where'd you whippersnappers say my little kid was again?"

"We set Sakura on a date with Adam." Brady replied.

"YOU WHAT?! Honey, you KNEW about this?" Harushi turned to his wife who shrugged.

"You know, that could be their first date!" Candis said aloud.

"That's because it IS!" Julie pointed out.

Harushi looked as if he was going to turn into a fire-breathing dragon.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Adam shouted as he came inside with one hand waving, and the other hand entwined in Sakura's hand.

"I think the date went a _little_ too well…" Janelle whispered.

"Did he just…is she…are you DATING my daughter?!" Harushi yelled.

"Yep!" The two of them nodded as they gave each other lovey-dovey eyes.

The whole scene went a bit mixed up: half were confused, some were happy, her father was furious, and the others were trying not to let the crazed father kill Adam.

"Just kidding!" "We gotcha big!" Adam and Sakura laughed before they laughed.

"Wait, so you two aren't interested in each other?" Mikayla asked.

"Nope! It was just a prank." Adam winked.

"Me and Adam? Not in a million years will I date dad!" Sakura assured her father.

"That is good…IF YOU EVER TRY TO DATE MY DAUGHTER, YOU'D BE ATTENDING A FUNERAL OF YOUR OWN!" Harushi warned.

"Hey what's with the decorations?" Sakura asked.

"SURPRISE!" Julie cheered.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Lily pat her daughter's head.

"Wait…it's my birthday already?" Sakura blinked.

"What? You don't remember?" Boomer frowned.

"Guess I was too busy with stunts to remember!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically.

"Alright, let's get this party started with the cheezy DJ setup!" Adam announced.

"Chase, please tell me that thing isn't from the time when you two were fighting for 'student of the semester'!" Bree frowned.

"Sadly yes." Chase frowned back.

"HEY I GOT IT! GUYS! COME QUICK!" Johan shouted.

"I finally got the signal to call our old gang at home!" Johan waved.

"Happy birthday Kura!" it was a video message from a few old classmates.

"Mazlee, Anusha, Mindy!" Sakura smiled "How are you guys? I missed you all so much!"

"We missed you too!" Anusha, the indian girl smiled.

"Who are those people?" Boz, Brady and Boomer scooched over.

"None of your business, old friends reunion, get out." Johan shoved the kings aside.

"Who are they?" a chinese girl, Mindy asked.

"My new friends, Brady, Boomer and Boz." Sakura explained.

"Did you got the outfits I sent you? Courtesy from your old friends!" Mazlee asked as Julie opened up a box containing a cyan hoodie nightgown.

"Well guys, I'm impressed! It's really lovely!" Sakura smiled.

"This one looks JUST like Leo's 'night-shirt'!" Johan and Julie joked.

"Don't drag my night-shirt into this!" Leo yelled from behind.

"Hey Leo!" Sakura's classmates waved back. [Sakura's old buddies had met the Bionics, Leo, and Janelle once]

"Anyway, it's been so good to catch up with you! It's really late here" Anusha explained.

"Yeah, plus, this is my sister's laptop!" Mazlee added.

"Lee's sister is out on a date with some guy she met in her college class." Mindy whispered.

"Lee?" Johan asked.

"Only Mindy calls me that!" Mazlee flushed red.

"Alright, send everyone back at home my regards." Sakura winked. "And don't forget Mr. Middleton too!"

"Goodbye!" the trio waved as the screen went black.

"Nice friends you had back home." Hilo commented.

"Thanks. They are the best buddies you'd ask for." Johan laughed.

"Here's your birthday present, hope you'll like it!" Boomer and Brady gave her a box.

"It's either cheap, dangerous, or re-gifted!" Marcus muttered.

"Furball? What are you doing her…Wait a second! You two ferret-napped my pet!" Sakura yelled.

"and it's re-gifted!" Leo laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

**[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

Some friends Boomer and Brady are, they just run off after the party while everyone else clean up the mess.

After saying goodnight to my parents, I'm pretty much off to bed in Mazlee's new nightgown. Huh? It fits! [My dad and mom are having 'Adults Night' with Mr. D, Tasha, Douglas and Mason]

"G'night Furball…" I smiled gently rubbing my pet's fur. Furball sure fell asleep fast. I can't sleep at all so I just went over to the window by the room.

"WOAH!" I heard a scream as someone came swooping down. It was Boz.

"Boz? What are you doing here? What is wrong with you man?" I half yelled half whispered at him. Seriously? What is up with that king hopping into people's room!

"just came to say happy birthday to a friend?" Boz shrugged as he hop into the room and gave me a hug. Mikayla did say something that Mindus are aggressive huggers.

"Uh…thanks Boz." I muttered as I felt my face heating up.

"Bye! See you tomorrow." Boz smiled as he went back.

"good night back." I mumbled.

"What?" I turned over to my pet.

"_you've got a crush on him." _My pet chittered.

"Me? Crushing on Boz? That's just crazy talk Furball!" I mumbled before jumping into bed and sleep.

Do I really have feelings for Boz? Nah!

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: hope you've liked it. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Upcoming few chapters:**

_**Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Elevator Bonding**_

A one-shot of Sakura and Marcus get stuck in an elevator that happens a few months back. Has Markura [Marcus and Sakura] frienemy bonding

_**Hot Air Balloon Ride**_

The gang on a hot air balloon ride, what happens when the hot air balloon was punctured in midair?


	21. Chapter 21: Elevator Bonding

**Chapter 21: Elevator Bonding**

**Purpledolpin05: just a one-shot of Sakura and Marcus bonding while being stuck in an elevator a few months before chapter 1**

To Angel234564: thanks you, I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Markura [Marcus and Sakura] frenemy bonding, brief Marlie and Adura mentions**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS, LAB RATS 2012, JOHAN OR JULIE, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet noon at KinKow, the three Kings and the Bionics were having a chat.<p>

"Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "DIDN'T TIMES 10!" They all heard Sakura and Marcus yelling from outside.

"Are those two always like that?" Boomer asked covering his ears.

"Yep! And it never stops." Bree nodded.

"Not all the time, do you remember that one time the two of them were stuck in an elevator?" Chase reminded.

"Oh right! It was Eddy's fault." Adam remembered.

"Can you tell us the details?" Brady asked.

"Well, it all started one day…" Leo began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

**Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were hanging out in the living room when they heard a crash**

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Another famous fights of Marcus and Sakura." Bree rolled her eyes.

"I'm betting Sakura will win." Leo raised his hand.

"You know, those two are always fighting do you think we should teach them a lesson?" Chase suggested.

"Like what? Stuck them in the elevator until nighttime?" Adam asked as the other 3 stared at him.

"EDDY!" Leo called out as the annoying cyber butler showed up.

"What up suckers?" Eddy demanded.

"I want you to lock Sakura and Marcus inside the elevator until nighttime." Chase said.

"you want me to lock 2 poor innocent teenagers inside an elevator against their wills? I'M IN!" Eddy agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the lab…<strong>

**Marcus and Sakura were pushing each other around while arguing who should get inside the elevator first so they could be away from each other. Unfortunately Eddy locked them inside.**

"Wait a sec, why are we stuck?" Sakura asked while pressing the elevator buttons.

"Lemme check," Marcus scanned the elevator with his eyes. "I believe the technical tem is: we're stuck here."

"EDDY!" Sakura and Marcus both shouted as the elevator doors refuse to open and was stuck in the middle to two floors.

"Ugh! I cannot believe here I am stuck in the elevator with YOU, mole-hog!" Sakura grumbled.

"You think I'm happy here with you?!" Marcus shot back "I'd rather ignore you and play my guitar instead!"

"Same back M-hog!" Sakura stuck out her tongue while carrying her guitar on her hands.

Marcus started to strumming his guitar and began to sing.

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity, the first time every time when you're touching me."_

"What song are you playing?" Sakura asked.

"Katy Perry's 'Hummingbird Heartbeat'?" Marcus replied.

"Don't mind me, finish your song, kiddo!" Sakura shrugged.

"_You gimme the hummingbird heartbeat, you spread my wings and made me fly. The taste of your honey is so sweet, when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat…"_

"Nice song. But this is what I call music!" Sakura strum her guitar.

"_Wherever you are, even if you're far, you'll shine just like the sun within my heart, whatever I have been through I'll never be blue, for I am here with you." _

"Nice song back, what's it called?" Marcus asked.

"Become the wind, one of the best songs I've heard!" Sakura grinned.

"Speaking of songs, what songs does Julie like?" Marcus asked whistling.

"Hey don't try to win her over with music! But _maybe_ I can tell you a thing or two…" Sakura glared. "Julie's a huge fan of Nick Jonas, favorite song? Introducing me from Camp Rock 2!"

"Thank you for the info, you tiger tyrant!" Marcus joked as he nudged her shoulder.

"You're welcome, mole hog!" Sakura nudged Marcus back.

"Maybe we're not so different after all? I mean, we both like music, we play guitars, we're both interested in each other's friends." Marcus shrugged.

"But minus the romance thing, we are quite similar!" Sakura nodded.

"So, what do you think of Adam?" Marcus asked.

"Which Adam?" Sakura was confused.

"How many 'Adam's do you know?" Marcus frowned.

"Hhm…Adam Sandler, 'Adam' Ashmen Iskandar Weiss my buddy from Music class back home, Adam Davenport, Adam Hicks." Sakura listed.

"I meant Adam Davenport." Marcus shouted.

"You don't have to shout! I think Adam's a great guy: he's sweet, funny, kinda weird sometimes but he's actually an awesome friend who cares about people he loves. Besides, he's got really nice looking hairstyle and eyes!" Sakura answered.

"Sounds like you like him!" Marcus teased.

"Don't ever tell him I said that!" Sakura punched him on the shoulder.

"So you're approving me dating Julie?" Marcus joked.

"Nope!" Sakura laughed.

"That hurts a lot." Marcus frowned.

"Seeing you suffer brings me greatest joy!" Sakura giggled.

"I hate you." "I hate you too!" The two of them stuck out tongues at each other.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh…looks like they're about to rip each other's heads off again." Bree frowned as Eddy showed the Bionic 4 an image of Marcus and Sakura talking.<p>

"Just keep quiet and see how this plays out." Chase whispered.

"Popcorn Leo?" Adam gestured some popcorn to Leo.

"Neh! I say we go for some pizza." Leo left.

"Ooh! I want more pepperoni!" Adam followed while dragging Bree and Chase behind.

**By the time Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo came back it was already 8 p.m.**

"Eddy, it's been 6 HOURS?!" Chase yelled.

"I was waiting for the signal." Eddy said cheekily.

"Let them out." Bree shouted.

"there's the signal!" Eddy grinned as he disappeared in black.

Sakura and Marcus came out of the elevator, both chatting happily.

"Wow, seems like they worked out well!" Chase blinked.

"Yeah, they're not even mad that we were the ones who set them up!" Adam said aloud.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sakura and Marcus yelled.

"Eddy's at fault!" Leo tried to push the blame.

"Well, usually I'd yell and all that, but I have been starving for 6 WHOLE HOURS! So if you'll excuse me?" Sakura walked to the door.

"FREEDOM!" Sakura was running outside.

"Yep, she is definitely your type Adam." Marcus chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Present moment, <strong>

"So it didn't work out well then?" Boz asked feeding himself with a banana.

"Guess not." The rest shrugged.

"wonder what they're doing outside?" Adam was about to go out.

"Really think it'll be nice to be involove in a fight again?" Leo stopped Adam.

"Okay then fruits eating it is!" Adam sat down to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with Marcus and Sakura<strong>

"I remember you running like a maniac after Eddy let us out!" Marcus laughed.

"Not funny, what about the time you threw up on me in baby mode? Anyway are you gonna finish writing that song for Julie or not?" Sakura asked.

"Don't rush me Tiger Tyrant!" Marcus blushed.

"Hhm…what countries does Julie like?" Marcus asked scribbling something.

"Paris, London, and Tokyo!" Sakura answered.

"I hope she'll like the song." Marcus said hald grinning.

"Sure she will, now not a word to this to anyone that I'm _helping_ you, okay M-Hog?" Sakura winked.

"Definitely, but let's yell to cover up the tracks." Marcus winked back

"YOU ANIMAL!" Marcue pretend to yell.

"I'M ALREADY ONE, MARTIAN!" Sakura pretend to yell back.

"TIGER TYRANT!"

"MOLE HOG!"

"YOU ARE A CAT-ASTROPHE!"

"AND YOU ARE RI-DONKEY-LOUS!"

**_Maybe some things aren't always the way it seems…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: whew! I'm done with this chapter. So, what did you think of Marcus and Sakura's relationship?<strong>

**Boomer: make sure to fave, follow, PM or review your ideas.**

**Chase: and here are a few upcoming chapters:**

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Hot Air Balloon Ride**_

The gang on a hot air balloon ride, what happens when the hot air balloon was punctured in midair?

_**Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

**Chase and Boomer: that's all for now, make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	22. Chapter 22: Karaoke Night

**Chapter 22: Karaoke Night**

**Purpledolpin05: So in this chapter, the gang all have their karaoke night and Marcus has a surprise for a certain girl [Julie]**

**Sakura: Shout out time!**

To Angel234564: thank you, hope you'll like this chapter.

To PrincessSparkleKitty: We'll just have to find out ourselves…and yes, you got it right! ^^

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Brakayla, Brase, Janelleo, Marlie, some Adura and Bozura bonding**

**Purpledolpin05: Marcus, do the disclaimer!**

**Marcus: Fine! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, Julie or Johan, she only owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, gather around fellow teens! It's karaoke night!" Boomer announced when the gang all gathered at the castle plaza.<p>

"What? I thought this was the line to get free pepperoni pizza." Adam blinked while Sakura hit Adam playfully on the shoulder.

"A great time for the Kings, except Boomer no offence, to express our musical talents." Brady announced as he received a glare from Boomer.

"And I, Candis, shall film the scene! Starting…now!" Candis said grabbing her mike, Johan had agreed to be the cameraman.

"Hello KinKow, I am news-reporter Candis and here I am now on KinKow Castle plaza where our kings are hosting a Karaoke Night. Anything to say my kings?" Candis shoved the mike over.

"Uh…I'm quite sure the purpose the kings are having this is just for kids to have fun. And not…this." Mikayla mumbled.

"Huh? Miss No Fun is here too?" Johan joked but gulped when Mikayla took out her machete.

"Can I play the first song?" Marcus raised his hand.

"Introducing the Bionic Boy Band!" Hilo announced.

"Really? That's the best you got?" Sakura frowned.

"Oh yeah? You think you could do better?" Hilo asked.

"I've got 'The Mole Hog Mucus' team! Or… 'The Twinkle-toes'?" Sakura giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Marcus yelled from the back.

"You're welcome!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Hi everyone, this song is called 'Worldwide' and it's a song that I wrote for a really awesome girl named Julie. I hoped you'll like it. 5, 6, 7, 8!" Marcus spoke.

Marcus and Chase were playing guitar, Adam was on drums, and Leo was back to cowbell. Marcus began to start singing. [Song: Worldwide by Big Time Rush]

_**[Marcus]**_

_Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
>Did I awake you out of your dream<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down<br>There's something bout the sound of your voice  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_**[All]**__  
>Paris, London Tokyo, just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
><em>_**[Chase]**__  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<br>Just get up and go  
>The show must go on so I need you to be strong<br>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off  
><em>_**[All]**__  
>Paris, London, Tokyo, is just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
><em>_**[Leo]**__  
>Oh~<br>Wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
>So always remember (worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl you're mine  
><em>_**[All]**__  
>Pairs, London, Tokyo is just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
>(Worldwide)<em>

_**[Marcus]**__  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart<em>

"That's so sweet! Marcus and Julie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Boomer teased before Marcus shoots the king with lasers.

"You wrote that song for me? That was so romantic!" Julie blushed.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done without Kura. I owed her big!" Marcus blushed back.

"Make sure to post that online tonight." Candis reminded herself.

"Hey Marcus! Make sure I sing for your wedding!" Sakura shouted.

[References from F.R.I.E.N.D.S]

"FIRST TIME I MET MARCUS I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY! BUT HERE I AM SINGING ON HIS WEDDING DAY!" Sakura shouted.

"HEY!" Marcus yelled.

"My turn! This songs' called 'Top of the world' wrote it myself! Let's sing it brothers!" Brady dragged. [Song: Top of the world-Mitchel Musso]

_**[Boz, Boomer, Brady]**__  
>Top of the world<br>We're at the top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<br>__**[Boz]**__  
>We're in the building so put your hands up<br>Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<em>

_**[Boomer]**__  
>Me &amp; my homie at baby were taking over<br>Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<em>

_**[Brady]**__  
>This swagga you know<br>We got it wearing up  
>We're so sick with it<br>Werre so sick with it  
>They say it's just a rumor I can't believe that it's true<br>Yeah, we're so sick with it  
>We're so sick with it<em>

_**[All three]**__  
>We go rock this town let the king come, yeah<br>At the top of the world  
>We go rock this king in the island singing<br>At the top of the world  
>Oh oh oh oh (hey)<br>Oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Boomer]**__  
>Top of the world<br>We're at the top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<em>

_**[Brady]**__  
>The islands are awesome<br>Yeah, man it's gonna be crazy  
>Top of the world<br>Were at the top of the world_

_**[Boz]**__  
>Oh-oh who ever thought<br>That you and I would  
>Make a great mess<br>Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<em>

_**[Boomer]**__  
>We dis the swagga you know<br>Together we wearin up  
>We're so sick with it<br>Yeah, we're so sick with it  
>They say it's just a rumor I can't believe that it's true<br>Yeah, were so sick with it_

_**[All three]**__  
>We go rock this island<br>Let the kingdom come, yeah  
>At the top of the world (world)<br>We go rock this king  
>Til the island let's sing, yeah<br>At the top of the world  
>Oh oh oh oh (hey)<br>Oh oh  
>Yeah, were so sick with it...<br>Said were sick with it  
>Top of the world<br>Were at the top of the world [repeat]  
>We go rock this town let the king come, yeah<br>At the top of the world  
><em>_**Brady**__: We got pride let's rock this king  
><em>_**Boomer**__: Til the island let's sing  
><em>_**Boz**__: At the top of the world_

_**[All three]**__  
>Oh oh oh oh (hey)<br>Oh oh  
>(Were at the top of the world) [x2]<br>Yeah  
>(Were at the top of the world)<em>

"Amazing song by the three Kings!" Hilo applaud quickly.

"Nice song Boz, who knew you'd be such a great rapper?" Sakura complimented.

"Thanks!" Boz smiled.

"Gotta say, Boomer you're a better rapper than a singer!" Janelle laughed.

"That was a great song, my king." Mikayla nodded.

"Your turn now Mikayla!" Janelle dragged Mikayla away.

"And don't worry, girls, gather up! We're doing a group sing-along!" Bree grinned as Julie and Candis were dragged along.

Sakura smirked as she started strumming her guitar. "This song's called Alive by Krewella! Enjoy!"

_**[Julie]**_

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
>So, tell me what you're waiting for?<br>I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
>There's no regretting anymore.<br>It's worth the wait, even so far away.  
>I'm making the night mine until the day I die<em>

_**[Candis]**__  
>No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate<br>You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind  
>All alone, just the beat inside my soul<br>Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
>In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.<em>

_**[All]**__  
>I know what it feels like<br>Come on make me feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive<br>Alive!_

_**[Janelle]**__  
>Meet me under shining lights,<br>I've been waiting right here all my life  
>Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes<em>

_**[Sakura]**__  
>And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter<br>Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
>Every second here makes my heart beat faster<br>Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

_**[Mikayla]**__  
>All alone, just the beat inside my soul<br>Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
>In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.<br>I know what it feels like_

_**[All]**__  
>Come on make me feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
>Alive!<br>__**[Bree]**__  
>All alone, just the beat inside my soul<br>Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
>In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.<br>I know what it feels like  
>Come on make me feel alive<em>

_**[All]**__  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive<br>Alive!  
>I know what it feels like<br>Come on make me feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive<br>Feel alive, feel alive  
>Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive<br>Alive! Feel alive!_

"Bree, you were stunning!" Chase gave Bree a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you hon!" Bree gave Chase a kiss back.

"Uh…can I sing now?" Adam asked.

"Adam, as far as I know you, you aren't a great singer." Chase snapped.

"Hey, don't judge AD, he's just full of…undiscovered potential! Go on AD, give it a shot!" Sakura nudged Adam.

[Adam's Song-Loved you first by One Direction]

(So far the best song that suits Adam's situation with himself and Sakura)

_Girl, it should be me  
>Driving to your house<br>Knocking on your door  
>And kissing you on the mouth<br>Holding on your hand  
>Dancing in the dark<br>Cause I was the only one  
>Who loved you from the start <em>

_But now when I see you with him it  
>Tears my world apart Because<em>

_Cuz I've been waiting_  
><em>All the time to say it<em>  
><em>But now I see your heart's been taken<em>  
><em>And nothing could be worse<em>  
><em>Baby, I loved you first.<em>  
><em>Had my chances<em>  
><em>Could've been where he is standing<em>  
><em>That's what hurts the most,<em>  
><em>Girl, I came so close<em>  
><em>But now you'll never know<em>  
><em>Baby, I loved you first<em>

_Girl, it should be me_  
><em>Calling on your phone<em>  
><em>Saying you're the one<em>  
><em>And that I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>I never understood<em>  
><em>What love was really like, but<em>  
><em>I felt it for the first time<em>  
><em>Looking in your eyes<em>  
><em>But now when I see you with him<em>  
><em>My whole world falls apart Because<em>

_Cuz I've been waiting_  
><em>All the time to say it<em>  
><em>But now I see your heart's been taken<em>  
><em>And nothing could be worse<em>  
><em>Baby, I loved you first.<em>  
><em>Had my chances<em>  
><em>Could've been where he is standing<em>  
><em>That's what hurts the most<em>  
><em>Girl, I came so close<em>  
><em>But now you'll never know<em>  
><em>Baby, I loved you first<em>

_The first touch_  
><em>The first kiss<em>  
><em>First girl to make me feel like this<em>  
><em>Heartbreak<em>  
><em>It's killing me<em>  
><em>Baby I loved you first, why can't you see?<em>

_I've been waitin' all this time to finally say it  
>But now I see your heart's been taken<br>And nothing could be worse  
>Baby, I loved you first.<br>Had my chances  
>Could've been where he is standing<br>That's what hurts the most  
>Girl, I came so close<br>But now you'll never know  
>Baby, I loved you first<br>Baby, I loved you first  
>Baby, I loved you first<br>Oh, yeah  
>Baby, I loved you first<em>

"Okay, I take back whatever I say about you being a bad singer." Chase blinked.

"that was unbelievable! You were awesome! What made you think of singing it?" Sakura asked before she tackled-hugged Adam.

"Well, it's because I had a crush on this girl, she's sweet, pretty, amazing…but too bad she doesn't know." Adam shrugged.

"What sorta idiot girl would say no to you!" Sakura grunted.

"_He's talking about you Kura!" _the rest [minus Boz] frowned and face palmed.

The rest of the night goes on and on about Boomer trying to sing but was shoved an apple in the mouth at each try.

"And that's all for today, Kinkow! This is Candis Ambrose Taylor signing out!" Candis finished her report as she frowned at how Boomer was being attacked by his brothers who were begging him to stop singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: so, what did you think of this chapter? and which was your favourite part I know it's a little rush but I hoped you've enjoyed it.<strong>

**Boz: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Johan: here's a few upcoming chapters.**

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Hot Air Balloon Ride**_

The gang on a hot air balloon ride, what happens when the hot air balloon was punctured in midair?

_**Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

**Chase: well, that's all for today! Don't forget to tell us what you think.**

**All: See you next time! Bye! *waves***


	23. Chapter 23: Switching Sheninigans

**Chapter 23: Switching Shenanigans**

**Plot: Sakura and King Brady accidentally switch their laptops/belongings, what will happen?**

**Boz: time for another shout-out! *eats banana with his feet***

**Chase: Dude! Use your hands! People are watching/reading!**

To BeautifulSupernova: Don't worry, I get distracted sometimes while doing homework too… and yeah, Sakura thought Marcus was gay when she first met him.

To PrincessSparkleKitty/PSK: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

To Angel234564: Thanks, I hope you'll like this chapter.

**I do NOT own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings or Julie and Johan. I only own Sakura, her parents and her pet, Furball.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another morning at Kinkow…<strong>

**Mikayla, Janelle, Julie and Bree went jogging early. Chase, Marcus, Johan, Adam, Boomer, Boz and Adam were playing football. Everyone was busy with their own activities, well except 2 of the teens.**

**King Brady was walking down the stairs to find his brothers, Sakura on the other hand was rushing out of her room carrying her bag.**

_**CRASH**_

The two black-haired teens had bumped into each other and their bags had fallen off.

"Watch where you're going _Barley_!" Sakura groaned.

"IT'S BRADY!" Brady glared.

"Same thing." Sakura shrugged.

"Where are you going in a rush?" Brady asked.

"Mr. D asked me to go test out some inventions! Later!" Sakura answered grabbing one of the black bags and her skateboard on the floor and running off.

"What's ruffled her mood?" Brady frowned at the runaway girl before grabbing the bag on the floor and went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

"Okay, Sakura [Bionic Stimulator Trainer], Hilo [Co-Lab Assistant/Strategy Specialist] and Leo [Bionic/Mission Specialist]. The reason I wanted you here is to conduct some experiments on our latest invention: The 3D Daven-Copier!" Donald and Douglas bragged as they showed the 4 teens a machine that is about the size of a regular Photostat Machine.

"Even at a time like this, the ego _does_ _not_ quit!" Sakura muttered sarcastically while Hilo and Leo laughed.

"What were you saying?" Donald eyed the three juvenile delinquents.

"I mean what does it do, Big D?" Hilo asked.

"With this machine, I can use a sample of the exact same object, a drawing, or a photo to create a duplicate image in 3D! Isn't that amazing? I'm not gonna brag: but I am AWESOME!" Donald bragged.

"So…are you sure this will work? I mean, we just need a picture of a teleporting machine so we can get that thing running to get us back!" Leo asked.

"That's why I asked Sakura here to use her laptop to test out a few experiments." Donald explained.

Sakura took out the bag and opened it and took out a laptop inside. She switched on the laptop but was shocked.

"This isn't my laptop!" Sakura shrieked. "IT'S BRADY'S!"

"What do you mean by tha-Oh…" Hilo and Leo frowned at the screen image.

The screen image of Brady's laptop was a picture of himself with Mikayla getting married [obviously photo-shopped]

"Mrs. Mikayla Makoola-Parker?" Leo began to burst laughing.

"If you have King Brady's bag, does that mean he has yours?" Hilo asked.

"Yes…even worse…" Sakura gulped _'He has my diary! I'M GONNA RIP OFF HIS FACE IF HE EVER TOUCHES MY STUFF!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with King Brady…<strong>

"Hey guys! Anyone up for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? I just downloaded it from the internet!" Brady waved over to his brothers and the rest of the guys.

"Sweet!" "Cool!" "What are you waiting for? Let's watch it!" the rest agreed.

Brady went to grab the laptop from the bag but saw a few _other _things inside. There was a file containing papers, a pencil box and some pencils.

"Strange, I don't remember having any of these?" Brady wondered but ignored the objects and turned on the laptop.

The laptop screen image wasn't the 'Bra-Kayla' wedding but an image of Sakura and her pets.

"This isn't my laptop." Brady freaked out.

"Anything wrong?" Boz asked.

"This isn't my belongings, but where's my stuff? Unless…Sakura took my bag by accident!" Brady shrieked.

"Wait you mean to tell us you and Sakura switch bags?" Johan asked.

"Ugh! If she finds out my stuff, I'll be dead!" Brady freaked out _'She'll know that I write Bra-Kayla Fanfictions online! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"I call dibs this one!" Boomer took out a file.

"SWEET SELENA GOMEZ!" Boomer and a few guys shrieked before putting away the files.

"What's that so scary?" Adam asked.

"Is it even legal for a 14 year old to draw a picture of Victor Krane and Voldemort mash-up?!" Chase asked aloud.

"It is never legal for one to have imaginations." Adam grinned.

"Hey look! This one looks like Marcus in a dress and cosplaying Moaning Mrytle!" Boomer took one picture.

"That's it! She's going down!" Marcus grunted.

"Hey look! I found a tiara in here! It says 'Property of S.Y.S.'!" Adam read aloud from the bottom of a sparkly tiara with pink diamonds and pearls.

"See Yew Soon has a tiara?" Johan asked aloud.

"Why would your Chinese friend have a tiara?" Chase frowned.

"Maybe it also stands for Sakura Yuki Snowflower? Her initials are 'SYS' too" Boz thought aloud.

"I need my stuff back, NOW!" Brady exclaimed.

"Aw! Look! She collects pictures of animals!" Adam cooed.

"there are hundreds of them: bear, polar bears, armadillo bear, panda bear, gopher bears, honey bears, there's also turtle-duck, hog-monkey, sea-tigers, platypus-bear! Ooh! There's also a recipe of how to cook sea-prunes…" Boz was interested.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time with Sakura…<strong>

"Seriously?! King Brady has more of a romantic side for a guy than a girl! So far, he's written 20 fanfictions of himself and Mikayla!" Hilo frowned scrolling down the information on Brady's laptop.

"Not only that, he's came up with at LEAST 100 names for his kids." Leo frowned.

"Okay boys, are we really gonna test out this Daven-Copier or not?" Sakura frowned.

"Fine so far what have we printed?" Hilo asked.

"I already made 5 copies of the Exo-Skeleton, 4 Neuro-Scramblers, 3 can-phones, 2 turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree!" Sakura replied half humming.

"Uh-oh." Leo gulped.

"what does 'uh-oh' mean?" Hilo and Sakura frowned.

"the laptop is contaminated by virus!" Leo freaked out.

"What do you mean-Oh…" Sakura and Hilo frowned again.

"This virus is deleting everything on this laptop, we gotta do something!" Hilo freaked out.

Sakura slapped the twins on the face and yelled "Woman up, you two!"

"I've got a plan! If we can make the duplicate on time, we might be able to save a few things inside the laptop!" Sakura grabbed the laptop and printed out a few documents.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later…<strong>

All the guys had arrived at the Lab, but were shocked when Leo threw something that looked like a laptop before it blew up midair.

"Okay, what in the name of Albert Einstein happened?" Chase was the first to ask.

"Brady's laptop was infected by a virus!" Hilo answered.

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Adam was shocked too

"Who'd leave such a good piece of corndog here?" Adam grabbed a corndog that was a bit mold-looking.

"Adam, that thing is-NEVERMIND!" Chase paused but let out a gag after Adam ate it.

"Why?! WHY?! MY LAPTOP!" Brady lets out a whimper before pointing at Sakura "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU!"

"Geez…_thanks for the compliment…_I did save a few things before that thing exploded!" Sakura frowned.

"Such as?" Boomer frowned.

"We printed out Brady's 50 sets of Bra-Kayla love fanfics! By the way, I am shocked of how many _disturbing_ things were written! Respect your language mister!" Sakura mocked the tone of an old lady. Brady's face flushed crimson red at Sakura's comment.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me hating you!" Brady glared at Sakura.

**[A/N: References from Mighty Med, can any of you guess which episode is it from?]**

"I managed to save you one!" Sakura grinned pointing over at a life-sized semi-real picture of Brady and Mikayla getting married.

"Apology accepted." Brady immediately grinned.

"You are a sad, delusional young man." Leo frowned.

"GUYS! GUYS! I JUST CAME BACK WITH THE GIRLS!" Hilo exclaimed running into the lab along with Janelle, Julie, Bree and Mikayla.

Mikayla had a grossed out expression on her face when she saw the semi-real Bra-Kayla marriage cardboard cut-out.

"I'm _not_ even going to ask." Mikayla frowned and left while Brady looked very nervous and awkward.

The rest of the gang were laughing their lungs off.

"By the way, why do you have a pink tiara in your bag?" Boz asked grabbing the tiara with his feet.

"And it says 'Property of S.Y.S.'." Boomer added.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY PERSONAL ITEMS?!" Sakura's eyes twitching angry.

"Uh…yes? But it was Boomer's idea!" Boz hid behind Boomer.

"Me? You were the one who found the tiara, Adam!" Boomer tried to blame Adam.

"Well, now that you found the tiara, I'm so glad you did!" Sakura burst into laughter.

"so that's not yours?" Chase paused.

"Nope!" Sakura giggled.

"but it says 'S.Y.S.', your initials are 'SYS'." Bree explained.

"Yeah, but just because it's got the same initials as my name _isn't_ always mine." Sakura shrugged.

"then, who does this thing belong to?" Janelle and Julie asked.

"do you remember our old Homecoming Queen, Stacy Yvonne Summers? Yep! That's hers!" Sakura smirked deviously.

"and her initials stand for S.Y.S…that makes sense!" The rest nodded slowly.

"so you _stole_ the homecoming crown?" Johan paused.

"I called it '_high_-_risked_ _trading'_!" Sakura winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Johan: what's your favorite moment of the chapter?**

**Brady: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM the authoress here your ideas.**

**Chase: and here are some upcoming chapters**

_**Chapter 24: Hot Air Balloon Ride**_

The gang on a hot air balloon ride, what happens when the hot air balloon was punctured in midair?

_**Chapter 25: Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

**All: that's all for now, make sure to review. Bye! *waves***


	24. Chapter 24: Hot Air Balloon Ride

**Chapter 24: Hot Air Balloon Ride**

**Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers! Chapter 24 is up and ready to be read!**

**Adam: Shout out time!**

To Angel234564: Congrats! You got it right! That scene was based from 'Free Wi-Fi' from Mighty Med!

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter

To chase davenport: thanks for pointing out the facts.

**Purpledolpin05: Gimme a sec, Adam…LANNY!**

**Lanny: WHAT?!**

**Purpledolpin05: can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lanny: Fine…Purpledolpin05 does not own anything except her OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Mahama, prepare the hot air balloons because we're going hot air balloon riding!" Boomer ordered Mahama the guard.<p>

"My Kings, what do you think you're doing?" Mikayla demanded.

"Fun-killer alert!" Boomer and Boz booed.

"Going hot air balloon riding, care for a ride?" Brady tried to flirt with Mikayla.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Sakura was riding on Adam's back and run into the plaza.

"What are you two doing?" Mikayla frowned as Julie and Marcus came into the plaza frowning.

"It was _their_ suggestion of having 'Couples Piggy Back Riding'" Marcus defended pointing at Adam and Sakura.

"then why aren't you riding on Marcus, Julie?" Boz asked.

"it's their religious thing," Julie shrugged.

"Yep! We won AD!" Sakura cheered as she gave Adam a big hug.

"Oof! Wow! I never really knew you were that heavy Janelle!" Leo began to complain as he carried Janelle back.

"Water….water…" Chase panted his way back, carrying Bree on the back.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Sakura asked.

"we're going for a hot air balloon ride, care for a lift?" Boz asked politely. "I do remember you telling you always wanted to ride a hot air balloon…"

"Aw! You remembered!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm coming too!" Adam raised his hand.

"Me too!" "I'm coming along!" Marcus, Hilo, Johan and Leo all agreed.

"Alright, I guess it's a hot air balloon for…10!" Boomer counted. "but do we have a hot air balloon that big?"

"Don't forget, we still have the 3D Daven-Copier. I could have a picture of the hot air balloon and increase the size of the balloon that allows more people." Chase said aloud.

"speak English man!" Boomer frowned.

"Chase makes Hot air balloon big." Hilo translated.

* * *

><p><strong>[Adam's P.O.V.]<strong>

I noticed how Sakura's been acting odd around Boz lately… she's always so happy around him. I've never seen her acting nervous and all shy around him…something tells me Sakura likes Boz but doesn't know that yet. Don't get me wrong, Boz is a great buddy and all that but I liked her first! [I took a test on Ladies' Life Monthly and it proved to me that I am 100 percent in love]

Right now, we're flying in mid-air in a huge hot air balloon. Leo was throwing up because he's air-sick. Hilo and Marcus were birdwatching. Brady and Boomer were enjoying the scenery too.

"I know how good I felt when I made my monkey family proud. I remember one time I used a bone as a hammer and they started calling me "college boy." Boz was talking to Kura.

"Wow, that sounds so amazing…" Sakura giggled. Those two were standing a bit TOO CLOSE. GR…THIS JUST MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!

I could feel a twitch in myself all of a sudden…Oh no…I think I'm glitching!

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal P.O.V.]<strong>

Everyone heard a blast and turned to see what had happened. A giant leak was seen on the top of the balloon and Adam was underneath the leak.

"Adam, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" Sakura asked.

"I glitched okay? It's none of your concern!" Adam yelled.

"Of course it's my concern, you're my best friend and I care about you!" Sakura shouted back.

"Um…I believe the situation right now is that we're ALL GONNA DIE!" Leo said as the rest panicked.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HOLD ME GUYS!" Brady cried as he hugged his brothers.

"Mole-hog! I need you to jump down ASAP!" Sakura pointed at Marcus.

"just because you need to ease the weight, I am not dying!" Marcus defended.

"Alright, don't panic…" Leo tried to calm everyone down.

"ARGHHH! THERE'S A COCROACH! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Johan shrieked.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The rest start screaming all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the other gang…<strong>

"What's wrong with them?" Mikayla asked while observing them through binoculars.

"I think they're about to fall!" Chase exclaimed.

"what are we gonna do?" Bree asked.

"I could use my Molecular Kinesis to try to bring them down, but it might not work." Chase thought of an idea.

"Just try!" Bree persuaded Chase.

"while you're doing that, I'll tell the kings to throw down the rope. C'mon girls, I need your help!" Mikayla nodded as she dragged Janelle and Julie away.

"Hello?" Sakura answered her cell phone.

"Kura! Put us on speaker now!" Julie's voice screeched out.

"Easy Jules! my ears are exploding!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, can you all hear me?" Mikayla asked.

"Yes." The rest answered in unison.

"Do any of you see a rope by the edge of the hot air balloon?" Janelle asked.

"Here." Leo answered as he help up some ropes.

"My Kings, I need you all to throw the rope down!" Mikayla spoke.

"I'll throw it!" Brady squealed as he dropped the whole rope down.

"DUDE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO THROW A PART OF THE ROPE! NOT ALL OF IT!" Marcus yelled. "YOU'VE JUST KILLED US ALL!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Boomer, Hilo and Johan screamed as the hot air balloon was falling down into the volcano really fast.

"Marcus, if I don't make it I want to tell you something! One time, I used your toothbrush to scrub off something that I stepped on!" Leo shouted as they all fell.

"And remember that one time Leo and I snuck into your old Lab?" Sakura shouted as Marcus nodded. "I was the one who read your diary!"

"YOU WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" Marcus yelled.

"I LOVE YOU BRO!" "I KNOW!" Boomer and Brady hugged each other.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Hilo screamed.

"I'M STILL SINGLE AND I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Boz screamed.

"ILOVEYOUSAKURAIALWAYSHAVE!" Adam shouted quickly.

**But all of a sudden, the hot air balloon seemed to have stopped. Everyone looked down and saw Chase using his Molecular Kinesis to stop the hot air balloon before the rest all perish into hot magma.**

"It's Chase! He saved us!" Hilo shouted.

"I'm so proud of you Chase." Bree winked at Chase and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**Unfortunately Chase got so excited he sent the gang flew out of the hot air balloon and crashed into the woods. The Kings, Marcus and Johan were thrown into the jungle[Meerkats Territory] while Sakura, Adam, Hilo and Leo were thrown directly onto the cliff.**

"Ooh…" the rest had an (O.e) expression.

"YES! WE'RE ALIVE!" Hilo and Leo cheered. "OW! MY ARM!"

"We're alive! I can't believe we're alive!" Adam was very happy.

"where's Kura?" Hilo asked.

"We're standing on her back." Leo looked down.

"She's not breathing! This is bad…" Adam worried.

"Dude! Give her mouth-to-mouth!" Hilo ushered.

Needless to say, Adam gave Sakura CPR but that was when Sakura's **FATHER** and Candis showed up.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BIONIC B***H!" [Yeah, Harushi swears a lot when he's angry]

* * *

><p><strong>Much later [at the island's hospital ward]<strong>

"Thanks for saving us Chase!" Hilo smiled while groaned when the nurses tended his wounds.

"But considering the fact that you almost ended our lives, you're on the list, mister!" Marcus glared.

"Ow ow! ow! Easy with the clutches sister!" Johan grunted.

"Next time, don't ever try to die!" Julie yelled.

* * *

><p>"Leo! Hilo! Are you okay, sweeties?" Tasha hugged her sons.<p>

"Mom! Not in front of my friends!" Leo whispered.

"Here, I'll feed you!" Janelle giggled as she fed Leo some food.

"Hey Mikayla, do I get some of that action?" Brady flirted.

"Nope! But Mahama will feed you." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Hey Boz!" Sakura went over to the King, who had broken his feet.

"Hi! Sorry our balloon ride didn't end well…" Boz smiled slightly.

"It's okay, I had fun!" Sakura smiled back but her cheeks were pink.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Guess she's not gonna visit me after all…" <strong>_Adam frowned.

"Hey Adam?" Sakura poked Adam on the shoulder.

"Kura?! I thought you went home!" Adam asked.

"Nah! I forgot my bag…Um…I just want you to ask you: why did you glitch earlier?" Sakura asked.

"I…uh…" Adam got nervous.

"tell the truth." Sakura frowned.

"I was jealous because I really like you...keles! yes! Ukuleles!" Adam saw Sakura's dad giving him an 'I-shall break-your-bones-if-you-date-my-daughter' look.

"That's nice to know." Sakura blinked. "But why did you broke your ribs?"

"Uh…long story actually…" Adam mumbled. [Sakura's dad had to beat him up]

"Kura, c'mon! let's go have dinner!" Julie tugged Sakura outside.

"Alright, just a sec." Sakura said as she gave Adam a quick peck on the lips.

"Why did you kiss me?" Adam asked.

"That was for thanking you saving my life. I saved your life once, and you saved mine. Now, we're even!" Sakura winked at him before she left.

"Wow! you are one lucky Bionic!" Boomer blinked.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE, YOU BIONIC MOTHER-*BEEP*!" Harushi yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Whew! I'm done with this chapter. <strong>

_**And to the readers: which part of the chapter was your favorite?**_

**Chase: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Bree: and here are the previews for the next chapters.**

_**Chapter 25: Sleepovers and Pranks [Suggested by PrincessSparkleKitty]**_

The girls are having a slumber party and the guys are definitely up to no good…

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Who's Marcus?**_

Sakura and Leo showed the gang an old video about their previous suspicions on Marcus [Based on 'Who is Marcus?']

_**Merry Glitchmas**_

My version of Merry Glitchmas with the addition of the KinKow gang.

**Mikayla: that's all for now.**

**All: Make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	25. Chapter 25: Sleepovers and Pranking

**Chapter 25: Sleepovers and Pranks**

**Plot: The girls are having a slumber party, and the guys are up to no good for sure…**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks, Sakura's dad is way too over-propective.

To PrincessSparkleKitty: We'll just have to wait and find out….

To : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^

To Angel234564: Well, I will try to add as much Brase as I can.

**Purpledolpin05: Boomer, do the thing!**

**Boomer: what thing?**

**Purpledolpin05: Sorry, Legend of Korra reference, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Boomer: Alright! Purpledolpin05 here does not own anything except her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One evening on KinKow<strong>

"Welcome ladies! Now get in my room!" Bree was ushering all the girls into her room. She had invited Candis, Mikayla, Janelle, Julie and Sakura [by which she was revolted by the idea] to her slumber party. [Bree tried to invite Tessa but Tessa was on her 'travel-stunts' date with Tristin]

"I don't get why I have to come too! I was supposed to have a mace tossing contest with the guys!" Sakura groaned.

"You missed out that one time I had a slumber party for a video game!" Bree snapped.

"But Leo, Chase, AD and I were at the Boss Level! And in my defense Inotia 4: Assassin of Berkel was awesome!" Sakura replied.

"Fine…I'll do this just this ONCE!" Sakura gave up. "But gimme a sec! I need to inform the boys."

"YO BOYS!" Sakura shouted as she threw a rock at the boys from the balcony.

"WHAT?!" the boys yelled.

"Sorry guys, I can't make it on Mace Tossing Tournament." Sakura shouted. "CHASE AND BRADY? PUT ON A SHIRT FOR THE LOVE OF RAAVA! I CAN SEE YOU GUYS UP HERE! DON'T MAKE ME GET OVER THERE AND BEAT THE LIGHTS OF YOU?!"

"Yo Boom, how come she knows where we hang out?" Brady asked as he put on his shirt.

"Probably because she was in Brady and Chase for half a day." Boomer shrugged.

"Speaking of the girls, who's up on pranking them?" Marcus asked.

"I was gonna say having Guys' Night but pranking them works still." Brady shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about this guys…" Adam frowned.

"You might get to see them screaming?" Hilo added as Adam nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while with the girls…<strong>

All of them were having a chat when Candis decided to play a game.

"Who wants to play dress up?" Candis asked.

"Janelle, are you sure we aged her back to 17, and not 7?" Sakura whispered.

"What do you by 'aging'?" Julie asked.

"Long story, but at one point your boyfriend turned into a baby and barfed on Kura." Janelle muttered but received a pillow tossed onto her face by Julie.

"Let's start with you, try on something totes adorable!" Candis looked at Mikayla before dragging the girl away.

"Whew! Thank god it ain't me!" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, you two come with me." Candis dragged the tomboy away.

"I think we'll be fine on our own." Bree, Janelle, and Julie frowned lightly.

"Did I mention not to take her hat?" Julie asked.

"NOT THE HAT! THAT'S IT!" Sakura was screeching the most. Sometime later, everyone heard a huge thump.

"She's capable of that too," Bree shouted.

After a while, Mikayla and Sakura all came out. Candis looked as if she had wrestled a tiger. Mikayla wore a blue dress with a matching black belt, while Sakura insisted on wearing her hoodie nightgown.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the boys<strong>

"Alright, now I'm pretending to give them cookies, and Hilo will spat flour on their faces." Boz said as Adam spat the flour onto the kings.

"I said the 'element of surprise'." Chase frowned.

"But it's funny!" Adam laughed.

"Why is this flour so itchy?" Boomer asked.

"Lemme see…oh…it's um…itchy powder Lanny gave me." Boz frowned.

"Why would sweet lil' Lanny be so confused about labels?" Brady asked.

_**[Prank Powder Face= FAIL!]**_

"Okay, so we're gonna sneak in this huge bug inside the room." Boz took out a huge bag.

"Girls are scared of bugs." Chase added nodding.

"Exactly what bugs are we dumping?" Johan asked.

"Cockroach." "Centipedes" "Spider" "Waka Waka bug toy" "-And a lump of red ants." Hilo, Leo, Adam and Brady replied.

"Oh! Don't forget this snake." Boz added. "It's poisonous rattlesnake!"

"WHAT?! I'M ALLERGIC TO SNAKES!" Marcus shrieked as Boz accidentally released the bugs onto the floor.

_**[Prank: Bug/Snake Fright=Fail]**_

"Okay, I think it's better if you let the professionals do the pranking." Adam and Chase bragged.

"Alright then, let's see what you got." Boz nodded.

"Before that, all of us boys need to come up with a strategy." Leo pointed out.

"Yep! Now think hard of all the things that are disgusting, gross and stink everything you know like no one's business!" Hilo added.

"Yeah, but maybe we should do it secretly." Marcus reminded them.

"Home Alone style maybe?" Brady chuckled.

"You should probably look out for Kura, she can tell who or what is coming towards her as long as she is barefoot" Adam added.

"Good idea." Johan laughed.

"and Mikayla, she has a closet full of weapons." Brady muttered.

"Most of all, we need to make the girls not knowing what's coming." Johan said.

"I got an idea! Now here's the plan…" Chase shouted as he whispered his plan to the guys who all nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what the girls are doing right now?" Boomer wondered.

"Probably girls stuff. Watching Twilight on tv?" Brady shrugged.

* * *

><p>"HELL YEAH! Right in the stomach!" Sakura cheered as they were watching a pro-bending championship on channel.<p>

"Use firebending…" Mikayla frowned at one of the teammates who was losing.

"Behind you! Behind you!" Bree exclaimed as one of the team had been thrown out of the tournament.

"My brother hits harder than that!" Julie shouted.

"Ooh…That's gotta hurt…" Candis and Janelle frowned as one teammate was threw out of the wrestling ring.

"So, what do you think of Pro-bending?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay" "Awesome!" "Not bad." A few agreements were heard.

"Pro-bending is okay, but if you like Sci-Fi and action, Star Wars is the classic movie to watch." Janelle nodded slowly.

**Knock Knock…**

"Who could that be?" Candis asked.

"Shut up, I'll handle this!" Sakura shushed them as she open the doors.

"Um…what are you supposed to be?" Sakura frowned.

"Don't worry Janelle, cinnamon looks good on you." Leo faked a smile.

"Oh nothing, just here to say hi…hi." Chase, Brady, Boomer, Hilo, Leo smiled.

"Hey Bree! You look beautiful!" Chase winked.

"You look handsome too!" Bree blushed as she blew over a kiss.

"Remind me how utterly disgusting that I'm here?" Johan gagged.

"Tell me about it, Shafiq and Lin aren't even that loving." Julie frowned a little.

"Pie in the face!" Boz declared tossing a pie over and landed on Janelle.

"Don't worry Janelle, cinnamon looks good on you." Leo faked a smile.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Adam snuck up and jumped through the window, he was dressed like a crazy clown with a giant needle.

All the girls freaked out and start scramming out the door.

"GOTCHA!" The guys all laughed as they all threw some pies at the girls.

"You should have seen your looks on your face!" Brady laughed.

"I get mad when someone messes with my hair!" Mikayla yells.

"See? This is why she scares me." Boz complained.

"She's scary!" Hilo was a bit freaked out.

"Have to admit, awesome prank." Sakura laughed.

"Now, I have a surprise for you Adam. Close your eyes." Sakura hummed as Adam shut his eyes and puckered his lips.

'SMACK!' Sakura threw a pillow at the bionic.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Leo announced as the gang had a ferocious pillow fight and a food fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: That is all for this chapter, hope you've enjoyed it.<strong>

**Janelle: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Leo: Here's a few upcoming chapters-**

_**Waka Waka Stung**_

The Kings' aunt Nancy and uncle Bill, along with Rebecca and Gramma Rose are coming over to Kinkow for a visit. What happens when Brady and Leo were stung by the Waka Waka Bug?

_**Merry Glitchmas**_

My version of Merry Glitchmas with the addition of the KinKow gang.

_**Who's Marcus?**_

Sakura and Leo showed the gang an old video about their previous suspicions on Marcus [Based on 'Who is Marcus?']

_**The Fortuneteller**_

The gang are off to see Kippi-Kippi's fortuneteller-Madam Erica. Chase is determined to prove the locals overly-obsessed habit of going fortunetelling with Madam Erica when Mt. Kippi-Kippi is about to erupt; Julie becomes obsessed with fortunetelling, Marcus is trying to hint her his feelings; and somehow Adam and Brady catches the eye of Madam Erica's assistants, Helen and Cady.

**Both: that's all for now, please leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	26. Chapter 26: Nicknames for Marcus

**Chapter 26: Nicknames for Marcus**

**Purpledolpin05: Just another random Markura [Marcus and Sakura] frenemy bonding.**

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks, hope you'll like this chapter too ^^

**I do not own anything but my OCs. Enjoy~**

_Plot: Marcus forgets his wallet during a trip, and has Sakura to help him find his wallet. [Take place in 'Arm and Dangerous' when Agent Graham takes the Bionics out for a world tour]_

* * *

><p>"Oh man! I forgot my wallet." Marcus groaned as he reached his hands into his pockets and noticed his wallet was missing.<p>

"Well, where did you put it?" Bree asked. Adam, Bree and Chase, along with Marcus was invited to a world tour with Agent Graham. Right now, they are on a first class jet on their way to London.

"I think I left them in a box filled with some of my old things in the Lab." Marcus remembered.

"I'll call Leo and 'Kura." Chase took out his cell phone.

**Leo didn't answer because he was busy trying to impress Janelle with his 'Bionic arm'.**

"Hello?" Sakura answered her cell phone.

"Kura, I left my wallet in the a box in the lab, can you find it?" Marcus began.

"Sure thing." Sakura answered as she went down the lab.

"Dude, did you guys just have a spring-cleaning? There are like 10 boxes here! And BTW, 5 of them are mirrors, mostly Mr. D's." Sakura asked looking at a few boxes. "And one of them is filled with a couple love letters from your fans, and among 100 of them, 60 of them are to Chase."

"There are at least 2 boxes that are mine, look harder. My name's on it." Marcus added.

"Okay I got a box, but there's no wallet in here, just letters." Sakura said reaching her hand for a box.

"That's the wrong box, put it back." Marcus looked a bit worried.

"Marcus, are these letters from your grandmother?" Sakura asked reading one letter.

"I told you, _don't_ read the letters…" Marcus warned.

"Aw look! She calls you 'Moonpie' that is so cute!" Sakura giggled.

"PUT DOWN THE LETTERS!" Marcus yelled.

"Hey Kura!" Adam snatched the phone from an angry Marcus.

"Hi guys! How's the train ride?" Sakura asked happily.

"_Delightful_" Bree smirked.

"Uh…look I don't know about you, but there are little bubbles forming in the corner of Marcus' mouth." Chase added.

"Yeah, I kinda cross the line, put him back on." Sakura smiled embarrassedly.

"I'm back." Marcus grumbled.

"What up, _moonpie_?" Sakura smirked and said coolly.

"Only my grannie calls me that!" Marcus yelled

"Hey Kura, Adam again!" Adam snatched back the phone.

"So wait, Marcus' nickname is 'moon-pie'?" Adam asked as he held back a laugh.

"I think it's so cute." Bree giggled.

"Okay, we'll be arriving London in 3 minutes, get out there and give em a big smile!" Agent Graham told them.

"Gotta go, bye Kura!" "Nice to talk to ya." "Later!" Adam, Bree and Chase smiled.

"Bye! Oh Moonpie? Do you mind if I check out your cool scrapbook of photoshopped pictures of you and Jules?" Sakura chuckled.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Marcus yelled.

**By the time Marcus replied, Sakura had ended the phone call.**

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Sorry that it's kinda short, but Merry Glitchmas will be longer, I promise. And about the 'Waka Waka Stung' chapter, I had to cancel the chapter because a few of the points didn't make sense to me.<strong>

**Hilo: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Next Chapter: Merry Glitchmas [25****th**** December]**

The gang celebrates Christmas time in KinKow island, and it is twice chaotic and hilarious as usual. Boomer invited their uncle Bill, Aunt Nancy and Rebecca over; Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus' action figures have gone havoc; Granma Rose finds out about Leo's bionic arm; Donald, Douglas, Julie, Johan, Hilo and Leo are having an epic snowball blasting feast; Mason is in charge of decorations with a help from Harushi, Janelle and Lily; and Brady keeps trying to get a kiss from Mikayla under a mistletoe. What could possibly go wrong?

**Leo: and here are a few other upcoming chapters.**

_**Who's Marcus?**_

Sakura and Leo showed the gang an old video about their previous suspicions on Marcus [Based on 'Who is Marcus?']

_**The Fortuneteller**_

The gang are off to see Kippi-Kippi's fortuneteller-Madam Erica. Chase is determined to prove the locals overly-obsessed habit of going fortunetelling with Madam Erica when Mt. Kippi-Kippi is about to erupt; Julie becomes obsessed with fortunetelling, Marcus is trying to hint her his feelings; and somehow Adam and Brady catches the eye of Madam Erica's assistants, Helen and Cady.

**Both: that's all for now, make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	27. Chapter 27: Merry Glitchmas

**Chapter 27: Merry Glitchmas**

**Purpledolpin05: Ho-ho-ho! Merry Glitch-I mean Merry Christmas everyone! PS, Longest chapter ever! [5250 words]**

To Guest: Thanks so much ^^

To Randomgirlperson: Thank you, hope you'll like it.

**Purpledolpin05: Furball, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Furball : *chitters* **

**[Translation: Purpleodlpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, or Johan and Julie, she only owns me, and my owners. Enjoy~]**

**-=Dedicated to everyone in this world, Merry Glitchmas!=-**

* * *

><p><strong>It is finally Christmas Eve at KinKow, things were much easier right after Donald finally made a leap gate that connects through KinKow castle [Throne Room] and the Davenport Mansion in Mission Creek.<strong>

Right now, Mason the head guard/King's Advisor, was too busy planning the perfect Christmas because the three kings had sent some guards all the way to Chicago to fetch their uncle Bill, aunt Nancy, and king Boomer's girlfriend Rebecca. Luckily, Harushi and Lily were more than glad to help out with the decorations. [from the Throne room side]

The gang were all sitting in the living room in the Davenport Mansion when Donald came inside.

"Ho ho ho! Guess who's back?" Donald hummed.

"None of us are sitting on your lap." "Leo's right, Just hand out the gifts." Leo and Hilo stopped Donald. Adam was trying to bake Christmas cookies while dressed as Santa, and Sakura was making Christmas cookies too.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. D!" Sakura called out while trying to put on some frosting on her cookie.

"Presenting this holiday season's hottest best-selling toys: Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus!" Donald beamed as he took out 4 action figures that resembled them.

"Wow!" "Cool!" "TOYS!" Marcus, Adam and Bree cheered.

"That's so cute!" Tasha and Lily cooed.

"Now that you're famous, a toy company is asking me to make toys of you guys," Donald beamed.

"Didn't they forget me?" Leo asked.

"I'm just saying: this face would look great on plastic, and it appeals to children of all ages!" Leo added.

"What else should I say, other than 'ew'?" Sakura joked while Leo gave her a glare.

"And by the way, do you guys really need to decorate your house with that much lights?" Mikayla asked pointing outside the mansion.

"Mikayla's made a point, people already think you're weird enough, and not just to shine a light on it." Julie nodded in agreement.

"But I want Santa to visit our house first!" Adam whined.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Santa will." Boz nodded slowly.

"Right after KinKow that is." Brady added as the two of the brothers fist bumped.

"Wait a sec, where's Chase?" Janelle looked around.

**At that moment, Chase hopped his way inside the mansion, covered in lights. [Can you guess which episode it was from? If you do, Chase will give you a Christmas hug!]**

"But that however is spot on." Brady, Boz, and Johan laughed.

"You're lucky a raccoon chewed me free!" Chase corrected.

"Actually the 'raccoon' is my pet Furball, it's rude to mistake a ferret for a raccoon." Sakura snapped.

"What did I miss out?" Chase asked while trying to untie himself by using Molecular Kinesis.

"You got your own action figures." Johan concluded.

"It's about Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus…and me!" Donald grinned as he took out a plastic toy version of himself.

"I bet it's cuz it came with the set, and no one wants to buy…" Boomer whispered.

"Hey look! Chase's toy is live-size." Adam teased.

"And loom, Adam's head is hallow" Chase tapped toy Adam's head "Just like the real thing."

"It's not hallow, it's…full of potential." Adam was insulted.

"Say anything about AD, but I think AD's really talented." Sakura assured Adam as she gave him a wink.

"C'mon, it's Christmas eve, stop thinking about yourselves and think about others. Speaking of toys, I'm hosting a toy drive at KinKow's local village school." Tasha announced as she went through the leap gate and went away.

"The Bionic Action Figures made it to second place." Julie read aloud.

"Then, what's first?" Boomer asked.

"Something called 'Nurble' but who plays with that stupid toy?" Douglas added.

"It's rubber and fur, a perfect combo." Adam said while playing an orange nurble. Even Boz was playing as well.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Marcus lets out a groan.

"Tell me about it!" Janelle frowned.

Tasha ran off to find something of Donald's to donate, while the gang laughed a little.

"the only reason Nurble is beating us is because our toys have no special features." Chase told the Bionics.

"and an orange one-eyed doll does?" Sakura asked. "Makes sense!"

"See, she gets me!" Adam grinned.

"Well, we could add some special features on the toys and send them to the toy company." Marcus suggested.

"Watch this." Adam said as he smacked Chase with the Nurble.

"See? Joy!" Adam grinned as the rest laughed.

"That was genius!" Sakura laughed as she ruffled Adam's hair.

"Mikayla, could you come over for a sec?" Brady asked the guard girl went over.

"What's the matter, king Brady?" Mikayla asked, worried.

"Ha! You're under a mistletoe!" Brady joked as he puckered his lips, Mikayla frowned as she chop the mistletoe into slices with her machete and ran off.

"Ha! You lost the game! BURN!" Johan laughed while the king gave him a glare.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while…<strong>

**[Bree's P.O.V.]**

Adam, Marcus and I are walking down to the Lab right now, we were both going to see Chase.

"So, Adam, are you planning on giving Kura a present?" I asked half humming in a teasing way.

"It's a surprise." Adam's face flushed red as a tomato.

"That's so cute…" Marcus teased too.

We saw Chase by the Lab, with 4 prototypes of our toys.

"Guys! I just finished adding cool new features on these action figures. Check it out!" Chase grinned as he pushed a button on Toy Adam.

"Activating Heat Vision." Toy Adam said with his eyes blinking red.

"Okay, show me the cool thing you added." Adam wasn't impressed.

Chase pushed the button on Toy Bree next, "Activating Super Speed, woosh-woosh!" toy Bree said as her four limbs move a little.

"Get it? Super Speed?" Chase asked, trying to impress us.

"Super no!" I frowned. This is absolutely boring!

"What does mine do?" Marcus asked as he pressed the button behind Toy Marcus.

"Activating Saw Fingers." Toy Marcus said as it's limbs moved a little.

"Well, that was boring." Marcus frowned.

"You haven't check out mine! See?" Chase pressed Toy Chase's button as it said "Calculating GPS Coordinates!"

"See? Isn't it cool?!" Chase asked eagerly. I don't wanna let him down and all but it was honestly down-right lame.

"How should I say it that won't hurt your feelings, you're the worst person that's ever been born and this is a complete waste of time." Adam admitted. Gotta admit, he's straight to the point.

"Chase, you're missing out the fun." I said.

"But what else? Give them Bionics?" Chase asked.

"You have no life and free time. Get to work." Marcus nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime upstairs… [Davenport Mansion]<strong>

Everyone was busy with their own personal business. Mikayla and Boz were arguing [because Boz insists on doing the Mindu Style of their Chirstmas], Johan and Julie were playing with Furball at the castle, while Sakura, Boomer, Brady, Hilo and Leo were reading comics.[in the Davenport Mansion]

"Look, Leo. I know you're upset because you didn't have your own Bionic action figure, so…" Donald came in with a suitcase.

"You made Leo an action figure?" Hilo asked.

"No, but I am giving you something better. I made the two of you these!" Donald grinned as he pulled out a combo of a Blaster Cannon and a T-shirt cannon.

"What are those?" Douglas asked.

"Snowball Launchers!" Donald bragged.

"It's a good thing we live in a place that hasn't snow in 60 years!" Sakura said in sarcasm.

"KinKow has never snowed." Boz corrected.

"Neh, I think mom had said something about making KinKow snow this year." Sakura shrugged.

"Anyway, this Snowball Blasters freezes water into ice in a split second!" Donald bragged as he shoot a snowball onto the kitchen ceiling. "See how's its done. Rock and Load!"

"About time you invent something useful!" Sakura giggled. "But I gotta go, AD's texted me about something urgent."

"So rare that the cow volunteers for fun." Hilo and Leo added as the trio hi-5ed.

"Donald, I need you to pick up my mother from the airport!" Tasha said coming downstairs.

"Run and hide…" Donald whispered.

"Sure thing honey! Anything you want!" Donald pretend to laugh.

"Last time I checked when I told you to fetch my mother, you hid in the laundry shoot. And don't tell my mother about Leo's bionics, she already freaked out about Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus." Tasha reminded Donald as she left.

"Time for fun." Donald told the gang as they grinned.

"Oh and Donald, don't tell my mother about Leo's Bionic arm. If you do, I may not outlive her." Tasha added. Donald was so shocked that he launched a snowball into his pants.

"Got it." The rest nodded.

"Alright, so now we have…*counts* 8. 10 sets, if you add in the original 2, of the snowball cannons. Thanks to the 3D Daven-Copier." Julie winked as she tossed everyone each a set of the snowball blasters.

[Donald, Douglas, Leo, Hilo, Julie, Johan, Brady, Boomer, Mikayla, Boz]

"Where did you get that?!" Donald asked.

"Don't you know me? I _always_ open my Christmas presents early!" Leo added.

"Alright, so we need 5 people on each team." Johan added.

"Okay, I'm taking Hilo, Johan, Brady, and Boz. Dougie will get Julie, Mikayla, Leo and Boomer." Donald said.

"It is on!" Douglas glared. "Let's huddle up Team Dougie!"

"I guess our love is forbidden." Brady winked.

"Starting now!" Mikayla shot a snowball at the raven-haired king

"you're gonna have a frosty white Christmas, monkey boy!" Boomer smirked as he shot a snowball at the king.

"It is on!" Boz grinned as he launched a snowball back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next thing that happened was that the gang were having a vicious snowball fight while running around the house.<strong>

**[Mason's P.O.V.]**

"No, the Christmas tree goes to the middle." I shouted at Rodger.

"Hey Mace' just came in to tell ya, make sure to wear snowcoats." Harushi came inside.

"What does that even mean?" I asked as he dragged me outside.

Snow. That was the first thing I see. Frosty white, cold, snow falling from clouds. It's a miracle!

"Great job, sweetie, you made KinKow snow!" Harushi went to hug his wife.

"Why is it snowing here?" "IT'S A MIRACLE!" the entire island was astonished and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>[Bree's P.O.V.]<strong>

Right now, Marcus, Adam and I are back in the lab with Chase. This time, Sakura had joined us [mainly the rest thought she was cheating because they think using your own power is against the rules]

"The Nurbles may have beaten our number 1 spot of purchase, but we would not back down. Because we're STRONG!" Chase began his boring lecture.

"And bored." Adam and Sakura frowned.

"get on with it." Marcus added.

So Chase showed us his new improved prototypes. Adam got burnt by Toy Adam's heat vision, Toy Bree was running too fast, Toy Chase was able to fly [unlike the real thing], while Toy Marcus sawed a pencil in half.

"Chase, kids can't play with them. It's dangerous!" I told him.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Adam hugged his toy self but was burnt.

"Point taken, we should keep them away." Marcus kept them away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakura's P.O.V.]<strong>

"AD, you should probably let me see your injuries." I frowned at my best friend, dragging him on the hand away to a corner.

"Nah, I'm fine." Adam insisted.

"If you don't, your injury is not getting anywhere better." I added.

"Fine." Adam said "but close your eyes. And your feet."

I obeyed him as I shut my eyes, with both my feet on the couch.

When I opened them, the first thing I saw was Adam. _Shirtless_.

"Well, how bad is my injury?" he asked.

"Oh…uum…it's not _that_ bad, just a lil' bruise, but I can heal that." I said as I placed my hand onto the Bionic's chest and healed his wounds.

"Thanks Kura." Adam smiled patting my head.

"You're welcome, Christmas buddy!" I giggled.

"Hey guys, have you seen the prototypes?" we can hear Marcus, Bree and Chase coming in.

But they were shouting so loud that Adam lost balance and landed on me.

_**AWKWARD SILENCE**_

"_The 3 Bionic teens saw the older boy on top of the younger Asian, being forcefully held…" _The Narrator/Authoress spoke.

"_Guys, I appreciate the Narrating but is this necessary?!" _Sakura shrieked as the Authoress rolled her eyes and continued the story.

"GUYS! I…I CAN EXPLAIN!" Adam was nervous as he put on his shirt. What's the big deal? A guy shirtless with his best buddy? Any wrong with that?

"You _nasty_ pervert!" Marcus raised his eyebrow.

"I think I saw Tasha took them away just now." I replied.

"And she just posted this: 'In the Toy Drive, spreading joy to kids'." Bree read aloud.

"NO! Those things are deadly weapon!" Chase shrieked.

"Translation?" Adam asked.

"THOSE THINGS COULD GLITCH!" Chase freaked out.

"What are we waiting for, Chase. Fly your way to school!" Sakura grabbed Chase by the collar. "Oh right, you can't fly,"

"C'mon! let's go!" Bree exclaimed as we ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later…<strong>

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Give it up Leo and Dougie, you can run, but you can't HID-" Johan smirked as he was hit by Douglas.

"You're out!" Janelle was the ref and announced blowing a whistle.

"That was easy to catch you, considering the fact that the opponent is so small." Douglas bragged as the older Davenport shoot a snowball at his face.

"You're out too Douglas!" Janelle announced as the younger Davenport grunted in an angry tone.

"Oh man! I'm out of snowballs! Neh! Who needs them? As long as I have my Bionic Arm!" Leo smirked as he shoot lasers from his Bionic Arm, that was when Grandma Rose came in.

What's worse is that Uncle Bill, Aunt Nancy and Rebecca 'Awesome' Dawson came in through the Leap Gate.

"BIONIC ARM?! Rose, Bill, Nancy and Rebecca shrieked.

"Rose! I wasn't supposed to pick you until…2 hours ago…" Donald checked the time.

"DID I JUST SEE WHAT I JUST SAW?" Nancy and Rose yelled.

"**BIONIC ARM?! BIONIC ARM?!" **Rose over-reacted the most.

"Brady Mitchel Parker and Duke 'Boomer' Larramie Parker, what is the meaning of this?!" Nancy demanded.

"Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, Rebecca, we could explain…" the two kings stood up nervously.

"It was Brady's idea!" Boomer tried to blame Brady.

"Leo Francis Dooley, I need an explanation RIGHT NOW! And don't you lie to me." Rose began.

"But Uncle Bill, Aunt Nancy, I-" Brady began.

"Lies!" Nancy yelled.

"Granma, I can explain!" Leo said.

"Lie! Still a lie!" Rose glared.

"I'm just a little boy, I don't know!" Leo tried to win Rose over by crying.

"What are you doing?" Donald whispered.

"She already hates you so I wanna get out of this alive." Leo whispered over as Uncle Bill chuckled silently.

"What have you done to my sweet little grandbaby, you little elf?!" Rose asked in a threatening tone.

"Little?" Donald was offended.

"Leo, I knew it was a bad idea for you to stay here with this Dr. Jerkyl and Mr. YOU-BETTER-HIDE!" Rose glared at Donald.

"Grandma." Leo spoke.

"Don't you granma me!" Rose warned as Leo decided to remain silent.

"Look at you, you're some half human, half phonograph! And why is SHE here?" Rose yelled at Janelle.

"Nice to see you again, ma'am." Janelle faked a smile.

"What's a phonograph?" Julie asked.

"And look at you, lemme see if he turned you into some robo-gizmo!" Rose checked Leo's mouth. "And what about my other grandson, Hilo?"

"I'm normal." Hilo added.

"And my brother, Douglas was the one who made Leo bionic." Donald points at his brother.

"Still you flesh and blood!" Rose and Nancy yelled and glared.

"Good! Now lemme teach that Dr. Freak a lesson of turning you into a half machine!" Rose took out some hair straighteners.

"Leo, help me out of this!" Douglas whimpered.

"It is better to let her win." Leo whisered.

"you might as well hit me with a bus!" Donald argued back.

"BUS?! SHE IS A BULLET TRAIN!" Leo shot back.

"I don't know what this gizmo does, but we're about to find out!" Rose grinned as she ran after Donald, Douglas and Janelle.

"Is grandma Rose always like that?" Hilo asked Leo who went off to see his step-dad, step-uncle and his girlfriend.

"I'm betting 5 dollars that Rose wins!" Brady laughed.

"5 dollars on Mr. Davenport getting nailed first." Boz took out a 5 dollar bill.

"Hey Boomie-Bear!" Rebecca gave Boomer a hug, despite of the chaotic madness they were in right now.

"Hi I'm Boz, your long lost nephew." Boz smiled and hugged his uncle and aunt.

"Long story, but Boz is our triplet brother and we found him a few months back." Boomer concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime at the Toy Drive in KinKow Village School.<strong>

"Okay, we need to find Tasha, Chase, can you locate her?" Marcus asked.

"There she is!" Sakura pointed, but it was just a tree.

"That's what you say if you see her!" Sakura joked as she waved her hands in front of her eyes.

"Tasha! Where are the action figures?" Bree asked Tasha when they all spotted her.

"I just hand out to the kids, they're so happy. Mainly because we ran out of Nurbles." Tasha smiled.

"WHAT?!" The rest freaked out as they went inside.

"At least they aven't found the button yet." Marcus sighed a little.

"What button?" Tasha asked.

"That button. Watch out Ira!" Sakura saw Chauncey accidentally pushing Toy Adam's button that releases laser beams, and ran off to grab a little girl out.

All the kids were playing with their Bionic Action Figures when they start glitching.

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" Chase exclaimed with his hands on his hair.

"Yep! I'm going home so later!" Marcus tried to go away but Sakura tugged the Bionic on the sleeve.

"Get those kids out of here!" Bree said as the parents took their children away from the glitching toys.

"I knew this day would come. First the toys start attacking, then they are gonna recruit toasters, air cons and microwave-ovens!" Adam whispered as they hid under a sleigh.

"This is why if I ever become a lawyer, I shall sue Chase for toy abuse." Sakura glared.

"Oh yeah, blame me." Chase rolled his hazel eyes.

"What is going on?" Tasha demanded.

"I put Bionic abilities in those prototypes and now they've got out of control!" Chase explained.

"WHAT?!" Tasha freaked out.

"what Chase is trying to say is: It's your fault." Adam translated.

"Get those things out here now!" Tasha demanded as the rest nodded.

"I think we should take down Toy Chase first, he's too busy flying about." Bree said.

Toy Bree was seeding too fast, Toy Marcus was about to go havoc and destroy anything it sees.

"I say we all take them down!" Sakura said as she ran off to find the toys.

Chase caught a Chase Toy with his bare hands and start to punch the toy version of himself.

Marcus was having a cat fight with his toy self. Bree was running after her toy self.

"Merry Christmas!" Tasha sent off the kids and parents.

"Okay, I caught 2 over here." Adam said with two broken toys in his hands.

"I have 1." Bree counted.

"I caught 2 too." Sakura waved.

"same here." Marcus added.

"I caught 1 more. We're missing one! Where's the last toy Adam?" Chase shrieked.

"I'll check the hallway." "Me too!" Adam and Sakura went outside, only to find Toy Adam standing on a table.

"Adam, watch out." Sakura warned. Bree was holding onto Chase's arm.

"He's unstable." Marcus added.

"So am I!" Adam said back.

The Bionic and the toy glared at each other before Adam destroyed the toy version of himself with heat vision.

"You did it!" Bree cheered.

"Why does it hurt so much when you harm the ones you love." Adam sighed.

"I'm gonna need you guys to clean up this mess NOW!" Tasha yelled

"Tasha, it's Christmas eve, it's time to think about others and not yourself." Adam defended while Tasha glared at them.

The Bionic 4 and the cat girl ran to clean up the mess. Sakura was busy extinguishing the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time in the Davenport Mansion…<strong>

"Leo, help us!" Janelle, Douglas and Donald whisperd back.

"Get back here, I don't wanna leave any part of you unflatten!" Rose warned as she ran after the trio.

"You can blame anyone Donald, but it's only one reason" Rose glared at Donald.

"It's cuz you're over-reacting and have anger issues?" Donald asked.

"No! it's because you're a bad father." Rose told Donald.

"Granma you can say anything about Big D but a bad father." Hilo and Leo defended.

"Gramma stop treating me like I'm 7." Leo said.

"7? Then what are you two? 8?" Rose asked.

"WE'RE 16!" Hilo and Leo groaned.

"16?! You two look 8." Rose muttered.

"Are you two protesting me?!" Rose demanded.

"Yes, we are." The two nodded.

"Gramma, Big D is a great father any kid can ask for." Leo began.

"I've never had an actual dad who loves me, I lived with my actual father for the past 16 years of my life. All he does is yell at me, scold me, scale me with hot lava, hit me and abuse me. That was before I met Big D, he's the best father I can ever have." Hilo said.

"He's smart," Leo listed.

"Awesome." Hilo continued.

"amazing." Leo added.

"Handsome?" Donald tried to add in.

"Delusional." Janelle piped in.

"That part is true, lady lipgloss." Rose nodded slowly.

"With his bionic hand, he can help others." Johan added.

"He can lift a bus." Janelle added.

"He can also help you get pass the traffic on Black Friday." Hilo added.

"Go on." Rose nodded.

"What I mean to say is with Bionics, I can save others." Leo said nodding.

"C'mon it's Christmas." Hilo said giving their grandma a hug.

"C'mon Rose!" Donald grinned as Rose gave in and hug her son-in-law.

"By the way. Why did you need a bionic arm?" Rose asked.

"It's a funny story actually, a ceiling beam fell onto his arm when a mad man my brother used to work for tried to _kill_ him for the _third_ time!" Donald smiled.

"THAT'S IT! GIMME THAT! THE TWO OF YOU ARE GONNA EAT A _WHOLE_ _**LOT**_ OF SNOWBALLS!" Rose yelled as she ran after the 2 Davenport elders with the Snowball Launcher.

"I don't know who your grandma is, but she's awesome!" Rebecca laughed.

"Ooh! Who wants to bake KinKow's Christmas Roasted Chicken?" Mikayla asked.

"Mindu version the Christmas Banana Float is still better!" Boz argued back.

"Guys? A lil help?" Donald and Douglas whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Switch scene<strong>

"Now look at these toys, no one will play with them." Tasha sighed.

"That's not true, see here!" Sakura grinned mischievously as she held up a doll of Marcus in make-up and a Barbie dress.

"I HATE YOU!" Marcus muttered.

"You're right." Adam laughed weakly as he held up a toy Adam who was burnt up.

"I feel bad for these kids, they were so eager to play with your toys today." Tasha sighed.

"I have a plan that might make the Toy Drive thing work out, and the kids can have fun too!" Sakura thought of an idea as Tasha nodded at her idea.

Much later, all the kids were playing with the Bionics.

Adam volunteered to shoot lasers and break some wooden Frisbee with Alec, Jim and Danny.

Marcus was making some wooden toys for Chauncey, Benny and Ken with his saw fingers.

Bree gave some little girls [Ira, Laurel, and Mia] a 200 mile per hour piggy back ride.

Some kids were wondering why Chase can't fly while Case frowned.

Sakura was playing with the kids a game of snowball fight.

"Eat your heart out, Nurble." Tasha laughed as she sat on the sleigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning…<strong>

"It's Christmas! WAKE UP GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sakura was extra cheerful and ran over to the Davenport Mansion and the KinKow castle.

"Merry Christmas guys!" The kings greeted the gang in the Throne Room.

"Merry Christmas my kings." Mikayla gave everyone a hug.

"Don't I get a Christmas kiss?" Brad frowned but blushed when Mikayla gave the king a kiss on the lips and hugged him.

"Here's your present, Mason!" Uncle Bill gave the guard a mug.

"Best Guard ever? Thanks!" Mason hugged everyone.

"Merry Christmas King Boz. I um…want to give you this." Sakura blushed red in front of the strawberry blonde king.

"What's this?" Boz asked.

"Close your eyes." Sakura said as the king did what he was told.

"Tadah!" Sakura smiled as she gave the king a wrapped present, which was a really nice clay mug with a picture of Boz painted on it.

"I LOVE IT!" Boz smiled as he gave Sakura a hug.

"and I got you this too. It's a bracelet" The king gave the cat girl a bracelet.

"Never knew you monkey brother was capable of jewelry making." Rebecca giggled as she hugged Boomer.

"Uh…Boz, you shouldn't have!" Sakura blinked but smiled.

"YOU PEDOPHILE KING!" Harushi yelled.

"Make that a friendship bracelet." Sakura said giving Boz a peck on the cheek and hugged him.

"I got you two couples' bracelet. AKA, Brase-let!" Boz laughed as he hand over two bracelet to Bree and Chase.

"Happy Holidays, Kura!" Bree hugged the cat girl.

"You too, Bree!" Sakura laughed.

"Kura, merry Christmas!" Adam came upstairs dressed like Santa.

"Merry Christmas too Adam!" Sakura ran over and tackled-hugged Adam.

"I got you a gift, uncle Bill and aunt Nancy. It's a Mindu Christmas Hug!" Boz hugged his uncle and aunt.

"Well, I for one am relieved you finally know about Leo's Bionics, now I can stop lying to you…about the fact I've been lying to you." Tasha sighed in relief.

"Rose, I got you this!" Donald gave Rose a wrapped gift.

"Knowing him, it's either cheap, or regifted." Adam added.

"It's a Gramma Rose doll!" Julie cooed.

"Why is she wearing a mission suit?" Boomer asked.

"a mission what?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh! I taped a new head on top of a prototype Bree toy lying around." Donald replied.

"Wait, Bree toy?" Marcus frowned.

"What's this button do?" Rose asked pushing the button.

"Oh boy!" Hilo frowned. Leo grabbed the doll and threw it aside as an explosion was heard.

"_Deck the halls with large explosive, boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!" _Adam sang out loud.

"'_Tis the season to be glitchy, boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!" _Sakura hummed along.

"_Look who's Leo-ed it up this Christmas, boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!"_ Marcus, Brady and the rest continued.

"_Wait till Rose beats Don up this time, boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!"_ The rest sang out loud as Rose ran after Donald again with her hair straightener and a snowball cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night,<strong>

"Hi AD!" Sakura poked Adam lightly.

"Hey Kura!" Adam blushed.

"Listen, I um…wanna tell you that the way you acted yesterday at the toy drive, it was very sweet." Sakura said.

"Thanks, you were pretty sweet too." Adam looked away blushing.

"I um…got you this for Christmas." Sakura shoved over an Adam Davenport cookie.

"Thanks! I made one for you too. Sorry it's not perfect…" Adam smiled back as he gave her his Sakura cookie.

"It's perfect to me." Sakura smiled.

But none of they know, everyone was watching them from the back.

"Santa Adam and Sakura-Elf! Cute!" Mikayla teased. [Sakura was wearing green and white that day ]

"Ha! Those two are under a mistletoe!" Marcus and Julie shouted.

"Wait a sec." Bree said running to get a camera. "Okay! Go on!"

"What's a mistletoe?" Sakura raised her hand as the rest groaned.

Without hesitating, Adam placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder and kissed her on the spot.

"OOH~~" The girls teased.

"What was that all about?" Sakura blinked her cyan green eyes rapidly.

"Uh...impulsiveness?" Adam lied as he ran off.

"I'll tell you someday when you're…mature." Janelle patted the girl's back.

"What does that even _mean?_!" Sakura asked.

"C'mon! you're gonna be late for Christmas Carols!" Rebecca tugged Sakura and dragged the duo over.

Brady and Johan sang 'Kiss me babe, it's Christmas time' by Owl City, 'Deck the Halls' [Adam's version, and the last song was 'Merry Glitchmas' [Parody of Merry Christmas]

_[All]_

_We wish you a merry Glitchmas,_

_We wish you a merry Glitchmas,_

_We wish you a merry Glitchmas,_

_And a happy new year!_

_Good tidings we bring to Bionics, and friends,_

_Good tidings for Glitchmas and a Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: So, how did you like Merry Glitchmas?<strong>

**Mikayla: and Authoress' question for readers-**_**Which was your favorite scene in this chapter?**_

**Rebecca: Make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your ideas to the Authoress.**

**Julie: and here are a few other new upcoming chapters.**

_**Who's Marcus?**_

Sakura and Leo showed the gang an old video about their previous suspicions on Marcus [Based on 'Who is Marcus?']

_**The Fortuneteller**_

The gang are off to see Kippi-Kippi's fortuneteller-Madam Erica. Chase is determined to prove the locals overly-obsessed habit of going fortunetelling with Madam Erica when Mt. Kippi-Kippi is about to erupt; Julie becomes obsessed with fortunetelling, Marcus is trying to hint her his feelings; and somehow Adam and Brady catches the eye of Madam Erica's assistants, Helen and Cady.

_**When it was me**_

Parody of Paula DeAnda, but in Adam's P.O.V. [Pairings: Adura vs Bozura]

**Sakura: Hope you've liked it.**

**All: Merry Glitchmas to everyone! Bye! *waves***


	28. Chapter 28: Who's Marcus?

**Chapter 28: Who's Marcus?**

**Purpledolpin05: Hey there fellow readers, now's the time for 'Who's Marcus?'**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks, the 'brase-let' thing just popped into my head for no reason, but I'm glad you liked the chapter.

To Guest: Thanks so much ^^

**Purpledolpin05: Alright then, Rebecca, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Rebecca: M'kay! Purpledolpin05 here does not own anything except her OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Bree, Julie and I were cleaning up just now and we found this! What's this old tape doing in an old box in the Lab?" Janelle asked as she and the girls came into the Throne room.<p>

"Is that?" "It is!" Sakura and Leo shared a look before glancing at Marcus.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked, her parents agreed to let her stay at KinKow for a week before Winter Break ends.

"It's sorta something El Little and I worked on a few months back." Sakura shrugged.

"What were you two doing?" Janelle glared at the Mischief Duo.

"Not whatever you were thinking." Leo defended.

"El Little is not my type." Sakura raised her hands.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" The three kings announced snatching the video tape from Janelle and ran upstairs.

"OI GET BACK HERE! IT'S MINE FIRST!" Bree ran after them.

That night, Brady placed the tape in the video player as the TV screen started to show them the Video.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Camera Log # 1 [Thursday, 11:36 p.m.]<strong>_

"This is Leo Dooley." Leo spoke to the camera.

"And I'm Sakura Snowflower. And if you're watching this-" Sakura said pushing Leo aside, since she was holding the camera.

"Something horrible is happening!" Leo began.

"Leo and I have been tracking the new kid, AKA Marcus, AKA Suspect number one!" Sakura said lifting up a picture of a boy.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Whoops! That's a picture of Marcus Tang from my 6th grade. This is the one!" Sakura took out the right picture of Marcus.

"Marcus is not who he claims to be!" Leo added.

"Agreed, he's a good liar admit it!" Sakura nodded.

"But Kura and I are determined to find out what he's up to!" Leo said.

"And main question: Who Is Marcus?" Sakura said.

"Wait, so you two were spying on me?!" Marcus demanded. "And how did you get a picture of me?!"

"You take horrible selfies! And I don't even _know_ what that means!" Sakura snapped.

"Play the rest of it! Shh!" Candis shushed them.

"What was that?!" Sakura's cat tail and ears perked up as the lights went on and off suddenly.

"Someone probably blew the fuse." Leo assured her.

_**The lights went off again, as the cameras zoomed in to see Leo's frightened face, somewhere in the middle, a flash of Marcus's face appear, and an image of a buff person howling, before the camera films Leo shouting again.**_

Leo was the first to scream when the duo heard some low growling and some blowing noices.

It turns out: it was just Adam, Bree and Chase messing with them. Bree switched off the lights. Chase was holding the hair-dryer, while Adam used the hair dryer to puff up his jacket making growling noises.

"What the heck are you three doing?" Leo demanded.

"Just scaring the heck out of you two with a hair dryer!" Adam said while Bree and Chase laughed. Adam demonstrated the monster growl again while Sakura uses her camera to zoom in to see Leo frowning.

"I'm Marcus, and I'm scary…rar…" Adam mocked while Sakura and Leo frowned.

"I'll handle this." Sakura shoved her camera to Leo and went up to Adam.

Being a 148 cm 12 year old and facing a guy who's 6 foot 2 is quite a reach, but the cat girl dragged Adam by the collar and shouted into his ears.

"YOU STARTLED ME AND SWEET LIL' LEO! HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!" Sakura yelled.

"Sweet, yes. Little? NO!" Leo defended. "And three, I'm older than you by 2 years!"

"You two are being ridiculous with the Marcus thing" Chase admitted.

"Yeah! You're being paranoid!" Bree nodded.

"Look, Kura and I can sense something fishy about Marcus!" Leo turned to the camera.

"Gimme that! And no, we're not paranoid!" Sakura glared over as she snatched her camera.

"Kura, Leo, don't get your nightgown in tangled in a wad!" Bree giggled.

"It's not a nightgown. It's a nightshirt! Wear something new, let it breeze!" Leo defended while Sakura lowered her camera to filmed Leo's self-claimed 'nightshirt'.

"And BTW, I'm not even wearing a nightgown/shirt" Sakura corrected as she was wearing a loose white hoodie shirt with red sleeves and a pair of black pants. "I forgot mine and now I'm just _borrowing_ Adam's laundry!"

"Wait, you're wearing my WHAT?!" Adam jaw dropped.

"Anyway, laugh all you want. But when Kura and I have proof that Marcus is evil, you'll be the ones crying." Leo defended while Adam, Bree and Chase went away.

"I'll tell ya why, that no-good, two-faced, mole-hog-looking punk thinks he can steal Julie away from me babysitting HER while Johan's in **Seaford** from 6 months!" Sakura added.

"Mucus, that's how I call that liar, is up to no good and I won't stop until we have proof!" Sakura said as she turned over to the Bionic Trio who had gone away.

"Neh. Ignore them Leo." Sakura said grabbing her camera, "C'mon, let's go watch Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton."

"Alright, point taken." Leo nodded.

_**Lights flashed on and off again, as the duo felt a chill down their spine. A flash of a hand turning off the electric source was seen.**_

"It's not funny guys!" Leo yelled "I know it's you, give it up."

"Uh…Leo? Turn around." Sakura's skin went pale as she pointed behind them.

"Sakura…Leo…"

_**An image of Marcus's silhouette passes by the back while Leo started to scream again, Sakura dropped her camera and ran.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, you two were wimps!" Hilo commented.<p>

"This is how M-Hog used to scare the 9 lives out of me and Leo." Sakura raised her hand.

"I still can't believe you wore Adam's clothes!" Mikayla added while the rest snickered.

Johan was cracking his knuckled behind Marcus while Marcus gulped.

"Have to say: Marcus has the skills to play a horror movie." Rebecca nodded.

"Just keep rolling the clips, this is so hard not to watch!" Bree chuckled as she pressed the Play button.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Camera Log # 2 [Sunday, 5:27 p.m.]<strong>_

"This is Chase Davenport! Something bad has happened! REALLY BAD! Marcus has captured Leo and turned them into…these!" Chase spoke to the camera as he pulled out a scrawny chicken doll.

"Hhm…scrawny, small, skinny, yep! That looks like Leo to me!" Adam joked.

"Oh no…who will save us now?" Bree said pretending to be scared.

"Oh give me back my camera!" Sakura snapped as she snatched her camera back.

"These guys obviously don't know when we tell them that something's wrong!" Leo frowned at the Bionic Trio.

"I believe you Leo." Adam said in a terrible chicken accent as he scooched over the chicken doll.

"Get that chicken off me!" Leo grunted.

"If you cuckoo one more time, it's not just the chicken who will be

"Leo is right, something wrong DID happen!" Bree said.

"Something wrong did happen this morning! Chase was talking to a real, actual girl, and she didn't run away!" Bree said as Sakura turned the camera at her.

"Oh! He did talk to a girl alright, you know who that is? Oh right! ME!" Sakura glared.

"Oh come on! We had an English class assignment!" Chase defended but grinned. "But it was pretty neat!"

"Mainly because I'm by far one of the only living girl who'd talk to him, and not a cardboard cut-out of Marie Curie." Sakura rolled her cyan green eyes.

"Stop messing around, this is serious! I've been sensing an evil presence in the house!" Leo added.

Sakura nodded. "But Back to the point, I think Marcus might be watching us!"

"That's impossible!" Bree and Chase disagreed.

"Yeah! If he was watching us, Boy! Would he have gotten a show yesterday!" Adam grinned goofily.

"Technically, I LEFT my camera on right here." Sakura remembered.

_**Clips of Adam doing the Chicken Dance and Oppa Gangnam Style was seen along with weird music playing in the back**_

"Good times." Adam smiled.

"That's what you usually do when we were not home?" Bree asked giggling.

"Yep! But usually _without_ pants!" Adam said.

"EWW!" The rest gagged.

"I'm telling you Marcus is EVIL!" Leo snapped.

"Agreed! That guy is not who you think he is!" Sakura nodded.

"_**Leo…Sakura…"**_

"Wait…it's the noise again!" Sakura said.

"Guys? Guys!" Leo was at the edge of screaming but none of them were around.

"He's _watching_ us." Sakura whispered as her tail perked up. "Ugh! Why won't anyone believe us?!"

"Kura…Look behind YOU!" Leo shrieked as Sakura turned around nervously.

"_**I believe you two…because I'm watching you. I'm watching all of you!" Marcus's face was seen on Eddy's Screen before he faded away.**_

* * *

><p>"Adik! I need you to reconsider your future boyfriend who almost tried to kill Kura and Leo! He's creepy, he's scary, and he reminds me of that one ugly kid in my Calculus class who hits on every girl he sees!" Johan snapped.<p>

"Okay Boom, that was scary!" Brady whimpered as he hid behind Mikayla.

"Wait, did you really saw Adam's dancing?" Leo paused.

"I _did_! And it _ruined_ me!" Marcus shuddered.

"Next vid!" Candis pressed the Play button on the remote.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Video Log # 3 [Monday, 6:39 P.M.]<strong>_

"None of us is safe until Kura and I find out Who is Marcus!" Leo began.

"This guy is so unpredictable! You'll never know when he's gonna strike!" Sakura said.

The two of them heard a thump as Sakura got up to see who is it.

"Hey Leo, hi Sakura!" Adam groaned as he was covered in bubblegum.

"AD, are you okay?" Sakura asked helping the tall bionic up.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I was just testing how many bubblegum will it take for me to glue up onto the ceiling." Adam answered as Sakura helped him up.

"Well, how many did you use?" Sakura asked.

"262! Looks like I need to try 263!" Adam said as he pluck out one gumball from his head and ate it, before he left.

"I've tried to warn EVERYONE!" Leo said as Sakura filmed him. "No one takes us seriously!"

"It's true! We've tried many ways!" Sakura nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We see the three Bionic teens by the table. Adam was eating cereal, Chase was using a Daven-Pad, and Bree was reading a teen magazine. Leo walked into the Lab with a huge banner that says 'Marcus is EVIL!'. But no one was really noticing.<strong>_

_**Then, Sakura pushed out a cake with a face of Marcus, with word written 'I AM EVIL'. The cake also had a knife stabbed in the middle of Marcus and strawberry [blood] was flowing out of it. Again. No one was paying attention. The dup frowned at each other.**_

_**Lastly, Sakura and Leo dragged out a Cardboard Cut-Out of Marcus.**_

"_**Look! I'm Marcus and I'm evil! Sakura and Leo were right all along!" Sakura mimicked Marcus's voice.**_

"_**GUYS!" Adam shouted as Leo and Sakura gazed over.**_

"_**We're out of milk!" Adam said as Sakura looked like she was going to smack him.**_

* * *

><p>"Marcus may LOOK normal but he is not like the rest of us!" Sakura said to her camera.<p>

"I REPEAT, MARCUS IS NOT LIKE THE REST OF US!" Leo shook the camera.

_**Flashback of Marcus using his Laser Vision to scare Leo and Sakura after the Nitrogen Car racing to Pacific Ocean incident.**_

"_Surprised? I'm Bionic! and if you ever tell anyone about this, the bionics will be taken away, Davenport will be ruined. And I don't want that to happen, because of your big mouth!" Marcus warned Leo and Sakura._

"_Oh My God! You have a huge pimple on your nose!" Sakura was the first to shriek. "IT MAKES YOUR NOSE LOOKS HUGE!"_

"It's not an easy task, but when Leo and I defeat him, AD, Bree and Chase will be safe." Sakura said to her camera.

"And Marcus is BAD NEWS!" Leo added.

_**An image of Marcus is shown as he walked into the Lab and straight towards the camera.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Leo and Sakura, you have no idea." Marcus said as he punched the lens broken.<em>

"That was when I was evil! And do you really hate me?!" Marcus turned to Sakura.

"Was that real blood from the cake?" Janelle asked.

"Nope! Just strawberry jam!" Leo explained.

"Marcus was a really bad boy!" Boz shook his head.

"HE TRIED TO KILL LEO AND ME! COUNTLESS TIMES!" Sakura shouted as she threw her hands into the air.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Video Log # 4 [Tuesday, 2:31 P.M.]<strong>_

The video begins with Leo holding the camera and Sakura holding a torchlight.

"This is Leo Dooley-" "And Sakura Snowflower."

"We're now hot on the trail on finding Marcus!" Leo said as his face clashed into a spider web.

"Now we've taken matters on our own hands. We're now closer than ever on finding out Marcus." Leo said as he banged onto a pipe.

"Oops! Forgot to tell you that." Sakura apologized. Luckily she was short.

"That wasn't the secret." Leo frowned at the camera.

_**Another flashback of Marcus attacking Leo and Sakura was seen in the middle of the hallway.**_

"_Chase isn't the only person who moves things with his mind." Marcus smirked._

"_HELP! PRINCIPAL PERRY! Oh who am I kidding?! She's long gone!" Leo grumbled._

"_You monster!" Sakura yelled as she bend the water from the drinking fountain and attacked Marcus._

"_It's so fun to mess with you when only you guys know that I'm bionic!" Marcus smirked as he left._

"I don't know where this place is, nor what Marcus is hiding." Leo said as he was holding the torchlight this time.

"It's really dark and Leo is night-blind." Sakura added.

"I'm NOT night-blind!" Leo corrected.

"WOULD IT KILL SOMEONE TO LIGHT UP A CANDLE HERE?!" Leo yelled.

"SHH!" Sakura shushed Leo.

"That's right! Soon, I, Leo Dooley will finally have proof that Marcus is evil!" Leo bragged.

"But the light makes your mouth look HUGE!" Sakura piped in.

Leo started to shriek when he saw a spider and Sakura had to bang him still with a baseball bat.

"We're getting closer to the heart of Marcus's operation!" Leo said as they went closer into the alley.

_**There was a loud growling sound and some flashes of light were seen.**_

"NOOOO! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Leo screamed as Sakura dragged him away.

"_**You have no idea what I'm capable of…" Marcus's voice was haunting the last part of the video as the video ended.**_

* * *

><p>"That was full of suspense!" Rebecca commented.<p>

"I don't think I'll be able to _sleep_ tonight!" the three kings all shuddered.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS EVIL! But did you guys listen? No!" Leo complained.

"Sorry we didn't listen to you back then." Chase apologized.

"Oh! And by the way, when I was spying on them before, I found a _special_ video I'd like you all to see." Marcus smirked as he showed them a video.

_**We see Adam and Sakura in the Lab dancing waltz to the song 'Can I have this dance' from High School Musical 3.**_

"AWW!" Rebecca, Mikayla and Candis cooed.

"I WAS 12!" "AND I WAS PRACTICING THE WALTZ!" Sakura and Adam yelled.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE DOING BACK THEN!" the two blushed madly while the gang teased them.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hope you've liked it. Leave a review and tell me what do you think.<strong>

**Boomer: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Brady: and which show takes place in Seaford? if you can answer it, you'll get a cookie!**

**Boz: and here are a few upcoming chapters-**

_**When it was me**_

Parody of Paula DeAnda's 'When it was Me', but in Adam's P.O.V. [Pairings: Adura vs Bozura]

_**The Fortuneteller**_

The gang are off to see Kippi-Kippi's fortuneteller-Madam Erica. Chase is determined to prove the locals overly-obsessed habit of going fortunetelling with Madam Erica when Mt. Kippi-Kippi is about to erupt; Julie becomes obsessed with fortunetelling, Marcus is trying to hint her his feelings; and somehow Adam and Brady catches the eye of Madam Erica's assistants, Helen and Cady.

_**Johan's Seaford Experience**_

When Johan mentioned that he went to Seaford from 6 months, he decides to tell them about his brief experience with his friends there. [Hint! Kickin' It (Season 2)cast will be mentioned!]

**All: That's all for now! Bye! *waves***


	29. Chapter 29: When It Was Me

**Chapter 29: When it was me**

**Purpledolpin05: I have no idea what I'm typing but it pop into my head when I was listening to Paula DeAnda's 'When it was me'. So I just type down my version of the song ASAP.**

**And answer towards the last chapter: YES! IT'S FROM KICKIN' IT!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thank you, and you got the answer right!

To Angel234564: It's okay, I understand! I hoped you've had a nice Christmas ^^

**Basically Adam's Point Of View of his jealousy towards Sakura's crush on Boz [*cough* Sorry, Sakura *cough*]**

**Pairings: Adura vs Bozura [Hint! Jealous!/Upset! Adam]**

**I DO NOT own anything but my OCs, and this is just a PARODY of Paula DeAnda's 'When it was me'**

* * *

><p>He's got green eyes, and he's 6'2,<p>

Strawberry blonde hair that's so neat,

He rules an island, so the hell what?

What's so special about that?

He used to rule Mindu,

He talks to animals,

And he's smarter than I am,

And I guess that he's alright,

If perfection's what you like

Ooh…

And I'm not jealous, no I'm not

Ooh…

I just want everything he's got

Ooh…

You look at him so amazed,

I don't ever think I've seen,

You look at anyone that way

Tell me what makes him so much better than me?

What makes him choose everything I can never be,

What makes him your every dream and fantasy,

Because I can't remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same,

I remember, our first date that left a mark upon my heart,

I'd bet nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes,

Now you don't care if I'm alive,

The pain just makes me wanna die

Ooh…

And I'm not jealous, no I'm not

Ooh…

I just want everything he's got

Ooh…

You look at him so amazed

I don't ever think I've seen,

You look at anyone that way

What makes him so much better than me?

What makes him choose everything I can never be,

What makes him your every dream and fantasy,

Because I can't remember when it was me

That made you smile, (me)

That made you laugh, (me)

It's me that made you happier than you had ever been (oh me)

That was your world,

Your perfect beau,

Nothing about me has changed,

That's why I'm here wondering.

What makes him so much better than me? (what makes him so much better than me?)

What makes him choose everything I can never be,

What makes him your every dream and fantasy,

Because I can't remember when it was me

What makes him so much better than me? (what makes him so much better than me)

What makes him choose everything I can never be,

What makes him your every dream and fantasy,

Because I can't remember when it was me

When it was me

When it was me

When it was me

* * *

><p><strong>Purplelodolpin05: it's not a chapter but just lyrics and a parody of the original song<strong>

**Next chapter: The Fortuneteller**

**Synopsis- **The gang are off to see Kippi-Kippi's fortuneteller-Madam Erica. Chase is determined to prove the locals overly-obsessed habit of going fortunetelling with Madam Erica when Mt. Kippi-Kippi is about to erupt; Julie becomes obsessed with fortunetelling, Marcus is trying to hint her his feelings; and somehow Adam and Brady catches the eye of Madam Erica's assistants, Helen and Cady.

**Johan's Seaford Experience**

Johan mentioned that he went to Seaford from 6 months, he decides to tell them about his brief experience with his friends there. [Hint! Kickin' It (Season 2)cast will be mentioned!]

**Mission Creek Madness**

The Bionics, Janelle, the Muslim siblings, and Sakura decided to take the KinKow gang to Mission Creek, but could they keep anyone in town suspecting them? Mason's bodyguard suit, Mikayla's machete-dragging habits, or Boz's animal-like behavior, is it possible for the MC [Mission Creek] gang to keep them in order? And most importantly, keep Caitlin or Principal Perry knowing!

**Meeting the Catnip Family**

Sakura's other family members, the Catnips, are meeting the Snowflowers. Her cousins are the ones she feared. With her 17 year old chaotic, wild cousin Christopher, her other 16 year old girly cousin Catherine, and a hyper-active 9 year old Julietta, around KinKow, Sakura and the Kings must keep the Catnip siblings safe, while Mikayla, Johan and Julie were stuck babysitting the youngest cousin, Naomi for a whole day. Where are the Bionics when you need them? One of the cousins just set a house on FIRE!

**Kickin' It in Mission Creek/KinKow Island**

The Wasabi Warriors [including Kim and Eddy] are paying a visit to see Johan. What if the Wasabi Warriors meet the KinKow gang and the MC gang?

**Anyway, make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. And about the Kickin' It chapter, vote if you want the chapter to happen.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Fortuneteller

**Chapter 30: The Fortuneteller**

**Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers! up here is the 30th chapter! woohoo!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks for the vote ^^ and poor Adam...

To Angel234564: Alright, I hope you'll like this chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's the time of the year when the Advisors of KinKow must go to Kippi-Kippi Island. It is an annual ritual for the advisors to have a conference with Kippi-Kippi Island's Advisor and King. It's going to be a day trip." <strong>That was the first thing Mason told the Kings and the gang in the morning.

"Cool! Can we come?" Adam asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as Mikayla looks after you guys." Mason nodded slowly.

"Again, I am stuck babysitting the Kings!" Mikayla lets out a little groan.

"Mikayla, don't worry. Us girls will help you." Bree assured the guard girl.

"WE'RE GOING TO KIPPI-KIPPI!" the three kings cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>1 DAY LATER…<strong>

Mason had went to meet Kippi-Kippi Island's King Nathaniel and Advisor Harrun. He left the girls in charge of looking after the Kings, the Bionics and the rest of the gang, including Candis who had followed along.

"What's there to see in Kippi-Kippi island?" Rebecca asked Candis.

"IDK! I've never been here!" Candis shrugged.

"Ugh! The internet crashed!" Candis groaned as her cell phone wasn't receiving any satellite.

"Oh no! that guy is being attacked by a bear!" Chase freaked out as he saw a man dodging a bear.

"It's not just any bear, it's a platypus bear!" Sakura gapped.

"Sir, get out of there!" Johan shouted.

"Oh, hello there strangers." The man smiled as he dodged the bear.

"Quick! Climb up a tree!" Mikayla shouted.

"Run in zigzags!" Boomer shouted along.

"Then punch it in the gut!" Chase added.

"Finally, run towards the mountains!" Brady shouted.

"No needs to worry, young travelers." The man grinned.

At that point, Adam attacked the furry beast with his heat vision, while King Boz made scary lion imitations. The platypus bear was shocked that it stood still before laying its egg and running off.

"Need I not to mention that the platypus bear was a _GIRL_?!" Sakura yelled. "They get cranky at this season because they're pregnant!"

"Yummy! LUNCH!" Adam grinned as he took the egg.

"My name is Kimo. No need to worry, Madam Erica told me that I was blessed with a safe journey." The man said.

"Madam who?"

"But you weren't safe! You were almost killed by the bear!" Chase exclaimed.

"Platypus bear." Sakura hissed.

"Well, I must be off now. Oh! And Madam Erica told me if I met any travelers, I should give them these." Kimo gave the gang 3 parcels before leaving.

"What are those?" Brady asked.

"Umbrellas!" Rebecca exclaimed as she open one as it started raining.

"Cool! It's raining!" Sakura gasped as she use her powers to make a shield for herself.

"It's unbelievable! Do you think this 'Madam Erica' is true in predictions?" Julie asked.

"I say we should go see Madam Erica. She did predicted that Kimo to have a safe journey." Bree seemed intrigued.

"Oh sure it's raining! The sky's been cloudy all day!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Just admit that you're wrong and you can come under the umbrella!" Bree hummed.

"They are things in this world that can't be explained, Mr. Science and Reason lover." Boz mocked.

"Okay then, I predicted that it will keep raining." Chase exclaimed as it stop raining.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while, they reached a village and were wandering about when they came across a big mansion that seemed a bit Korean style.<strong>

"Madam Erica is expecting you." A man with bleached white hair told them as the gang all went inside.

It was huge and well decorated in Asian style. Most of the gang sat on the mat.

"This is so neat." Candis squealed.

"Hello fellow guests." Two girls came out to greet them. One of them had fair skin, blonde hair and hazel green eyes; the other girl had pale skin, waist length dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Helen Evers, and this is my best friend, Cady Olivers, and we're Madam Erica's apprentice and assistants." The tanned girl, Helen introduced herself and the blonde girl.

The two girls paused and stared over at two of the young guests. Helen caught herself looking at a tall and buff guy with dark brown hair and eyes; while Cady had her eyes on a raven-haired guy with brown eyes.

Hilo paused too, he was attracted to the brunette girl.

"Well hello there~" Cady and Helen smiled at Brady and Adam.

"Hi." Adam waved politely.

"You sure got some pretty big ears, don't ya?" Helen talked to Adam.

"They're ginormous!" Bree joked.

"So, what's your name?" Cady asked Brady.

"Brady." Brady answered.

"That rhymes with 'Cady'!" Cady gapped as she blushed.

"Would you like some of Madam Erica's famous bean curd puffs?" Helen offered.

"Sure!" "I'll take 3 please!" the boys all nodded.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you. Really nice." The two girls giggled before they went to the kitchen.

"Likewise." Brady nodded.

"I can't believe we're in the House of Nonsense." Chase groaned.

"Kippi-Kippi island is famous for the locals' fortunetelling." Mikayla explained.

"and watch your mouth too, these locals would." Sakura pretend to cut her head "if you offend them too much."

"That used to be about 60 years ago." Mikayla corrected.

After a while, one Chinese looking girl came out sighing romantically.

"Oh Cady! Helen! Madam Erica told me that my true love would give me a rare _pandan_ lily!" the girl squealed.

"Wow! Maya! That is so romantic!" Cady sighed.

"I wish my true love would give me a rare flower~" Helen glanced at Adam.

"Good luck with that." Adam gave her a thumbs up.

"Who's that guy? Is he that big eared guy Madam Erica predicted you'd marry?" Maya asked while Helen blushed red.

At that moment, a middle aged woman came out, wearing Korean robes. She had tanned skin, raven black hair, and violet eyes.

"Who would like to have their predictions?" Erica asked looking around.

Julie raised her hands eagerly.

"Alright, you first young lady." Erica took Julie away.

"Here are your snacks." Cady carried a tray of food over but accidentally tripped. Her hands were on Brady's before she went away nervously.

"Not bad!" Boomer and Boz ate the bean-curd puffs.

"Want some?" Leo gestured to his twin.

"Neh! That Helen is cute!" Hilo daydreamed.

"Hilo's got a crush~" Janelle cooed.

"So, what do you think they're talking about in there?" Marcus asked.

"Boring things. Like who she'll marry, how many babies she's gonna have." Chase shrugged but that caught Marcus' interest.

"I think I need to go to the washroom. Later!" Marcus ran off.

Marcus was actually lying, he just went to listen what Erica told Julie.

"So, do you see anything in my love-line?" Julie asked.

"Oh yes! The man you're going to marry. He's a very _powerful_ man!" Erica read her palms.

Marcus raised an eyebrow and smirked before pointing at himself. He IS a Bionic and quite a powerful one too.

Marcus hid his happiness as he went back to the gang.

"Someone's had a happy break!" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah! When I was in there." Marcus began.

"_Don't_ need to know." Rebecca and Bree gagged.

After some time of fortunetelling…

Rebecca and Boomer was told that their love line would be a bit rocky, but would end in happiness in the end. Candis was blissed with success in fame and fortune, but should also be cautious of bringing misfortune to others as well. Johan was blessed with a future full of hopes and success of becoming a soccer player. Hilo was told that he would be a successful and intelligent man in the future. Mikayla was told that her life would be filled with plenty of challenges and not to lie to her true feelings. Janelle was told that she would be a brave and confident person in the future. Sakura was told that she would have to face a great amount of challenges in the future and that her love line would be a bit rough but will end up with her true love. Madam Erica told the Bionics and the Kings that they will be involved in a great battle between good and evil. Erica also told Brady and Adam that if they follow their hearts, they'd be with the ones they loved.

_Chase, however, ended a bit different._

"Your life will be filled with grief and anguish. Mostly self-conflicted." Erica frowned at Chase.

"But you didn't read my hands or anything!" Chase said.

"Don't have to, it's written all over your face." Erica frowned while the rest giggled.

"That woman makes no sense!" Chase grumbled.

"You're just frustrated about your predictions." Mikayla added.

"NONSENSE! My life will be joyful, and positive, and happy!" Chase yelled as he kicked a rock which end up hitting the Bionic's face back.

* * *

><p><strong>After some time, everyone was gathered at the town's courtyard.<strong>

"What's everyone doing here?" Candis asked.

"We're here to wait for Madam Erica's could reading predictions." Maya answered.

"we're also here to see if Madam Erica would predict if Mount Kippi-Kippi would erupt this year or not." The strange man from the forest, Kimo answered. "We used to go up to the volcano and check every year, but ever since Madam Erica moved here 20 years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"Here she comes!" Julie and Candis squealed.

"Hey look! That cloud kinda looks like a bunny!" Boz said.

"You better hope it doesn't look like a bunny. A bunny shaped cloud means signs of destruction." Sakura explained.

"Hey Helen, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Hilo pointed at a cloud.

"Hi Adam, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Helen ignored Hilo and talked to Adam.

"Hey Kura! Look at that cloud! It looks like a flower!" Adam wasn't paying attention to Helen at all.

"Yeah! It sorta does! Nice catch AD!" Sakura giggled.

"Uh…Julie. I need to tell you something. I like you but more than normal." Marcus mumbled as his face flushed crimson red.

"Shh!" Julie shushed the gang. She wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Hhm…a bending arrow cloud...there will be good harvest for crops this year." Erica said as an old farmer and his wife cheered.

"A wavy moon-shaped cloud…gonna be a great year for twins and triplets." Erica winked over.

Hilo and Leo began to fist bump. The three kings all beamed proudly.

"And lastly…A cumulus cloud with a twisted nob…Kippi-Kippi Island shall not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" Erica observed a cloud and announced.

"This still doesn't prove anything about Madam Erica being right! I'm going to ask the locals. See if they ever believe those stuff!" Chase was still insisting he was right. "You guys are coming with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the town…<strong>

"Hey guys! You know stuff about love stuff, right?" Adam asked.

"You're talking to the _expert_!" Brady bragged.

"Well, there is this girl I may or may not have liked." Adam blushed red.

Johan noticed Helen was staring at Adam.

"Oh yeah! I know who you're talking about!" Boomer nodded.

"And to be honest, I think she feels the same way back!" Johan added.

"Then what should I do to impress her?" Adam asked.

"Don't do it. If you act like you're into her, you'll just blow your cover." Rebecca advised.

"Okay, I'm confused!" Adam groaned.

"At this early stage, act like you don't care. Some girls are into cold and aloof guys." Johan added.

"Oh! So that's how it works!" Marcus seemed to be intrigued.

"Check this out." Leo scooched over to Janelle.

"What up Janelle?" Leo winked at Janelle who blushed and winked back.

"Maintain maximum aloofness." Boomer advised.

"Hey Adam!" "Hi Brady." The two girls went up to Adam and Brady who had left.

"Wow! those two are good!" Boomer and Boz admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with Julie.<strong>

"What is it now?" Erica asked trying to hide her frown when she answered the door to find Julie.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Madam. But I was hoping if you'd read my palms again? About the man I'm going to marry, what's he like? Is he handsome? I hoped he's tall!" Julie asked eagerly.

"Oh…you're here for another reading?" Erica asked while Julie nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Chase…<strong>

"So wait! Madam Erica told you that you'd meet the love of your life wearing those shoes?" Chase asked a young man.

"Yes." The man nods.

"When did you hear that from her?" Chase kept asking.

"Every day." The man shrugged.

"THEN OF COURSE IT'S GONNA COME TRUE!" Chase was frustrated.

"Really? That's great!" the man beamed as he went away.

"Dude, you're taking this thing too hard." Boz shrugged.

"Yeah, try asking them more…nicely." Bree advised.

After a few more turns of asking…

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MADAM ERICA SAYS! YOU HAVE TO TAKE A BATH SOMETIME!" Chase was yelling at a dirty old man.

"Well, Chase. This is a big waste of time!" Boz admitted.

"I'm agreeing with Bosco. I mean Boz." Sakura nodded but hid her nervousness. "I'm out of here!"

Sakura and Boz went over to a food stall and checked what's there to eat.

"Hi Kura, didn't see you there." Adam tried to act cool.

"Hey Adam!" Boz waved over.

"Hi AD! What's up?" Sakura winked over.

"Oh just usual stuff. Ooh! What's this?" Adam asked as he grabbed one stick of food and shoved it into his mouth.

"Mhm…tasty!" Boz ate one too.

"That's Kippi-Kippi's local deep fried lizard coated with buttered frog fat." The stall owner replied as Adam and Boz covered his mouth and threw up.

"I'll just pay the cost." Sakura frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene switched to Brady<strong>

"Sup Mikayla?" Brady tried to act cool and aloof while Mikayla walked past along with the girls.

"It's okay! I wasn't busy either!" Brady waved before he sighed.

"Maybe cold and aloof just isn't my type." Brady groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene switched to Marcus and Julie.<strong>

"You'll die peacefully in your sleep on your 93rd birthday when your 4th great-grandson was born. Is that enough information for you?" Erica read Julie's palms.

"Thank you so much Madam Erica!" Julie was about to leave.

"And should I dress warm or coated tonight?" Julie asked before she left.

"Warm." Madam Erica answered, she had been annoyed by Julie's obsessed habit.

"Ooh! Ooh! One last question! Should I eat a pineapple or a papaya tomorrow morning?" Julie asked.

"Papaya." Madam Erica answered as she shut the door.

"Aw! But I hate papaya!" Julie pouted.

Julie went to the fruit stall and brought a papaya.

"So, papaya huh?" Marcus acted cool and ate an orange.

"Uh-huh! Do you want some?" Julie asked.

"Neh! You know me! I don't care _what_ I eat!" Marcus said while Julie left.

"You're going to have to pay for that." The seller growled at Marcus while he paid the money.

"So, how'd it go with the 'cool' guy attitude?" Brady asked as he walked to Marcus and Adam.

"Nothing works." Marcus groaned.

"I ate a lizard and ended up throwing up flies." Adam answered.

"Oh! A panda lily! Of course I'll go out with you Fuji!" Maya hugged her boyfriend.

"EXCUSE ME! Can you tell me where did you get that?!" the three boys lit up and asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

All the boys are climbing up Mount Kippi-Kippi, and dragged Sakura along.

"I don't understand why we have to 'babysit' Kura and climb up just for a stupid flower." Boomer frowned.

"I've seen it work. And it was amazing." Brady replied.

"Look! Flowers are okay, once you're married. But at this early stage, cold and alood is the best option." Johan added.

"A panda lily is a symbol of an expression of one's love. It could also mean a sign of eternal friendship. And it's really rare. They only grow on the rim of the volcano." Adam explained.

"How come he knows more than Chase does?" Hilo and Leo asked.

"Did you two swapped brains?" Boomer added.

"Nope." "certainly not." Adam and Chase shared a look and stuck out tongues at one another.

"Wel, AD's ambitions is to become a florist. Nice work." Sakura praised.

"I found them!" Adam exclaimed as he picked a few of them.

"Oh no." Marcus gasped as he dropped his flower.

"Madam Erica was wrong about the volcano." Sakura clasped her hand onto her mouth.

The volcano's temperature was rising slowly and it looked like it would erupt.

"What should we do?!" Boz asked Chase.

"Why me?" Chase asked.

"you're the plan guy." Hilo added.

"so I get all the work?" Chase frowned.

"Also the complaining guy." Sakura piped in.

"that I don't mind." Chase shrugged.

"we have to warn the villagers about this!" Johan shouted as they all ran down the hill.

The boys and Sakura went to warn the girls first.

"I can't believe Madam Erica shut me out! After all the business I've given her!" Julie groaned.

"she doesn't even charge you." Rebecca added.

"I know but still…" Julie pouted.

"Guys! We have something more important than that!" Leo told them.

"Like what?" Mikayla crossed her arms.

"THAT!" The kings pointed at the volcano.

"Madam Erica was wrong about the volcano!" Boomer added.

"We'll split up and tell everyone!" Bree said as the gnag went to tell the locals.

It didn't work out well as no one was interested.

"LISTEN TO ME! WE SAW THE VOLCANO! YOU PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER!" Chase shouted.

"Can your science explain why it rains?" one lady taunted.

"Yes! Yes it CAN!" Chase yelled.

No one believed them leaving the rest sighing.

"Wait a sec! no one listens to Chase but they will listen to Madam Erica!" Candis said.

"What are you saying?" Julie asked.

"we can steal the cloud book and shaped the clouds into the sign of volcanic doom!" Mikayla thought of an idea.

"Nice work Candis!" Johan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later…<strong>

The gang were all standing guard while Adam and Brady snuck in.

"AHHH!" Brady fell down.

"SHH!" Adam shushed him.

"We have to be quiet and stiff!" Brady reminded himself.

The two boys ransacked Madam Erica's wardrobe.

"What are you doing here?" a pair of voices called out while the two boys turned around, only to find Cady and Helen behind them.

"You don't like me do you?" Helen and Cady looked away sadly.

"What are you saying? Of course we like you." Adam grinned.

"But not the way I like you, Adam." Helen sighed.

"You don't like me back, King Bardy." Cady looked sad.

"Oh." Adam and Brady both sighed disappointedly.

"It's just so hard to like someone." Cady began.

"but it hurts when they don't feel the same back." Helen continued.

"She's really beautiful by the way." Cady commented.

"Who?" Brady asked.

"that guard girl! She's so beautiful, and she has really nice hair, and has a great personality too." Cady said managing her frizzy blonde hair.

"I know you love her, Adam." Helen looked over at Adam.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Adam was nervous.

"That cat girl you were with earlier. I can see why you like her so much. Although she's not as pretty like most girls are, but she has so much more. She's brave, fun, and special" Helen listed.

"Look girls, you haven't meet the right guy yet. And when you do, you'll be falling for him as much as he will for you." Brady advised.

"C'mon. let's go." Adam tugged Brady.

"Wait! Aren't you going to take this?" the two girls took out a book.

"how did you know we needed it?" Brady asked.

"well…we've kinda been stalking you." The two girls smiled embarrassedly while the other two boys were feeling awkward.

* * *

><p>Later, with Bree, Adam and Sakura. They were on top of an invisible hot air balloon.<p>

"I found it! The cloud symbol of volcanic doom!" Bree pointed at one picture.

"Great, you ready AD?" Sakura asked.

The 2 of them started to bend the water from the clouds to create the cloud symbol of volcanic doom. Sakura used waterbending while Adam used his Lung Pressure Capacity to blow the clouds together.

"Madam Erica! Look at the clouds!" Mikayla dragged the fortuneteller outside to the courtyard.

"There's something wrong with them!" Julie added.

"That's impossible…OH!" Madam Erica gasped in horror. She saw a cloud of a human skull on the sky.

"EVERYONE! My friend Chase has a plan that will help you all." The three Kings shouted.

"Thank you. We don't have the time to get everything safe. But I say we should channel the lava to the lake. Everyone shovel as much as you can now!" Chase explained as everyone set to work.

Sakura was able to make a channel long enough to the river, while the rest helped along.

"FASTER!" Boomer yelped as they heard the volcano erupting.

"We don't have enough time! Get to safety now!" Rebecca snapped as the locals ran to safety.

"Marcus what are you doing?! We have to get away!" Johan shouted.

"We can still save the volcano from destroying the village while we can. So I say do it." Leo added.

The Bionics all tried their best to protect the lava from reaching the village. Chase and Marcus used Molecular Kinesis to shift huge barrels of water to set off the fire. Sakura bended a quicker way to channel the lava to the river. Adam used his Pressurized Lung Capacity to sustain the lava into solid state.

"Wow! sometimes I forget what a powerful guy Marcus is." Boz muttered.

"what did you say?" Julie paused.

"nothing. Marcus is a powerful Bionic." Boz shrugged.

"I suppose he is…" Julie mumbled softly as she blushed.

* * *

><p>After some time, the lava stopped flowing.<p>

"You saved us, o mighty kings and young travelers!" a few locals cheered.

"Your Majesties! I heard about the volcano! Mikayla baby, are you hurt?" Mason ran over along with Kippi-Kippi's King Nathaniel and Advisor Harrun.

"No daddy, the Bionics and the kings saved us all." Mikayla assured her father.

"I hope everyone learns a lesson not to rely on too much on Madam Erica's predictions." Chase crossed his arms.

"But Madam Erica predicted that the village wasn't going to be destroyed by the volcano. She was right all along." Kimo grinned.

"_I HATE YOU!" _Chase cursed under his breath.

"Madam Erica, I sort of took your book." Brady returned the took to Erica.

"So it was you two! Very clever!" Erica winked.

"when we were having our predictions earlier, you told me that if I followed my heart, I'd be with the one I love. You just told me what I had to hear." Adam admitted.

"Let me tell you something, young man. When you shape the clouds, you have the right to shape your destiny!" Erica winked.

"Uh…Julie? I'd like you to have this." Marcus hand over a small stalk of panda lilies.

"Oh they're beautiful!" Julie gasped but accepted them.

"Aw~" Candis and Rebecca cooed.

"King Brady. I just want you to know, what you did earlier was really brave. I'm proud of you my king." Mikayla smiled at Brady before she went up to the hot air balloon.

"She _loves_ me," Brady was smitten.

"Goodbye everyone!" Boz waved at a few girls who giggled.

"Uh…Helen? I'm Hilo by the way. And I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful." Hilo complimented Helen.

"Thanks, would you like to be pen pals?" the 15 year old glanced back shyly.

"Okay! I'll start every day!" Hilo grinned.

"Up the deck Romeo!" Leo ushered his twin up to the hot air balloon.

"Take care Cady." Mikayla smiled at Cady.

"Goodbye~" Cady waved over.

After the hot air balloon left, Cady's smiled turned into a frown and muttered "Floozy."

* * *

><p>"AD!" Sakura gave Adam a nudge.<p>

"Ow!" Adam grunted.

"I think you were really brave just now. But a bit dumb sometimes... And that's why I like about you!" Sakura added.

"Really? So um…shouldn't I get something in return?" Adam joked as he puckered his lips.

"You do! And here it is!" Sakura grinned as she took out 10 sticks of the fried lizard covered in buttered frog fat.

Adam and Boz shared a look as they threw up.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hope you've liked the chapter. What did you think of the new OCs in this chapter?<strong>

**Sakura: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

**Candis: here are a few upcoming chapters-**

**Johan's Seaford Experience**

Johan mentioned that he went to Seaford from 6 months, he decides to tell them about his brief experience with his friends there. [Hint! Kickin' It (Season 2)cast will be mentioned!]

**Mission Creek Madness**

The Bionics, Janelle, the Muslim siblings, and Sakura decided to take the KinKow gang to Mission Creek, but could they keep anyone in town suspecting them? Mason's bodyguard suit, Mikayla's machete-dragging habits, or Boz's animal-like behavior, is it possible for the MC [Mission Creek] gang to keep them in order? And most importantly, keep Caitlin or Principal Perry knowing!

**Meeting the Catnip Family**

Sakura's other family members, the Catnips, are meeting the Snowflowers. Her cousins are the ones she feared. With her 17 year old chaotic, wild cousin Christopher, her other 16 year old girly cousin Catherine, and a hyper-active 9 year old Julietta, around KinKow, Sakura and the Kings must keep the Catnip siblings safe, while Mikayla, Johan and Julie were stuck babysitting the youngest cousin, Naomi for a whole day. Where are the Bionics when you need them? One of the cousins just set a house on FIRE!

**Kickin' It in Mission Creek/KinKow Island [Vote if you want it to happen]**

The Wasabi Warriors are paying a visit to see Johan. What if the Wasabi Warriors meet the KinKow gang and the MC gang?

**All: that's all for today, please leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	31. Chapter 31: New Year Special

**Chapter 31: New Year Special**

**Purpledolpin05: Happy New Year, people of the galaxy! This chapter will be a one-shot about the gang celebrating New Year in KinKow, as well as Johan telling his friends about a bit of his adventures at Seaford. [a mash up of the New Year Special and 'Johan's Seaford Experience']**

To Tori: No one expected that too…But then again, Chase is the most loved Lab Rats 2012 character…

**Purpledolpin05: Alright then, Sakura, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Okay! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, Kickin' It or Johan and Julie. She only owns my parents, my pet Furball and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's New Year Eve on KinKow Island, and the Kings have decided to throw a beach party and invited everyone to the beach. King Brady was dancing with Mikayla, Boomer and Rebecca were dancing, Boz was eating some bananas aside along with Johan, Julie, Janelle, Candis, Hilo, and Sakura. <strong>

"Not practically a way I celebrate NYE at home." Johan muttered. "Usually, I'd just go watch soccer, that is until one year 4 year old Kura makes her way into our house door and screams 'HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!' to my ears, and she's been showing up since."

"I do _NOT_ do that anymore! Not since you moved to Seaford a few months back." Sakura complaint as the rest laughed.

"Since then, she just crashed into Leo's house." Julie corrected.

"Speaking of which, happy 10th year friendship." Julie gestured over a cherry blossom and placed it in Sakura's head.

"Happy 10th year friendship back, Jewels!" Sakura winked as she placed a red hibiscus on Julie's hair.

"Don't I get some action too? We met on the same day!" Johan pretend to be upset.

"Here, wear this!" Julie chased after Johan with a rose.

"OI! I DID NOT COMPROMISE TO THIS!" Johan yelled.

"Wait up Jewels! I want to put the flower on Johan too!" Sakura ran after.

Minutes later, the two girls dragged Johan back, his hair was covered with flowers.

"I haven't seen or wear this much flowers since Milton gave Julie roses but ate them." Johan nagged. "But seeing Kim kissing Milton was funny though…"

"I was talking about Milton Krupnick and another girl called Julie Leigh." Johan corrected.

"I meant back at Seaford, I had a ton of pals there." Johan took off the flowers and showed them a picture.

It was a picture of a karate dojo, with a group of teens and an adult in the middle. [from left to right]

**The picture consists a chubby black boy with the widest grin on his face, a tall and lanky guy with pale skin and black messy hair, another skinny boy with freckled cheeks and red hair, an adult in the middle who looked around his late 20s to his early 30s, Johan stood next to the sensei, along with a blonde girl with long hair, and lastly a another boy with brown hair.**

"This one's Eddie, not the annoying one you know." Johan smiled.

"He reminds me of Suresh." Julie and Sakura nodded.

"And Jerry, he was one of my best buddies there." Johan grinned.

"This one's Milton, and Sensei Rudy Gilespie." Johan pointed at Milton and Rudy.

"Wow! your sensei is short!" Boz exclaimed.

"I know right? But he's funny too!" Johan snicked.

"The blonde one is Kim and lastly, Jack." Johan introduced them.

"I wished I could meet them." Sakura said aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>But where are the Bionics?<strong>

"Pst! Guys! Did you get the firecrackers ready?!" Chase asked the Bionics.

"Yeah yeah I got it! Leo, Marcus and I will light up the fireworks on midnight." Adam taunted.

"The rest are going to love it!" Bree squealed.

Marcus and Leo were checking the new Environment-friendly firecrackers which Donald and Douglas had invented.

"Hope this thing won't pop out Big D's face." Leo muttered as Marcus laughed at Leo's comment.

"If it did, I will throw up." Bree shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the gang…<strong>

"Prepare the countdown." Brady counted. Only less than 1minute till new year.

"Where is Leo?" Janelle crossed her arms.

"I'm sure he'll be around." Candis assured the frizzy haired brunette.

"20, 19, 18…" everyone chanted loudly.

"Adam, Leo, Marcus, it's almost time!" Chase and Bree reminded the other 3 Bionics.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The islanders cheered loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam, Leo and Marcus used their Bionics to perform the fireworks. Adam and Marcus used Heat Vision while Leo used his Bionic Arm to shoot lasers.<strong>

**POP! POP!**

**The night sky was filled with surprising colourful fireworks. There were so many patterns and the fireworks shined like stars in the sky.**

"It's beautiful…" Janelle muttered softly.

"Surprise!" The Bionics came out of their hiding spot.

"So that's why you were absent!" Boz nudged them playfully.

Janelle gave Leo a big hug before slapping him for leaving her no answer of where he had been.

"Happy new year everyone." Bree winked.

"It's 2015, Year of the Goat!" Sakura cheered.

"Say what?" Mikayla asked.

"This year's the year of the Goat, it's a Chinese Zodiac thing." Sakura shrugged.

"Mouse, Cow, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and Pig." Johan listed.

"AD, Brady, Boomer, and Boz, your zodiac animal is the Mouse." Sakura pointed.

"Mikayla, Rebecca, Bree and Candis, your zodiac animal is the Cow. Johan, Chase, Hilo, Marcus and Leo's zodiac is the Tiger. Julie and I are born in the year of the Dragon." Sakura pointed out.

"That's why you're so feisty and fiery." Brady joked.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Rebecca said to the boom mike.

_**[Rebecca]**_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>

_**[Boomer]**__  
>So while you're here in my arms<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
><em>

_**[All]**__  
>We're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_**[Bree]**__  
>Young hearts, out our minds<br>Runnin till we outta time  
>Wild childs, lookin' good<em>

_**[Chase]**__  
>Livin hard just like we should<br>Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
>That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)<br>__**[Sakura]**__  
>Looking for some trouble tonight<br>Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_

_**[Julie]**__  
>Like it's the last night of our lives<br>We'll keep dancing till we die_

_**[Marcus, Hilo, Johan]**__  
>I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums<br>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
>So while you're here in my arms,<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_**[Brady, Boomer, Boz]**__  
>We're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young_

_**[Janelle, Leo]**_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_**[Candis]**__  
>Young punks, taking shots<br>Stripping down to dirty socks  
>Music up, gettin' hot<br>Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_**[Johan]**__  
>It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)<br>That magic in your eyes, it's making me blush (for sure)  
><em>

_**[Adam]**__  
>Looking for some trouble tonight<br>Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
>Like it's the last night of our lives<br>We'll keep dancing till we die  
><em>

_**[All]**__  
>I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums<br>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
>So while you're here in my arms,<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>  
><em>We're gonna die young<em>  
><em>We're gonna die young<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Hope you all had a happy new year.<strong>

**Candis: Remember to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Next chapter: Meeting the Catnip Family**

**Plot-**Sakura's other family members, the Catnips, are meeting the Snowflowers. Her cousins are the ones she feared. With her 17 year old chaotic, wild cousin Christopher, her other 16 year old girly cousin Catherine, and a hyper-active 9 year old Julietta, around KinKow, Sakura and the Kings must keep the Catnip siblings safe, while Mikayla, Johan and Julie were stuck babysitting the youngest cousin, Naomi for a whole day. Where are the Bionics when you need them? One of the cousins just set a house on FIRE!

**Kickin' It in Mission Creek/KinKow Island [Vote if you want the chapter to happen]**

The Wasabi Warriors are paying a visit to see Johan. What if the Wasabi Warriors meet the KinKow gang and the MC gang?

**Mission Creek Madness**

The Bionics, Janelle, the Muslim siblings, and Sakura decided to take the KinKow gang to Mission Creek, but could they keep anyone in town suspecting them? Mason's bodyguard suit, Mikayla's machete-dragging habits, or Boz's animal-like behavior, is it possible for the MC [Mission Creek] gang to keep them in order? And most importantly, keep Caitlin or Principal Perry knowing!

**All: That's all for now everyone! Make sure to leave a review, and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Catnip Family

**Chapter 32: The Catnip Family**

**Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the delayed update but I hope you'll like it.**

To Beautiful Supernova: XD hope you'll like this chapter.

To Tori: Sorry I didn't include that, but I will add some kiss scenes for the Valentines' Day Special.

**Purpledolpin05: Cathy, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Cathy: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, Johan or Julie. she only owns her OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's another day at KinKow Island, everyone was in a cheery mood except for Sakura who stormed in from the Leap Gate and into the Throne Room grunting.<strong>

"What happened to you?" Mikayla asked.

"My cousins are coming over." Sakura answered as she groaned.

"What's wrong with having relatives at your house?" Janelle asked.

"Whenever my granddad Florence, grandma Rosette, uncle Howard and my aunt Katrina comes, my cousins are a mess to deal with." Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"She has 4 of them." Johan explained.

"Christy, Cathy, Juliet, and Mimi." Sakura listed as she counted her fingers. "They're arriving this noon."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll be around to help you out." Chase nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun getting to know 4 lovely young ladies." Boz commented before Sakura, Julie and Johan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Boz asked before the trio didn't reply.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll help you out." Adam assured Sakura.

"You are? Oh thank you, AD!" Sakura sighed in relief before she hugged the 6 foot 2 Bionic.

!BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What's with the Mission Alert Alarm?" Marcus covered his ears.

"Oh no! Mr. Davenport just sent me an urgent text message! One of Mr. Davenport's warehouse in _**Philadelphia [Mighty Med hint]**_ is on fire and he's sending us to check on survivors!" Chase read aloud.

"That's terrible! We have to get mission ready!" Bree exclaimed.

"But that means we can't help Kura out." Adam pointed out.

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting my cousins to show up on your Missions day…" Sakura forced a smile. "I understand that others' lives are at stake so go ahead, I'll handle the fort on my own."

"I'll stay put since I'm not Mission-allowed." Leo raised his hands.

"You have us too." The kings raised their hands, followed by Janelle, Hilo, Johan and Julie.

"Okay, but bring me back souvenirs for me!" Leo shouted.

"Like what? Fire ashes?!" Hilo asked in sarcasm as they laughed.

"No, I was going to say cool stuff." Leo corrected his younger twin.

* * *

><p><strong>About noon, 2 teens, 1 kid, and 1 toddler came out of the Leap Gate .<strong>

The oldest was a tall and tanned boy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. The second teen was a slender girl with strawberry blonde hair styled into a ponytail and golden amber-like eyes. The third one looked similar to the first girl but she wore her hair in pigtails and had chocolate brown eyes. The last girl looked less than 3 with similar strawberry blonde hair styled in braids and amber-like eyes.

"'Sup cuz'?" the tallest boy winked over.

"Hey Christy." Sakura faked a smile.

"Sakura, I'm almost 18, would it kill you to call me Christopher, and not 'Christy'?" the boy frowned.

"Kura, who are these people?" the pigtail girl tugged Sakura's sleeve.

"Here we are fellow family members I sometimes wish I wasn't related to, KinKow island." Sakura said. "These are my new buddies, Mikayla the Guard girl, Leo and Hilo Dooley, Janelle Brown the Star Wars addict, and of course you know Johan and Julie."

"Hey what about us?!" Brady protested.

"Oh right, and the three Kings of KinKow island. Brady and Boomer who were from Chicago," Sakura introduced the kings but when she introduced Boz, he voice was a bit softer "and King Boz who ruled Mindu."

"Guys, meet Christopher [short for Christy], Catherine [Cathy], Juliette, and Naomi Catnip, my cousins." Sakura introduced them.

"Okay then, who's up for a tour on KinKow?" Boomer asked.

"All of us minus Naomi. Could you look after her for me?" Catherine hand over the baby to Mikayla.

"Oh sure thing." Julie, Janelle, and Mikayla agreed.

"Christopher, please try NOT to set anything on fire like the LAST time I took you out to play hockey." Sakura frowned.

"The perks of being a fire-bender, unlike your cousin Cathy; she uses her fire powers to heal." Christopher eyed Catherine.

"Ooh! Ooh! What do you guys have here? Do you have shopping malls? I love shopping! Do you guys have one of those shops that sells pink dresses?" Juliette kept asking.

"Recruit Candis, it is _never_ too late to recruit Candis!" Sakura muttered in a warning-tone way to Johan.

"Unfortunately she's busy for the day, says something about her sorting out her 200 pairs of shoes." Johan read aloud.

"This is gonna be a _LONGGGG_ day!" Sakura smacked her forehead.

After a while, Sakura and Boz took a break while the rest were eating some lunch.

"Well, your cousins sure are…interesting." Boz commented as he fed himself with a banana while sitting on a tree.

"THIS HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Juliette sang aloud while alerting the locals that Christopher had set a house on fire.

"Yep, one of a kind." Sakura shrugged.

"So…your cousin Catherine seems cute." Boz said.

"Oh yeah, she's always been the more perfect cousin than I am. She's beautiful, smart, nice, and _loads_ of boys like her." Sakura replied shrugging. "But she can be bossy sometimes."

"Hey cousin Kura!" Juliette's voice

"Oh hiya Juliet." Sakura waved down.

"Sakura! What did I tell you about posture? You're sitting like a boy!" Catherine snapped with her hands on her hips.

"I'M WEARING PANTS FOR THE LOVE OF BANANAS!" Sakura smacked her hands on her forehead.

"Okay then, who wants to see the waterfall?" Boz skipped the subject.

"ME!" Juliette raised her hands.

"Let the tour begin. Led the way, little ones." Christopher dragged King Brady and Boomer along, followed by Hilo and Leo.

"Dude, the waterfall is that way! That's the road to Mount Spew!" Sakura shouted.

"I think it's best we go get them back." Boz said as the girls nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with Mikayla, Julie and Janelle<strong>

"Will this baby ever stop running around?!" Janelle panted while running after a hyper-active toddler.

"I think she's over there by the table!" Julie and Mikayla ran over.

"Oh no! she's got her hands on Stabitha!" Mikayla noticed her favorite machete is being help 'captive' by a 2 year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Switch scene back to the cousins' tour…<strong>

"Woohoo! Now that was fun!" Boz smiled as he landed on his bare foot after vine travelling.

"No it was not." Catherine and Juliette snapped.

"It was fun! Especially when Catherine choked on the flying bug!" Sakura laughed.

"I think we better walk." Juliette said as they journeyed by foot.

Boz lead the way while the girls followed behind. Sakura was dragged aside by Juliette.

"Pst! Cousin Kura, he's _cute_." Catherine whispered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Juliette asked. "I want the details!"

"What? of course not! He's just a good friend!" Sakura blushed red. "Must you ask if every guy I'm friends with my latest crush?"

"Yep!" "Of course!" the two sisters nodded.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

A few screams were heard.

"It's coming from the volcano-side!" Sakura gasped before running off.

They all saw the boys under the volcano cliff.

"Oh dear god! What are we gonna do?!" Catherine asked.

"Save them, of course! We need lots of vines and strong rope." Boz said as Sakura dragged Boz away to find materials.

"So…how was your volcanic tour, brother?" Catherine asked.

"I'M ABOUT TO BE BURNT TO DEATH AND THAT'S ALL YOU ASK?!" Christopher yelled.

"If I never see you again, can I have your room?" Juliette asked her brother.

"Hurry up, it's getting hot down here!" Boomer shouted.

After a while Boz and Sakura came back with the materials.

"Okay, I need you all to grab on one vine and climb up!" Boz yelled as he tossed them each a strong vine.

"I'm a terrible climber, is there another way?" Brady corrected.

"Yes, survive, or die!" Sakura yelled. "Reach for my hand or the hands of Death!"

"Survive it is." Brady said as he start holding onto the vine.

"Where are the Bionics when you need 'em…" Johan muttered as he climbed up.

After a while everyone climbed up safe and sound.

"Alright, I believe that is enough for the day, let's get back to the castle for a nice cup of jasmine tea. Who's with me?" Christopher concluded as the rest nodded in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later in the castle…<strong>

"Mama Mindu! What happen to you Mikayla?!" Boz asked Mikayla, Janelle and Julie. The girls were shushing the gang while cradling Naomi.

"That baby's been crying since we took care of her." Julie lets out a sigh.

"She grab hold of Stabitha." Mikayla continued.

"and look what she did to the couch!" Janelle pointed a shredded couch.

"Naomi's a prodigy." Christopher said. "I let her watch sword-fighting every day."

"Hey guys! What did we miss?!" Adam, Bree, Marcus and Chase came back shouting.

"SHHHH!" Julie shushed loudly before the 2 year old cried again.

"We just got her to sleep!" Janelle face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon it became nightfall and Sakura's relatives had to go back…<strong>

"So Catherine, do you have a boyfriend or something?" Boz asked, obviously trying to flirt with Catherine.

"No, I'm engaged." Catherine giggled dreamily as she showed everyone a golden ring with a diamond on her finger.

"To that Handsome Prince!" Juliette guessed.

"Prince? You mean our sweet cousin Lanny courted you?!" Boomer asked.

"Nope, her fiancée's name is Handsome Prince, the guy looks like a black-haired version of Harry Styles." Juliette corrected.

"Yeah, she's 16 and betrothed, while I'm 17 myself and still single!" Christopher exclaimed.

"For a good reason, I suppose." Leo and Hilo snickered.

"Thanks so much for looking after Naomi." Christopher winked over at Mikayla.

"Back off she's taken!" Brady defended.

"my Kings, thank you for showing us around the island!" Catherine and Juliette bowed politely.

"Bye kings!" Juliette waved before remembering something.

"Oh and King Boz!" Juliette tugged Boz on the shirt.

"Did you know that Adam likes Sakura but Sakura has a crush on you, King Boz?" Juliette said aloud. "I know that because I just read Adam's diary!"

Adam and Sakura were both freaking out on the inside.

"Hehe…kids…" Adam forced a smiled while covering Juliette's mouth. "Ew! Did you just lick my hand?!"

"Yes!" Juliette stuck out her tongue.

"I haven't wash my hands since…4 days ago! Or was it 14 days…Meh!" Adam admitted.

"Sayonara cousins, hopefully I will not see you again until next Thanksgiving!" Sakura ushered her cousins away. "Hasta la vista, farewell, good riddance!"

"Seriously, we need more couches!" Boomer exclaimed as he fell down while trying to sit down.

"Oh man! I thought Catherine and I had a fling." Boz whimpered as he sat on the edge of the plaza.

"Hey Boz." Sakura and Adam called out.

"I'm sorry that my cousin didn't like you back." Sakura said.

"It's okay, I didn't know she was engaged." Boz sighed.

"AD and I made you a banana float." Sakura blushed red and shoved over a bowl of banana float.

"Thanks, kiddo." Boz smiled over.

"Oh when your cousin Juliette mentioned that Adam likes you and you liked me, was it true?" Boz asked.

Sakura and Adam gave each other an awkward look.

"Nah! She was just kidding." Sakura lied.

"Besides, Sakura and I are just good friends." Adam corrected as he laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all for this chapter.<strong>

**Johan: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

**Leo: and now for the next upcoming chapters preview.**

**Mission Creek Madness**

**Plot- **The Bionics, Janelle, the Muslim siblings, and Sakura decided to take the KinKow gang to Mission Creek, but could they keep anyone in town suspecting them? Mason's bodyguard suit, Mikayla's machete-dragging habits, or Boz's animal-like behavior, is it possible for the MC [Mission Creek] gang to keep them in order? And most importantly, keep Caitlin or Principal Perry from knowing!

**Kickin' It in Mission Creek/KinKow Island [Vote if you want the chapter to happen]**

**Plot- **The Wasabi Warrior are paying a visit to see Johan. What if the Wasabi Warriors meet the KinKow gang and the MC gang? What happens when the Black Dragons came to Mission Creek as well? One thing for sure: There will be a lot of crazy madness, that's what!

**Brotherly Love [Flashback One-shot]**

**Plot- **Johan begins to suspect his little sister, Julie is dating. So, he dragged some of his friends into the mess to find out who's Julie dating.

**All: That's all for today, make sure to leave a review, see you next time! *waves***


	33. Chapter 33: Brotherly Love

**Chapter 33: Brotherly Love**

**Purpledolpin05: I was supposed to post Mission Creek Madness today, but I didn't have enough ideas, so here it is 'Brotherly Love'…**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks, man Sakura must be so embarrassed…

To Angel234564: It's okay, I can understand…hope you'll like this chapter.

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Jokura [Johan and Sakura] friendship pairing, possible Marlie, some Brase, Janelleo and BraKayla flirting moments, and minor Adura or Bozura bonding**

**Johan: Purpledolpin05 does NOT own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, Julie or me. She only owns Sakura and her OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Boomer, Brady, Boz, Sakura, Hilo and Adam were walking around the castle chatting when they saw Johan pacing back and forth grunting.<p>

Sakura gave them a look before she went to mimicked the Muslim jock pacing back and forth. The rest chuckled silently before deciding to follow Sakura and mimicked Johan.

"URGH!" Johan let out a frustrated grunt, seconds later the rest copied his gruniting.

"What are you guys doing?" Johan asked.

"Copying you." Sakura was the first to shrug.

"What's up with you?" Boomer asked.

"I think my sister might be dating!" Johan said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura freaked out. "She's older than me by 2 months while I have to wait until I'm 16! 80 if you count 16 years old in Cat!"

"Oh no, Julie's dating. It's bad enough Bree and Chase, Brady and Mikayla, Rebecca-Boomer, Johan liking Candis, and Janelle-Leo dating. Now it's only a matter of time before I'm left out!" Adam and Boz exclaimed before looking at Sakura.

"Sakura, you. Me. _Boyfriend-girlfriend_? What do you say? We could do a _lot_ worse!" Adam winked.

"No, back in Mindu, we ask girls out like this!" Boz corrected as he did some unusual monkey-like antics and spoke Ape. "That's Ape-nese for 'ooh-ooh-ooh-aah! Aah! Aah!' when we ask girls out."

"Double what the heck?!" Sakura blinked before walking back slowly. "Uh…Brady and Boomer will fill in for me."

"Wow, _smooth_." Hilo laughed.

"Okay, Champ! Who's the lucky guy?" Sakura skipped the subject.

"I don't know who's the guy…" Johan sighed.

"I can see Julie coming with the rest. HIDE!" Sakura whispered before they hid.

"Wow! he's so cute~" Candis sighed dreamily.

"I know right? Especially when he plays the guitar, he's really handsome~" Julie giggled.

"Imagine our wedding day when he plays a song for me…" Julie imagined.

"That's so sweet~" Bree, Janelle and Mikayla squealed.

"I'm going to hide this picture in my Mathematics text book, no one will find it." Julie added before hiding the picture in the textbook.

"Smart move." Bree nodded as the girls went away.

"We have to get that book!" Johan said in determination.

"But like how?" Hilo asked.

"Get a duplicate copy that's what." Brady suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while…<strong>

"I'm back with the copy." Adam and Hilo came back with the exact same copy of the text book.

"Julie's coming! Act natural!" Sakura whispered.

"What are you guys doing?" Julie frowned at the three kings, Hilo and Adam who were not acting 'natural'. The kings were on top of the tree, Hilo was about to fall down while eating an apple, while Adam had an arm around Sakura's

"Learning the Mindu style of blending to nature?" Brady and Boomer replied coming down from the tree branch.

"I just broke my jaw." Hilo whimpered.

"and what are you two doing?" Julie asked Sakura and Adam suspiciously.

"We're uh…" Sakura was trying to lie. "Tell her what we're doing, AD."

"Well you see…Kura and I are…um…DATING!" Adam lied.

"Excuse me what?!" Sakura paused. "I mean yeah…'_dating'_."

"Oh please," Julie frowned, "everyone else knows you're good friends."

"We even give cute pet names, right _sugar_-_lips_?" Adam gave Sakura a nudge.

"Uh…sure…_Mittens_?" Sakura blinked.

"That's not a pet name." Boomer frowned.

"It's a _pet's_ name!" Sakura hissed.

The Bionic carried her in bridal style and went away. Sakura gave the rest a 'SAVE ME' look.

"Well that was…_unusual_." Brady blinked.

"Julie, my lovely sister, why don't you let me see that textbook of yours?" Johan said.

"Why would you want a Sophomore's Mathematic text book?" Julie asked.

"I forgot how to…plus and minus?" Johan lied before pulling the book.

"LOOK IT'S TAYLOR SWIFT!" Boomer exclaimed as they dropped the book, while Sakura swapped the books.

"Oops! It's just Taylor the Sweeping-lady. Looking good!" Boomer lied again before Julie grabbed her book and went away.

As soon as Julie left, Adam came back from the gates with Sakura who was still in bridal style. The guys all open up the book and saw a picture of Julie with a Caucasian boy.

"Oh so it's a Caucasian…" Hilo said.

'_To my dearest Julie. ~Love Mateas…' _Boz read aloud.

"Love Nick? Yeah right! But why does he look familiar?" Boomer wondered.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is…AD WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW?!" Sakura snapped before Adam stop carrying her.

"Okay back to topic, this dude is asking for it." Brady said.

"Yeap! Thinks he can ask your sister out like a hero." Hilo nodded along.

"He's gotta deal with the big brother first." Johan cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, Johan drags the three kings, Adam, Hilo and Sakura to ask the rest.<strong>

"You're looking for this guy?" Chase asked as Johan nodded.

"Cuz he's dating Julie?" Bree asked too as Johan nodded.

"Uh-huh! So when I find that brat I will warn him to stay away from my sis." Johan said.

Chase and Bree shared a look as they laughed.

"Good luck with that." Chase muttered out before walking away with Bree.

"I don't get it, why does everyone laugh whenever we ask them about the picture?" Boz scratched his hair.

"A good reason, I'd reckon." Sakura giggled.

"Ooh! Look! It's my girl, Mikayla. She'll never laugh at me." Brady smiled cockily before snatching the picture and walked up to his 'imaginary girlfriend'.

"Hey Mikayla, we have a question." Brady called over as Mikayla, Leo and Janelle went over.

"Do you have a petting zoo?" Adam blurted out.

"Yes we do have one on the Eastern side of the island." Mikayla answered.

"I meant, do you know who this guy is?" Brady gave them the picture as they all laughed.

"How can we believe that?" Leo asked as he laughed.

"I'm serious okay? Julie's underage and too young to be in love. I don't want to see her getting hurt by the guy." Johan muttered.

"Didn't you tell them, Kura?" Leo asked Sakura as the duo laughed.

"Tell us what?" Johan asked.

"That was from the time Julie won a contest a few months back, and the prize was to snap a picture with Mateas Ward!" Sakura laughed. "I had forgotten you were in Seaford then."

"And to think Mateas Ward was the next closest thing to Marcus." Leo added laughing.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Johan muttered.

"You never asked." Sakura shrugged.

"Are you satisfied now that you know my 'boyfriend'." Julie smirked as she snatched away her picture.

"Are you still going to beat him up? If you are, make sure to give him all our love." Mikayla and Janelle teased.

"I'm sorry for rummaging your stuff, can you forgive me _adik_?" Johan apologized.

"Only if you treat me an ice cream later. Please! Please! Please~" Julie hopped up and down.

"Alright you little kiddo!" Johan nudged his sister.

"Next time, don't jump into conclusions." Hilo warned.

"Aw~" The three kings cooed.

"What are you whippersnappers gawking at?! Go hug your own siblings." Sakura snapped.

"Hey guys! I just got the latest gossip! Sakura and Adam are a couple!" Candis ran up to them. "What does the latest couple have to say?"

"_News travel faster than a bullet."_ Sakura muttered quietly.

"We were uh…kissing just now." Adam shrugged.

"I WILL KICK YOU." Sakura hissed.

"Oh really?! Do it now!" Candis followed Adam and Sakura.

"Uh…pucker up, cupcake." Adam blinked as he realized the mess he dragged her into.

"Okay…_Poaches_." Sakura faked a smile.

Just as Adam was about to kiss Sakura, Sakura began to shriek "OKAY WE WERE FAKING IT!"

"I _knew_ it." Julie giggled.

"C'mon. let's get some ice cream." Johan chuckled as he dragged the gang away.

* * *

><p><strong>As soon as the rest left. It was only Julie and Sakura alone. That is, until Marcus came into the plaza.<strong>

"Hey Julie." Marcus blushed as he waved. "And hi Kura."

"You're _lucky_ I'm keeping your _secret_ _dating_ a secret." Sakura crossed her arms.

"You better treat her right, and if you EVER do anything mean to her, I will turn you into my pet shark's food feed. Enjoy the date!" Sakura gave the two a wink as she left.

"Whew! So do you think we had Johan fooled?" Marcus asked.

"Yep, and I already told Bree and Chase. I hope you're okay with that." Julie tugged her hair.

"It's okay, Leo found out but he didn't say anything." Marcus shrugged as he hand over a small bouquet of pink roses.

"So wanna go for some movies?" Marcus invited Julie.

"Okay Marcus." Julie winked as the two left.

"Wait a second, where's my wallet?!" Marcus asked aloud as he realised his wallet was missing.

**"SAKURA!"**

"I knew she wouldn't let some guy easy on a date." Julie face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpleodolpin05: So, what did you think of this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment of what you think.<strong>

**Marcus: Don't forget to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Julie: here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**Mission Creek Madness**

**Plot- **The Bionics, Janelle, the Muslim siblings, and Sakura decided to take the KinKow gang to Mission Creek, but could they keep anyone in town suspecting them? Mason's bodyguard suit, Mikayla's machete-dragging habits, or Boz's animal-like behavior, is it possible for the MC [Mission Creek] gang to keep them in order? And most importantly, keep Trent, Stephanie, Caitlin or Principal Perry from knowing!

**Kickin' It in Mission Creek/KinKow Island [Vote if you want the chapter to happen]**

**Plot- **The Wasabi Warrior are paying a visit to see Johan. What if the Wasabi Warriors meet the KinKow gang and the MC gang? What happens when the Black Dragons came to Mission Creek as well? One thing for sure: There will be a lot of crazy madness, that's what!

**All: That is all for now. Make sure to leave a review, bye! *waves***


	34. Chapter 34: Mission Creek Madness

**Chapter 34: Mission Creek Madness**

**Purpledolpin05: What's up, Fanfiction! I'm back with a new chapter! ^^**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks for the comment ^^

To RANDOM CITIZEN: Thank you so much. And to answer your question- We'll just have to see who Sakura likes more [Adam or Boz]. But for now, this story will be a long stretch because I might or might not be doing it based on original episodes of Lab Rats season 4 so there will be a lot of drama. [Spoiler: Sakura ends up with Adam in the future but their love is still progressing]

**Purpledolpin05: Caitlin, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Caitlin: Fine. Purpledolpin05 does NOT own anything but her OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was another Sunday<strong>

"Hey where are you guys going?" Boz asked Chase.

"We're going to go shopping with Tasha at the Mission Creek Mall." Bree answered.

"What's a 'mall'?" Mikayla asked.

"It's a super-market." Chase explained.

"What's a super-market?" Boz asked.

"Right, I forgot you were raised in the wilds." Marcus muttered. "It's a normal market you have here only way fancier and more shops."

"Well, there's always a first time in everything. Would you like to come and join us?" Julie invited them.

"Count me in!" Candis raised her hands.

"Who invited her?!" Mikayla asked.

"I did." Johan raised a hand in guilt.

"Oh! If we are taking them over, they need to blend in." Janelle snapped.

"Mason. You might need to loosen up the Guard jockstrap." Adam said.

"What's a jockstrap?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, it's something guys wear." Chase was about to lecture.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Sakura covered her ears exclaiming.

"And I'm sure the mall doesn't approve you dragging machetes, Mikayla." Bree corrected.

"What? are there that much rules in the mall?" Boz frowned.

"Yeap! No skating, no PDA, no dogs, no cats, the list goes on." Sakura listed.

"Oh man! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Boz yelled.

"You didn't ask." Leo shrugged.

"You are going to need some new clothes. C'mon, big fella." Douglas shook his head before dragging the guard away.

"We might need to look out for Perry. Perry might be angry why she hasn't bribe us too long." Leo added.

"Righto El Little." Sakura nodded. "Keep a look out for Caitlin too."

"and most importantly, don't tell ANYONE you're from KinKow, people already freaked out about Bionics." Julie added.

"And CCTVs are everywhere." Johan added.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later at the Mission Creek Mall…<strong>

"It's so cold here." Mikayla shuddered at the cold air conditioning.

"Welcome to Civilization." Brady winked over before Bree pulled Brady away.

"Hold your horses, lover boy." Bree dragged Brady away.

"Oh! What's here to see? Is there a Machete shop?" Mikayla asked.

"Nope! I'm sure it's illegal." Janelle faked a smile.

"Okay kids, make sure to meet us here by 4 o' clock," Tasha and Lily reminded them.

"Got it mom…" Leo and Hilo nodded in unison.

"See you later mom!" Sakura waved to her mother.

"So, what should we do? We already have about 5 hours." Boomer shrugged.

"Us girls are going shopping for clothes." Candis said.

"Good luck with that, I'm going to the bookshop to see if I can find the Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning!" Sakura patted Mikayla's shoulder and was about to walk away.

"Ohno you're not!" Candis grabbed Sakura on the sleeve. :There must be a lot of clothes shop and YOU are coming with us!"

"Oh no…" Sakura had a bad feeling.

"Sorry we can't help Kura." The guys all waved apologetically at Sakura who's struggling to run away.

"TRAITORS!" Sakura grumbled.

"With the girls gone, who's up for a tour here?" Marcus asked.

"Ooh! We could go to the arcade!" Adam suggested. "There's a lot of fun games there."

* * *

><p><strong>Skip scene to the girls shopping<strong>

The girls were all trying out some new dresses. Mostly Candis was the one being happy as if she were in heaven. Unfortunately, Sakura was the only girl who wasn't interested in anything frilly or pink, but since Candis was too busy shopping Sakura decided to sneak away TWICE. Even Mikayla was slightly interested with the clothes they have on the mall.

After shopping for 1 hour, the girls all bought their own clothes. Candis made Sakura put on her frilly dress that she wore on the dance [References: Chapter 15: Face Off, the dress that Sakura wore is the cover page for the fanfiction]

"Hey Bree. Who're they?" Caitlin asked.

"Hi Caitlin. These are uh…tell her Janelle." Bree paused.

"My cousin, Kelsey Chow. And my other cousin, Brittany Ross." Janelle thought up of a name.

"They've just visited from outer state." Julie lied.

"Nice chat, 'Kate', Hasta la vista!" Sakura pushed the girls away.

"Uh-oh! Snobby Rich Girls alert!" Janelle frowned as two blonde and one brunette came over.

"Who?" Mikayla asked.

"Stephanie Syren, Stacy Summers and Sarah Simpson." Sakura hissed the names under her breath "The three mean cheerleaders from our school here."

"OMG! Well would you look at that. The ugly Bionic duckling comes here to dress like a clown." Stephanie insulted Bree.

"Well at least the ugly duckling gets to be a beautiful swan." Julie shot back.

"Why don't you just go back to your dumb Muslim religion thing?" Stacy scoffed.

"Why don't you return that cheetah dress back to the animal you had murdered?" Janelle said.

"Hi I'm Candis!" Candis shook the three girls' hands.

"OMG that dress is so last year." The brunette, Sarah scoffed. Candis felt offended and insulted.

"Hey! Don't insult my friend!" Mikayla defended.

"EWW! That girl is so ugly with scrawny, hairy legs!" Stacy gapped as the other 2 girls laughed.

"Just ignore them. C'mon. I think we should go find AD and the guys." Sakura snapped.

"I don't think Sakura deserves a guy like Adam." Stephanie said as Sakura stopped.

"Violence is never the answer. Violence is never the answer…" Sakura muttered quietly.

"He's a Bionic, and you're just you. I think I'd make a better soulmate for him. I'm rich, I'm popular, I'm super pretty. And not to mention that I'm the Chairman's daughter." Stacy insulted.

"Harsh words can never solve problems…Actions will!" Sakura gripped her fists before she pounced onto Stacy to beat her up. "SCREW DRESSES! I'M GONNA BREAK SOME RULES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with the boys…<strong>

All the guys were playing at the arcade. Unfortunately Boz assumed the games were all real. He freaked out about one 3D game of shooting zombies that he almost caused chaos in the arcade. Leo had to tell everyone else in the mall that Boz was 'his distant relative' and grew up in 'rural country sides'. But after explaining to Boz for half an hour, the king finally understands the concept of modern games.

"Wow! Who knew arcade games would be so fun." Hilo exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Oh!" They all heard some shouting.

"Oh man!" Chase and Marcus face palmed.

"It's Trent!" Leo exclaimed. "Run and hide!"

"Hey look it's Puny Dooley." Trent taunted Leo.

"Wait there are 2 Dooleys?" Trent noticed Hilo. "Well well well. If it isn't Eyebrows [Marcus], and Not-Dooley."

"H…hey couch Trent." Johan waved nervously.

"You guys have been missing in action for 2 months." Trent cracked his knuckles. "I believe you owed me 20 wedgies."

"If only he uses his brain for good." Chase muttered.

"Hey big guy!" Brady shouted as Trent turned over.

"By the order of KinKow, I command you to stop bullying these people." Boz said boldly.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"Next time, don't play hero!" Leo yelled at Boz.

"How was I supposed to know he won't bully us?!" Boz frowned.

"And I thought our Kings being bullied days were over!" Boomer and Brady face palmed.

The other 2 people who weren't bullied were Adam and Johan.

All the guys were given wedgies, thrown across the water fountain, pants-ed, and were forced to wear skirts.

"I think I'd rather fight Tarantula people than facing Trent's bullying days." Leo muttered as some passerby laughed at them.

"_Cute_ skirt, Chase!" Adam teased.

"Just get us out of here before anyone else knows!" Chase yelled as Adam nodded and helped the rest down.

"Now all we need is our pants." Marcus hesitated.

"Uh…look over there." Hilo frowned as he saw all the bullied boys' pants were on top of the mall's flag pole.

"Not a word about this to ANYONE!" Brady warned as the boys all nod in unison.

_**"And the cat girl kicks the green-eyed girl on the legs! Ooh!" Someone was reporting.**_

"Wait, did they say 'cat girl'?" Boomer paused.

_**"One of the girls drew out a machete and gave it to the cat girl! This is the best job in the mall I've had since I was an announcer for Pro-Bending Tournaments!" The reported continued. "This fight is brought to you by Shiro Shinobi,"**_

"Where can they be?" Johan frowned.

"The girls are fighting in the courtyard in front of the parking lot, it's an event you do NOT wanna miss!" the announcer continued as the guys ran up to the courtyard.

The guys went up to find the girls, but what they saw was a ferocious mall cat fight between Stephanie, Stacy, Sarah versus Sakura.

"This is terrible!" Chase exclaimed.

"I KNOW! Let's bet on 20 bucks on who wins! I'm voting for Mikayla and Sakura!" Adam raised his hand.

Bree, Janelle and Julie were trying to stop the fight as much as they can but it's impossible to calm a guard girl, her machete and a wild cat girl.

After 10 minutes, the crowd was cleared.

"THAT'S RIGHT KEEP RUNNING YOU UGLY WITCHES!" Sakura yelled.

"What a riot." Janelle frowned. "I believe we will be banned from the mall now."

"Principal Perry?! What are YOU doing here?!" Leo asked as he saw their principal.

"I should be asking you that same question! Shouldn't you be at home disappointing your family?" Principal Perry snapped. "It's Sunday, Mall Riot Day for me."

"Really? What time?" Sakura piped in but Adam shut her mouth.

"Oh come on! I'm almost 15, I need a social life!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That does not mean hanging out with criminals." Boomer hissed.

"Shouldn't you be in the food court stealing other people's lunches?" Leo piped in.

"In my defense I don't steal, they were giving out free food!" Perry defended. "Speaking of which, why have you and your robots been missing for 2 months?"

"Uh…" Leo stuttered.

"Hey look! There's a limited supply of free cat food by the parking lot near the dumpster! Someone's handing out free cat litter." Someone said aloud, catching Perry's attention before the principal ran away.

"Thanks for helping us." Chase turned to thank the person, to their surprise it was Owen, Bree's ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Owen. What are you doing here?" Chase asked nervously. One, Owen used to date Bree; and two, Owen never knew Bree is dating Chase right now.

"Oh I'm here to buy some canvas for my new masterpiece. Who are these people?" Owen asked pointing ath the three kings.

"They are our new friends who live in a distant island." Adam answered. "Guys, this is Owen, Bree's ex-boyfriend."

"You used to date Bree?" Boz asked aloud.

"Yes, Bree used to love my artwork." Owen nodded. "That is, until we broke up."

"Why did you two broke up?" Hilo piped in.

"We both have different goals in life, she's Bionic; I'm an artist. Plus we were falling apart. But we are still friends." Owen explained.

"Quite mature of you Owen." Marcus and Johan nodded.

"So you won her over by art?" Brady was interested. "because I'm trying to impress Mikayla, the girl I liked."

"Wow! I cannot believe Owen is fine with the fact Chase is now dating your ex-girlfriend." Sakura said aloud.

"Sakura!" Bree and Chase hissed.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered.

"I'm surprised Owen didn't try to roll Chase over with a truck or something. Or make a giant painting called 'the guy who stole my ex'?" Sakura added. "What?! I have a friend, Jinora, who's dad used to date a chief, Lin BeiFong, before he dated her mother. Believe me, the chief tried to throw Madam Pema in jail. TRIED." [The timeline here is connected to the Avatar (Legend of Korra) world]

"It's okay though. A bit awkward to say the least but I already found someone else." Owen corrected.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Her." Owen pointed at one girl coming towards them. It was Caitlin, Bree's friend.

"Caitlin?!" Adam shrieked as he hid behind Sakura.

"When did you guys started going out?" Julie asked.

"About 3 weeks ago." Caitlin answered before greeting Bree calmly. "Hello Bree."

"As you can see, Owen here is going to make me a portrait." Caitlin held Owen's hands.

"There are no words to describe how I feel. NONE." Leo blinked.

"Good luck with your new love. Cherish him." Julie spoke.

"Oh dear I think it's time to find your dad, I mean our Uncle Mason. Bye!" Janelle quickly dragged everyone else away.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later, the gang all saw Douglas and Mason coming out of the mens' clothes section.<strong>

"What happen to you Uncle Douglas?" Sakura asked.

"Do't ask. let's just say getting this guy some modern clothing is worse than shopping underpants with Marcus." Douglas frowned. "This little kid used to pee himself every ten minutes when I went grocery shopping with him when he was 4!"

"DAD!" Marcus whined. Julie and Candis both giggled.

"Did you know Mason here wears an XXXXL size?" Douglas read the label.

"It's harder to get it out, than get it in." Mason frowned.

"Hey look it's Mr. D, and my dad! Hey dad! Ho was gym workout?" Sakura waved.

"It was fun." "It was terrifying." The two older men said in unison.

"I heard you were having a mall riot earlier." Harushi crossed his arms.

"Dad I can explain, those girls were making fun of my friends." Sakura muttered.

"Well I'm proud of you." Harushi patted her daughter's head and laughed. "When I was your age, I broke my friend, Gilbert, out of prison."

"Like father, like daughter." Chase muttered.

"By the way, have you seen my mom or your mom?" Hilo added.

"They just texted us." Leo checked his phone.

"they're at the parking lot. C'mon. let's go." Sakura shoved them away.

"They also said we were supposed to leave...2 hours ago. Oh man, we're in big trouble." Donald frowned

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day on KinKow Island [Mikayla's room]<strong>

Mikayla went inside her room and was about to take her nap when she saw about 10 paintings of herself with Brady.

"KING BRADY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Mikayla shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay that will be all for the day. <strong>

**Boomer: don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Leo: Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter**

**Kickin' It in Mission Creek/KinKow Island [Will be a two-part chapter]**

**Plot- **The Wasabi Warrior are paying a visit to see Johan. What if the Wasabi Warriors meet the KinKow gang and the MC gang? What happens when the Black Dragons came to Mission Creek as well? One thing for sure: There will be a lot of crazy madness, that's what!

**The other Davenport**

**Plot- **There is the third sibling of Donald and Douglas. Fun, adventurous, cool, laid-back, and…a girl? Meet Delilah 'Dale' Alyssa Davenport, she's here to visit her brothers and to hang out with her nephews and nieces.

**All: That's all for now. Please leave your comment below. Bye! *waves***


	35. Chapter 35: Kickin It in Mission Creek

**Chapter 35: Kickin' It in Mission Creek**

**Johan had just woken up along with his sister, Juliana [preferred to be known as Julie] had done their morning Muslim prayers. [A/N: I'm not Muslim so I'm not sure what time do they wake up but I respect all religions.]**

**As soon as the Muslim siblings were done praying, Julie went to check the mail in the mail box. At that point the Snowflower family members were awake and preparing the day. [Since Johan and Julie were under a Foreign exchange program, they were both assigned to stay at Sakura's house]**

"Hey _abang_, you have a letter." Julie gestured her older brother a letter.

"Lemme see that." Johan read the letter before a big grin flashed upon his face.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it!" Johan seemed excited.

"What's with the happy face?" Sakura asked blankly pointing the Muslim jock. "He looks like the time I slapped Trent senseless when he stole my clothes while I was showering once. [Based on episode: The Haunting of Mission Creek High]"

"I remember that day," Johan laughed before Sakura smacked Johan with a newspaper.

"What's with the morning rush kids?" Harushi asked.

"Nothing I have an announcement to make: some of my friends from Seaford are coming over. See here!" Johan pointed at his letter.

_Hey Johan,_

_Hey man, how are you? I haven't seen you since you came for your last visit on September. Anyway, we missed you a lot. Even Rudy admits it. Anywho, we have some good news. The Wasabi Warriors are coming over to Mission Creek for a Karate tournament, and we'd figure to stop by for a visit. We'll be coming over 2 days later. See you then._

_-From your sparring buddy, Jack Brewer [9/1/15]_

"Wait, what date is it?" Johan asked.

"11th January, why?" Lily answered.

"Oh no! they're coming TODAY!" Johan stood up.

"Great, what's next? You'll give them my address and they'd show up?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

**Knock knock knock**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" someone asked.

"Gah. Maybe we got the wrong address?" another guy asked.

"Nonsense, it's the right one. Maybe we should knock louder!" another guy said.

"It's them!" Johan smiled brighter as he went to open the door.

"Now? Wow they are so punctual." Julie blinked.

Johan opened up the door, only to find the Wasabi Warriors outside the door. Jerry Martinez, Sensei Rudy Gilespie, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnik, Eddie Jones, and Jack Brewer.

"Hey Johan! Long time no see!" a tall boy with brown hair waved.

"Jack, good to see you too!" Johan gave them a group hug.

"Hello there, you must be Johan's sister, Julie." Kim waved politely as Julie smiled back.

"Hi I'm Eddie." The shorter but chubby kid waved.

"Aw! He's so cute." Sakura giggled. "He reminds me of Baymax or Suresh or BOTH!"

"Guys, this is Sakura and her parents." Johan introduced the Snowflowers.

"I cannot wait for you guys to meet my other friends!" Sakura smiled before pulling Johan by the ear "MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!"

Much later Johan introduced the Wasabi Warriors to the Lab Rats and the KinKow gang. Rudy on the other hand was stuck on work-out time with Mason and Harushi. Jack and Eddie got along very well with them. Milton was most impressed by the Bionic's ability and almost faint in front of Donald. Kim got along well with the girls, and Jerry flirted with every girl he sees.

"I hope Mr. Rudy can outlive my dad." Mikayla frowned.

"You think? the last time I checked, my dad is a karete expert, athlete, you name any sport, he does it. Oh! He was also a part of a gangster team BEFORE he went to military camp." Sakura added.

"Hey El Little, wanna let them all see Mr D's gallery?" Sakura nudged Leo.

"Mr. Davenport has a gallery?" Milton seemed most interested.

"He has a Daven-EVERYTHING!" Chase added as he nods slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later at the Daven-Gala<strong>

"Woah!" that was all the teens could say while Leo and Sakura shared a laugh.

"Am I screaming out loud or is this in my head?" Janelle exclaimed with her hands pressed on her head. She was looking the 'Donald Scream'.

"This man is DELUSIONAL!" Brady and Boomer exclaimed.

"Now for the tour. This painting here on your right is called 'Donny Night' [Parody of Starry Night only pucture every star with a Donald's face]" Donald introduced a painting. "It took the painters 9 hours to create the perfection."

"Not only he is delusional, he also has a gallery of forged arts." Kim commented.

"Nope, they are original unfortunately." Bree piped in.

"It's true, Kura and I had to find out the hard way." Leo nodded slowly.

"It's hideous," Johan gagged.

"More hideous?! Have you SEEN the Daven-LISA?!" Sakura exclaimed as Leo pointed at one painting.

"Free puke bags for everyone." Hilo handed out puke bags to everyone.

"This one is known as the Daven-Lisa." Donald was oblivious of everything and was self-absorb in his world.

"Wow, I can't believe there are so many paintings up here." Eddie muttered.

"Ooh! Look here's one with fruits!" Boz pointed over.

"What on earth is this beautiful…what are we looking at?" Jack was trying not to insult the 'Daven-Apple and fruits'.

"Oh! This was a painting I did 2 years back. You know it took so long for them to get the correct position." Donald said everyone was looking sideways to see the apple version of the egotistical scientist.

"Well you just killed apples for me." Hilo and Eddie muttered.

"Originally I was supposed to be the banana but the painter said it was too much." Donald smiled proudly.

"I'm glad he didn't." Boz muttered as he ate a banana.

"And this was a painting from Von Shnope." Donald said. "Too bad someone ruined my million dollar painting THREE TIMES."

"Too bad we weren't there to Von 'Stop' you from buying it." Hilo and Leo corrected,

"The first time was AD sneezing, the second was me, we were too bothered of how to destroy the third one so we just shoved it into the barbeque machine when we ran out of firewood on 4th of July." Sakura corrected.

"YOU WHAT?!" Donald yelled.

"Moving on, right over there is that one painting of cowboy Mr. Davenports." Chase continued.

"Yes, it took the painters 2 WEEKS to finish it. what do you guys think?" Donald immediately forgets his anger and continued.

"There is absolute no words to describe. NONE." Janelle plastered a smile.

"It hurts my eyes to watch." Kim commented.

"Hey that's what Owen said when he came over one time!" Sakura piped in.

"Owen Johnson was a great artist, at least he would NEVER throw or burn my artistic paintings." Donald corrected. "Moving on, next will be my Daven-Sculpture."

"When will this end?!" Jerry tugged Marcus on the sleeve.

"It _never_ does." Marcus hissed.

**So the rest of the day goes on and on about Donald bragging about his long road of success in Davenport Industries. Milton, Marcus and Chase were the only ones listening while the rest were practically falling asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Well I hope you've liked it. I might not update this story much for the next few days. Since my school is starting so I'll update for every weekends once a week or once in two weeks.<strong>

**Sakura: Since the authoress won't have much time to update anymore, we might need some ideas for the next chapters. Feel free to review your ideas and I'll try to use them.**

**Kickin' It on KinKow**

**Plot- **The Wasabi Warriors are going to KinKow Island. What might happen?

**The other Davenport**

**Plot- **There is the third sibling of Donald and Douglas. Fun, adventurous, cool, laid-back, and…a girl? Meet Delilah 'Dale' Alyssa Davenport, she's here to visit her brothers and to hang out with her nephews and nieces.

**Bree: Feel free to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**All: That's all for now, make sure to leave a review. Bye! *waves***


	36. Chapter 36: Caught Red-Handed

**Chapter 36: Caught Red-Handed!**

**Plot: Johan sort of finds out about Marcus and Julie's crushes on each other. What will he say?**

**Julie: Shout out time!**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks so much ^^ everyone doesn't like Daven-Portraits

To Justbeingme: thanks for shipping Bozura, hopefully it will happen soon.

To Princess SparkleKitty: Thanks.

ToSadielover1470: Thank you for the vote ^^

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC, SAKURA**

* * *

><p><strong>[Johan's P.O.V.]<strong>

Well, I have never felt more better after Mr. Davenport let us off from watching his paintings. I swear! The more you look at the Fruit Donald painting, the more I had the urge to punch it.

Anyway, thank Allah that none of my Seaford pals are having problems with the rest of the gang. Kim and my sister hit it off real quick! Jerry kept hitting on Mikayla, Milton and Chase get along fine with their nerdy facts… Hey where is my sister and Marcus?

_[Sakura]_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I I can't I can't I can't help falling in love with you<br>[Adam]  
>Like a river flows to the sea<br>So it goes somethings are meant to be  
>Somethings are meant to be<br>[Both]  
>Take my hand (take my hand)<br>Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
>For I can't help falling in love with you<em>

**[Song: I can't help falling in love with you by A-Teen]**

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I yelled.

"Johan. Buddy?" Adam faked a smile.

"Oi Johan. Why did you barge in our band session?!" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"That guy there was playing lovey-dovey with YOU!" I yelled.

"They were practicing for VALENTINES DAY!" Sakura yelled. "And you're reacting too much!"

"It's true, Kura and I had our performance ready." Adam nodded too.

"Okay maybe I was off my hinges." I sighed before I sat down.

"Listen to this. 1. 2. 3.!" Adam tapped his drumsticks as Sakura tapped her foot on the floor before they played their instruments. Sakura's on guitar and Adam plays the drum. They started to sing again. Don't get me wrong, Sakura is like my second sister that I never had. So it is natural if I'm protective over her.

"Hey where's my sis?" I asked.

"She's in the bathroom," Adam answered.

"Oh. And where is Marcus?" I asked. I'm always suspicious about Marcus, he's acting so nice to people and my sister.

"In the bathroom." "on the couch." Sakura and Adam said in the same time.

"On the coach in the bathroom!" the two responded quick.

"Since when do we have bathroom couches?!" I asked aloud.

"Well Rudy got Mr. D to be interested in Bobby Wasabi Feng-Shui." Sakura answered casually.

"Quick question, who is that weird guy in the bathroom dancing disco?" Bree asked.

"I am glad you could see him too. Wasn't he the guy we saw in Bobby Wasabi's place?" Kim

"No idea, but lemme check…Hey Uncle Gilbert!" Sakura peeped in and waved over.

"You don't mean _the_ Gilbert your dad broke out of jail?" Chase paused.

"Yep! He was arrested for being a hippie. Looking good uncle Gilbert! And no, he has a brother named Garrett who works at Bobby Wasabi's mansion." Sakura waved before she shut the door. "Did you know he was known as the 'Disco Ninja' when he was 20?"

"Well they are guys with egos." I shrugged. Okay maybe I was over-reacting.

I decided to walk around Sakura's house by the corridor but something caught my eye. Or should I say 2 some ones.

"Thanks for the nice night at the pizza shop." Julie smiled.

"You're welcome Julie.." the guy, Marcus replied as he was holding her hand.

Wait…is my sister DATING MARCUS?!

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal P.O.V.]<strong>

"MARCUS MAYBELLA DAVENPORT!" Johan yelled.

"My middle name is not Maybella. It's Mateas..." Marcus smacked his face.

"Oh no! my brother, he knows we're on a date!" Julie gasped.

"MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS! I saw what you were doing through the window! I saw what you were doing with my sister!" Johan yelled.

"Uh oh." "Not good!" Hilo and Janelle frowned.

"Why is Johan so mad?" Jerry asked.

"Johan doesn't know Julie and Marcus are secretly seeing each other." Sakura replied as she ran out the house with a fire extinguisher. "Boz! I need a bucket of water ASAP!"

"Let's go check it out." Jack went to see.

Adam was grabbing Johan still who was trying to escape to punch Marcus.

"Well this has been a nice day, I'll see you tomorrow Julie." Marcus was about to go.

"He's my brother, I can handle him. Hey brother. What's up?" Julie lied.

"WHAT'S UP?!" Johan was about to yell when Sakura and Boz threw over a bucket of water.

"I'm extinguishing your rage." Sakura told him.

"Why did. Did Marcus just?! Julie was!" Johan was lost at words.

"Whew! I am GLAD he finally knows!" Adam sighed.

"YOU KNEW?!" Johan yelled.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Sakura shrugged.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Johan grabbed Sakura on the arm.

"Because I knew you'd react that way, I cannot let you scare off another guy Julie likes. Believe when you left me in charge of her for 6 months in Seaford, I had scared off dozens of guys." Sakura corrected.

"Oh come on! Just look at them! They look so cute!" Bree and Kim whined.

"Fine, I can't destroy my sister's happiness." Johan sighed.

"That's very mature of you. Because I was planning if you never let Julie happy, I'll make sure you'll NEVER be happy." Sakura warned as Johan gulped.

"Fine, I am still not approving Julie to be with you. But I can't help seeing her sad. So you BETTER not betray her or ANYTHING, OR I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU UP BRO!" Johan yelled.

"Thank you abang!" Julie hugged her brother before blushing with Marcus.

* * *

><p>"You know what they say: if you love someone, let them go; and if they love you back, they'll will return to you." Sakura shrugged.<p>

"You're making it a point Kura." Johan sighed.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Brady came out of the Leap Gate.

"Why did he came out of my room?" Sakura pointed.

"Oh! We shifted the Leap Gate to your room cuz it will be much safer that way." Adam replied.

"YOU WHAT?! THAT'S MY ROOM AD!" Sakura blushed red and yelled.

"Hey what's with the cacti?" Boz asked as he pricked himself.

"Ooh! look at that cute dress!" Candis was rummaging Sakura's closet.

"GAHHH!" Sakura's face flushed redder.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: sorry for the late update, school's been so busy…<strong>

**Janelle: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Kickin' It on KinKow**

**Plot- **The Wasabi Warriors are going to KinKow Island. What might happen if Jerry and Rudy tries to sneak into the vault?

**The other Davenport**

**Plot- **There is the third sibling of Donald and Douglas. Fun, adventurous, cool, laid-back, and…a girl? Meet Delilah 'Dale' Alyssa Davenport and her kids: Destiny, Emerich, Fate and George Davenports, she's here to visit her brothers and to hang out with her nephews and nieces. What if her kids are Bionics too?

[A/N: You could decide which abilities can the 4 bionics have (Destiny, Emerich, Fate and George), so far I have fire, water, earth and air manipulation]

**All: That's all for today, make sure to leave your review below. Thanks for reading and bye! *waves***


	37. Rise of the Secret Solders Trailer

**Rise of the Secret Solders Trailer**

_**The war is coming…**_

A troop of Bionic solders were surrounding everyone.

"This is bad." Mikayla said grabbing her machete tight.

"I've never sensed anything so terrible in my life." Eddie sounded terrified.

"_**People are freaking out!"**_

Leo's voice said as a satellite was shut off, causing blackouts in some states.

"I'm receiving a lot of unknown energy on my laptop." Milton gapped.

"There're not just regular energy, this is something none of us have ever seen!" Hilo read aloud.

"_**It's an entire Bionic Army!"**_

Chase said as he, Bree, AD and Marcus saw the team of evil solders surrounding them.

"Oh no! Not good!" Kim gulped as a few other people show up.

One Tarantula person used pyrokinesis at Hilo before Chase went up to save Hilo.

"They have BIONICS?!" Jack shouted.

"_**One last mission."**_

Mr. D told the Bionic 5 as they nodded before taking out the army.

"Look we have to fight them off." Mikayla gripped her weapons tighter. "Janelle, Rebecca, I need you to come with me."

"Coming!" Rebecca came out dressed like a warrior with an arrow and a bow.

"I love you Janelle." Leo gave her a hug.

"I know." Janelle whispered softly before leaving"

"I know we've never been on terms Ty, but looks like we have no choice but to team up." Rudy persuaded Ty of the Black Dragons.

"Why should I help you?" Ty scoffed.

"If you don't the world may come to an end." Rudy said as Ty shook hands.

"_**This is the end of you!"**_

Victor Krane shouted as he was about to hit Marcus when Douglas shielded himself.

"Dad?!" Marcus gapped.

"I know I've never been a good father, I'm sorry." Douglas croaked before he falls to the ground.

Kaita the Bat Rider was seen flying midair on his giant bat-like dragon.

"The world shall be ours soon, Krane." Kaita said towards Victor Krane.

"Indeed it is." Krane smirked.

"_**Every time we take down 5, 20 more show up!"**_

"Brady look out!" Boz said swing down a vine and kicked one Bionic down.

"Thanks brother." Boomer thanked.

"That's what brothers do." Boz smiled.

"Uh oh! Kaita's behind us! Fly faster, Razor!" Brady shouted.

"Bionic solder 2 o' clock!" Rudy shouted as Johan hit one Bionic on the 'where-it-hurts-most'.

"Julie! Look out!" Marcus called out before one solder attacked the muslim girl. But before the solder did, Julie stabbed the solder a few times until the solder fell down.

"Sweet moves, girl." Kim laughed.

_** "Maybe if we fuse our abilities, we may not make it!" **_

"We have to Bree. It might be the only way to stop them!" Chase said nodding sternly.

"AD!" Sakura cried before she hugged him. "I'll miss you…"

"Get out of here now, Kura!" Adam said sternly. "Jerry, get her out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Before she could finish, Adam kissed her lips softly.

"Take her away NOW!" Adam said as Jerry carried Sakura away.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus stood in a circle as a huge aura of bionic energy circled them as a huge blast was seen.

"_**Sometimes true heroes have to sacrifice themselves for the greater good" **_

The Bionic four fell onto the floor as the solders, human and Tarantula felt powerless.

"ADAM! BREE! CHASE! MARCUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I just saw the trailer of Rise of the Secret Solders trailer and this popped into my head. Basically a Pair of Kings, Lab Rats 2012 and Kickin' It mash up altogether. and wow! 2 updates in one day!<strong>

**Mikayla: don't forget to favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Julie: make sure to review and tell us what you think.**

**Kickin' It on KinKow**

**Plot- **The Wasabi Warriors are going to KinKow Island. What might happen if Jerry and Rudy tries to sneak into the vault?

**The other Davenport**

**Plot- **There is the third sibling of Donald and Douglas. Fun, adventurous, cool, laid-back, and…a girl? Meet Delilah 'Dale' Alyssa Davenport and her kids: Destiny, Emerich, Fate and George Davenports, she's here to visit her brothers and to hang out with her nephews and nieces. What if her kids are Bionics too?

[A/N: You could decide which abilities can the 4 bionics have (Destiny, Emerich, Fate and George), so far I have fire, water, earth and air manipulation]

**The Karate Tournament**

**Plot- **The annual Mission Creek Karate tournament is about to begin. What will happen

**All: that's all for now. Please review. Bye! *waves***


	38. Chapter 38: Kickin' It on KinKow

**Chapter 38: Kickin' It in KinKow**

**Purpledolpin05: Here it is *inserts background trumpet sound* Kickin' It in KinKow!**

To Beautiful Supernova: (Chapter 36) Yes, do NOT mess with Sakura here, *She has a temper of a tyrant*

[Sakura: No offence indeed, that's how I earned my nickname 'Tiger Tyrant' by Marcus]

(Chapter 37) Thanks, I'm so excited of the Rise of the secret solders too…

To Princess SparkleKitty: Thank you for your review ^^

**Purpledolpin05: Okay Eddie, do the disclaimer please.**

**Eddie: Sure thing. Purpledolpin05 does NOT own Lab Rats 2012, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings or Johan and Julie, she only owns her OCs.**

**-=Dedicated to **Beautiful Supernova **and **Princess SparkleKitty **for their awesome ideas=-**

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you three actually ruled this tropical island yourselves!" Rudy exclaimed in amazement as the Wasabi Warriors and the Mission Creek gang came through the Leap Gate.<p>

"I still can't believe AD moved the leap gate to _MY ROOM_?!" Sakura eyed Adam.

"Yes, Boomer and I inherited our parent's island when we were 16. Boz came over here 6 months ago while seeking refuge from Mindu." Brady explained.

"We even have our personal vault full of gold." Boomer bragged as the kings showed the Seaford crew their vault of gold.

Jerry's eyes widen twice bigger than usual.

"Anywho, we are going to train today, tahnk you for letting us use your castle plaza for training." Kim said to Mikayla.

"You know, I think I'll catch your guys later. I um…have some business to attend to." Jerry whistled.

"Like what? flirt with every other girl you see?" Johan asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" Jerry nodded.

"Jerry reminds me of Zakaria Embong, Syed's cousin. Always the ladies' man." Julie commented.

"Hey Rudy, mind if we spar with you guys. We're quite capable of karate." Chase suggested.

"Technically I flipped you twice." Bree corrected her boyfriend.

"I wanna spar too!" Adam raised his hand.

"You're going to break someone's neck." Marcus frowned as he followed.

"Count me out. Big D wants me to test out his new inventions and stuff." Leo went away.

"I wanna learn karate!" Hilo raised his hand excitedly.

"I want to join too." Boomer and Brady said.

"I think I'd better stand guard in case the kings hurt themselves." Mikayla shook her head slowly as she followed.

"Ooh! I learnt karate too! Maybe I can follow you guys." Julie asked.

"Please, _adik_, you've only made it to the…uh." Johan paused.

"I made it to the blue belt when you were away." Julie corrected.

"Really? I just got into the orange belt." Janelle was impressed.

"Fine! You can come!" Johan frowned at his sister's achievements.

Everyone had left except for Sakura and Boz.

"Pst. Boz. Is it okay if you help me out for a while?" Sakura tugged Boz's sleeve.

"Okay. I think." Boz blinked before answering.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime, it was the Wasabi Warriors versus the Lab Rats. Jack versus Adam; Kim versus Bree; Milton with Chase; Eddie with Marcus [he's complaining why he got stuck with the weakest]; and Johan was sparring with his own sister.<strong>

Rudy on the other hand was teaching Brady, Boomer, Hilo, Janelle and Mikayla basic karate moves.

"Look adik, I know you're my sister, so I'll go easy on ya okay?" Johan said as the two siblings bowed before sparring each other.

Just as Johan was about to kick his sister's arm, Julie cried in pain.

"What's wrong adik? Did you hurt yourself?" Johan freaked out and asked gesturing his hand out.

Julie grabbed Johan by one hand before shoving him to the floor.

"You were saying _abang_?" Julie smirked as Johan groaned.

"You are cute as you are sneaky." Johan whimpered.

"You go Julie!" Marcus cheered.

"WELL SOMEBODY HELP ME UP WILL YA? THIS LITTLE SISTER MAY HAVE BROKEN MY TAIL BONE!" Johan yelled as Marcus helped Johan up.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later with Donald, Douglas and Leo…<strong>

"Okay Leo, Douglas. Today I asked you come here is to test out my new advanced Security system." Donald began as he showed Leo and his brother a few microscopically small yet seemingly invisible rods.

"These little rods? Impossible!" Douglas doubted.

"These rods may look small, but they have stronger and more advanced security system that will bring the Davenport Industries to a whole new level. Unfortunately I haven't tested it out yet but I had set a few of them at the castle plaza." Donald explained.

"Ooh! What does this button do?" Leo pushed one button.

"NO LEO! DON'T!" Donald tried to stop Leo but it was too late.

The button of the remote released a strong radioactive-like wave around the castle plaza.

"Leo! That button is used to paralyze thieves!" Donald face palmed. "I hope they aren't any ACTUAL thieves."

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time with Boz and Sakura.<strong>

"Wow! you have a lot of pets!" Boz exclaimed as he saw a room full of animals.

"Hey sibs, meet Boz." Sakura pointed over. "Boz, my siblings."

"Is that a shark?!" Boz freaked out at the sight of a great blue shark with black stripes.

"Yep! That's Blue. A tiger-seal shark hybrid." Sakura corrected. "Now feed him some salmon! It's his favorite!"

"WOAH!" Boz fell into the tank of water.

"Alright Oma, Shu! Stop licking me. Okay I get it. I love you guys too okay? Haha!" Sakura giggled as two badger-moles licked her.

"You have a way with animals Boz. It's not always easy for Blue to like someone." Sakura laughed when Boz swam for his dear life as the tiger shark chased after him.

"HE TRIED TO EAT ME!" Boz shouted. "A LIL' HELP?!"

"Alright, geez! You're such a wuss." Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled Boz up.

Unfortunately, while pulling Boz up the strawberry blonde king accidentally landed on top of her. Their faces were only an inch away from each other.

"Gah!" Sakura was the first to exclaim nervously as her face flushed crimson red.

"So sorry Kura!" Boz quickly got off her.

"I think your pets are done feeding now. What do you say about you and me go back for a drink?" Boz asked while Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meantime with Jerry…<strong>

Jerry was trying to sneak into the Kings' Vault dressed like a classic black ninja.

Unfortunately the blast wave caused Jerry to be paralyzed.

"OWWW!" Jerry fell onto the floor immediately and crashed loudly.

But that was the time when Sakura and Boz came back.

"JERRY?! What are you doing here?" Boz asked.

"Uh…" Jerry tried to lie.

"I can tell if you're lying or not. Your heart rate increases and your palms are getting sweating. This indicates that you are lying." Sakura snapped.

"Fine. I'm trying to sneak in the vault. You know like what ninjas do?" Jerry gave in.

"Cool! Can I join?" Boz seemed intrigued as Sakura smacked her forehead.

"This dude doesn't know he's robbing his own money right?" Jerry asked

"FINE! I guess I'll stay with you chumps. But only because it'll be funny when you get caught." Sakura exclaimed before snickering.

"It would but I'm sorta paralyzed right now. My limbs are hardly moving and I twink I kant talk." Jerry replied before he fainted.

"Guys! We heard a crash, what happened?! Jerry?!" Jack came inside.

"He's paralyzed right now, his bones are practically broken." Boz answered.

"What are you talking about?! there's no bones left!" Sakura shrieked.

"…LEO DOOLEY AND DONALD DAVENPORT!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry my new high tech security rod worked! Haha! I'm awesome!" Donald cheered himself.

"It was Leo, he Leo-ed it up." Douglas pointed.

"HEY!" Leo yelled.

"Alright I will try to reverse the synthomes." Doanld frowned as he got back to work.

"You better be, this dude is turned into a snake man." Johan nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>After several failed attempts of getting Jerry…well…normal again, Donald and Leo finally finished.<p>

"Yes! I am back to go baby!" Jerry cheered as he stood up.

"Nice job. But let's never rob a vault EVER." Rudy rolled his eyes.

"Alright then shall we go for a bite? Drinks on me!" Boomer bragged as they dragged everyone else away, followed by Jerry.

"Uh Mr. D, Leo. You do realized that Jerry is still not normal yet right?" Sakura frowned as she saw a donkey's tail popping out of Jerry.

"Oops." Leo frowned while Janelle snapped some photos with her cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: I hoped you've liked it, I won't be able to update until Friday or the weekends.<strong>

**Brady: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Marcus: and feel free to give some ideas for the next chapter.**

**The other Davenport**

**Plot- **There is the third sibling of Donald and Douglas. Fun, adventurous, cool, laid-back, and…a girl? Meet Delilah 'Dale' Alyssa Davenport and her kids: Destiny, Emerich, Fate and George Davenports, she's here to visit her brothers and to hang out with her nephews and nieces. What if her kids are Bionics too?

_**[A/N: You could decide which abilities can the 4 bionics have (Destiny, Emerich, Fate and George), so far I have fire, water, earth and air manipulation]**_

**The Karate Tournament**

**Plot- **The annual Mission Creek Karate tournament is about to begin. What will happen?

**Back from the Future**

**Plot- **What happens when 5 teens [Hayley, Hunter, Bryan, Kelli and Adyson] appear in KinKow and 2 of them claimed to be Bree and Chase's children, one of the teens happened to be the future child of Sakura. What if they came to warn about Krane's attacks?

**All: That's all for now. Please review for more updates. Bye! *waves***


End file.
